Caminos Cruzados
by HInsh
Summary: YohXAnnaX?...-Entonces, Claire… ¿Claire me manipuló todo este tiempo? "A ella no le bastaba con que la quisieras, quería que la amaras"
1. Chapter 1

Jeje hola aquí estoy yo con otra de mis historias de Yoh y Anna, bueno no exactamente, tendran algunas dificultades, pero como trascurra el fic me diran que pareja prefieren, bueno aquí los dejo con el primer cap de

"Destinos Cruzados"

Cap 1 "Aun sigo sola"

"Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

Lo bueno de esta frase es que nos ayuda a entender cuanto estimamos a ese alguien especial, lo malo es que… es verdad.

Si, si lo es, nunca pense que la verdad fuera a doler tanto pero si duele y mucho.

Siempre tuve miedo de perder algo o a alguien valioso para mi, nunca me ha pasado.

Y quien es ese alguien importante para mi, no lo se, pero se que esta ahí y no le presto atención por eso tengo miedo de no darme cuenta temprano y darle la espalda y cuando voltee ya no esta ahí, por que sera demasiado tarde.

---------------------------- -------------

Soy incomprendida, olvidada talvez?

Eso no importa porque te tengo a ti.

Yo se que me estimas y estas dispuesto a escuchar,

Pero por mi manera se ser nunca quiero hablar.

No lo hago por maldad, y no es que no quiera hablar,

Asi soy yo y no espero cambiar.

No es que no te quiera, simplemente no lo expreso,

Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de decir lo que siento.

A lo mejor confundo, pero te quiero y eres la persona mas importante en mi mundo.

---------------------------- -------------

Ve la hoja de papel que yacía en sus manos, la ve con indiferencia y asco, la hace una bola de papel y la deja caer al suelo, justo al lado de otros intentos fallidos, nada podia satisfacerla, nada de lo que sentia podia ser transmitido a un vil pedazo de papel. Tenia que decírselo, pero como, como mostrarse? Como mostrar sus sentimientos, nadie le enseñó nunca como hacerlo.

Baja la cabeza una deprimida itako sentada al frente de una pequeña mesa, gira la cabeza para ver la luna que solo deja ver su rubio cabello y una expresión triste,

-otra noche sola como tu- le dice a la luna

-ni las estrallas te acompañan hoy eh? Pero por lo menos tu si tienes compañía- le vuelve a decir mirando como el cielo era cubierto por enormes nubarrones los que evitaban ver las estrellas.

-cada dia espero con ansias el momento para poder decirte todo lo que sinto, pero no puedo, me lleno de miedo y es inútil.

-como quisiera tenerte cerca… Yoh – decia mientras un suspiro de resignacion recorre sus labios.

Se para de donde estaba y baja las escaleras, camina con paso firme y decidido hacia la cocina, y se detiene en la entrada, ve a su prometido cocinando la cena, era hora debia decírselo. Sentia que su corazon estallaria si no se lo decia.

Anna estaba conciente de que estaba arriesgando muchas cosas con esto, pero si el no daba el primer paso, ella debia hacerlo.

Ese era otro problema, que tal si no era correspondida, igual se casarian, no?

Si, pero ella queria mas que un compromiso, ella queria ser correspondida.

Se dio cuenta que se habia quedado mirandolo por largo rato, se sonrrojo y decidio entrar "tengo que hacerlo" se repetia una y otra vez la itako en su mente.

El shaman estaba ocupado pelando algunas zanahorias cuando sintio la presencia de la itako, se volteo y ahí estaba… tan fria como siempre.

-hola annita- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Yoh…

-no te preocupes la cena estara lista en 5 minutos.

-no Yoh yo queria hablar contigo- le contesto la rubia con la cabeza un poco oculta entre su pelo.

-claro Anna- le respondio el shaman un poco sorprendido, ellos no solian hablar de esa manera tan formal, por decirlo asi.

Salieron y se sentaron afuera en la orilla del suelo.

-ahhh, el cielo y las estrellas estan mas lindas esta noche.

Levanto la vista para darse cuenta que el cielo se habia despejado un poco encima de ellos, permitiendo ver un par de estrellas luchando por ser vistas, por que sus luz no se extinguiera.

-Yoh, cuantos años hemos estado comprometidos? –dijo despues de un rato rompiendo el silencio

-6- 12, si 12 años por que? Decia mientras contaba con los dedos.

-desde los 6 cierto?

-si por que?

-Yoh yo te queria decir que, que yo…

-si?

-Yoh tu me, me quieres, es decir…

-claro

-que?

-Si, porque habria de no hacerlo?

-es es que yo..

-hemos sido amigos por largo tiempo cierto?- decia mientras sonreia

En el corazon de Anna se formo una pequeña hendidura que se hiba extendiendo hasta llegar al centro del mismo. En ese momento tenia ganas de gritarle "amigos, solo amigos"

Pero no, eso la delataria, a menos que Yoh fuera mas estupido de lo que aparentaba.

-pues yo me referia a otro tipo de cariño-le contesto dolida.

-a que te refieres?

-Yoh yo tambien te quiero pero siento algo especial por ti me entiendes?

-yo, t-tambien siento amistad por ti Anna.

-Yoh no, acaso no entiendes que bueno, que estoy enamorada de ti.

-A anna, yo bu bueno.

-…

-me has sorprendido, bu bueno no esperaba algo asi, sabes tu tambien me gustas.

Los ojos de Anna brillaron por un momento y decidio darle la cara a Yoh.

-pe, pero no de esa manera annita…

-q que quieres decir?

-bueno yo no, yo te considero

-mas como una amiga- suspiro- si lo se- respondio con cierta tristeza en su voz, la cual no creyo haber escuchado el shaman.

-sabes Yoh no importa, sabia que esto hiba a pasar, pero aun asi me arrisgue, por que pense que estaba equivocada, pense que todo saldria bien, porque confiaba en ti- le dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda.

-Anna yo…

-no en serio, no importa, pero dime hay alguien mas? – se atrevio a preguntar mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para verle.

-s-si, Anna yo, que..

-fue en tu entrenamiento verdad?

-si.- se limito a decir el castaño, aun sentado de espaldas a ella, no se atrevia a mirarla, no después de todo lo que ella habia hecho por el, y que hizo para agradecerle? Le incrustaba un puñal por la espalda.

-bien, sera mejor que te acuestes temprano, recuerda que mañana tambien debes entrenar.

-si Anna, yo en verdad lo siento- decia cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.

-no tienes por que- le contesto friamente mientras entraba a la casa.

No hacia falta preguntar si iba a cenar, ninguno de los dos lo haria, eso fue uno de los tragos mas amargos para el shaman, no podia mentirle, no a ella, a pesar de ser su prometida, pero aun asi eso no pudo evitar que se enamorara de otra persona, talvez sus abuelos lo obligarian a olvidarla y a casarse con Anna, pero eso solo el tiempo lo diria.

Entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta atrás de ella. Se agacha y cubre su cara entre sus rodillas, suplicandole a sus ojos no llorar pero es inútil y siente como las amargas lagrimas lamen su cara quemandole la piel mientras que en su mente se repite una y otra vez "te lo dije" da un ultimo vistazo a la luna.

-lo hice, pero aun asi sigo sola-le dice y observa como el pedaso de cielo despejado vuelve a ser opacado por la nubes y las inofensivas estrellas no tienen otra opcion que opacar su brillo.

"eres una ilusa" se dice a si misma, mientras que es observada por la luna que esta tan sola como ella esta noche que llevara grabada en su memoria por siempre.

Y así con sus ojos húmedos de insistentes lágrimas, se duerme deseando que todo haya sido una pesadilla.

Continuara…

Yyyy bueno, les gusto, porfa dejenme reviews! Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible… solo puedo decir que habra un trio amoroso bueno hasta el proximo cap!

Matta ne!

cp…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap. GOMENASAI. Perdonen la demora, no les aseguro que los capis saldran rapido pero de que salen salen, jeje bueno aquí les dejo con el cap n 2 de caminos cruzados…

Cap 2

Caminos Cruzados cp…

Se desperto lentamente, definitivamente no habia dormido bien la noche anterior. Sentia como le palpitaba la cabeza y se incorporo, ignorando que eso le incrementaria mas el dolor. Coloca su mano sobre su frente e intenta recordar lo que paso la noche anterior.

Si, la mayor estupidez que pudo haber cometido en su corta vida, pero como llego a su cama?

Eso no importa ahora, tenia que buscar algo para pasar el tiempo, no queria estar todo el dia, pensando en… eso.

Ver t.v? no, la deprimiria aun mas y ella no queria verse llorar de nuevo, talvez pasear por ahí, salir de casa, le haria bien.

Asi que se baño, se vistio, y bajo las escaleras. Que si temia que Yoh estuviera ahí? Claro que si! Pero debia dejarle en claro con su actitud que eso ya paso y etc, en general que no le importaba, pero ella sabia que no era asi.

Miro con temor disimulado la cocina, pero el no se encontraba ahí, lo unico que habia era el desayuno servido en la mesa

a lo mejor ya se fue – suspiro

Se sirvio una taza de te mientras pensaba

-soy una estupida… como pude. Tanta prisa tenia de ir a entrenar, digo… por verla?- suspiro

Camino por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala con el te en la mano cuando…  
-bu buenos dias Annita

CRASH!

Yoh habia aparecido de repente sacando a Anna bruscamente de sus pensamientos, la cual no se esperaba tal cosa, se exalto tanto que solto la taza de te.

-que no te habias ido ya- le contesto aun de espaldas apretando fuertemente los puños.

Este al ver lo que ocaciono se sintio algo culpable por haber hecho enojar a Anna, de nuevo.

-es que, estaba esperando a que te levantaras para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer- contesto paciente.

La itako se quedo pensando unos segundos y luego giro un poco su cabeza solo para verlo. Se quedo asi un rato y agrego.

-ve a entrenar.- le contesto con una mirada vacia, llena de frialdad. Sus ojos no poseian brillo alguno. Esto estremecio al shaman, hacia ya tiempo que no veia esa mirada.

-pe-pero

-ya!

-un suspiro de resignacion salio de su boca- esta bien, hasta luego entonces- contesto con una debil sonrisa.

Ella se quedo viendo como se marchaba giro su cabeza y la agacho, mirando la destrozada taza de te, rayos sus nervios la traicionaron otra vez.

Nuevamente un suspiro sale de su boca, es inevitable, y molesto, el pensar que nadie en este mundo te valora, nadie te puede brindar un poco de paz y descubrir que la unica persona que lo hacia solo siente amistad por ti, es desgarrador.

De pronto siente un aire frio recorrerle la cara, descubriendo que un fantasma la esta mirando, sube la cabeza y este le da una sonrisa, ella no se inmuta en corresponderle.

-siguelo- es lo unico que logra decir antes que el fantasma se esfumara de su vista.

Por que le dijo que se fuera, ella no queria aquello, pero es que no podia tenerlo en frente sin sentirse miserable. Por que le daba libertad si sabia que lo unico que hacia era lastimarse ella misma, pensando en que no podia evitar que el la vuelva a ver. Era eso, simplemente no podia evitarlo. Hace ya tiempo que no podia retenerlo, y no lo sabia.

Era como un dia normal, Yoh entrenaba, y ella se quedaba en casa leyendo lo que parecia ser un articulo de cocina recostada en el piso de la sala con sus usuales galletas a un lado. Parecia delicioso, era un pastel de fresas con chocolate, de pronto tuvo inmensos deseos de cocinarlo, todo parecia perfecto, la idea de prepararlo para su prometido era tentadora aunque algo inesperada, pero tentadora. No, eso seria tan anti-ella, Yoh creeria que es un tonta por hacerse ilusiones y talvez la idea de preparar un pastel le parecio ridicula e inecesaria.

Talvez lo unico que necesitaba era actuar amable, o menos ruda talvez. Quiza conseguiria que se fijara en ella, solo un poco por lo menos, aunque no estaba segura si cambiar su forma de ser la ayudaria mucho, el shaman la conocia y sabria que solo era una fachada. Pero no perdia nada con intentarlo, no?

Prendio la televisión con la unica esperanza de entretenerse con algo, claro aquella novela en la cual la protagonista se enamoraba del mas rico del vecindario, el nisiquiera la miraba. Su hermana gemela tambien estaba enamorada de el con la diferencia que ambas fueron separadas al nacer y ahora una era rica y la otra no. La rica era prometida del muchacho, pero para su desgracia el se enamora de su hermana y la abandona, se casa con su hermana y tienen un hijo. Como venganza les roba al niño y bla bla…

No era una buena opcion para el auto estima pero, bah al diablo, se harta y apaga el aparato prácticamente lanzando el control en el piso y parandose de mala gana. Se voltea y ve que el espiritu a llegado lo cual significa que Yoh debia estar cerca.

Este le susurra unas cosas al oido y justo cuando termina desaparece al mismo tiempo que el shaman entra en la pension con el pequeño Manta.

-jeje tienes razon Manta, hola annita!- le dice el castaño con una sonrisa.

No lo podia descifrar, acaso era cinismo o inocencia?

Ella apenas se da cuenta de que el esta aquí, se voltea y va directo donde el lo mira sin decir nada y luego al pequeño.

-je- ho hola Anna- le responde nervioso Manta a la mirada fulminante que le dio la rubia.

-no me llames Annita, y te tardaste- le dice sin rodeos mirando al shaman directamente a los ojos.

-es que yo este…-contesto nervioso

-veras Anna esque cuando ibamos caminan…

-nadie te pregunto Manta, saben que ya callense y vallan a comprar la cena de una buena vez!-les grito al tiempo que ambos salieron casi volando de ahí.

Suspiro nuevamente cuando se encontro sola, su semblante se suaviso dejando ver una expresión de tristeza.

-asi no conseguire nada- se dijo a si misma subiendo las escaleras y encerrandose en su habitación.

Ambos iban caminando por las oscuras calles de Fumbari, ya habia oscurecido y no querian hacer enojar mas a Anna de lo que ya estaba asi que decidieron apurarse.

Llegaron a la tienda y entraron para asi buscar ingredientes para la cena.

-que pasa Yoh te note algo callado hoy.

-eh, no te preocupes Manta, por que no vas a buscar las zanahorias mientras yo el arroz?

-mmm esta bien pero aun asi no me convences.

-jijijiji-no te preocupes todo estara bien.

-como tu digas- dijo el pequeño mientras se volteaba y se dirigia a la seccion de verduras.

Cuando analizo las palabras de su compañero " todo estara bien"

AJA! Lo sabia, a Yoh le pasaba algo y se lo tendria que decir quiera o no, seguro que eso tenia que ver con el carácter de Anna.

Bueno aunque no es de extrañarse que ella este asi, pero esta vez habia algo extraño en su mirada, todo esto tenia alguna relacion y el queria saber cual era. Pensaba el pequeño mientras daba vuelta en la esquina de las verduras, cuando la vio, pero que hacia ella aquí! Seria mejor que se apurara en coger las verduras antes de que "esa" les causara mas problemas.

En la otra esquina del supermercado se encontraba un confundido shaman y no precisamente por que marca de arroz llevar, si no por el hecho de que la actitud de la itako lo dejo nada menos que asombrado. Jamas se hubiera imaginado que ella seria capaz de eso. Es decir, en otras circunstancias y en otro tiempo, el hubiera sido el que revelara sus sentimientos, pero ahora no. Talvez si el hubiera sabido del sentir de ella, todo hubiera sido diferente, todo.

Lastimosamente, no era asi, el la espero baya que si, pero al ver que ella no daba señal de afecto, el tuvo que hacer algo, es decir, era humano y necesitaba comprensión, no era su culpa haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada, o talvez si lo era, si le hubiera expresado sus sentimientos… pero como haberlo hecho si es tan fria…

Suspiro derrotado por mas vueltas que le diera al asunto, no acabaria en nada. Por un momento se le habia olvidado todo ese asunto pero ella tenia que entender que no era culpa de el, eso esperaba.

A pesar de todo, se sentia culpable, como se estaria sintiendo ella, acaso lo odiaba, lo perdonaba o simplemente no haria nada?

No sabia como actuaria ella. A pesar de que no sentia nada especial por ella, el aun la seguia queriendo, como amiga claro. No se habia dado cuenta cuando su amistad se habia convertido en un intenso amor hacia la itako, pero tampoco cuando se desvanesio sin dejar rastro alguno. Ella habia estado hay con el en todo momento, y aunque le costaba admitirlo le dolia saber que la decepcionaba, pero no podia mentirle, simplemente, no podia.

-Yoh! Yoh!- escucho que alguien lo llamaba vio que era su pequeño amigo Manta, el cual venia algo agitado.

-que pasa Manta?

-Y-Yoh debemos irnos, ya-dijo cansado por haber corrido.

-pe-pero porque?

-pues porque… Anna se molestara mucho si no llegamos a tiempo por que mas? Jeje

-estas algo raro estas bien?

-si vamonos antes que…

-YOH

-ay no

-ehhh?- dijo el distraido shaman mientras escuchaba como apresurados pasos se acercaban a el y alguien lo abrazaba por detrás

-Yoh-kun te extrañe

-jeje ho-hola Claire

Dijo volteándose para encontrarse con la persona que le demostraba tan agradable afecto.

Era una chica unos centímetros mas baja que el, su cabello ondulado y castaño caia con gracia sobre sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus grandes y tiernos ojos color esmeralda brillaban con intensidad, mientras que su piel blanca hacia contraste con sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus pequeños labios.

Ella aun llevava el uniforme de su escuela, una falda corta color azul, dejando ver sus blancas piernas y su corta y apretada blusa con la insignia del colegio todo eso le daba un toque de ternura y a la vez excitante para el shaman, el cual no se resistia aquello.

-pe-pero si solo han pasado una horas- tartamudeo, oh, si que se veia hermosa.

- lo se pero te extrañé igual- dijo acercandose aun mas-

-hola Manta- saludo la chica separandose del shaman para asi poder sobarle cariñosamente la cabeza al pequeño.

- hola Claire…- dijo no muy animado el peque con algo de molestia.

-jijiji-rio la chica- que lindo eres- dijo levantandose para mirar a Yoh.

-que haces aquí? Pregunto el.

-bueno vine para comprar las cosas de la cena, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí!

-si verdad!- dijo el shaman soltando una risita nerviosa.

- Yoh-

-dime- nn

-yo estaba pensando si…- decia mientras bajaba la cabeza algo sonrojada.

-EJEM- solto una exagerada tos el pequeño interrumpiendo abruptamente a la chica, lo cual no le gusto mucho.

-que pasa Manta?-pregunto perturvado el shaman por la interrupción.

-si que pasa "manzanita"?

-pue es que… oye no me digas asi!

-jeje lo siento.

-ya basta que sucede manta- dijo algo impaciente el shaman.

-que pasa Yoh acaso te pusiste celoso por que le puse un apodo a Manta?- dijo en tono picaro acercandose muy provocativamente.

-pu-pues yo- murmuro rojo el castaño.

-YA BASTA! – grito el rubio llamando la antencion de ambos chicos

-Yoh debemos irnos antes de que An..

El shaman corrio para taparle la boca a su amigo antes de que terminara de hablar.

-sucede algo Yoh-kun?

-no jeje na-nada verdad Manta?

-la verdad no se… mejor vamonos ya-dijo con un tono decepcionante.

-si, si sera mejor, bueno Claire hasta mañana entonces- se despidio.

-bueno, hasta mañana en el entrenamientoYoh- dijo abrazandolo con un susurro .

- hasta mañana- respondio rojo separandose para alcanzar a su amigo que ya se habia alejado.

-adios Yoh-kun!- dijo la chica agitando su mano efusivamente.

Salieron del almacen ninguno hablaba. Manta tenia la cabeza gacha algo dececpcionado de su amigo. Como es posible que ocultara la existencia de Anna en su vida, es decir, esta bien que Claire le gustara por que estaba seguro de ello, pero ocultarle que tiene una prometida? Baya ya entendia el comportamiento de Anna, y no la culpaba en lo absoluto.

La verdad era que esa chica no le gustaba para nada, sabia que traeria problemas entre Yoh y Anna, y a decir verdad ya habian empezado. Solo esperaba que Yoh no se dejara manipular por ella, y que Anna sepa controlarse, aunque todo eso lo veia muy difícil.

Ojala todo se solucione, como decia Yoh.

Sola de nuevo, mirando a la luna. Tirada en la cama, muy decepcionada.

"con una chica" se repetia en su cabeza " en el parque, con una chica, muy feliz" .

Esas frases se repetian en su cabeza una y otra vez. Eso era lo que le habia dicho el espiritu antes de que Yoh llegara.

Abrazo su almohada con fuerza. Se sentia tan impotente. Pero porque no decirle sus verdades en cara? Ella sabia que eso solo la lastimaria mas y los separaria, mas de lo que estaban. Pero lo que en verdad tenia era miedo, miedo de que le dijera que todo acabo. Que todo entre ellos se deshizo, que rompa el compromiso. No eso no. Ella no sabia como actuar, que hacer, que decirle, que sentir. Era desesperante.

Nuevas lagrimas salieron y asi como aparecieron, fueron quitadas con rabia. Nuevamente se aferro a su almohada mientras sentia la humedad de esta. Al parecer habia estado llorando, lo sabia pero ni cuenta se habia dado. Y era mejor asi, que no se enterara del dolor que su corazon tenia. Simplemente no queria. Y asi se durmió, escuchandolo llegar con la ultima lagrima en su almohada, esperando un nuevo dia.

Bueno que les parecio, espero les aya gustado, muchas gracias a todas esa personas que me han dejado reviews se los agradesco muxo! Hasta el próximo cap!

Dejen reviews!

-cp-


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! aqui estoy de nuevo con otro cap, gracias a todas esas personas bellas y hermosas que leen este fic y me dejan un review TT.TT (no como cierto amigo ejem) significa mucho y me inspiran a seguir. Bueno espero que este cap sea de su agrado, la verdad quede satisfecha. Perdon por la demora, pero como dije antes, de que salen salen. Bueno los dejo para que lean.

Caminos Cruzados by cp

Cap 3

Un nuevo dia, una nueva esperanza, seguida de una desilusión.

El dia llego rapido, sin aviso alguna para el shaman, desorientandolo totalmente al no encontrar a la itako en la pension. Normalmente cuando ella sale temprano, le deja una nota o algo, pero esta vez no. Decidio no darle tanta importancia, asi saliendo de la pension para poder entrenar. En el camino se encontro con su amigo Manta y como siempre lo acompañó en su entrenamiento matutino.

Ambos hablaban con ánimo todas las mañanas, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos precia con animos de hablar. Yoh simplemente pensaba, en su cara se reflejaba cierta seriedad, como si no estuviera hay y su cuerpo se moviera solo. Esto fue notado por el pequeño, limitandose solo a verlo y a pensar en que le sucedia, procurando solo hacer comentarios como "el dia esta esplendido" o cosas asi. Solo para asegurarse de que el shaman siguiera con el. Mientras tanto el castaño pensaba en lo ocurrido noches atrás, cuando Anna le expreso lo que sentia y el no tuvo mas remedio que decirle la cruda verdad.

----------------------------------+FLASHBACK+--------------------------------------------

Después de que sucedió todo aquello, Anna se marcho dejando a un pensativo shaman solo. El cual lo unico que hacia era reprocharse por ser tan estupido y no decirle nada mas agradable, es mas ni siquiera dijo algo inteligente para reconfortarla, solo un patético lo siento y agachar la cabeza. Eso definitivamente no fue suficiente. Dejo de ver el pasto que se encontraba a sus pies para observar las estrellas. Hace un momento se pudo apreciar un pedaso de cielo despejado, pero ahora era cubierto por enormes nubarrones tapando asi a las estrellas dejando al castaño con la vista vacia y solo oscuridad eso es lo que veia.

La luna estuvo solitaria los minutos, talvez horas que le siguieron. Se preguntaba si talvez Anna estaria viendo el cielo. Ojala no, a ella le encantaba ver el cielo lleno de estrellas. Como lo sabia? El sabia muchas cosas sobre ella. Por ejemplo, le gustaba salir a tomar aire por las mananas, en las tardes, disfrutaba de los rayos del sol al esconderse por el horizonte, al anochecer, las estrellas tomaban su total atención luciéndose para ella.

Sabia que clase de bocadillos le apetecian, el té que le gustaba, y podia leer muchos sentimientos con solo mirarla a los ojos. No podia negar que la conocia muy bien, mas de lo que pensaba. Tampoco podia negar que ella era atractiva, pero ella era su amiga, habia algo que le impedia quererla. El habia tratado de olvidarse de Claire, baya que si, queria volver a querer a la itako como antes, pero le era imposible. Se odiaba por eso. Pero debia entender que no se puede elegir a la persona que amas. Y desistio de aquello aceptando sus sentimientos.

Se levanto lentamente del suelo, sacudiendose, debia limpiar el suelo, o Anna lo mataria, penso. Una sonrisa melancolica cruzo por sus labios al recordarla. Al parecer se estaba preocupando demasiado, lo mejor era ir a descansar.

Entro a la pension y subio las escaleras. Cuando paso por la habitación de la itako se detuvo un momento y dejo escapar un suspiro, dandose cuenta de que la puerta de esta estaba algo entreabierta. Se sorprendio, ya que esta nunca dejaba su puerta abierta y menos cuando dormia. Lleno de curiosidad se asomo y la abrio despacio. Se sorprendio al ver a la rubia recostada en la misma. Con cuidado y gentileza se arrodilo y abrio la puerta dejando caer en sus brazos a la itako quien se encontraba profudamente dormida.

La observo por un segundo y la culpa lo invadio, la cargo en brazos y entro a su habitación. En seguida el inconfundible aroma se iso presente, hasiendolo suspirar nuevamente. La dejo suavemente en su futon, percatandose de que estuviera bien arropada.

-Annita, perdoname- susurro mientras con sus dedos, rozaba una de sus sonrojadas mejillas dandose cuenta de que estaba humeda, habia llorado, y todo por culpa de el.

Con sutileza seco sus lagrimas, las culpables por delatarla de su acto.

Retiro algunos mechones de su rostro, intentando ser cuidadoso de no despertarla.

Ella se movio tratando de acomodarse, asustandolo un poco y dandole una senal de que ya era tiempo de irse.

-duerme bien- susurro dandole un pequeño beso en su frente. Se levanto y cerro la puerta atrás de el.

----------------------------------+FIN DEL FLASHBACK+-------------------------------------

Un suspiro se dejo escuchar en ese silencio, dandole paso al comentario de su rubio amigo. –Yoh, esta todo bien, porque, te he notado demasiado callado estos dos dias y..

-jijiji, calma peque, que solo estoy cansado- dijo esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

-pero Yoh… yo se que algo paso y no me dare por vencido hasta saberlo- dijo imitando a un detective- pero… por que me lo ocultas?- termino con un aire de tristeza en su voz al igual que en sus ojos.

-jijijiji no te sientas, es que… no quiero procuparte, es todo, no es nada grave!- exclamo alegremente no muy convencido de ello.

-bueno… pero de mi no te vas a librar tan fácilmente eh Yoh!- dijo en advertencia.

-jijiji lo tendre encuenta- dijo el castaño acariciándole el cabello juguetonamente olvidandose por completo de su angustia.

Se escucharon risas de ambos chicos, por varios segundos, ese si era su amigo Yoh, penso el pequeño hasta que un tercera risa se escucho MUY cerca de ellos.

Ambos pararon de reir y miraron detrás del castaño para toparse con la "agradable" sorpresa de que no estaban solos.

-jijiji, ho-hola Claire!-saludo el shaman

-jiji, hola Yoh, Manta.

- hola Claire- dijo este ultimo sin ningun animo en su voz, habia olvidado que este era el punto donde se encontraban con esa niña fastidiosa como todos los dias.

-que pasa Manta, acaso estas molesto?

-para nada- dijo con demasiada falsedad, la cual ignoro completamente y se dirigio hacia Yoh.

-Yoh, como amaneciste?- pregunto abrazandolo efusivamente con demasiado acercamiento.

-pu-pues yo- sonrojado

-em despertandose?-contesto Manta con un sarcasmo muy evidente, disgustado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-jijijijijiji que chistoso eres Manta- dijo el shaman sin percatarse de la descortesía de su amigo.

-si jeje que gracioso- dijo la joven con falsa alegria.

-pues por que no seguimos con nuestro entrenamiento matutino eh chicos? – pregunto entusiasmado el shaman mientras sujetaba a la chica de la cintura alejandola un poco de su cuerpo, quiera o no lo ponia nervioso, y eso ella lo sabia bien, asi que decidio jugar un poco. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por sus labios.

-que pasa querido Yoh acaso te molesta que tu _novia _se acerque a ti- dijo volviendose a acercar sin medir distancia, susurrandole algo en el oido, provocándole un repentino sonrrojo- o que acaso hay alguien mas?- pregunto suavemente, con malicia oculta. Este se estremecio por el contacto y trato de separarla, pero se le hacia difícil, ya que intentaba tocarla lo menos posible. Todo el era un manojo de nervios. Aprovechando la oportunidad olio su delicado aroma, lo embriagaba totalmente, dajando escapar un suspiro, el cual divirtió a la chica.

De pronto sintio una mirada en el, miro hacia abajo y se encontro con su pequeño amigo, y sus ojos, sus ojos denotaban una tristeza enorme, y se acordo de Anna, oh Dios Anna!

Que demonios hacia abrazando a otra mientras tenia un prometida? Fijo su vista en la del pequeño y vio muchos sentimientos, por un momento penso que se trataba de Anna y se asusto pero mas que nada se desepciono de si mismo.

Su rostro se torno serio y separo a la joven con cuidado- no lo hagas si, tu y yo no somos novios, solo _amigos_- le aclaro, con una pequeña melancolica sonrisa, baya que si le habia dolido pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero era su deber.

-bien, pero aun tengo esperanzas jejeje- termino tomandolo de la mano y salio corriendo con el- jajajaj vamos Yoh corramos!

-C-Claire espera no!- dijo el shaman visiblemente contento.

-ojala sepa lo que esta haciendo- dijo el pequeño rubio mientras se dedicaba a seguirlos en su bicicleta, comprendiendo por fin lo que le atormentaba al shaman.

Cerro la puerta de la entrada con fuerza, y se recoso en ella. Estaba agitada habia corrido casi 3 cuadras hasta llegar. Solto lo que habia comprado callendo esto al suelo, estaba cansada y su respiración era irregular, una sombra cubria sus ojos, los cuales amenazaban con que pronto rodarian lagrimas por sus mejllas. Callo pesadamente sobre el suelo, sujetando una caja en sus manos la cual segundos después fue lanzada por los aires hasta estrellarse en una de las paredes.

+FLASH BACK+

Habia salido muy temprano en la mañana, queria respirar el aire frio y puro del amanecer. Cogio un abrigo, su bolso, y un libro que debia devolver a la librería y decidio dar un paseo. Anna habia estado leyendo mucho estos ultimos dias, y a veces en las mananas o en la tardes se iba a la biblioteca a sacar otro libro, para pasar el tiempo.

Justamente cuando hiba saliendo se acordo de dejarle una nota a su prometido, pero, creyo que este no se preocuparia por ella, _nunca lo hace_, penso esta tristemente mientras salia de la pension por algunas cosas que necesitaba. Cuando llego a al biblioteca entrego el libro a una senora algo mayor con lentes rectangulares y una amable sonrisa y busco algun libro que le interesara. Ficcion? No, terror? No, literatura? Posiblemente, novelas? Mmm, Shakespeare?...

Salio de la libreria mirando el libro que recientemente habia sacado. "Romeo y Julieta" por William Shakespear. Alzo una ceja, uno nunca se conocia del todo. Paso el tiempo y habia comprado lo necesario, ya estaba volviendo a la pension cuando paso por una tienda de reposteria.

Se detuvo un momento y vio unos deliciosos pasteles en la vitrina de la esta, se veian deliciosos, habia de chocolate, vainilla, fresa… una excelente variedad, y se veian tan frescos. Decidio entrar un momento, que mas da, era humana y estaba atada a las tentaciones. Escocgio unos cuantos para ella, ideales para ver novelas sin sentido. Cuando estaba apunto de pagar vio en un estante una de esas cajas con harina para hacer pasteles, en ese instante se acordo de que el otro dia estaba leyendo una revista hacerca de eso. Lo penso un poco y…

Salio de la tienda escuchando esa usual campanilla en la puerta, solto un suspiro mientras veia la caja, que demonios estaba haciendo? Pereceria una tonta cocinando un pastel y aun mas para otra persona, específicamente para cierto shaman castaño. Ya era tarde no podia ir a la tienda y decir que se habia arrepentido en comprar la caja por que penso que era lo suficientemente estupida para hacerle un pastel a su prometido el cual ni siquiera la miraba. Lo analizo por segunda vez, si ya era tarde.

Empeso a caminar por la vereda, ya habian pasado algunos dias desde que hablo con Yoh, ahora estaban mas distanciado de lo normal. Suspiro nuevamente al recordarlo, miro hacia el suelo esto no podia seguir asi. Pero lo estaba y esto la deprimia porque sabia que no tenia ningun control sobre el, y que ademas podria romper el compromiso, no sin antes discutir con su sensei, claro.

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo, observando, el cielo estaba despejado, ni una sola nube a la vista, eso la alegro de alguna manera, bajo la vista hasta el libro que sostenia desde que salio de la biblioteca y dejo escapar un leve sonrisa, se sentia bien, talvez tendria un oportunidad.

Pero todo lo que pensaba se vino abajo al dirigir su mirada al otro lado de la calle, no podia creer lo que veia, no queria creerlo, no. Talvez su oportunidad se desvanecio antes de tratar.

-Yoh- susurro con tristesa irreconocible hasta para ella misma, el, el estaba con otra muy cerca. Ella no podia hacercarse asi, si queria, pero no podia. Salio corriendo sin importar nada ni nadie.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Su corazon se encogia al recordar la escena. Esa chica abrazandolo, debia ser mas bonita y mucho mas amable que ella, oh como le molestaba, estaba llena de ira, celos, si celos, unos celos incontrolables y una enorme triztesa, decepcion, angustia.

Dolia, dolia mucho pero callaba, por que asi lo preferia, asi lo merecia.

Los minutos pasaron y ella seguia alli, sentada solo abrazandose. Ella preferia morir antes de que alguien la viera asi, desesperada, desplomada por su propio error, pero la soledad, la soledad era especial, era la unica en quien confiaba, la unica que la podia ver asi.

Suspiro y vio el reloj, _no puedo echar el tiempo atras, no puedo borrar esa imagen,_ penso tristemente mientras veia la hora, 9 y media, llego hace mas de media hora. Yoh tendria que estar llegando. Miro el libro, que aun llevaba en manos talvez terminaria muriendo como Julieta, muriendo de amor? Patetico, penso. Se levanto y se tambaleo, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer. Que le estaba pasando?

Recogio con pereza lo que habia comprado, y paso junto a la caja sin siquiera recordar que estaba ahí. Lo guardo, y 10 minutos después escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarce nuevamente.dejo el libro en la mesa de la cocina y camino por el pasillo topandose con la pequeña caja, la recojio y escucho una voz familiar, escondiendo la caja tras ella.

-ya llegue- se escucho en la sala.

-Anna estas aquí?

Iba a contestar cuando escucho una segunda voz.

-Anna? Quien es Anna?- se escucho un dulce voz dirigida al shaman, la itako se quedo paralizada, que demonios hacia esa ahí? Que pasaba con Yoh? Acaso queria hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya estaba? Apreto la caja con tanta fuerza que parecia que se achuraría y derramaria su contenido en cualquier momento. Se escucho balbucear a Yoh.

-pues.. ella es…mi…-

No, no podia quedarse ahí, que pasaria cuando Yoh le dijera que era su prometida? Se mofaria de ella, que clase de mujer seria si lo dejara ir asi no mas, solo por que se siente incapas de tomar lo que por derecho le pertenece? No podia ni queria verla, se sentia demasiado devil, vulnerable como nunca. _Que ironia, Anna Kyouyama tenia miedo, miedo a una simple mortal_, penso.

Cerro los ojos y no espero a la respuesta de su prometido. Salio corriendo hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio. (N/A: no se si tenian una pero en esta fic, si ; p) la abrio y salio corriendo tanto como sus piernas le permitian, no sin antes coger el libro que estaba el la cocina.

Se escucho una puerta abrirse e Yoh corrio sin terminar su respuesta.

-Anna?- llamo pero solo vio una puerta abierta y una caja con todo su contenido regado en el suelo.

-baya, esa Anna es muy extrana- dejo escapar Claire con voz despectiva mientras que con dificultad se acercabab a Yoh.

-no creo que alla sido ella- dijo el shaman mientras veia a la chica acercarse saltando en un solo pie.

-ya estas mejor?- pregunto nuevamente

-si, gracias a ti- dijo regalandole una sonrisa- aunque no puedo caminar muy bien, aun me duele- dijo con un puchero.

-siento que te ayas doblado el tobillo- contesto el shaman acercando y ayudandola a sentarse.

-oye y retomando el tema… quien es Anna?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-pues, ella… ella es…

Corrio todo lo que sus piernas le permitian, llevaba el libro entre sus brazos. Estaba cansada, sabia que no habia corrido mucho, pero aun asi su corazon dolia, talvez no tenia nada que ver con su repentina carrera, talvez era por el hecho de alejarse de algo que no podia controlar, de algo a lo que temia.

Ya cansada se detuvo en un lugar en donde no habia casi mucha gente. Alzo la vista por primera ves en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, se dio cuenta que a su derecha se encontraba un parque, un parque, que podria hacer ella en un parque desolado, un libro en sus manos y un dolor en el fondo de su corazon? Entro viendo a los lados, ya era algo tarde. Pero no importaba, al parecer lloveria ya que el cielo estaba algo opaco y las nubes grises se juntaban tapando el cielo. Entro de todos modos.

El pasto de aquel lugar estaba algo crecido, se veia que nadie habia entrado en ese lugar en un buen tiempo. El pasto seco, no habia arboles, algunos juegos de ninos estaban oxidados, caidos. Escucho un ruido parecido al de un rechinido y a lo lejos se podian observar un par de columpios queestaban en pie, el viento los mesia con devilidad, y al parecer cuidado de que no callesen, pero aun asi, se veian tan solitarios que parecia que ni siquiera un alma habitara ese lugar. Era un desierto, ni siquiera los cementerio estaban asi, en los cementerios habian almas en pena, que rondaban el lugar, pero aquí no.

Camino un poco mas mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, y vio una colina, era mediana, y pudo observar que en ella habia un arbol, un frondoso arbol, que se mecia incansablemente por el suve viento que surcaba sus hojas. Era alto, frondoso y sorprendentemente sus hojas no estaban marchitas, al contrario, parecia que le daban un cuidado especial, no se habia secado a pesar de la desertificacion del lugar. En ese lugar se podia sentir un precensia desconocia, pero nada amenazadora. Es mas hasta le parecia familiar.

Apuro el paso hasta llegar ahí, ignorando completamente al insistente viento que le advertia constantemente que la lluvia se acercaba. Ignorando la advertencia llego hasta la colina y se ubico de bajo del arbol sintiendo la brisa jugar nuevamente con su cabello. Frente a ella se encontraba una hermosa vista, era un cementerio, visiblemente cerrado por altas verjas negras, el pasto y el lugar igualmente alto y solitario. Se podian ver las frias lapidas de cemento, dejadas por aquellos que, alguna vez quisieron a esas personas, ahora almas que probablemente descansaban.

El paisaje era algo tetrico, pero le gustaba, y decidio quedarse, en ese parque desolado, con un libro en sus manos y un dolor en el fondo de su corazon.. Se dispuso a sentarse y empesaba a leer.

Dolia, dolia mucho, pero callaba, porque asi lo preferia, asi lo merecia…

continuara…

Bueno que les parecio, espero haya sido de su agrado, pronto, apareceran mas personajes, y agregare algunos versos de la obra de "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare solo lei la obra, no la novela. Aclaro este fanfic no es un mal intento de "Romeo y Julieta" es solo que pues, quise poner algunos versos, posiblemente en el otro cap los ponga. Tratare de complacerlos aunque sea un poco, si tienen sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.

**Reviews:**

-_**Hikaru-Hoshi**_: Que bueno que te aya gustado el otro cap, espero este te guste tanto como el otro, perdon por la demora, espero sigas leyendo. No te preocupes por Claire, ya veras que ella no es tan mala ( eso ni yo me lo trago-.-) bueno lo importante es que aprendera la leccion. Bueno matta ne!

-**_SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO_** : mmmm, sabes no habia pensado en eso, realmente Len no iba a parecer, pero, tengo tramado algo muajajajaja cof cof -.-., espero que sigas leyendo, y tratare de complacerte en todo sentido. Tienes razon Yoh se comportara como una ejem… pero todo tendra su razon, bueno matta ne!

-**_monik15_**: jeje que bueno que te aya gustado, a mi tambien me gusta el YohxAnna, veras que no te decepcionare. Bueno no estoy muy segura que esto sea drama, pero gracias! Tienes razon un poco de drama no te vendra tan mal, espero que sigas leyendo bye!

**_-naru-chan_**: Muchas gracias! espero que este cap tambien te guste. Gracias por esperar, tratare de no decepcionar a nadie, y de no demorarme, realmente ya lo tenia listo, pero a ultimo minuto tuve que poner alguno que otro detalle, por eso tarde, espero que sea de tu agrado y el de todos, bye! Matta ne!

cp...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo se, pido disculpas y especialmente a nayru-san, pero ya sebes lo que pase, si mi compu murio literalmente (por que sera que esa excusa es popular?) n.nU jeje, pero bueno es verdad. Lo importante es que aki esta otro cap, disfrutenlo y si no bueno de todos modos dejan un review. Arigato!

Cap 4 Caminos Cruzados by cp.

Yoh's pov.

Demonios hace calor. Pense mientas abria los ojos lentamente y dejaba a la luz colarse entre ellos. Escuche un molesto ruido y me di cuenta que era la televisión, al tiempo que la apagaba. Deberia, deberia abrir las ventanas, pero no, esta lloviendo creo que me conformare. Subi la mirada y la encontre durmiendo. Me conformare con verla dormir. Se ve tan angelical y pensar que me esta volviendo loco, ese angel me esta llevando al pecado, al pecado sin retorno. Es perturbador por que la culpa me embriaga, pero al mismo tiempo es algo inevitable, que me llena, algo calido y agradable. Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios sin siquiera notarlo. Aparto un par de mechones castaños de su rostro, mientras me acerco para aspirar su dulce aroma. Porque lo incorrecto huele tan bien?

Cierro mis ojos mientras acaricio su cabeza. Lentamente me relajo y escucho llover. Las gotas caen sobre las hojas, las casas, el suelo formando una melodía tan relajante y apacible. Ya no tengo calor, la frescura del ambiente es agradable. "A Ana le encanta cuando llueve" pense sin notar el error que cometi al hacerlo. Abri precipitadamente los ojos y me pare del suelo algo alterado. "Ana, donde esta Ana?" pense mientras miraba de un lado a otro. Esperaba que no este en casa, que hacia yo llevando a una chica a la casa? Pero esperaba que no estuviera alla a fuera, con esta lluvia.

Sin darme cuenta pense algo totalmente contrario a lo que habia dicho. Mire a Claire unos segundos durmiendo en el sofa y luego llame a Amidamaru. Le dije que cuidara de Claire mientras yo iba a buscar a Ana. La verdad no se por que pero presenti que algo estaba por ocurrir, algo malo. Al parecer el me queria decir algo importante, pero no le preste atención me puse una capucha y sali corriendo, sin pensar mucho en el clima. Sali de la casa mientras pisaba grandes charcos de agua buscando en todos lados a Ana. No me importaba mucho que estuviera lloviendo solo me importaba ella. Si estaba mojada, desmayada o… no se! una sarta de cosas negativas me invadieron la mente mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de mi.

Me detuve en una esquina para tomar aliento y seguir buscando. Miraba por todos lados, la calle vacia, algunas personas como yo huyendo de la lluvia, otras solo con un paraguas, pero igual se mojaban. Esa escena me puso a pensar, por que la gente huía de sus problemas? Si de todas maneras se va a mojar por cometer un error y no traer paraguas, por mas que el clima avisara. Y las que tenian, simplemente no se preocupaban por los demas, solo seguian caminando. Y yo por un error ahora estoy bajo la tempestad de la culpa. Mire hacia el cielo dejando que las gotas de lluvia me mojasen la cara.

Mire hacia el frente y nuevamente la calle estaba vacia. Suspire y me dispuse a continuar.

Pase por todos los lugares por donde (según yo) podria estar Ana. A decir verdad, no sabia de muchos lugares a los que ella iba. Busque es la escuela, en el parque, en la estacion, en la tienda, y por las calles pero nada. La lluvia comezo a hacerse leve y pare nuevamente a descansar y pensar. " a ver, a que lugar pudo haber ido" "tiene que ser en algun lugar en el cual valla siempre" de repente me acorde de que últimamente habia estado leyendo a menudo, eran libros de la biblioteca. Una sonrisa de esperanza cruzo por mi rostro cuando empese a correr hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando llegue la lluvia habia cesado abri las puertas y entre al lugar. Busque en todas las direcciones, las mesas, detrás de los libreros, pero no la encontre. Me dirigi hacia una señora de edad que parecia ser la secretaria y le pregunte educadamente.

-disculpe, por casualidad no habra visto a una joven un poco mas baja que yo, cabello rubio y ojos negros en las ultimas horas?

-ah si! La conosco pero no se su nombre, a esa jovencita le gusta leer mucho. Bueno joven, hace unos minutos estaba aqui pero al parecer se fue- me respondio con algo de estusiamo e interes.

-hhmmm ya veo, bueno si la llega a ver le puede decir que Yoh la esta buscando? – le dije con una semi sonrisa.

-no se preocupe yo se lo dire joven Yoh.

-muchas gracias- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de irme y ver la tierna sonrisa de esa señora, baya que si era amable, ya se por que a Ana le gusta venir aquí, yo deberia hacerlo algun dia. Termine de sonreirle a la señora y me dispuse a dar la vuelta para irme cuando escuche que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre.

-Yoh?- esa voz. Me gire para ver de quien se trataba.

-Ana- dije entre sorprendido y aliviado mientras me acercaba a ella y la estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo, comprobando que se encontraba mojada y fria.

-Ana donde estabas?- dije mientras comprobaba de que todo estaba bien. Cuando lo hice en sus ojos vi una tremenda confusion la cual no pudo ocultar, al igual que un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que no pude determinar. La confusion en su rostro se trasnformo en tristeza y luego, solo frialdad.

-puedes? Estamos en publico- pregunto mirandome fijamente, con algo de rudeza y aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas indicandome que estaba avergonzada y que la soltara. Al darme cuenta de eso la solte y solo pude reir nerviosamente por mi error. –lo siento-

-que haces aquí? Se te perdio algo? o alguien?- pregunto friamente reprochandome con una letal mirada acusadora.

-eh pues yo… vi-viene a buscarte- le conteste algo nervioso y sorprendido por su comentario.

- no me digas, yo no naci ayer Yoh y que mas me vas a decir, que estabas muy preocupado cuando empeso a llover y que por eso saliste a buscarme? y que me buscaste por todos lados solo para ver donde estaba?

-pues yo…

-Por favor yo se cuidarme bien, no necesitas rastrearme por toda la ciudad, o que acaso no confias en mi? Pues dejame decirte algo, desde ahora, el sentimiento es mutuo.

-An..

-señorita Ana, ese es su nombre verdad?- escuchamos la dulce voz de la señora con la cual hable segundos atrás.

-si, que desea- dijo relajando su mirada para dirigirse a la señora que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-tengo algo para usted.

-si quieres te puedes ir, no querras dejar a tus invitados solos en casa o si?

Definitivamente Ana me sorprendio con sus cometarios tan directos y llenos de palabras hirientes, si me hirio, y no se por que esta tan enojada. _"deberias"_ Una voz me susurra en mi mente y hace que calle de repente, solo me quedo ahí parado. Deberia, saberlo. No, yo se lo que pasa. Suspiro mientras me doy cuenta que todo esto es mi culpa.

Ana POV's

Pero que demonios hace aquí? No puedo creer lo cinico que es. Como se atreve a aparecer delante mio como si nada y a abrazarme como si fueramos algo! _A abrazarme como lo que nunca fuimos. _Al pensar en eso me lleno de una inmensa rabia y _una profunda triztesa, _si, tristeza que ya no puedo aguantar, pero tengo que hacerlo, si no quiero colapsar, si no quiero caer, y llorar una vez mas. Pero ya no, no lo permitire, no permitire que mi tristeza me controle volviendose debilidad. Yoh aprendera que conmigo no se juega.

Me dirijo hacia la señora tratando de serenarme y salir de ahí lo mas rapido posible.

-que desea-pregunte esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, solo veia a la mujer sonriendome como nunca nadie lo habia hecho antes. Solo Yoh cuando sonreia podia hacerme sentir tan bien. Nunca me habia dado cuenta de cual agradable es su sonrisa, solo expresa alegria, bondad y entendimiento. Todas las caracteristicas de una madre. Me quedo entre confundida y sorprendida de que una extraña me estuviera sonriendo de esa forma como si fueramos algo. Trato de hablar nuevamente pero ella lo hace primero.

-"fuertes razones hacen fuertes acciones"

No digo nada, creo que mi expresión es suficiente para saber que no entendi lo que me habia dicho.

-Shakespeare- fue su unica respuesta- es mi frase favorita de Shakespeare- termino con una dulce sonrisa.

-no entiendo, por que me lo dice?- pregunte algo sacada de mis casillas no tenia tiempo para estar resolviendo dilemas de nadie, solo queria irme a casa y descansar.

-no es por entrometerme señorita, pero ese joven al parecer la ha estado buscando con mucho afan, sabe en estos dias no se ve a menudo. Por eso me quede algo impresionada cuando vino a preguntarme por usted con tanto deseo. Ignoro sus razones, y las suyas tambien para actuar de esa manera, pero un joven como el merece una oportunidad no cree?

-usted.. usted no entiende- respondi en un suspiro.

-fuertes razones hacen fuertes acciones-volvio a repetir serenamente con una sonrisa mientras se paraba de su asiento y se iba.

Me quede mirando por un tiempo mientras analizaba sus palabras, pueda ser que… no imposible. Gire y empese a caminar con la cabeza gacha hacia la salida cuando escuche pasos detrás de mi y sin siquiera girarme supe quien era. Aun asi segui caminando pero esta vez con la cabeza en alto. Ya no me equivocaria, no tendria esperanzas, que eran solo falsas iluciones

FLASHBACK

La brisa soplo una vez mas, esta vez con mas fuerza. Las hojas revoleteaban por el aire que las empujaba sin compasión. Sus rubios cabellos eran mesidos con ligereza por todo su rostro haciendo que cerrase los ojos de vez en cuando. Leer se le estaba haciendo algo difícil pero seguia insistiendo en no dejar de hacerlo. Se estaba entreteniendo con todos aquellos sentimientos, no podia decir que se sentia totalmente identificada pero desdicha era comparable.

Su persistencia se vio arruinada cuando el insistente viento soplo fuertemente haciendo que algunas hojas del libro salieran despedidas por el aire. Al ver esto la itako lo abrazo contra su pecho evitando que volviera a pasar.

Cuando la brisa paso alzo la vista hacia el paisaje que tenia en frente y vio ambas hojas volar colina abajo. Se levanto y se penso en ir por ellas, no habia tenido problemas por perder algo asi, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Con el libro en sus manos, bajo cuidadosamente hacia el cementerio.

Cuando lo hizo se detuvo un momento a observar el paisaje que tenia a su alrededor. Con todo ese pasto alto y el cielo cubierto por nubes grises, el lugar se veía aun mas tetrico y solitario. Miro con determinación los portones del cementerio. Negras y altas rejas de hierro se alzaban por encima de su cabeza y más alla. Dentro de ella se podian observar lejanas lapidas. Sintió pequeñas frias gotas sobre ella y miro hacia el cielo, estaba comenzando a llover. Bajo la mirada y empezó a buscar ambas hojas, sin éxito. Al parecer se habia percatado de que buscar esas hojas seria imposible.

Grandioso se dijo a si misma mientras subía por la colina nuevamente y se ubicaba debajo del frondoso árbol.

Se abrazo a si misma mientras veia llover. No podia regresar a la pensión, no ahora. Su semblante se torno triste. Se sentía tan decepcionada de si misma, que hacia alli, deberia ir reclamar lo que es suyo, reclamar su lugar, su vida, _si reclamar algo que nunca me pertenecio_, una voz traidora pensó dentro suyo. Negó con la cabeza y puso su vista fija en la lluvia, lo curioso era que habia incrementado su intensidad y ella no se mojaba. Miro cada sencilla y diminuta gota que caia y se desplomaba en el suelo mojandolo. Extendio su mano hacia la lluvia mojandosela. Sus ojos se humedecieron al instante, varias gotas calleron sobre sus mejillas y luego al suelo. Con rabia quito fugadas lagrimas de ellos, diciendose a si misma que no llorara, el no merecia sus lagrimas, no la merecia a ella.

De pronto sintio una sensación extraña y retiro su mano algo perturbada. El ambiente se puso algo tenso, como si no estubiera sola. Se giro pero no habia nadie, un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo cuando sintio como su pie era rozado por algo suave, haciendole cosquillas. Bajo la vista y para su sorpresa encontró las dos hojas faltantes del libro que tenia en sus manos. Las cogio entre sus manos guardandolas cuidadosamente entre las paginas del libro, luego tendria tiempo para ubicarlas en su lugar.

Volvio a fijar su vista en la lluvia cuando vio pasar rapidamente a alguien del otro lado de la calle. Pero quien con medio cerebro estaria afuera con esta lluvia? Claro, solo ella y aquel extraño. Suspiro pesadamente y guardo el libro entre su abrigo mientras se disponia a caminar bajo la lluvia que por suerte habia sesado un poco. Caminaba rapido para no caerse pero al ver que la lluvia se hacia mas insistente no tuvo otra opcion que empesar a correr. Es como un instinto, mientras todo esta tranquilo no hay necesidad de huir, pero cuando las cosas se complican, corremos aunque no sea la mejor opcion. De repente sintio nuevamente aquella sensación. Una sensación de ser perseguida como si alguien estuviese detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla, de poseerla.

En un movimiento rapido se giro, pero lo unico que vio fueron gotas de lluvia que bajaban con mas fuerza del cielo. Gruesas y frias lagrimas emergieron de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas. Nego con la cabeza y se cubrio el rostro con las manos, que pasaba?

-no, pero que me pasa no puedo dejar de llorar!- dijo un tanto perturbada y con frustración en su voz. Luego miro hacia el frente y ahí estaba esa presencia nevamente, venia del parque. Se giro y trato de secar sus lágrimas pero fue inútil y empeso a correr con todas sus fuerzas con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos constante mente. Mientras corria escuchaba sus pasos y al agua salpicando, apresuro el paso justo cuando la lluvia se hacia insoportable.

Subio los pequeños escalones que se encontraban antes de aquella puerta. Cuando la abrio, miradas acusadoras se posaron en ella, pero no le importo y siguio caminando por un pasillo de aquella gran biblioteca. Al final de este se topo con la pared y al lado de esta se encontraban dos estantes cubiertos de libros, impidiendole el paso a miradas curiosas que quisieran saber que es lo que habia detrás de ellas, sirviendoles como consuelo. Sin mas escapatoria se arrodillo en el suelo y dejo escapar lo que por tanto tiempo retenia. Escucho lo que su alma le queria decir, y dio rienda suelta a las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas sin consentimiento alguno, dejando marcas imborrables en su alma, cicatrices que solo ella debia curar, y una deuda con su corazon que debia enmendar, le habia prometido no llorar, no volver a sufrir, pero sucumbio en su intento.

Estaba atada a la traicion, al rechazo a la impotencia de no poder decir nada, de esconderse en las penumbras de pasillos oscuros esperando una ayuda que nunca vendria, por que era demasiado orgullosa como para pedirla, para aceptar que su alma lloraba sin consuelo, para aceptar y decir que su corazon sangraba constantemente, era demasiado para ella el decir que era humana, que sentia, y que como todos le dolia el alma, por no decir el corazon.

Esto no podia seguir, asi, las cosas cambiarian, todo seria diferente, ya no lloraria, no le importaba si rompia nuevamente su promesa, ya nada importaba. Sollozos leves se escucharon y de repente la angustia, la tristeza, el amargo sufrimiento de su corazon y el nudo que tenia en la garganta desaparecieron. Ahora se sentia caliente, debil, sonrojada, pero extrañamente relajada, liberada.

Toda la ciudad era cubierta por cristales diminutos. Las plantas gozaban de la frescura al tener el mas fresco rocio, los cristales se veian adornados por pequeñas gotas, y en los tejados del las casas no paraban de caer los residuos de la fuerte lluvia que minutos atrás habia terminado dejando solo los vestigios de que alguna vez paso.

Se paro del suelo abrazandose a si misma, escuchando el silencio existente que la rodeaba. Ya no se escuchaba el tranquilizador sonido de la lluvia, ya no veia mas lagrimas en sus ojos, solo quedaron pequeños caminos humedos en sus mejillas, que fueron quitados rapidamente por la chica. Se puso nuevamente el abrigo, ya que se lo habia quitado por estar mojado, talvez asi evitaria enfermarse. Ella sabia que era inútil, pero fue reconfortante el sentir nuevamente el calor de su abrigo sobre ella. Puede que por el extrerior estuviera mas calida, pero en su interior aun habitaba la frialdad, frialdad que se habia hecho mas fuerte, nuevamente se habia puesto su mascara para salir al mundo exterior, a aquel mundo lleno de desgracias y tristezas, lleno de ira rencor de odio. Por que, si hay un Dios todo poderoso, que nos cuida, que nos ama, entonces por que nos desampara dejandonos solo con la amargura del veneno y la tristeza del corazon?

Camino desidida saliendo de las penumbras del pasillo, a la luz que se condensaba a fuera. Le fue algo difícil a sus ojos adaptarse, pero le seria aun mas difícil a ella acostumbrarse nuevamente a aquella batalla que creia ganada, aquella batalla llamada vida. La vida que alguna vez le trajo alegrias hoy, la vuelve a inundar de desgracias, de penas, _de ira._ Justo antes de que abriera la puerta escucho una voz muy familiar, junto con una presencia, demasiado familiar.

_-disculpe, por casualidad no habra visto a una joven un poco mas baja que yo, cabello rubio y ojos negros en las ultimas horas? _

-esa voz- pronuncio suavemente mientras se detenia alejandose de la puerta mirando de un lado a otro buscando al dueño de esa voz.

_-ah si! La conosco pero no se su nombre, a esa jovencita le gusta leer mucho. Bueno joven, hace unos minutos estaba aqui pero al parecer se fue_- nuevamente escucho una voz, pero esta tambien la conocia, y sabia donde encontrarla. Giro su cabeza precipitadamente hacia un estante, sus pasos fueron rapidos hasta llegar hacia el y rapidamente se dirigio hacia el otro lado de este encontrando por fin lo que buscaba.

-_hhmmm ya veo, bueno si la llega a ver le puede decir que Yoh la esta buscando?_

-_Yoh_- susurro en su mente- _no, no de nuevo_…-

_-no se preocupe yo se lo dire joven Yoh. _

_-muchas gracias_- termino de hablar el joven dispuesto a irse pero cuando se giro se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Yoh- susurro en voz baja algo sorprendida y aun mas que nada confundida cuando el joven la abraso, cuando le demostro que estaba preocupado, que estaba mojado, acaso la estaria buscando? Pero que significaba esto? Cerro los ojos recordando una vez mas lo que le causaba tanto dolor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Levanto la vista hacia el cielo, observando, el cielo estaba despejado, ni una sola nube a la vista, eso la alegro de alguna manera, bajo la vista hasta el libro que sostenia desde que salio de la biblioteca y dejo escapar un leve sonrisa, se sentia bien, talvez tendria un oportunidad. _

_Pero todo lo que pensaba se vino abajo al dirigir su mirada al otro lado de la calle, no podia creer lo que veia, no queria creerlo, no. Talvez su oportunidad se desvanecio antes de tratar. _

_-Yoh- susurro con tristesa irreconocible hasta para ella misma, el, el estaba con otra muy cerca. Ella no podia acercarse asi, si queria, pero no podia. Salio corriendo sin impotarle nada. _

_&&&&&&&&&&_

No, esta vez no lo lograria, no la lastimaria de nuevo, no mas.

No importaba si se quedaba sola, no estaria con nadie que solo la ultilizaba, que no la queria, y con mucho a su pesar se separo. Separando de ella la pequeña esperanza que tuvo, la unica pisca que la unia a su corazon.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Un suspiro salio de mi boca al recordar todo aquello. Escuchaba los pasos de Yoh detrás de mi, senti su mirada clavarse en mi espalda erizándome la piel. No podia mirarle, no queria hacerlo, queria que sepa que me habia hecho daño. Pero otro lado me decia totalmente lo contrario, me decia que me mostrara implacable, aunque me estuviera muriendo y mi ultima voluntad fuese llorar, no lo haria. Debia mostrarme fria, insensible ante cualquier acto cruel de infidelidad, de humillación, ante cualquier sentimiento de dolor o traicion de parte de mi orgullo.

Pero se me era difícil, sabia que no podria sanar mi alma (por no decir el corazon) tan rapido, apenas habian pasado pequeñas cosas, que seguramente Yoh no se habia enterado, y aun asi lloraba por dentro, como soportaria todo aquello que iba a llegar, lo que seguramente seria aun mas doloroso, por que se que mi sufrimiento no llegara hasta aquí, lo peor esta por llegar, y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo bajar la cabeza en signo de mi derrota, de mi derrota ante mis deseos, ante el amor.

Miro al cielo, y a comparación de la mañana esta nublado, las nubes lo cubren totalmente, cubriendo asi mis esperanzas, mi vida, escondiendo a mi alma del dolor, sin éxito. Suspiro una vez mas, bajando la mirada. Nos detenemos, ambos, viendo el semáforo en verde, que daba señal para dar paso a los autos. Fijo mi vista en esa marea de carros pasar como si la pista se les fuera a escapar. Also la vista hasta el otro extremo de la calle. Veo a gente desdichada, tanto o mas que yo, caminando al otro lado de la vereda, preocupada por llegar temprano a casa y cocinar la cena, a sus trabajos y terminar de una vez por todas ese maldito informe que tanto les ha costado. A otras hablando por celular, no saben que ese aparato les destruye la vida en cuanto lo tocan, recibiendo y haciendo llamadas a cada rato, una montaña de estrés. No quisiera tener esa clase de vida. "_claro, como si vivir atrapada y ligada para siempre con alguien que no te quiere fuera vida". _Otra vez la voz tridora, es inebitable, pero me acostrumbrare.

Mi vista no se ha ido de la acera, sigo viendo a las personas que van de un lado a otro con prisa, con miedo a que la lluvia se haga presente en su destino. Me fijo en un grupo de personas que al igual que nosotros que quieren cruzar la calle. Sin querer mi vista se fija en una persona en especial. Es un joven, unos 3 años mayor que yo, tendria unos 20 años, alto y de cabello rubio, trate de buscar sus ojos pero estaban ocultos tras sus cabellos alborotados. Parapadie un par de veces a lo que pense que era un espejismo. Sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Sus ropas no eran adecuadas para esta epoca. Me pregunte mentalmente quien era esa persona. Tuve el raro presentimiento de que el no deberia estar ahí, pero ahí estaba, parado, invisible para el resto de las personas. Sin darme cuenta la luz del semáforo cambio su color a rojo indicando el paso a los peatones.

Las personas cruzaban la pista, pero yo me quede ahí, viendolo fijamente, esperando una señal. De pronto el levanto la cabeza aun parado y pude ver sus rostro, sus ojos eran de color azul, casi celestes, con un brillo especial, en ellos habian compasión y entendimiento, habia calor. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y en ese momento supe con certeza que me estaba mirando. No supe que hacer, solo escuche que Yoh me llamaba insistentemente. Dirirji mi vista hacia el por primera vez desde que salimos de la biblioteca. Estaba en frente de mi.

-Ana, estas bien? Estas roja. Vamos ya cambio la luz.

Lo mire incredula, algo confundida. Lo mire a los ojos y en ellos vi un brillo de preocupación acaso me estaba hablando a mi? estaba realmente preocupado? No dije nada, y mire nuevamente, comprobando que aquel chico ya no estaba ahí.

-Ana estas bi—

No respondo, solo empese a caminar algo confundida. Que es lo que habia pasado? Oí los apresurados pasos de Yoh detrás de mi tratando de alcanzarme.

Cuando llegue al otro extremo de la calle, mire por todos lados, pero, no estaba. En mi rostro se mostro algo de desepcion, no supe por que pero segui con mi semblante frio al escuchar a Yoh cerca de mi. No queria escucharle hablar por eso segui caminado.

-A-Ana esperame por favor-

Fabulosos ahora el es el que pide por favor, y cuando yo pido piedad que pasa? Todo se vuelve en mi contra. Solo a el le pueden resultar las cosas como quiere, todo por que es supuestamente sano, limpio de pecados y despojado de cualquier pensamiento erroneo. No es justo. Es… todo lo que puedo decir

No es justo que la vida me trate con tanto desprecio y amargura, con frialdad y despecho. Que he hecho yo? Solo hacer miserable a la persona que mas quiero, o eso pensaba.

Sin darme cuenta habia vuelto a pensar en ello. Solo me quedaba llegar a casa y pensar, si es lo unico que puedo hacer.

Alse la vista y vi la pension a tan solo unos metros. Apresure el paso, crucé la puerta principal y me dirigi a la puerta de la sala. Ahí me detuve, dudosa, asustada, impotente. Yoh se acerco a mi sigilosamente tratando de averiguar que pasaba.

-pasa algo?-

No conteste, me quede dandole la espalda, esperando que me detuviera o algo asi, pero nada, solo el silencio.

-nada, solo estoy algo cansada- dije bajando la cabeza y abriendo la puerta con sigilo, por no decir miedo. De repente senti el aura de Yoh algo turbada, estaba nervioso. Tomo mi mano impidiendo que abriese la puerta completamente. Lo mire despechada, entonces si era lo que pensaba, _ella_ estaba ahí, y yo no pude ni puedo hacer nada al respecto_" puedes pero no quieres". _Lo segui mirando exigiendo una explicación. El solo rio algo nervioso y contesto.

-es que.. Manta y yo estabamos limpiando y emm es un desastre por que no hemos terminado, creeme no quieres verlo.

Es bueno, sin duda, pero esa sonrisa de ansiedad y nerviosismo lo delatan completamente, por lo menos ante mi. No es tan inocente, lo se, pero de vez en cuando me gusta hacerme ilusiones vagas e inservibles. Le dirijo una mirada sin credibilidad alguna la cual el nota y su nerviosismo aumenta, bueno por lo menos se que aun tengo algo de control sobre el, pero es eso lo que realmente me importa? _"tu sabes que si". _

-Yoh, de veras piensas que me voy a creer eso? Pense que me conocias mejor, e inventarias algo mas creible, pero uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, cierto?

Termine con una indirecta apartando su mano dispuesta a entrar, pero me nuevamente me detuvo colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

-An-Ana es que… por que mejor no entramos por la cocina?- dijo aun nervioso poniendose entre yo y la puerta.

-sueltame!-dije retrocediendo- que no oyes? Dije que entraria por aquí y se acabo! – termine algo histerica y muy enojada, dolida por lo que encontraria detrás de la puerta. Lo aparte y abri la puerta con furia. Pero, nada, no habia nada, mejor dicho nadie. Me relaje, y busque con la mirada algo diferente pero todo estaba igual. Entro inspeccionando el lugar, seguida por Yoh quien cerro la puerta, con un suspiro de alivio que llegaron hasta mis oidos. Eso confirmo mis dudas.

-pues parece se dedicaron mucho a su trabajo- digo con ironia desempolvando una vieja revista, viendo como salen millones de particulas de polvo.

- pu pues, si, como te decia no terminamos - contesto sin su sonrisa un poco mas serio.

-pues mañana lo haras, te quedaras aquí no me importa como, pero limpiaras la pension de arriba a bajo, le hace falta, entendido?

-pe-pero Anna- reclamo oponiendose. Pero que demonios piensa que solo por eso le quitare su deber? _"admitelo lo hubieras hecho"_ si le hubiera dicho que trajera a Manta o algo asi, pero las cosas cambiaron y no espero que sean para bien.

-nada de peros, manana saldre temprano asi que me voy a dormir no quiero que me molestes, escuchaste Asakura?

-es- esta bien Ana.

Me diriji a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación cuando escuche lo ultimo que me dijo esa noche.

-buenas noches, Ana.

Lo mire por lo que pense que fueron interminables minutos. Segundos congelados en el tiempo, lo tenia hay en frente y podia decirle todo lo que sentia, lo que queria, lo que me habia hecho. Pero sus ojos me dijeron lo que siempre me cuentan, sobre un cuento de hadas en donde todos vivieron felices para siempre, sobre promesas que antes crei que eran ciertas, sobre el calor que el corazon puede sentir, de un relato interminable que cuenta acerca de pasiones escondidas y alegria solo eso. Hacia tiempo que no lo veia de esa forma. _"y lo extrañabas"_ si, es cierto.

La unica forma que esta noche pueda ser buena es que mi corazon dejara de sufrir que dejara de latir.

Una mirada, fue lo unico que pude decir, una mirada llena de tristeza y desconsierto.

Luego solo pude mirar al frente y seguir con mi camino, al igual que en una derrota, solo mirar hacia al frente y seguir hasta poder curar todas las heridas, hasta dejar descansar el alma y el cuerpo, hasta poder perdonar, por lo visto no es mi momento. _Suspiro_

* * *

Que les parecio? Espero haya sido de su agrado, quede satisfecha, y relajada por que ya actualize, -.- por fin. Talvez el proximo cap sea un poco mas corto, talvez, según los reviews que reciba, XD.

Aprovecho este espacio para un comercial: " a aquellos que les gusta los fanfic variados y con suspenso, les recomiendo el fanfic de kasiel-16 titulado a esta muy bueno de veras! XD

Bueno me despido hasta pronto!

Matta ne!

REviEwS:

ANTIKI: wao gracias por escribirme todo los nuevos lectores sean bien recibidos al igual que sus reviews, jeje. Bueno la verdad Yoh no es cinico es solo que se enamoro de otra persona, y se siente culpable. Tomare tu sugerencia en cuenta, pero en realidad tengo otra cosa en mente, muchas gracias!

nayru-san: hola! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar pronto, ya sabes mi problema, los grandes espiritus estan en mi contra XD, espero te haya gustado y que la espera no haya sido en vano. Matta ne!

Hikaru-Hoshi: jaja gracias por tus sugerencias, habran muchos celos, mas adelante por parte de todos. Gracias por tu review, reviews asi me inspiran. Ojala te haya gustado este cap. Nos vemos pronto, matta ne.

-cp..-


	5. Chapter 5

holaaa! he aqui otro cap , es algo corto y no es una continuacion es un sonfic, es que tenia que desahograme, y esta cancion pues me parecio buena para la situacion n.n espero les guste.

Cap 5

Caminos Cruzados

SONGFIC

_Artista: La Oreja de Van Gogh_

_Album: Guapa_

_Canción: Muñeca de trapo_

Subio las escaleras lentamente mientras repasaba todo lo que habia pasado, mientras revivia todo ese dia.

Abrio la puerta de su habitación observando la oscuridad que era reflejada en los rayos de luna filtrandose por la ventana abierta, alumbrando apenas un poco el ambiente. El frio e implacable viento se hacia presente en la noche con su arrullador susurro de melancolía y lamento. Entro. Cerro la puerta, y se dirigio hacia la ventana, cuyas cortinas eran movidas por el viento. Se acerco arrodillandose frente a esta, sin importarle el hecho de que aun seguia mojada, recargando sus brazos y en ellos su cabeza, mirando el maravilloso paisaje de la noche, aquel manto de oscuridad que cubria todo, incluso hasta el mas lastimero suspiro.

Sus cabellos eran movidos por la suave brisa mientras que sus pensamientos eran llevados lejos de ahí. Vio la luna, tan cercana a ella como siempre, tan impasible y llena de calma. La luna es un astro magnifico, y a pesar de lo que todos dicen, si tiene luz propia, brilla suavemente, expandiendo su resplandor sobre todo aquel que lo necesita, curando las heridas, calmando al corazon. Eso era lo que pensaba la joven itako esa noche mientras miraba aquella fabulosa e incomparable amiga de la soledad.

Undio su cabeza entre sus brazos intentando relajarse con el vaivén del viento, pero aun asi no pudo. Abrio sus ojos mirando hacia su regazo, y a un lado de este encontro un pequeño libro de color rojo oscuro.

Lo miro curiosa, sabiendo de que se trataba. Alargo su mano hasta alcanzarlo, y lo coloco sobre la ventana. Lo abrio, paso las paginas leyendo cortos fragmentos de estas. Se detuvo en una en especial, recordando el dia en que escribio aquello. Mientras leia recordo los sentimientos que aquellas paginas traian consigo.

**Como esos cuadros que aun estan por colgar,  
como el mantel de la cena de ayer.  
Siempre esperando que te diga algo mas  
y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.**

_A veces pienso que tu tienes la culpa, que por tu existencia soy infeliz, que cada dia al verte sufro. Que por la sola existencia de un silencio entre nosotros es suficiente para desencadenar a solas un sentimiento reprimido por el tiempo, el llanto. Y que es inevitable el pensar o disimular que nada pasa, por que solo me hago dano, por que solo te alejo mas. No puedo cumplir con tus expectativas, quiera o no, somos diferentes. Diferentes, pero tan iguales al mismo tiempo. El hecho de no compartir nada demuestra que somos mas orgullosos de lo que pensabamos. _

**Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en te,  
como el infiel dice nunca lo haré.  
Siento que estoy en una carcel de amor,  
me olivdarás si no firmo mi declaración.**

_Quien diria que el orgullo habita en tu corazon, nadie, pero es algo que solo yo se, que solo tu compartes conmigo. Pero a pesar de todo, eso no es motivo para festejar, ya que quisiera encontrar otra faceta tuya, que no sea la del nino inocente, que no seas tan frio. Baya ironia, eso deberias decirmelo a mi. Pero debes comprender, es difícil para mi, no todos tienen ese don, el don de amar con libertad. Es difícil para mi cuando me alagas, el corresponderte, no creas que no. Me costaria algo que no tengo, mis sentimientos, mi devilidad. Pense que los habia enterrado en el fondo de mi ser, pero me equivoque y como ves, si soy humana. Por mas que me cueste admitir, soy vulnerable a ti. Me duele. Y me cuesta admitir que dependo de ti, no puedo evitar el verme mas fria cuando me dirijes la palabra, el esconderme bajo gruesas capas de hielo, al parecer impenetrables, pero totalmente __accesibles para ti, sin que lo sepas. _

**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.  
Eres todo lo que mas quiero  
Pero te pierdo en mi silencios.  
Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
Que no han hablado nunca claro.  
Mi corazón lleno de pena  
Y yo muñeca de trapo**

_Esconder mi sonrojo y la sonrisa que a menudo me sacas, sin mostrarme, pero sabes, eso puede llegar a cansarme algun dia, si, algun dia. Se que esperas paciente, pero ese es mi miedo, que te canses de hacerlo, iriendote mas de lo que creo, perdiendote, sin poder si quiera decirte lo que siento, y eso me asusta, mas de lo que creia. Tavez sea el hecho de que no sepa lo que sientes, el miedo a no ser correspondida. _

**Cada silencio es un humilde quedar  
detrás de mi sin parar de llorar.  
Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti  
que lo escuchara la luna de enero mirandote a ti**

Termino de leer, mientras que sus ojos se humedecian levemente, y reprimia contra su pecho deviles lementos. Paso la pagina, ignorando la fecha que estaba escrita.

_Me pones muy mal y no lo sabes, te veo triste y eso me lastima, pero tu lo ignoras. Me duele el verte asi, mas de lo que pensaba. Eso me mata, me destroza el ver como te alejas de mi, me destruye el sentimiento de compasión y tristeza en tu mirada, la menlancolia que tu sonrisa cubre, la sonrisa fingida que veo cada dia sin saber por que lo ocultas, por que te ocultas de mi. El hecho de que no confies en mi, de que me mientas, que me ocultes lo que te lastima, y que talvez yo sea la causa de tu infelicidad, me mata en vida y me azesina el sentimiento de dolor. Me consume el llanto sometiendome a su voluntad, paro ya no lloro, ya no mas, aprendi a solo callar. _

**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.  
Eres todo lo que mas quiero  
Pero te pierdo en mi silencios.  
Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
Que no han hablado nunca claro.  
Mi corazón lleno de pena  
Y yo muñeca de trapo**

_Me siento inútil cuando estoy cerca de ti, mi impotencia se hacer mayor cada vez que te veo comer en silencio, y escucho callar a tu angustia mientras te la tragas y yo sigo sin escuchar palabra, solo lamentable silencio. Es mi culpa, lo se. no suelo admitir mis errores, pero lo acepto, mi vida es un error y lo sigue siendo, para desgracia tuya y mia sigo estando viva. No se si esto tenga recompensa alguna, si tanta espera y dolor traigan beneficio a mi alma, no lo se, y empieso a creer que no me importa, que no importaria si al final salgo lastimada, ya que solo estar a tu lado basta para estar bien, pero significar algo mas para ti.. bueno eso es soñar... _

**No tengo miedo al fuego eterno  
tampoco a sus cuentos amargos  
pero el silencio es algo frio  
y mis inviernos son muy largos.**

Termino de leer la ultima linea, era lo ultimo que habia escrito. Un gota desconocida invadio el papel en el que estaban impresas aquellas palabras.

-comienza de nuevo. Va a llover- se dijo en un leve murmullo la joven rubia, al tiempo que cerraba el pequeño libro y se paraba, olvidando cerrar la ventana, mientras colocaba el cuaderno sobre ella. Camino lentamente hacia su futon acostandose en el, sintiendo la brisa correr por su cuerpo, se arropo. el silencio reino en la noche, envolviendola, en un murmullo encantador con la leve luz de la luna. Otra gota cayó.

**Y a tu regreso estaré lejos  
entre los versos de algún tango.  
Porque este corazón sincero  
juro ser muñeca de trapo.**

bueno ya se acabo, espero les haya gustado n.n y si no entonces tambien me pueden dejar un review XD jaja

**reviews: **

ire yamichii: gracias por dejarme un review, TT que bueno que te aya gustado el fic. Tienes razon los reviews me ayudan a actualizar mas rapido XD, disculpa que este tan corto, el proximo sera mas largo. lo publicare pronto lo prometo n.n aguanta la insertidumbre!!! jajaja, gracias por tu apoyo bye!!

Itako Asakura 17 : pues si ultimamente estoy dramatica XD no te asustes es solo inspiracion n.n a mi tambien me da tristesa ana, pero es parte de la trama. Y yoh, pues ya veras que pasa luego y si tienes razon yoh y ana comparten algo que no se puede ni se podra romper, ni si quiera yo puedo n.n muchas gracias por tu review, espero te aya gustado el fic, el proximo, sera mas largo. matta ne!!

Hikaru-Hoshi: si entiendo lo de leer en la madrugada, XD no es muy saludable jaja,a mi tambien me gusta poner a los personajes muy dramaticos jaja, pero todo se arreglara. gracias por tu review, n.n y creeme que el chico tendra una significado en ana, muahahaha y si habrans celos.. bueno me despido chauu!!

kasie-16: Holaaa!! guapa !n.n me alegra que te guste el fic T,T reviews como los tuyos nos hacen sentir mejor a todos, a que no n.n tu fic tambien se merece los mejores comentarios! la verdad no esperaba que este tubiera sus "fans" jajaja bueno ago es algo, tienes razon yoh se arrepentira mucho mas, no te preocupes, el chico hara un cambio en ana. espero te haya gustado este cap -.- es que se me ocurrio de repente y esta cancion que tanto nos gusta jeje. bueno el otro seguira la historia nos vemos espero tu review matta ne! pd/ espero actualises pronto jeje!

ANTIKI: muchas gracias por entenderme TT tratare de actualizar mas rapido, en el otro lo hare .n. en el otro capi se revelara parte de la identidad del joven jeje solo puedo decir que habran celos n.n. espero te aya gustado este cap, jeje me parecio bien la idea, espero tu review! matta ne!!

SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO: gracias por tu comentario, si ana sufrira mucho pero tendra quien la consuele, creeme, tratare de complacerte si tienes alguna idea me la uedes decir jeje bueno nos vemos!!

inu-gh: baya milagro! jeje no sabes que es mentira, tu cumples tu parte y yo la mia, jeje, siento no hacerte avisado pero.. bueno te explico, luego. si ami tambien me gusta esa clase de fics es que creo que cada uno debe expresar lo que siente, asi lo hace mas emocionante. a mi tambien me gusto esa frase n.n no te obseciones seguire escribiendo cosas tan buenas como esas jajajajaja cof jeje n.n si ya se que me tardo, tratare de no hacerlo se paciente jeje, bueno me despido hablamos luego bye! pd/espero tu review...

TheIceAngel: ami tambien me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los personajes n.n da emocion y drama. si talvez cuando Yoh la busco fue tierno, pero tiene que convencerse que es lo que quiere, le sera dificil n.n. gracias por tu review me da apoyo espero cuente contigo en este tambien bye!!

Bueno me despido gente!! espero su reviews! el proximo cap lo actualizare en no se.. de pende de los reviews muahaha, nos vemos! ahh! recomiendo el fic de kasiel-16: "Todo Puede Cambiar" esta bueno en serio es yohxanna y renxpirika, ya saben pasenlo a leer matta ne!!

cp..


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Narración

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos" _

Atención!! Habre texto de un libro (específicamente de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" )

**_-diálogos de la obra- _**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminos Cruzados

Nuevamente un nuevo día que hubiera deseado no existiese. Despertó más temprano que de costumbre, tallándose los ojos en señal de que el sueño aún la invadía. Fijo su vista hacia la ventana que tenia a un lado cerro los ojos al instante en que estos presenciaron por primera vez en horas la luz. Un punzante dolor en la cabeza le siguió. Sentía como si hubiese estado escuchando toda la noche _heavy metal_ a todo volumen. Y no era bonito. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos tratando de no seguir escuchando aquel horrible sonido, se destapo los oídos percatándose de que no había absolutamente nada_. "malditos dolores de cabeza, solo sirven para fastidiar la paciencia" _pensó molesta parándose de mal humor

Se levanto con pereza, muy usual en ella últimamente. Se dirigió al baño y se vio en el espejo. Tenia el cabello despeinado, sus ojos aún no se habían abierto del todo y sus ojeras, oh por Kami estaba horrible! Bueno no era que le importase lo que la gente pensara de ella, pero seguía siendo mujer, y como toda mujer tenia que cuidar su apariencia. Se quito la ropa y tomo una ducha de agua helada para despertarse. Se cepillo el cabello, se cambio, se puso su abrigo y una gorra en cima, (ya saben esas de invierno) cogió un bolso que contenía el libro y otras cosas, que casi nunca usaba.

Antes de salir de su habitación se percato de que aún estaba ese molesto malestar. Gruñó y maldijo un par de veces antes de dirigirse nuevamente al baño por una de esas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. La esperando hiciera algún efecto.

Salió, sin siquiera molestarse en desayunar o despertar a Yoh. Las cosas cambiarían, se había dicho a si misma, e Yoh tendría que empezar a ser las cosas solo, basta de preocuparse por los demás, ahora solo estaba ella, sola. Aún no lo entendía, que es lo que quería de ella? Acaso no veía que quería estar sola, estar lejos de el?

Mientras caminaba por las calles se preguntaba, por que simplemente no decirle lo que debía, decirle que tenía que serle fiel y que se tenían que casar, que no se podía enamorar de nadie, solo de ella_ " tu no eres así, sabes que el no es un objeto" _si lo sabía , pero, es que ya no sabía que hacer con la agonía de perder toda una vida, de perder su única oportunidad de ser feliz no la podía desperdiciar asi nada mas _"pero no tienes la agallas para hablarle, para decirle que te duele, que has llorado, buscando un por que, una simple respuesta a esta tristeza, a tu llanto" _paro en seco. No, no podía decirle que había llorado y menos por el, que pensaría, se casaría con ella solo por lastima y eso es lo peor que podía hacer, nunca!

Negó con la cabeza siguiendo su camino, hacia… ningún lado en especial. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a vagar nuevamente. Le hacia falta estar sola, pensar, pero en que? En como humillarse mas a cada día que pasaba? Sentirse cada vez mas discriminada y comparada, era horrible, incluso para ella, era difícil de aceptar. No lo entendía, acaso Yoh no se sentía culpable? Era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, o tal vez más miserable. Había considerado la opción de llamarla… si llamar a sus sensei, pero que pensaría que era una de esas personas débiles que no podía hacerse cargo de ningún pequeño problema? _"sabes que para ti es mas que eso"_ Que para todo pedía ayuda, estaría prácticamente acusando a Yoh, como una niñita pequeña, no no haría eso.

Pero entonces que haría? Quería salir, huir sin rumbo, pero sabía que no era ese tipo de persona, no era valiente. No tenía a donde ir, y sabía que su sensei la obligaría a casarse con Yoh, bueno no obligado, mas bien, le pediría una y mil veces, y acabaría aceptando.

_Suspiro_. Últimamente había estado suspirando constantemente. Era la forma más lamentable de quejarse pero, no podía hacer nada más. Que? Acaso iba a perder lo que le había tomado tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, tantas noches de insomnio y preocupación de la noche a la mañana?

De nuevo se reprendió mentalmente, sorprendiéndose. Esto no había pasado de un día a otro, tuvo que haber tardado semanas, incluso meses, para que el se cansara. Y todo era culpa de ella, y solo de ella, su error. Había estado alejándolo, y lo peor de todo era que lo sabía, ella lo sabía bien, pero cada vez que trataba de enmendarse se acobardaba, nadie le había enseñado antes a disculparse, o a pedir un abrazo, incluso la compañía de alguien. Era difícil. "rayos" – pensó, de nuevo el molesto dolor.

_Suspiro._

Se canso de mirar hacia el suelo y levanto la vista, no vio el cielo, cuando lo hacia era mala señal, se fijo en las personas, pero tampoco encontró nada interesante, nada ni nadie que la sacara de ese mundo, no lo encontró… desvió su vista casi por reflejo y se encontró con lo que buscaba, al otro lado de la calle estaba ese sitio… el parque abandonado, talvez no estaba caminando sin rumbo.

Había estado hiendo desde primer día que lo encontró, era como una necesidad, era su secreto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se despertó con la alarma sobresaltado, se alisto y salio corriendo de su habitación con la ropa de entrenamiento. Bajo las escaleras y busco con la mirada a su prometida, "como te atreves a llamarla de esa forma? No te engañes" se reprendió mentalmente, sabiendo del sentimiento de la itako. Al parecer había salido, como casi siempre lo hacia, temprano en la mañana y sin avisarle. Suspiro. No podía evitar preocuparse, es decir, vivían en la misma casa, se conocían desde casi toda la vida, bueno no totalmente. Pero seguía siendo alguien muy importante en su vida, lo sabia y no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, aunque ella le haya dejado claro que no quería ni verlo.

-bueno ya que?- dijo para si mismo saliendo de la pensión en compañía de Amidamaru.

Este se había dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, no por entrometido, es solo que le preocupaba el bienestar de su amo, y mas el de la señorita Anna, no dejaba de pensar en que pudiese cometer alguna locura como escaparse o algo así, ya que habían pasado semanas que se la pasaba mas en la calle que en casa. Y no solo el, si no que Yoh no dejaba de pensar en ello, que tal si le pasaba algo? claro eso solo se lo guardaba para el, no podía decirle nada a la rubia, le gritaría en la cara que es un mentiroso, hipócrita y entrometido, por que nunca se había preocupado de ella hasta ahora? Bueno eso es lo que el pensaba que ella le diría.

No entendía, esta situación se le había salido de las manos, no pensaba en romper el matrimonio, pero… tampoco podía vivir engañando a sus abuelos, ni Anna ni a el mismo, con la esperanza de que alguna vez se enamoraría de su prometida. Tenia que hacer algo antes de que las cosas se complicaran, más de lo que estaban.

-todo esta bien amo? – escucho la voz de Amidamaru y se tranquilizo un momento

-si no te preocupes, estoy bien, por que habría de no estarlo? Jijiji- rió falsamente descubriéndose ante el espíritu.

-amo… creo que debería hablar con la señorita- le dijo con aire melancólico.

-suspiro- jeje, a ti no te puedo ocultar nada- respondió con una sonrisa melancólica-si tienes razón pero es que…

-YOH!!

-mmh?

El castaño escucho una muy conocida dulce voz, y voltio para encontrarse con una conocida sonrisa, y a una muy conocida chica castaña, que le robaba el aliento y las ganas se seguir viviendo por el, y hacerlo solo por ella. Una sonrisa se cruzo por sus labios, una sonrisa verdadera. Y entonces se olvido de todo aquello que le molestaba, solo existía ella, un sentimiento muy extraño y punzante, y la culpa enterrada muy adentro de su alma.

-ho-hola Claire, pensé que tu tobillo estaba lastimado, como estas?

-muy bien, gracias a ti jiji- dijo saltando para comprobar su palabra.

-a a mi?

-si por no dejarme caminar-sonrió- pero, Manta me tuvo que llevar de vuelta a mi casa en el auto de su padre, donde estabas? Cuando desperté te habías ido, me preocupaste mucho Yoh…- dijo bajando la cabeza con expresión triste.

- jeje lo siento mucho Claire, es que surgió algo muy importante…

-fue Anna cierto?

-co- como

-Yoh si ella es una persona importante para ti debes decirmelo, debe ser muy buena persona para que te preocupes asi por ella. Quisiera que me la presentes algún dia si?- dijo dando una hermosa sonrisa, la cual desbarato totalmente a Yoh dándose cuenta que no solo Anna estaba siendo lastimada, Claire también, ya no podía mentir mas- personas que son buenas amigas tuyas tambien son mis amigas Yoh tenlo en cuenta!- dijo acercándose y abrazándolo con una sonrisa que derritió al shaman.

-gra-gracias Claire, jijiji-

-vamos, empecemos a entrenar!

-si claro…- dijo algo sonrojado, a Claire le encantaba verlo asi.

Empezaron a correr y noto que algo andaba mal. Extrañaba a su amigo, hace ya tiempo que no los acompañaba a sus caminatas diarias. No es por que no quisiera estar solo con Claire era solo que sentía que se estaba alejando de el, estaba seguro que algo le perturbaba. Y era su relación con Claire, no entendía por que le molestaba-frunció levemente el ceño- tenia que hablar con Manta.

-pasa algoYoh?

-e? jeje no no pasa nada Claire, gracias por preguntar. Perdóname por haberte dejado sola, no era mi intención es que..

-no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo- confió en ti Yoh, mas que un amigo.

-jeje, gra-gracias lo aprecio mucho- contesto algo confuso sin saber interpretar su comentario como una proposición o un simple comentario.

Recordó lo que había pasado el dia anterior antes de llegar a casa.

FLASHBACK

El dia estaba esplendido, el sol brillaba, a pesar de que no pasaban de las 9 am. Las nubes estaban despejadas y el cielo celeste no dejaba pasar ninguna sonrisa de aquel dia

-vamos Yoh ya falta poco- se veía a una chica con ojos verdes y cabello castano sujetado en una coleta, agitando su mano por el aire animadamente, mientras un chico castaño con audífonos naranjas (quien será? XD) corría tras de ella con el poco aliento que le quedaba tratando de alcanzarla.

-espera Claire, vas muy rápido- dijo entrecortadamente

-jeje eres muy lento. Vamos manzanita tu puedes!!- -que no me digas asi!!- grito enfadado Manta mientras luchaba con sus pequeñas piernas pedaleando en su aun mas pequeña bicicleta.

-jijijiji- rió Yoh al ver su amigo enojado.

-y quien dijo que te lo decía a ti?- dijo la chica al tiempo que miraba detrás de ella a ambos jóvenes.

-….-

-jijijiji- rió aun más el shaman, sin imaginarse lo que iba a pasar.

-CUIDADO CLAIRE!!- dijo al darse cuenta que su amiga se dirigia a una trampa.

-que? AAAHH- exclamo la chica cuando su pie se atasco en un gran agujero en el pavimento.

El shaman apresuro el paso utilizando sus poderes, pero no pudo evitar que la castaña cayese en el suelo doblándose el tobillo.

-Claire, estas bien? – dijo mientras llegaba a su lado.

-si, si estoy bien, ayúdame a pararme.

-claro- dijo Yoh mientras le tomaba el brazo para levantarla.

-aaayy- se quejo esta mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el piso.

-lo siento, que te duele?

-el tobillo.

-déjame ver- dijo Yoh revisando el tobillo de la chica cuidadosamente-parece que te lo doblaste.

-si eso parece, auch me duele.

- que tal si le pedimos el favor a Manta para que te lleve a tu casa eh?

-crees que quiera?

-claro! Manta es mi amigo y también el tuyo Claire, no tengo duda que tendrá tiempo!

Ambos vieron a Manta mientras llegaba algo agitado.

-que paso..- pregunto mientras respiraba cansado.

-me cai y me doble el tobillo.

-ya ves por estar apresurada, apenas son las 11:30 am y tu.. AAAHHH pero si son las 11:30!! Ay no mi clases especiales empezaron hace media hora!! AHH me van a matar!! Me tengo que ir!

-pero y no piensas llamar a alguien para que te vengan a buscar?

-no, mi escuela esta cerca de aquí AHHH ya es tardísimo me tengo que ir adios!

Y vieron como el pequeño desapareció en la otra esquina con todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

-baya parece que tiempo es lo ultimo que tiene- dijo Claire con una gota en la cabeza al igual que Yoh.

-je.je…jeje eh, bueno creo que mi amigo es una persona muy ocupada jeje…je- rio de nerviosismo- ya que, a ver.

El shaman se dio la vuelta y se arrodillo.

-que haces?

-vamos súbete te llevare a mi casa.

-Yoh no tienes que hacerlo- exclamo la chica algo apenada.

-insisto, vamos Claire, además mi casa no queda tan lejos, confía en mi.- dijo dándole un sonrisa- además no te puedo dejar aquí sola jijji

-Yoh..- la joven se sonrojo levemente y asintió.

El joven la cargo en su espalda mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Cruzaron un par de calles y llegaron a la pensión.

-asi que aquí es donde vives-dijo la chica mientras admiraba la casa.

-si, es una pensión.

-ya me di cuenta, algún dia vendré a quedarme, jeje no me cobraras cierto?

-cla-claro que no jeje-rió algo nervioso.

- y dime vives solo?

-pu, pues yo, emh, espera, debo abrir la puerta-dijo bajandola y abriendo la puerta.

-vamos entra- dijo mientras le ofrecia la mano para que entrara. Camino con dificultad en un solo pie, observando la casa.

-ya llegue, Ana estas aquí?

Abrio los ojos dandose cuenta del error que cometio al nombrar a su prometida. Empeso a sudar y el nerviosismo lo invadio casi de inmediato temiendo de que estuviera ahí.

-Ana? Quien es Ana?- pregunto inocente Claire mientras lo miraba.

-pues… ella-ella es..

Una puerta se escucho mientras se cerraba bruscamente, salvandolo de contestar la incognita de la joven.

-Anna?- llamo pero solo vio una puerta abierta y una caja en el suelo con todo su contenido regado en el suelo.

-baya, esa Anna es muy extraña- dejo escapar Claire con voz despectiva mientras que con dificultad se acercaba a Yoh.

-no creo que alla sido ella- dijo el shaman mientras veía a la chica acercarse salando en un solo pie.

-ya estas mejor?- pregunto nuevamente

-si, gracias a ti- dijo regalandole una sonrisa- aunque no puedo caminar muy bien, aun me duele- dijo con un puchero.

-siento que te ayas doblado el tobillo- contesto el shaman acercando y ayudándola a sentarse.

-oye y retomando el tema… quien es Anna?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-pues, ella… ella es… alguien que

Luego se dejo escuchar un particular sonido de celular, obviamente, de Claire.

-arrg que fastidio, espera un segundo quieres- dijo con una sonrisa- alo, padre? Si si estoy bien, no yo, aja si.

Y asi pasaron minutos mientras ella hablaba por celular y el joven veia televisión.

-esta bien las tomare, ok adios, que molesto es mi padre.

-jejeje,no te preocupes se lo que se siente que te recuerden las cosas un millon de veces, asi es.. em mi abuelo si jijij " rayos iba a hablar de nuevo de Anna, que pasa conmigo?"

-si, a propósito tienes algo de agua, debo tomar una pastilla para, emm el dolor de cabeza si eso. "uff un poco mas y meto la pata"- pensó la chica.

-claro espera un momento.

El shaman volvió con un vaso de agua fría en sus manos.

-gracias Yoh- dijo y bebió el agua con la pastilla.

-de nada- respondió sonriente.

-bien ahora dime-bostezo- rayos esta pastilla me da sueño.- dijo tallándose los ojos.

-jeje no te preocupes, que tal si vemos tele?

-me parece bien-dijo mientras se acercaba al shaman y se recostaba en su hombro, este se estremeció y sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos escuchando la lluvia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-seguro que estas bien yoh?

-eehh? A si jeje estoy bien.- contesto con una amable sonrisa mientras ambos corrían por la acera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Corrió hasta el otro lado de la calle y se detuvo, contemplando el lugar. Todo estaba exactamente igual que ayer. El mismo pasto seco, los juegos olvidados, y aquel único árbol que sobrevivía en ese desierto.

Acerco su abrigo un poco más a ella, refugiándose del frío. Empezó a caminar hacia el árbol. Por alguna razón sentía una extraña atracción hacia el. Se detuvo agarrándose la cabeza.

-demonios, no de nuevo- dijo entre dientes mientras se sujetaba la cabeza mas fuerte.

El dolor era insoportable, no aguantaba. Todo ese ruido de los carros la estaba enloqueciendo.

Camino hacia el árbol, necesitaba estar sola "como si eso fuese una novedad" pensó con ironía. Se detuvo frente a el. Otra vez sentía esa extraña sensación, esa presencia. Ya no se sentía agobiada, ahora era algo totalmente diferente. De pronto su dolor desapareció. Sentía paz, una paz tranquilizadora que no había tenido hace mucho tiempo. Se quedo ahí mirando aquel árbol con determinación absoluta, examinándolo.

Que tenia aquel ser de especial, de único?

Que le hacia volver ahí una vez mas? que?

Quería saber. Se sentó a los pies del árbol y empezó a leer o mejor dicho releer nuevamente el libro que habia sacado de su cartera. Se sabía casi de memoria todo el libro. Lo había leído tantas veces que se le habían quedado gravadas todas las palabras que estaban impresas en el. Primero leyó en silencio y después en voz baja, como si aquellos fuesen sus propios versos:

_-quien eres tu que entre nocturnas sombras asi tropiezas con mi voz?(1) _

-ah...- hizo un gesto de molestia al instante en el que sintió nuevamente su intenso dolor.

La cabeza le daba vueltas solo sentía un agudo dolor en ella, no escuchaba ni veía con claridad, se sentía caliente, todo a su alrededor estaba confuso. Soltó el libro dejándolo caer en su regazo, sintió su cabeza apoyarse en el pasto, sin fuerza, gracias a sus brazos. Trato de mantenerse despierta, pero luego, solo vio oscuridad.

Una voz insistente la llamaba, sentía que la sacudían levemente. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras dejaba a la luz filtrarse entre ellos. Escuchaba que la llamaban a lo lejos, quiso prestar mas atención pero, no pudo mas y lo único que pudo ver fueron unos ojos color celestes mirándola antes de volverse a desmayar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lo primero que sintió fue la brisa, acariciándole el rostro con ternura, haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran dándole cosquillas en toda su cara. Abrió los ojos y volvió a ver la luz, el cielo, las nubes blancas, la tranquilidad. Pareciera que sus sentidos se hubiesen agudizado en su totalidad. Sentía la brisa meciendo las hojas del árbol mientras movía el pasto bajo ella. Escuchaba todo lo que la rodeaba, escuchaba a las aves cantando en sus oídos con una dulce armonía. Olía la fragancia del pasto húmedo al igual que una particular y leve esencia que usualmente invadía el lugar, que siempre la serenaba. Sintió una presencia cerca de ella, se sobresalto un poco, no esperaba que alguien estuviera ahí.

Silencio

Tal vez era solo su imaginación. Suspiro. Ya no tenia ese dolor de cabeza, todo malestar se había ido. Por fin descansaba, ya no sentía esa opresión en la cabeza, estaba relajada.

-**_Con nombre a decirte quien soy no me aventuro. Mi nombre, santa mía, te es odioso; que tu cual enemigo lo juzgaste. Si lo hubiera yo escrito, lo rasgara. _**

_**-aunque solo han librado mis oídos de esa voz cien palabras, la conocen. ¿no eres Romeo? Di. ¿no eres Montesco**?- _dijo cerrando los ojos totalmente relajada recitando con sutil perfección los versos que salían del libro.

Respondió sin darse cuenta. Cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos alarmadamente. Que… que había pasado? Acaso su imaginación le había jugado una broma? Se estaba volviendo loca? Sin darse cuenta entró en pánico.

-/_**no tal, si tu no quieres, santa mía**.- _respondió nuevamente esa voz con tanta elocuencia que la itako creía haberlo conocido toda la vida.

Se incorporo sobresaltada y asustada de sus propios pensamientos buscando a aquella persona que alteraba su paz es esos momentos.

-Shakespeare, acaso, sus deliciosos versos también le sosiegan el alma?

Oye nuevamente la voz y se dio vuelta. Justo detrás suyo estaba el árbol, y recargado a el, un joven. Tenia los ojos cerrados y sus rubios cabellos levemente alborotados, un poco mas claros que los de ella, se mecían suavemente con la brisa. Sus ropas, definitivamente, no eran para el tiempo. Sus pantalones estaban un poco mas arriba de sus tobillos, usaba zapatillas y un polo sencillo. Tenía el leve presentimiento de haberlo visto antes.

La itako se le quedo viendo mas que sorprendida, estaba atónita. Es decir, quien era aquel muchacho que estaba en frente de ella? Como se atrevía a hablarle de aquella manera sin siquiera conocerla?

Lo vio por un par de segundos cuando recupero la voz y decidió hablar, o mejor dicho exigir una explicación.

-lo siento, por favor, perdóneme- lo escucho decir mientras sonreía y abría lentamente los ojos, dirigiendose a ella. _"Esos ojos, los he visto antes"_

-debe estar desorientada, sabe que paso cierto?

- quien eres?- respondió cortante con el ceño fruncido

-el sonrio nuevamente- discúlpeme por la descortesía, señorita. Yo soy… bueno alguien que no debe estar aquí. Dijo parándose.

-eso lo se- respondió la rubia ante su comentario- es obvio que no deberias estar aquí, es decir, que piensas cuando despiertas y ves a un completo extraño frente a ti?- continuo con tono retador.-que no deberia estar ahí.

-rio por lo bajo- si pero… usted y yo no somos desconocidos- respondió a la acusación

– la conozco muy bien aunque usted no me aya visto nunca, o no recuerde haberlo hecho.

-"de que demonios me esta hablando? aunque, se me hace muy familiar, a decir verdad" - que quiere decir con todo esto?- respondió algo nerviosa, acaso la había estando siguiendo?

El se acerco a su rostro- descuide, no pienso hacerle daño, me a cautivado, solo quiero ayudarla.

Ella lo vio directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos celestes….

-tu..- susurro asombrada.

El joven simplemente sonrió extendiendole la mano para que se levantara.

-tu, q-quien eres?- pregunto parandose, ignorando la mano del joven, retrocediendo.

-en verdad… quiere saberlo por que, con todo respeto, sabe mas de lo que aparenta señorita.- confeso en cierto tono directo y mas que arrogante para la rubia, lo cual la enfureció.

Después se dejo escuchar un sonido seco.

-como te atreves- dijo la rubia con su mano en alto y con expresión de enojo.

El muchacho se quedo inmóvil con una mejilla totalmente roja.

-que atrevimiento el hablarme como si me conociera.

-debo decir que me tomó por sorpresa. Mis disculpas señorita, pero, tenía que saber si era posible..

-si era posible que?

- que usted me tocase- contesto mientras se le acercaba.

-pero que… asi que es cierto-"si lo habia visto después de todo" –quien eres y que haces aquí.

-yo, soy alguien que la puede ayudar

-como dice?

-como escucho señorita, si usted me permite, yo la ayudare con gusto.

Que cosa? Ayudarla? Pero quien demonios se creia el para decirle algo asi?

Lo vio mas que incrédula rogando que eso no fuera verdad. lo vio por largo rato hasta que comprendió todo… o eso creyó

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holaaa!! No he muerto! Sigo viva! (uuuraah- festejo sarcástico -.-)

Jejeje bueno disculpen la demora, y bueno mejor tarde que nunca!! Por favor, no se acostumbren a seguir mi ejemplo -.- T,T ok ok , espero me dejen reviews diciendo aquello que les gusto y lo que no si?? Gracias!! Ahora REVIEWS!!

Kasiel-16: gracias amiga por tu apoyo, simpre estas ahí T,T te aprecio!!! Besos! Jeje si a mi tambien me gusta esa cancion, y el grupo lo adoro pense que era adecuada n.n bueno espero te guste este capi!! Nos vemos

SweetAngel91: gracias por leer mi fic!! Si aquí Yoh es un (&&-censurado XD) jeje y creeme se pondra pero y con todos los celos encima uuy no quisiera esta ahí jeje. Claro se que se dara cuenta de sus sentimiento n.n… algun dia jejeje no solo bromeo bueno me despido cuidate!!

GaliaV : lo siento T,T no era mi intencion tardarme tanto, pero bueno asi es el destino n.n. no te preocupes ahora todo estara mas clamado para Anna, pero no asi para Yoh. Bueno debes entender que cuando Anna dijo eso de "feliz" lo dijo en un momento de dolor, no estab muy conciente, pero ahora si lo estara n.n. espero te guste y espero tu review bye!!

TheIceAngel: holaaa!! Cuanto tiempo verdad? jeje la idea del Internet no esta tan mala.. pero me asusta ir al infierno .. jeje XD muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tus consejos n.n trato de seguirlos, espero sea de tu agrado n.n. tambien estoy de acuerdo con los sentimientos de Ana, puee que sea algo melodramática pero.. asi es opino lo mismo, no me gustaria que mi prometido se fijara en otra chica!!! Jeje prometo escena de beso XD pero no se cuando en realidad asi que no se emocionen jeje bueno nos vemos espero tu comentario bye!!! Matta ne!

Shia: que puedo decir querida amiga, te quiero un montón y gracias por tu review, simpre me consuelas, muchisimas gracias TT,TT te adoro!


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa! Cuanto tiempo!! No, no he muerto, (para desgracia de algunas personas XDD) y aquí les traigo el cap 7. Siento tanto el retraso, no tengo excusa, solo que me fui de vacas y se me borro la mitad del cap, TT.TT el cual tuve que escribir de nuevo, ustedes sabes que no es igual, pero hice lo mejor que pude, - . - espero que sea de su agrado y si no es asi pues también háganmelo saber que para eso son los reviews, o no? XDD espero que aquí responda algunas de sus dudas sobre el fic, es un YohxAnna pero ustedes saben que siempre hay problemas en un relaciona si jeje pero ya se darán cuenta! Mejor dejo que lean el cap de una vez XDD nos vemos.

"."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

Incrédula, era la palabra exacta para definir su expresión en ese momento. Quien diablos era el para decir que la ayudaría, es decir hace segundos que lo conocía y apenas habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras. La rubia no estaba segura de quien era, pero aun así tenia una idea. El sonreía, ella, mantenía su mirada fija en el.

-que estas diciendo, a penas te acabo de conocer, no puedes decir tal cosa. Ayudarme!-dijo burlándose- no sabes lo que dices. Dudo mucho que tú puedas hacerlo. No me conoces, no se quien o que eres ni de donde demonios saliste, y sinceramente no me interesa, así que por favor déjame en paz- dijo ya harta de la situación mientras empezaba a caminar pasando al lado de el, alejándose un poco, hasta que escuchó su voz nuevamente.

-tal vez dije que la conozco, pero eso tiene poca relevancia. Tiene razón, no la conozco, pero quisiera hacerlo, si usted me lo permite. Es una persona realmente interesante, por eso quisiera saber…

A pesar de que el habló ella no se detuvo, no tenia tiempo para estar escuchando a alguien decirle que la ayudaría.

-que tipo de sacerdotisa se encuentra bajo ese disfraz de joven aparentemente normal con gustos por parques abandonados –

Ella se detuvo. Bueno ahora podría comprobar su teoría.

-como dices- expresó esta con sorpresa, mientras se volteaba para encararlo.

Pero como, acaso el era también un shaman? Eso era imposible, habría sentido su presencia antes, pero no era así. Había algo extraño en el. Si era lo que había sospechado desde un principio, entonces el no era un shaman común. Por un instante sintió una presencia muy cercana a ella, detrás suyo para ser mas precisos, pero se esfumó al ser detectada. Era extraño que un shaman se presentara ahora, el torneo había acabado, no tenia caso que se descubriera, a menos de que este buscando algo… o a alguien.

-que es lo que quieres? Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-nada en especial, por que lo pregunta?- contestó de lo mas normal.

-por que me extraña que no me ayas atacado desde un principio.

-créame, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- así que es cierto- murmuró entre dientes la itako, suficiente para que el escuchara.

- así es, señorita. Usted es muy hábil, me ha descubierto, o mejor dicho nos ha descubierto- continuó sonriendo, deteniéndose, mientras miraba por encima del hombro de la joven con fijo detenimiento.

-no es así Diana?

Al instante sintió aquella presencia de nuevo, pero mucho más fuerte. Se giró lentamente sujetando su rosario que se encontraba detrás de su abrigo. Pero lo que encontró la sorprendió. Unos brillantes ojos la miraban animadamente. Eran de color negro, pero dentro de ellos era como un océano, pareciera como si agua se moviera en su interior esparciendo paz y calma. Una curiosa criatura, la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-aah- Se alejó algo asustada, por la cercanía de esta, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

Hasta que algo la detuvo, haciéndola girar.

-lo siento- escucho la voz del joven acompañada de una sonrisa – no quería asustarla-

Lo miro de cerca detenidamente por algunos segundos, "tenia razón, lo había visto antes" recordó el dia en que Yoh la había ido a buscar a la biblioteca y lo vio, era aquel joven que la miraba desde la otra acera.

La rubia solo se alejó de el quedando a solo unos pasos de distancia.

Rápidamente sacó su rosario y se puso en posición de defensa. No permitiría que el fuera mas lejos, habían jugado demasiado y estaba cansada de ello.

-ya recuerdo donde te había visto antes, no se quien eres pero conmigo no vas a jugar.

-no, por favor no mal interprete las cosas, Diana es muy amigable, no es cierto?- dijo el mientras la criatura aparecía a un lado suyo y el la acariciaba con ternura.

Su contextura era irregular, pareciera como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho de un gas color celeste claro, pero aun así se veía firme, y su presencia era fuerte, definitivamente era poderoso. Parecía ser un espíritu, no sabia exactamente que clase, pero estaba segura de que no era humano. Observó desde aquella distancia un peculiar objeto que traía el espíritu. Era un collar, mas parecido a un recipiente con forma de gota que en la parte superior era sujetado por una tapa en forma de espiral, la cual luego era atada al cuello de la criatura.

-por favor relájese

-primero dime que es lo que quieres.

-ya le dije, quiero conocerla mejor, quiero ayudarla.

-y yo ya le dije que a mi no me interesa.

-y por que sigue aquí?

Que? Que porque seguía ahí? La respuesta era simple, pues por que…

-pues yo…se que tramas algo, y no quiero enterarme después por otros medios, me gusta cortar el problema de raíz.- contestó, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

-ya veo. Sigo insistiendo que es alguien muy interesante.- justo cuando terminó, el espíritu se dirigió a donde se encontraba Anna a toda velocidad, la itako al ver esto se puso en alerta y decidió atacar sellando al espíritu, pero no pudo por que… no se podía mover!!!

En seguida entro en pánico. La presencia de la criatura se volvía mas y mas fuerte a medida que se acercaba y cuando estuvo en frente de ella pudo escuchar al joven gritar.

-Diana!! No, espera!!!

Pero ya era tarde la criatura se había quitado el collar destapando el recipiente dejando salir un espeso humo negro de el, que la envolvió completamente. Al instante recobro el movimiento pero no podía ver nada, solo el espeso humo que tapaba todo. Lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento, cada vez se sentía más y más débil. En frente de ella estaba el espíritu, mientras la miraba tristemente, con un vació en su mirada. La rubia calló de rodillas al suelo mientras sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba. La visión se le hizo borrosa. No veía ni escuchaba nada, solo el silencio, oyó lo que pareció ser una especie de tambor, eran latidos, su corazón. Sus brazos no pudieron auxiliarla más dejándola caer por completo. No podía respirar del todo. Tenia que admitirlo estaba asustada y aun seguía escuchando los latidos cada vez más fuertes. Luego escuchó gritos. Eran desastrosos, desgarradores, le taladraban los oídos llegando a su cabeza donde por ratos creía perder el conocimiento, pero se mantenía despierta.

Se tapó los oídos tratando de apaciguar el sonido, pero no funcionó. Trató de protegerse con su rosario, pero no le sirvió de nada, no le quedaban fuerzas. Escuchaba llantos, lamentos, suplicas. Era horrible, parecía el infierno, y la criatura seguía ahí, viéndola fijamente, con una mirada melancólica, llena de dolor que daba a entender cuanto le dolía escuchar aquellos lamentos y sollozos. Sus latidos se incrementaros, los llantos se hicieron gritos de frustración y dolor extremo. Esas personas estaban sufriendo, y ella también.

Cerró los ojos y lanzo un grito de desesperación por no poder hacer nada, mientras escuchaba esas voces pidiendo ayuda. Gritó una, dos, tres veces acompañando el dolor de aquellas almas. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio como el espíritu desaparecía lentamente, al instante que los gritos cesaban y el llanto se volvió un murmuro. Luego sintió como caía en unos brazos que la abrazaban sacándola de ese martirio. Y se relajó. Se dejó llevar por el tentador susurro que el silencio le compartía, invitándola a cerrar los ojos e inundarse nuevamente en la tranquilidad del sueño.

"_**Y nuevamente las personas sufrirán y lloraran suplicando por la oportunidad de un amor, cuando en cuerpo se debilitan mas y en alma desangran hasta saber lo que realmente tienen, que es la oportunidad de vivir"**_

"."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

Se despertó de golpe, algo aturdida, desorientada mas que nada. Estaba en el parque, la brisa aún soplaba fríamente moviendo sus cabellos al compás de las hojas, todo era igual que antes pero… estaba sola. Se asombró al ver a su alrededor y encontrarse totalmente sola. Que había sido todo eso? Acaso un sueño, o una pesadilla? Lo que haya sido esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación. Lo que había sentido fue algo sumamente extraño, y tenia que admitirlo, aterrador. Extrañamente su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Seguramente había sido eso, tal vez tenia fiebre y le había hecho delirar. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de convencerse de que el encuentro con el joven rubio de ojos azules, solo había sido un simple delirio y nada más.

Se paró del suelo y se sacudió la ropa, cogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir de ahí. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado en ese lugar, talvez horas desde que había llegado, el sol estaba bajando lentamente, ya se acercaba la tarde, lo mejor era irse. Antes de hacerlo bajo la vista, ya que su pie había rozado con algo aparentemente olvidado en el pasto. Para su sorpresa era un collar, lo tomó entre su mano, nada extravagante, pero realmente hermoso. La rubia conocía ese objeto, pero desconocía de donde, solo tenía ese minúsculo presentimiento de haberlo visto antes. Llena de curiosidad lo apretó en su puño y empezó su camino hacia la pensión.

Entró sin preocuparse si su prometido, mejor dicho, Yoh estaba ahí. No se sorprendió al ver que no estaba, ya se había acostumbrado. Después de un largo suspiró se dirigió hacia su habitación, dejó el bolso, se cambió de ropa por su vestido negro y bajó nuevamente con el collar en la mano. Prendió la televisión y se sentó en frente de la pequeña mesa. Se dedicó a examinar cuidadosamente el collar. Era algo extraño, pero hermoso, parecía como si mares estuvieran encerrados en esa pequeña joya.

Después de un rato escucho que anunciaban el noticiero, apagó el aparato al instante. Pocas eran las veces que veía las noticias, y cuando lo hacia, estaba de bueno humor, el cual, no era el caso. Se sirvió una taza de té, tenia miedo de ver el reloj, si lo hacia, se daría cuenta de que Yoh estaba retrasado, una vez mas. Y no quería eso, ya no quería pensar en ello. Tomó un a revista y se puso a leer tranquilamente sin preocuparle el pasar de los minutos.

Después de un buen tiempo se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia té y aparte de eso le estaba empezando a dar hambre. Fue hacia la cocina dejando el collar en la mesa. Justo cuando se estaba sirviendo el té escucha la puerta abrirse. En seguida se tensó "debe ser Yoh". Respiró profundo y salió de la cocina con la taza en la mano.

- Ho-hola Anna- dijo el castaño al ver a la itako entrar a la sala.

-buenas noches Yoh- le contestó viéndolo fijamente a esos ojos marrones que alguna vez le dieron esperanza, en el y en si misma, pero que ahora solo le provocaban decepción.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un buen tiempo, hasta que el shaman habló.

-ahh, bueno ire a hacer la cena así que..

-no cuentes conmigo, no tengo hambre, buenas noches.- dijo la itako cortante mientras subía hacia su habitación.

-que descanses…- suspiró el chico mientras la observaba irse.

-bueno, yo tampoco tengo hambre… tal vez iré a ver algo de tele.- dijo este con algo de pereza en su voz mientras se acercaba a la televisión.

Cuando llegó, encontró un curioso objeto, que le dió que pensar.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación recargándose en ella. Esto no podía seguir así, tenia que hacer algo, tenia que irse, pero a donde? Tal vez ya era hora de llamar a su sensei las cosas no podían seguir así.

Apretó su mano esperando encontrar el objeto pero no estaba. Miró al piso para ver si se le había caído, cuando recordó donde lo había dejado

-demonios.- masculló mientras salía de su habitación.

En la parte de abajo el shaman observaba muy entretenido el collar, era realmente hermoso. Se preguntaba como había llegado ahí. En ese momento sintió como le era arrebatado el objeto de sus manos.

-¿quien te a dado permiso de tocar esto?- preguntó enojada.

-es que lo encontré aquí, lo siento, me preguntaba de donde había salido. Es muy bonito¿donde lo conseguiste, te lo dio alguien?-preguntó aparentando desinterés

-eso no te importa. Me tengo que ir buenas noches.

-Anna…

-y hazme el favor de no tocar mis cosas. Hasta mañana

-hasta mañana- contestó mientras la veía extrañado

Hasta ahora la sacerdotisa era capaz de contestarle solo los buenos días e intercambiar tan solo un par de palabras con el. A veces era incomodo estar en la misma habitación que el otro sin estar en un irritante silencio, que los ponía nerviosos a ambos. Entonces¿como iba a revelarle el origen de esa joya? Si ni siquiera confiaba en el? Le interesaría saber donde lo consiguió o… quien se lo dio. Se sorprendió por lo que había pensado. Anna no era el tipo de persona que aceptaba algo así nada más, a menos que… te tenga confianza. ¿Seria posible¿Alguien se lo habría dado a Anna¿Pero quien? Pensaba el castaño mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

Ya en su habitación cerró la puerta con llave. Se sentó en su cama, miró la gema que tenia en mano, le molestaba tanto no saber de donde prevenía, y más aún de quien era, ella no era el tipo de persona que se quedaba con algo ajeno. Agotada, la colocó en su tocador y se dispuso a dormir. Había visto extraño a Yoh pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

-aya el con sus problemas.

Se metió a la cama y se mantuvo despierta por algún tiempo. No había podido dejar de pensar en aquel joven de sus sueños, mejor dicho, no se podía quitar de la cabeza aquellos ojos suyos.

-eran… muy bonitos…- dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Sacudió su cabeza al recordar que solo había sido un sueño y nada más. "que tontería" pensó. También recordó aquel dolor que sintió, al entrar en contacto con el espíritu, se asustó, baya que si se asustó. Pero luego sintió paz cuando todo termino, cuando sintió aquellos brazos pretejiéndola de todo eso. "Seguramente fue el" dijo para si mientras el cansancio se apoderaba de ella y la obligaba a cerrar los ojos y esperar la llegada del amanecer, deseando muy dentro suyo, volver soñar nuevamente con ese muchacho que conoció en esa tarde.

"."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

Sus ojos intentaban permanecer cerrados ante los insistentes rayos de sol que se escabullían, evitando los pliegues de las cortinas que celosamente la protegían de la luz del exterior. Frunció el ceño al sentir nuevamente como la luz llegaba hasta sus ojos. Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a la ventana para así poder descansar, más no obstante el trinillo de los pájaros, parecía otra fastidiosa excusa para levantarse y empezar un nuevo día. Pero había otra cosa que la molestaba en esa mañana, y eso era la incontrolable sensación de ser observada y muy de cerca. Frunció el ceño por segunda vez mientras se rendía ante los deseos de seguir descansando y levantarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza mientras trataba de acomodar sus alborotados cabellos en su lugar. Observó como dos grandes ojos negros la miraban directamente a los suyos. Parpadeo un par de veces creyendo que se debía a su falta de sueño pero cuando logró despertarse del todo se convenció de que no era parte de su imaginación. Su mirada se lleno de sorpresa, ahogando un pequeño grito entre sus manos y saliendo de la cama lo más rápido posible. Fijaba su negra y perpleja mirada en la criatura, que la miraba entre risueña y sorprendida.

La itako se alejó un par de pasos de ella. Tratando de buscar su rosario, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Pero fue inútil ya que, el aparente espíritu, se acercó aun más a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de la cara de Anna. Y fue ahí donde lo notó. Sus ojos, eran idénticos a…

-el océano… eres tu.. –murmuró en estado de sorpresa. Acaso seria posible que… no haya sido un sueño después de todo? Giró hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el collar. Ahora recordaba.

-es el mismo.

La criatura le sonrió complacida al ver que la itako la recordaba.

-tu..- al instante frunció el ceño y empujó a la criatura, sacando su rosario. Había recordado lo que el espíritu le había hecho anteriormente, esta vez no la iba a agarrar desprevenida.

-no se lo que sea o quieras, pero por tu propio bien, te exijo que salgas de mi habitación.

La criatura la observó por un rato con sorpresa, lo que molestó aún más a la sacerdotisa. Luego dejó ver su enojo y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-lo vas a hacer quieras o no.

El espíritu flotó hasta donde se encontraba el collar, y lo señaló. La rubia arqueo una ceja al no comprende de que se trataba la situación. El espíritu celeste le hizo un par de señas más y esta lo comprendió.

-no te puede ir sin el collar, eso es lo que me quieres decir? Acaso saliste de ahí?- dijo ya bajando la guardia, estando segura de que esta no la atacaría nuevamente.

La criatura asintió, aliviada de poder ser entendida.

-Pues entonces llévatelo, yo no tengo nada que hacer con el-. El espíritu negó nuevamente, tomó el collar entre sus manos y se acercó a Anna con cautela. La itako retrocedió, aún recordaba muy bien lo que le hizo, y no quería volver a ese lugar. Pero la criatura fue más rápida y le colocó el collar alrededor del cuello dándole a entender que quería que fuera con ella.

-por que habría de hacer eso?-

El espíritu suspiró ante la terquedad de la rubia.

Observó con la mirada el cuarto de la itako y cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo enseño.

-mi bolso? Que hay con el?- preguntó con incertidumbre al no saber por que la criatura se interesaba por el. La criatura sonrió y esparció todo su contenido en el suelo, malhumorando a la sacerdotisa.

-pero que demonios haces? Deja mis cosas!!- dijo casi gritando, mientras se acercaba para recoger todo y se daba cuenta de un detalle que había pasado totalmente por alto el día anterior.

-el libro… el libro, donde esta el libro?!!.

Dejó a un lado lo que hacia y lo buscó en toda su habitación. –es imposible, yo lo tenia aquí.. a menos que…-

Miró a la criatura interrogándola con la mirada, esta le respondió con una sonrisa.

-tu sabes donde esta?, cierto.- dijo aliviándose al obtener una afirmativa por parte del espíritu.

"es imposible.. Pero acaso no fue un sueño lo que ocurrió ayer? Eso quiere decir que… el es real, o parte de el lo es" sacudió su cabeza al estar pensado en eso de nuevo, claro que el era real, eso explicaba el origen del collar y el por que su espíritu esta aquí con ella.

El espíritu le hizo señales para que la siguiera.

-espera, aun no podemos irnos, tengo que cambiarme.

El espíritu rodó los ojos y suspiró, aceptando.

La rubia se cambio lo más rápido posible, al fin respondería a su duda, y obtendría el libro, el cual era de la biblioteca. Ella no iba a permitir que su reputación se viera manchada por perder un libro. Cuando al fin estuvo lista se lo hizo saber al espíritu. La criatura hizo una expresión de alegría mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. La rubia detuvo al espíritu antes de salir, dándole una mirada severa.

-no puedes salir, no así. – esta la miró sin entender nada.

-puedes volver a ocultarte en el collar?

La criatura comprendió y asintió levemente, mientras su cuerpo se volvía humo, y entraba en el collar que Anna traía aúnpuesto.

"Increíble" nunca había visto algo así. Parecía como un libro que había leído.. "El genio en la botella, creo que se llamaba". Gracioso. Pero quien sabe, tal vez sea cierto.

Había ocultado al espíritu en el collar ya que, a pesar de todas las estipulaciones que podía hacer, tenía la presencia de un espíritu y sabía que Yoh podría verla, y si lo hacía tendría que contarle de donde había salido, y ella no pensaba hacer eso.

-el no tiene por que importarle mis asuntos. "nunca lo ha hecho de todos modos" pensó de forma triste al recordarlo. En ese instante sintió el collar vibrando y se asombró aun mas al escuchar la voz del shaman.

-Buenos días Anna.

-Buenos días Yoh.- contestó apretando en un puño el collar.

-estas bien?-preguntó este al observar la actitud de la rubia. Dándose cuenta que traia puesto el objeto.

-si, nada de interés- dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-siento lo que pasó ayer, no era mi intención hacerte enojar- dijo tratando de enmendar las cosas con ella.

-no importa- contestó cortante sin detenerse.

-aun sigues disgustada?- se atrevio a preguntar

-que crees? –

-lo siento si, por que no… vas a salir?-dijo al ver que la rubia caminaba hacia la puerta.

-me estas controlando?-preguntó disgustada, mirándolo.

-solo quería saber si vas a salir, Anna. Por que haría eso?- contestó evidentemente ofendido por la acusación de la rubia.

-estoy caminando hacia la puerta, acaso no es eso suficiente para saber que voy a salir?- respondió grosera ante la respuesta del castaño. Este permaneció en silencio unos segundos hasta que contestó.

-siento molestarte, Anna, yo solo me preocupo por ti, perdón si de alguna manera no puedes soportar eso, espero que te vaya bien, hasta luego.- dijo dando por terminada la conversación, haciendo entender lo dolido que estaba con la actitud de la rubia.

La itako trago saliva al sentir ese duro golpe. Que se preocupaba por ella? Bah!! eso había que verlo antes de creérselo. Y definitivamente ella no lo creía. Lo miró por unos instantes y luego concluyó.

-llegare tarde.- anuncio, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la pensión. Se tomó el pecho con más fuerza.

Ya no sabia como tratarla, si con forme a la frialdad con que lo trataba o con lo que seria lo correcto y tratar de comprenderla o por lo menos hablar con ella. Pero debia admitirlo su con su actitud seria muy difícil llegar a ello. Sabia que la lastimaba al decir todo aquello, pero era ella quien lo provocaba, tal vez ya era hora de dejar de mentir.

Le dolía, le dolía tanto discutir de esa manera con el shaman y aparentemente el no se daba cuenta, o simplemente no le importaba. Le costaba demasiado aparentar indiferencia ante el, le dolía hacerlo sentir mal, y actuar de esa manera, todo en ella dolía. Le costaba demasiado cargar con tal frialdad a cada paso que daba, y cuando ponía un pie en el suelo sentía como pesaba cada vez mas, por la rabia, por tanto dolor que la seguían, sin dejar que respirara un rato, ahogándola y dejándola con la poca fuerza de voluntad que su cuerpo poseía, que cada vez se iba haciendo menor. Su orgullo, no estaba en ese momento, estaba destrozado. Y eso era tan difícil de enmendar como su corazón.

Suspiró agotada de sentir todo aquello. Había empezado a caminar, y en ningún momento había soltado la gema del collar, que cada vez temblaba más y más. Hasta que la soltó y el espíritu salió de ella como despertando de un largo sueño. Luego miró con detenimiento a Anna, y la itako notó nuevamente la misma mirada que tenía en su rostro en el espeso humo. Su mirar era de suma tristeza, había dolor. Le recordaban tanto a sus ojos.

Dejó de mirarla, cuando escucho a gente pasar por su lado, los miró con detenimiento y reparó que ninguno se daba cuenta de la presencia de la criatura.

-al parecer, si eres un espíritu después de todo.

Caminaba algo rápido. Tenía ganas de llegar a ese lugar, no se dejaba guiar por el espíritu ya que sabía muy bien a donde se dirigían. Cuando llegaron lo vió, era el parque, y dentro de el estaba aquel muchacho… y seguramente su libro. Claro, es decir, había ido a ese lugar con el único propósito de recuperar el libro, nada más. Entraron, y en cuanto la itako empezó a caminar, el espíritu se desplazó rápidamente hacia el árbol, dejando a la rubia detrás.

-oye, espérame!! Vociferó al momento que empezaba a correr para poder alcanzarla. A lo lejos diviso el árbol y como la criatura flotaba hacia el con mucho entusiasmo.

Detrás de este se podía ver a una figura sentada. Al llegar la criatura rodeo el árbol y se lanzó a los brazos de alguien.

La itako se detuvo al escuchar como nombraban al espíritu. Escuchaba risas por parte de la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del árbol. Se sintió extraña. "Como si quisiera ser parte de esa felicidad" pensó algo dolida.

Se aceró con cautela y ahh!… ahí estaba, era el libro. Estaba a un lado del árbol y de la persona sentada. Solo tenía que pedírselo, salir de ahí y nunca jamás volver a regresar… nada difícil. Se acercó aún más para poder ver a la persona, o mejor dicho al joven que jugaba con la criatura animadamente. Y lentamente volvió a recordar, cabello rubio y ligeramente alborotado, ropas que definitivamente no estaban para la época del año, la misma voz y…

-sabia que vendría…

Los mismos ojos azules, que ahora la miraban complacidos y con una sonrisa en su rostro. La itako se sintió ofuscada al ser descubierta y más aún al ser observada por esos ojos celestes que son "tan penetrantes"

-quería disculparme por lo que sucedió ayer, espero me disculpe fue mi error el no haberle advertido antes. No se preocupe no volverá a pasar. También quería agradecerle por cuidar de Diana, no me fije que no estaba conmigo, asi que supuse que la tenia usted, esta pequeña es muy traviesa.- dijo acariciando tiernamente al espíritu llamado Diana.

"ahora recuerdo, ayer la llamo de la misma forma"

-como esta? No le causo ningún daño, verdad?- preguntó el joven sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- solo vine a buscar el libro…así que si no te importa.-se agachó para tomar el libro que se encontraba a un lado del joven.

-es un libro interesante- dijo el joven agarrando el libro justo antes de que Anna lo hiciera. Esto molestó a la itako.

-por favor, eres tan amable de devolverme el libro¡no tengo ganas de discutir con un desconocido!.- advirtió mientras trataba de arrebatarle el libro, sin ningún éxito.

-en ese caso, yo puedo arreglar eso- dijo parándose- déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Alexander Carter, y soy hijo legitimo de Inglaterra. Mis amigos me dicen Alex, es más corto-terminó extendiéndole la mano a Anna

Esta lo vio con cierta desconfianza, es decir, ella no era el tipo de persona que conocía a gente a diario, y sinceramente no era algo que le atraía, pero decidió presentarse de todas maneras, ser cortés no la mataría. Y tal vez fuera una forma más fácil de recuperar el libro.

-Anna, Anna Kyouyama- dijo extendiéndole la mano al igual que el. El chico tomó su mano y la beso con delicadeza al tiempo que la itako se ruborizaba levemente, tomándola por sorpresa, no esperaba que el hiciera eso.

-no sabe el placer que es conocer a alguien como usted, señorita Kyouyama.-

La rubia retiró su mano al verlo incorporarse. Se sentía extraña, nunca la habían tratado de esa forma, definitivamente ese joven, era alguien muy extraño, o especial.

-eehm bu-bueno, puedes devolverme el libro ahora?- dijo algo nerviosa.

-por su puesto, si me da primero el collar que trae puesto.- dijo mirando hacia el objeto que colgaba del cuello de la rubia.

-uuhm, claro- dijo esta complacida de que hayan llegado a un acuerdo.

-pe-pero que.!!- exclamo alterada la rubia al descubrir que no se podía quitar el objeto. Este se había encogido impidiendo poder quitárselo, ya que la única manera de hacerlo era por la cabeza, no tenía ningún tipo de broche ni nada.

-esto es imposible!! Me lo puse a penas unos minutos no puede ser que ahora no me lo pueda quitar!!- dijo aun mas alterada la itako.

Alex la miró detenidamente por algún tiempo, hasta que vio lo que le aseguro sus dudas; la gema del collar se oscurecía cada vez mas hasta llegar a un azul casi negro- entiendo- murmuró para si el rubio mientras el espíritu aparecía a su lado viendo a una desesperada Anna tratando de despojarse del objeto.

-será mas difícil deshacerse de ti de lo que ella pensaba, cierto?- preguntó al espíritu que respondía al nombre de Diana, obteniendo una sonrisa por respuesta.

-esta bien, te ayudare, no podría irme sin antes hacerlo ni tampoco dejar un alma en pena- respondió este, aún susurrando con una sonrisa al igual que Diana.

-no se moleste, puedo prestárselo, no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso.- dijo el rubio hablando ahora para que la itako pudiese escucharlo.

-que?- pregunto esta, dejando su laboriosa tarea para contestarle.

-de ninguna manera, no pienso hacerme responsable por este objeto-

-no se preocupe, no creo que se extravié estando en su cuello- dijo con una sonrisa que hastió a la itako.

-claro que no, este collar no me pertenece, además como me voy a quedar con algo que ni siquiera se lo que es o lo que pueda hacer, por que obviamente no es un simple collar y lo que paso ayer lo confirma todo- dijo mirándolo retadoramente- todavía sigo pensando que quieres algo, y no te lo daré hasta que me digas que es.

-Dudo mucho que aun si se lo dijera se pueda despojar del collar- respondió seguro ante la acusación de la rubia.

Su sincera y obvia respuesta enojo a la rubia ya que por una parte sabía que tenia razón pero por otra le decía que era una trampa. Claro que era una trampa, pero esa no era la pregunta, lo que en realidad quería saber era ¿Por qué?

- de todas manera me vas a decir que es lo que quieres y a que has venido- Respondió decidida a no dejarse intimidar.

-Y si le cuento la historia de esa gema que trae puesta y de cómo llego a mi, me creería?- pregunto esperanzado.

Una historia? Bueno, no tenia prisa, no quería llegar a casa temprano por lo que había pasado esa mañana. Y además eso le serviría, ella quería saber quien era el, solo para estar segura de que no causaría problemas, era solo eso, cierto?

-depende de lo convincente que seas.

El sonrió ante su respuesta- tomare eso como un si- dijo mientras se sentaba donde había estado antes, contemplando el amplio cementerio que tenia en frente y como las frías lapidas eran abrazadas por la helada brisa que anunciaba la cercanía del invierno en la ciudad.

-como quieras.

No sabia exactamente por que había aceptado. Lo quería negar pero tal vez tenia curiosidad por saber de aquella gema color celeste, el espíritu que respondía al nombre de Diana y aquel joven rubio de ojos celestes que la miraba como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, con mirada distante y ropas inadecuadas para la época de invierno.

"."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

Yaa! Les gusto? Espero que si TT no me quise demorar tanto perdonen a todas las que hice esperar pero bueno, ahora si quiero agradecer a aquellas bellas personas que me dejaron reviews en el cap pasado XD y a las demás anímense!! Jeje que no muerdo

Reviews!!!:

**_Kasiel-16_**: holaa! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y perdóname por hacerte esperar, pero

aquí esta y espero que te haya gustado!! Jeje bueno la verdad es que a mi también me sorprendio un poco como puse la actitud del chico cuando lo leí al ultimo, pero luego me gusto, y decidí que esa seria su personalidad, no lo pude evitar estaba en un momento de inspiración y bueno salio asi XDD jeje cuantas no queremos a uno asi ehh? Picarona!! . jejeje gracias por apoyarme en mi otro proyecto jeje, la verdad es que va a estar bien interesante ya por ahí te paso uno que otro escrito que tengo n.n. bueno amiga te dejo muchas gracias por dejarme review y espero de corazón que te haya gustado!! Échale ganas a tus fics ok!! Matta ne!!

**_carosilas_**: hola! Bueno creo que ya respondí a la duda, si es YohxAnna pero sabes que siempre pasan cosas, a mi me encanta verlos celosos XD a ti no? Bueno va a haber algo de eso y una que otra sorpresita por ahí, que si la digo entonces ya no tendría caso leer o si? Jeje. Gracias por dejarme review! Ves que no muerdo? Jejeje XD de veras te has puesto a llorar? -///-, ya somos dos T.T de veras me gusta que me lo digas si se trata de eso, de transmitir las emociones por mas fuertes que sean n.n gracias por tu comentario y perdóname por la tardanza n.nUu de veras espero tu comentario n.n jeje matta ne!!

**_ANTIKI_**: hola! Bueno eso de hacer sufrir a Anna no es que me guste pero es parte del oficio XDD jeje pero no te preocupes ya dejara de sufrir T,T la verdad es que ya es turno de Yoh !!! Si tienes algún consejo para eso dímelo que estaré gustosa de leerlo n.n pero de que Yoh tendrá un castigo si tendrá jeje todo a su tiempo n.n espero que te haya gustado el cap!! Házmelo saber n.n matta ne!!

**_car:_** holaa!. Bueno de que la va a ayudar si, pero pasaran cosas interesantes XD ya veras espero te aya gustado el capi y perdón por la demora… es difícil lidiar con atares de la vida XD ( si como no..) si tienes algún consejo, tengo la mente abierta! jeje matta ne!!

**_star_**: holaa! Gracias por tu review n.n jeje buno aquí tienes el siguiente capi, jeje justo cuando lo ordenaste XDD espero te guste y si no es asi tambien hazmelo sabes okis? Estoy abierta para consejos n.n Matta ne!!

Esperen tengo anuncio!! Pediré algo que nunca he pedido! quisiera tener por lo menos 5 reviews en este cap. Asi como ahorita, para poder seguir el fic, no soy nada exigente!! Verdad? T.T jeje bueno ahí esta mi condicion. Que? El soborno es permitido… o no? Jajaj nos vemos

Besos!!

matta ne!!!

cp

"."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."


	8. Chapter 8

Hola... no, no tengo excusa, sólo pido perdón por tardarme una eternidad TT. Espero que sigan leyendo y que no les haya quitado las ganas de saber que sucederá después en el fic... gracias por leer y espero les guste.

Cap 8

Lo miró con ansiedad. Esperaba a que se dignara en responderle, pero sólo veía hacia el cementerio, como las lápidas eran tristemente azotadas por el viento que las cubría, y que empezaba a colarse entre las ropas de la itako. Se acomodó el abrigo que traía, el frío ya se empezaba a sentir, y estaba considerando la posibilidad de regresar a la pensión, igual tendría que ver a Yoh, pero pensándolo bien, eso era lo de menos. El silencio era algo incomodo, así que decidió hablar de una vez.

-Dime algo… que fue lo que sucedió ayer?

-¿Eh?- preguntó distraído Alex mientras miraba a la rubia pararse a un lado de él con los brazos cruzados y mirada retadora.

-El espíritu…que es en realidad?

-Ah, esta hablando de Diana. Bueno ella…

La itako esperó su respuesta, pero él en vez contestarle retomó el tema olvidado.

-Será mejor que le cuente todo desde el principio, no lo cree?- terminó con un sonrisa, mirándola.

Anna simplemente no se inmutó.

-Di lo que tengas que decir- dijo volviendo su mirada a lo que minutos atrás celestes ojos observaban.

-Bien. Sabe, en toda la historia, los diamantes y gemas siempre han tenido una particular característica, dicen estar malditos. Bueno, tal vez no todos, sólo los de gran valor, tanto material, como espiritual. En mi opinión los últimos son los de más valor, y los más malditos, si se puede decir.

Esta no es la excepción.

-Dices que este collar esta maldito?- preguntó volviendo su mirada hacia él.

-Bueno… no exactamente.

-Explícate

-Verá, este diamante tiene una historia muy larga… y macabra, si me permite decir.- dijo tomando la gema que colgaba del cuello de la rubia entre sus dedos.

-Se remonta a los tiempos de Luis XIV, rey de Francia en ese entonces. Un joyero ruso le había vendido un gran diamante azul, exquisito y único. El rey lo había guardado, pero la desgracia cayó sobre Francia. Luis XIV murió, pero su esposa, escéptica ante la maldición, lució el objeto. Como se esperaba, también sucumbió ante la supuesta maldición. El diamante fue robado y luego vendido a Jorge IV de Inglaterra. Bueno para ese entonces la piedra ya había perdido algunos quilates. El gobernante inglés cometió el error de colocar la piedra en su corona, perdió la razón y luego murió.

Después un tal Hope se adueñó de ella. Como no quería correr riesgos, con magia, anuló la "maldición" y luego de que estuvo seguro de que ya era una piedra normal, decidió ponerle su nombre (de hay el nombre del diamante). Luego pasó por muchas manos comprobando que aún estaba "maldito". Acabó en Francia, donde todo comenzó. La "maldición" terminó cuando pusieron el diamante en un museo, para ser observado por todos.

-Interesante y larga historia para un simple objeto, pero puras tonterías- comento resignándose a creer en la historia.

-¿Por que dice eso?

-Pues no creo en las maldiciones, es absurdo, todo aquello no es nada más que una coincidencia.

-¿Baya coincidencias no lo cree?

-Cada uno cree lo que le conviene.

-Ya lo creo, así como a usted no le conviene creer en mi historia.

-Exacto, ya lo dije son tonterías, pero, era ella la que causaba todo eso?

-¿Diana? Oh no ella es muy dulce- le respondió con una sonrisa mirando al espíritu antes mencionado.

-Ya lo creo…- murmuró la itako con sorna recordando el incidente de la ultima vez.

-¿ le sigo contando la historia?

-¿Ya no habías terminado¿Cuando me vas a quitar esto?

-Bueno.. luego sabrá como.- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Claro… y me darás el libro.

-Por su puesto. Pero, por que no se sienta? debe estar incomoda- ofreció el inglés.

-No estoy bien así- contestó la rubia en tono neutro.

Se sorprendía por la actitud del joven, es decir, le hablaba de usted, y a pesar de que representaba autoridad, lo cual le gustaba, no lo sentía como tal. Había respeto en su voz no miedo. Miedo, esa era la razón por la cual todos la trataban así. El era diferente y lo podía sentir, era sólo que aún presentía que había algo detrás de todo eso.

-Como quiera..

-Dime… de donde viene esta gema? Acaso del diamante del que me estabas hablando?

-Si, es uno de sus fragmentos, pero este es especial. Verá, para que Jorge IX, rey de Inglaterra como podrá recordar, colocara el diamante en su corona, se debió haber reducido primero, para que encajara. Los fragmentos sobrantes fueron guardados por el joyero, el cual era un shaman. El tenia un espíritu, del que quería deshacerse, ya que solo causaba problemas y desgracias en su vida.  
- Déjame adivinar, ese espíritu era Diana...  
- Así es.  
- Me pregunto porque habrá querido deshacerse de ella, si es tan indefensa...- un rasgo de sarcasmo adornó su voz al decir aquel comentario, el cual recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Diana.  
- Jajaja le aseguro que así es..  
- Bueno y que pasó después?- Alex sonrió ante su interés.  
- El joyero decidió encerrarla en uno de los fragmentos del diamante. Le tomó algún tiempo lograrlo, pero lo consiguió. Con el fragmento hizo este bonito collar el cual guardó por unos años, antes de darse cuenta de que la mala suerte le seguía, así que decidió venderlo. Desesperado por deshacerse de el, se lo vendió a un vagabundo por algunas monedas. Este al no ser un shaman no se percató de la presencia de Diana, pero aún así cosas extrañas le sucedían y como era supersticioso atribuyó su mala suerte al collar. Por eso lo puso en venta en un mercado. No tardó en ser vendido. Los años pasaron y la gema siguió vagando por Inglaterra siendo vendida y revendida sin advertencia alguna de lo que podía causar.

Fue por pura suerte que una tarde mi abuelo James Carter estuviese paseando por una plaza en Londres, cuando se encontró con este singular objeto en plena avenida. Observó que era muy fino y como no vió a nadie cerca que mostrase interés, decidió llevárselo y dárselo como regalo de bodas a su esposa. Se casaron, pero el sabia que ya nada era igual, su esposa no se veía feliz y lloraba constantemente. Y fue entonces cuando se enteró de lo que sucedía. Había descubierto la presencia de Diana en la gema, y al instante reconoció lo que era, así que decidió liberarla. Cuando lo hizo le preguntó por que hacia que su esposa llorase de esa manera y ella le dijo que no era su culpa, ella solo liberaba lo que su esposa sentía, le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Mi abuelo no le creyó ya que se veía todo lo contrario.

Diana le explicó que algo le agobiaba a su mujer, que ella pensaba que el no la quería más y por eso decidió entregarle su dolor. Y así lo hizo, y cuando eso sucedió la tristeza ya no lastimaba a mi abuela así que mi abuelo decidió quedarse con Diana, que solo era un espíritu mal comprendido.

La itako, que hasta ahora se encontraba escuchando atentamente tuvo que interrumpir, había algo que no andaba bien.  
- Espera, como que le entregó su dolor, a que te refieres?  
- Si, entregar el dolor expulsándolo de su alma.  
- No sabia que se pudiera hacer eso...- comentó con algo de escepticismo.  
- Claro que si, Diana es un espíritu de la naturaleza, pero no con cualquier poder, es especial.  
- No entiendo..  
- Véalo de esta forma, Diana es un alma que sufrió mucho mientras estuvo viva, es más bien el alma de la naturaleza, los animales los bosques, las personas, fue creada del sufrimiento y el odio que hay en este mundo. Ella no esta hecha para causar dolor, si no para repelerlo y mantenerlo con ella hasta el fin, asegurándose que las penas se alejen de las personas o cualquier ser vivo. Por eso mi familia lo adoptó como espíritu, sabia el poder que tenia, y que en manos equivocadas, podría causar dolor. La entrenaron y se me fue dada como espíritu acompañante.  
- Me estas diciendo que ella... quiere despojarme de mi dolor?  
- Así es, por eso le entregó el collar, desea salvarla.  
-¿Salvarme¿Pero de que?

-Del sufrimiento, y es mi deber ayudarle como su compañero.

Aún no entendía muy bien todo el asunto, es decir, por que específicamente la había escogido a ella de tantas otras personas que sufren en este mundo¿por que? No tenia esa explicación, pero todo aquello le parecía una fantasía, no creía que alguien fuera capaz de "despojarla de su dolor" tal vez ya había pasado suficiente tiempo fuera, quizás era mejor regresar, no importaba lo que encontrara en casa.

- todo esto no son más que tonterías, no creo en lo que me estas diciendo, no creo que ella pueda sacar el dolor de mi alma "si se pudiera, ya lo hubiera hecho"- pensó la ultima parte con ira reprimida convenciéndose de que el dolor era demasiado fuerte para poder borrarse sólo con una sonrisa.

Al escucharla hablar de esa manera, el se paró de su asiento frente al cementerio y la enfrentó por primera vez.- no creo que alguien como usted tenga ese tipo de concepto acerca de la vida. -Sus ojos denotaban entendimiento y un brillo indescriptible ante la mirada de la rubia la cual ingenua no se dejo persuadir por su interlocutor.

-no necesito de segundas opiniones acerca de lo que esta bien o no, yo misma puedo curar cuando lo desee.-dijo, pero después de unos segundos se percató de que se había descubierto.

- ¿y por que no lo hace?

-yo... tu no entiendes¡no sabes ni siquiera de lo que estoy hablando, no sabes lo que me esta pasando y mucho menos me conoces, por eso no tienes derecho de decirme todas esas cosas, es imposible tratar de ayudar a alguien que no conoces!- le aclaró la rubia al joven que paciente aguardaba.

-¡no entiendo por que quieren ayudarme, yo no tengo ningún problema, no necesito ayuda alguna!- al terminar de decir eso se dio vuelta con intenciones de marcharse, pero el chico la detuvo sujetándola del brazo antes de que estuviera muy lejos.

-el no querer aceptar ayuda sólo muestra terquedad, y es un síntoma del dolor que la embarga, no siga, lo ha hecho ya por largo tiempo, debe permitir ser ayudada en estos momentos, el alma humana no es capaz se subsistir sola, no de esta manera. Sólo se esta destruyendo, y seria una gran pena que un alma tan pura como la suya se desvanezca.

-¿pura...?- una expresión de desconcierto apareció es su rostro al escuchar las palabras del joven. ¿Pura..¿ella? Sintió un irresistible deseo de reírse en su cara, y así lo hizo.

-jajaja, pura.. ¿yo?-se burló con sarcasmo-Por favor, esto es sólo una prueba más de que no conoces mi alma, así que te pido que no sigas insistiendo en esto, es totalmente absurdo- terminó soltándose

-la verdad es que no se por que he perdido mi tiempo escuchando tonterías...- dijo alejándose.

-porque en el fondo sabe que es verdad, no debe negarlo, lo sabe.

Ella siguió caminando mientras lo ignoraba y tomaba su rumbo fuera del lugar.

-dudo que _el _sepa lo mucho que esta sufriendo...

Se paralizó al escucharlo e inmediatamente dio la vuelta para encararlo. ¿Cómo era posible?, acaso era verdad... ¿había estado espiándola¿Por qué el sabia algo así? Es decir.. nadie podía saber lo que en realidad ella sentía... era imposible a menos que tuviera algún tipo de capacidad ¿Podría ser que estuviera leyéndole la mente? No, no era posible.. ¿o si?

Lo quedó viendo por algunos segundos antes de poder hablar.

-¿po- por que dices eso?- dijo tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y de no darle el gusto de haber acertado en su respuesta.

El se había girado dándole la espalda, dirigiendo su azul mirada hacia la tétrica vista que tenía en frente.

-¿por que lo dices?- preguntó nuevamente tratando de descubrir como es que el chico sabía tal cosa.

Caminó nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba el y se paró al frente clavando su negra mirada en sus ojos celestes. El la miró complacido al saber que ella actuaría de esa manera, en realidad estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas acerca de la joven rubia en tan corto tiempo.

-pues es simple, lo puedo sentir- dijo sonriéndole al ver el desconcierto en sus ojos.

-¿sentir?- repitió sintiéndose algo expuesta.

-si, Diana me da la habilidad de la empatía, por lo que se me hace fácil saber lo que las personas sienten, y así ayudarlas.

Sin aviso acercó su rostro al de la rubia y contempló su ojos muy de cerca, afirmando al verlos lo que sus habilidades le indicaban. Había mucho dolor sumergido en ellos y una aparente tristeza opacaba su brillo, definitivamente estaba sufriendo, pero el problema era que ella no lo quería aceptar. El quería ayudarla, sabía que ella tenía mucho potencial y que talvez podría ayudarlo a él también.

-"talvez ella pueda.."

-¿que estas mirando?

Vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos por la voz de la joven que se dirigía a él con molestia.

-nada, es sólo que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos- contestó sonriéndole mientras volvía a su antigua posición.

Ella no se inmutó en responder, insinuando con su silencio que esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta antes hecha.

- Y así es como lo sé- aseguró el joven.

- no me has respondido aún- dijo secamente.

-disculpe¿acaso esperaba que dijera que la estaba espiando?- comentó con algo que pareció ser sarcasmo, haciendo que la rubia se preguntara una vez más si estaba leyendo su mente.

- el poder de la empata le revela a la persona los sentimientos de otros, pero no da detalles- aclaró la rubia.

- si, eso es cierto, pero aún no entiendo a que se refiere.

-antes de que me dijeras lo de la empatía hiciste un comentario y nombraste a alguien¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Que más es lo que sabes?

-ah eso, pues me lo dijo Diana hace un momento, y por lo visto aquella persona tiene mucha influencia en usted, no es cierto?

Aquel comentario hizo su efecto en ella, claro que muy bien disimulado. Sintió como le hervía la sangre al verse tan vulnerable y descubierta ante un extraño, pero se sintió aún más molesta consigo misma por que sabía a la perfección que esas palabras eran verdad. Ella seguía estando atada a él, y a ese rencor que no lograba sacarse del pecho.

-perdón, no fue mi intención incomodarla- habló suavemente el chico con tono arrepentido por lo que había dicho antes.

-eso no es cierto, yo..

-sabe, Diana también me da el poder de la telepatía.

¡Lo sabia! El podía leer su mente, por eso se atrevió a referirse a Yoh, aunque de forma indirecta. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el la interrumpió por segunda vez.

-aunque sólo con ella, así es como nos comunicamos- aclaró el ojiazul desmintiendo los pensamientos de la itako.

- no te lo he preguntado- dijo aceptando el cambio de tema, y tal vez muy en el fondo, agradeciendo al joven de cabellos más rubios que los de ella, el haberlo hecho.  
-pensé que le gustaría saberlo- concluyó sonriendo.

-pues eso no me interesa, lo que realmente quisiera saber, es ¿por que de tantas personas me escogiste a mi?

-no, no fui yo, fue el collar, y estoy muy complacido por su elección, eligió a la persona indicada.

- ¿persona indicada?

-si, usted ya lo descubrirá por si misma mas adelante, ahora me gustaría preguntarle, señorita Anna¿que piensa usted del amor?

------------------------------------------

Cambiaba desesperadamente los canales del televisor con el control remoto que apretaba con fuerza. No había dejado de pensar en su prometida, que se fue muy apresurada de su presencia. El sabía que no podía ocultarlo, le preocupaba demasiado y tal vez era hora de decírselo. Pero ¿cómo poder hacerlo si ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo? Era como si le entrara un genio de los mil demonios cuando lo veía entrar. En realidad no lo entendía, todo cambio de repente y el asunto se salió de sus manos, y como consecuencia la relación entre el y la itako se volvía cada vez peor, hasta el punto de que ya no se podía estar en la misma habitación por el incomodo silencio, o comentarios cortantes.

-ya no se que hacer...- susurró cansado mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de relajarse.

Recuerdos de esa mañana llegaron a su mente como imágenes

"_-Buenos días Anna._

_-Buenos días Yoh.- contestó apretando en un puño el collar._

_-estas bien?-preguntó este al observar la actitud de la rubia. Dándose cuenta que traía puesto el objeto. _

_-si, nada de interés- dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta._

_-siento lo que pasó ayer, no era mi intención hacerte enojar- dijo tratando de enmendar las cosas con ella. _

_-no importa- contestó cortante sin detenerse._

_-aún sigues disgustada?- se atrevió a preguntar _

_-¿que crees? – _

_-lo siento si, por que no… ¿vas a salir?-dijo al ver que la rubia caminaba hacia la puerta. _

_-¿me estas controlando?-preguntó disgustada, mirándolo. _

_-solo quería saber si vas a salir, Anna. ¿Por que haría eso?- contestó evidentemente ofendido por la acusación de la rubia._

_-estoy caminando hacia la puerta¿acaso no es eso suficiente para saber que voy a salir?- respondió grosera ante la respuesta del castaño. Este permaneció en silencio unos segundos hasta que contestó._

_-siento molestarte, Anna, yo solo me preocupo por ti, perdón si de alguna manera no puedes soportar eso, espero que te vaya bien, hasta luego.- dijo dando por terminada la conversación, haciendo entender lo dolido que estaba con la actitud de la rubia. _

_Lo miró por unos instantes y luego concluyó._

_-llegare tarde.- anuncio, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la pensión."_

Más recuerdos, pero esta vez de una tarde pasada, en la que la encontró en la biblioteca, llegaron a el recalcando el anterior.

"_-¿que haces aquí¿Se te perdió algo¿o alguien?- preguntó fríamente reprochándole con_ _una letal mirada acusadora._

_-eh pues yo… vi-viene a buscarte- le contestó algo nervioso y sorprendido por su comentario._

_- no me digas, yo no nací ayer Yoh y que más me vas a decir, que estabas muy preocupado cuando empezó a llover y que por eso saliste a buscarme? y que me buscaste por todos lados sólo para ver donde estaba? _

_-pues yo…_

-_Por favor yo se cuidarme bien, no necesitas rastrearme por toda la ciudad, o que acaso no confías en mi? Pues déjame decirte algo, desde ahora, el sentimiento es mutuo._

_-An.._

_-si quieres te puedes ir, no querrás dejar a tus invitados solos en casa o si?"_

Y un ultimo recuerdo lo hizo comprender todo y armar este rompecabezas.

"-_Yoh no, acaso no entiendes que bueno, que estoy enamorada de ti" _

abrió los ojos exaltado y con sorpresa al recordar la escena de aquella noche.

-¿esta todo bien amo?- le preguntó su espíritu acompañante al ver que la serenidad habitual de su amo se veía perturbada.

-no, Amidamaru, ya no lo estoy

El de muy estúpido se seguía preguntado el porque, cuando lo sabía perfectamente, es sólo que era algo difícil de aceptar. Estaba dolida, muy herida con el, quizás era la primera vez que pensaba en ello, pero también le dolía, tenia que hablar con ella, y explicarle, que ella siempre le había importado, que la quería igual o más que una hermana, pero que no podía ignorar sus sentimientos por más duros que parecieran, le gustaba Claire, o eso creía. ¿Que ahora estaba empezando a dudar de ella también? Todo esto era muy confuso.

No sabía porque, pero quería que la rubia llegase pronto a casa, tenia que hablar con ella.

-----------------------------------

Definitivamente se sorprendió por la pregunta, tanto que no pudo ocultarlo. Su rostro expresó sorpresa por un segundo antes de volver a su estado inexpresivo. ¿qué pensaba ella del amor? Bueno, había elegido a la persona menos indicada para preguntarle aquello.

-¿y de que te sirve a ti saber lo que yo pienso?

-pues, mírelo de esta manera, es sólo un tema de conversación- contestó simplemente Alex mientras ponía las manos en sus bolsillos.

-entonces cambiemos de tema- respondió cortante dándose la vuelta.

El joven sonrió al ver que había cambiado de parecer y había decidido quedarse después

de todo, tal vez ella también quisiese algo de compañía, pero era algo orgullosa para aceptarlo.

-pues, quisiera saber que piensa una persona como usted.

-¿como yo¿a que te refieres con eso?

-pues, una persona tan interesante debe tener un curioso concepto acerca del amor.

-créeme no es nada que te interesa saber.

-a puesto que si, acaso su prometido...

-¿que? – preguntó consternada.

-¿cómo has dicho?-cuestionó harta de que él estuviese haciendo comentarios acerca de su prometido, lo menos que quería era escuchar de el.

-tiene un prometido¿cierto?

-si pero ¿cómo...?

- Diana...

-no¿por qué lo mencionas?

-¿le disgusta?

-si, si me molesta así que por favor deja de mencionarlo.

-¿se puede saber por que?

-el, el...- sus uñas se incrustaban en las palmas de sus manos a medida que hablaba.-no es más que un idota-terminó dejando que sus dorados cabellos le tapasen el dolor que expresaban sus ojos.

Los celestes ojos de su acompañante se llenaron de comprensión y por un momento el brillo que había en ellos desapareció.

-todos alguna vez sentimos rencor por alguien, pero eso no significa que debemos odiar a esta persona por sus actos, en especial si es algo que no tiene control, como el amor. El odio sólo..

-yo no tengo la culpa de que él me odie..- respondió con dolor aún ocultando su vista de la de él.

-¿cómo esta tan segura que es así?

-¡por qué es la verdad!

-no lo creo¿como es que alguien puede odiar a una persona como usted?-dijo acercándose a ella.

Levantó su vista hacia él y lo vio acercarse.

- debe estar simplemente equivocado como para odiarla.- le sonrió cuando se vio en frente de ella.

Como fugitiva, una lágrima se escapó de sus negros ojos, corriendo por su mejilla, libre, hasta que una mano intrusa la atrapó asegurándose de que no llegara más lejos.

Sintió su mano cálida tocarla y secar con mucha delicadeza su rostro. Apartó su mano y le enseñó la lágrima que había retirado.

Observó esa pequeña gota en el dedo de su acompañante y sintió el dolor de la misma. Luego desvió la mirada y la posó en sus ojos. Celestes lunas la miraban con indulgencia y por primera vez se vio tan cerca de él.

-si usted quiere, ya nunca más volverá a llorar, y el dolor será despojado de usted tal como esta lágrima.

-yo...- por alguna razón se vio vulnerable y descubierta, no estaba acostumbrada a que la vieran llorar.

-no debe sentirse así.

-...- le dirigió una mirada suspicaz. Por más que se lo repitieran todavía no se acostumbraba a que le leyeran las emociones, es simplemente algo incómodo, más cuando se tratan de ocultar.

-dígame señorita Anna¿esta usted dispuesta a dejar todo ese dolor?

Una pizca de confusión se apoderó de sus ojos, y retrocedió ante el acercamiento de ambos. ¿Dolor¿acaso, era lo que sentía? Puro dolor...

Ciertamente no quería saberlo, era imposible que alguien más sepa de ello, aún no entendía por que aquel chico sabia de su situación más que ella misma. De un momento a otro sintió la necesidad de irse de aquel lugar.

-yo.. tengo que irme- giró su cuerpo e inmediatamente empezó a caminar fuera del lugar.

-Diana ve con ella..-

Era una orden que el pequeño espíritu debía seguir, y así lo hizo.

Celestes ojos la vieron salir.

Ojos llenos de comprensión.

---

Buuueenoooo... ¿que tal? Espero les haya gustado y si no fue así, entonces son libres de decirme lo que no les gustó, las criticas son muy bien recibidas también.

Responderé los reviews!

**inu-gh**¿sabes? tengo la esperanza que leas este capítulo, pero si no es así, no importa, responderé tu review de todas formas. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y no te preocupes por lo del cuadro amoroso, ya se desarrollará. En el próximo cap vendrá algo de eso... creo que ya he puesto demasiadas palabras y nada de acción. bueno nos vemos!

**ANTIKI**: si llevo demasiado tiempo ausente. -..- pero ya vine!! La relación de Alex y Anna es (o va a ser) muy bonita, es decir, no estoy prometiendo nada, pero con forme a lo que los reviews demanden yo lo pondré... aunque estaba planeando algo mas para esos dos MUAJAJA... oye esa idea no esta tan mala, la de invitar a Alex a la pensión... pero no se sabe que pensará Yoh¿que dices tu?

Oh no te preocupes por la cuestión de lo celos¡de eso me encargo yo! discúlpame por haberme tardado -...- me siento muy culpable.. pero espero haberlo compensado con este cap, bueno matta ne!!

**star:** hola! Que bueno que te guste el fic . jejeje, vaya no soy la única que quiere poner a Yoh celoso ¿ah¡Bueno eso se puede arreglar! Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este capitulo¡y no te preocupes que en el próximo cumpliré con lo que pides!

Gracias por todo matta ne!

**carosilas**¡bueno aquí esta! La historia del famoso collar revelada.

Si, Yoh se esta poniendo celoso y solo puedo decir que se pondrá peor... o.o la verdad espero que te haya gustado este cap y se que te gustara el próximo que va a estar muy bueno, pensé en adelantar lo que va a pasar en este cap pero luego dije ¡neeeh¡Es mejor ponerlo de un solo! Así que gracias por esperar matta ne!

**car**: si, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde n.nU así que solo hay que tenerme paciencia. ¿SIIIII?

UUUYYY ya van varios reviews que me piden lo de los celos e Yoh sufriendo, esperen un poquito mas que ya se va a poner bueno el sancocho! (expresión rara de mi país XDD)

Jaja bueno gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado matta ne!

**Kasiel 16**: hola, primero que nada te quiero agradecer por haberme dejado esa critica en el otro fic de "Endeless Love" en realidad no me había percatado de ese detalle, espero haber seguido tus instrucciones bien . Siento muchísimo haberme tardado lo que me tarde¿cuanto fueron¿3 meses¿O tal vez mas? O.o TT me siento mal. Gracias por seguir leyendo ¡y espero tu review ! matta ne.

**Shia**:!! hola¡La verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando vi tu review!, espero que sigas leyendo por que esta muy interesante y te puede hacer recordar cosas o.o bueno shia muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y !!recuerda el fic!! No he publicado nada por que quiero estar en contacto! Bueno te quiero amiga y cuídate ¡matta ne!

**Small Malfoy Girl**!hola! me alaga que te guste el fic! Y bueno de que lo voy a terminar lo termino, pero hay que tenerme paciencia o.o espero que te haya gustado y!! tambien que sigas leyendo que se pone muy interesante!! respecto a Yoh y Anna... puede ser que si, puede ser que no depende de cómo vaya la historia y de lo que demanden los review.. ¿que te gustaria a ti? Sabes es una pregunta interesante, piénsalo o.o , jeje bueno nos vemos, espero tu review!

**Vicky**: muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste el fic pongo mucho esfuerzo en ello, por eso me tardo tanto... en realidad son por muchas cosas XD. ¿Sabes? Tambien me gustaria ser tu amiga n.n, aunque ya creo que tienes mi correo ¿no? Bueno por ahí nos ponemos en contacto. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te haya gustado el cap¡espero tu review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Como siempre, tardanza injustificada, perdonen todos los errores ortográficos por favor, siento haberme tardado o.o. Espero que aún tengan algo de interés por este fic

-.-U se les agradece. Cp.

* * *

Caminos Cruzados

Capítulo 9

Trató de caminar lo mas rápido posible, ya que sentía que una nueva tormenta se avecinaba y que si no apresuraba el paso caería sobre ella muy pronto y sin piedad. Nuevamente había escapado de lo que más temía, la verdad, y el dolor de recordar lo que la hacia sentir miserable. La presencia de la pequeña criatura, que trataba de imitar su paso, no había pasado desapercibida por ella. Y en realidad no la sorprendía y hasta se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a ella.

Unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella Diana trataba de mantener el paso, o trataba de flotar con forme al movimiento de la itako, si no lo hacía era probable que la perdiese. Veía a la itako un tanto preocupada, pero decidió seguirla de todas maneras, su amo le había dado ordenes de hacerlo y ella tenía el deber de cumplir. Finas y pequeñas gotas empezaron a descender del nublado cielo, abrazando con ellas todo lo que tocaban y la rubia no era una excepción. El espíritu observó como la chica apresuraba el paso y así lo hizo ella.

Había empezado a trotar cuando se acordó que no traía lo que se suponía que debía traer con ella: el libro. Pensó en regresar ya que se sintió algo engañada por el rubio pero la tormenta no tardaría en empaparla del todo, así que decidió continuar con su paso.

A lo lejos divisó la pensión y se pudo imaginar el confortable calor que hallaría en ella cuando entrase, pero más equivocada no podía estar. Pasó el umbral y antes de entrar a la enorme casa miró seriamente al espíritu y le indicó que se metiera dentro del collar. Sin vacilar así lo hizo Diana, y la itako nuevamente se sorprendió de tal acto. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, siempre le parecía algo sacado de un libro o una fantasía de alguna película.

Sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de las tonterías que pensaba, acomodo el objeto dentro de sus ropas para que no sobresaliera y entró a la pensión.

Cerro la puerta detrás de ella, y a pesar de que el ambiente era cálido, una extraña aura invadía los pasillo y le provocaba algo de escalofríos. Se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo que traía y enseguida empezó a caminar por el pasillo, directo a las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, pidiendo no encontrarse con el shaman, pero falló.

-hola Anna, pensé que llegarías mas tarde-

Una voz grave llegó a sus oídos y la hizo detener el paso, por un momento sintió algo parecido al temor, el castaño nunca había utilizado aquel tono con ella, no tan lleno de resentimiento y algo que pareció ser sarcasmo¿o eso creyó?

Había utilizado aquel tono con ella, y esperaba que ese comentario fuese suficiente para darle a saber cuan incomodo se sentía por su hora de llegada. Estaba de más decir que había estado preocupado, si muy preocupado, las ultimas horas pensando en donde se podría encontrar la itako, pero claro, ella jamás le iba a creer aquello. Y la razón era sencilla, ella ya no creía en él, pero el shaman pretendía cambiar eso.

Lo miró escéptica arqueando una ceja, demostrando estar sorprendida por el hecho de que el estuviese esperándola, por que sí la esperaba, o eso era lo que parecía.

-¿y se puede saber porqué¿acaso esperas a alguien? Si es así entonces no tengo ningún inconveniente en irme, si eso es lo que quieres, sólo tienes que pedirlo- dicho esto se giró dándole la espalda con intenciones de irse, pero fue detenida por la mano del shaman que apretaba fuertemente su brazo impidiéndole avanzar más.

-¿A dónde vas? Tengo que hablar contigo ¿por que has llegado tan tarde?

-Yo pensaba que mis horas de llegada no era asunto tuyo, Yoh¿ por que habría de interesarte?- preguntó indignada zafándose del apretón y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-¿qué esta haciendo? No puedes salir, esta lloviendo.- reclamó siguiéndola para impedir que su prometida saliera.

- tú no puedes decirme que hacer, además es mejor que quedarme y contestar a tus ridículas preguntas-

-¿por qué siempre huyes?- alargo su brazo y sujetó nuevamente a la itako para evitarle el paso. Su pregunta vino acompañada de una mirada llena de desconcierto.

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, retándose el uno al otro, en unos ojos había rencor, en otros incomprensión.

- no estoy huyendo- respondió con enojo en su voz. -Hace tiempo que mis asuntos dejaron de se de tu incumbencia.

- eso no es cierto además no puedes estar haciendo lo que se te venga en gana cuando tú quieras.

- y dime¡¿tú quien eres para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer¡NADIE!- le gritó zafándose de su apretón y dirigiéndose muy enfadada hacia a la sala, lugar de donde había salido el shaman.

-¡Anna, eso no significa que tú puedas estar llegando a estas horas! (N/A- 5:00 pm... o.o) sin siquiera decir en donde ni _con quien- _le dijo muy serio alzándole la voz.

Era la primera vez que el castaño le levantaba la voz, estaba ciertamente algo sorprendida, pero no por eso se iba a dejar vencer.

-¿te has vuelto loco¡Yo no tengo por que darte información de cuando o a donde salgo y mucho menos con quien, son mis asuntos y tu no tienes por que saberlo!

-¡ te equivocas, tu y yo aún seguimos comprometidos!

-¡¿ah claro ahora si no¡Sólo te acuerdas del compromiso cuando te conviene¡Ambos sabemos que esto no es más que una maldita farsa así que no estés diciendo estupideces!

- asi que eso es lo que piensas que es sólo una farsa?

-¡no entiendo por que me estas haciendo este tipo de escena después de lo que me dijiste¿ya se te olvidó o que?

Reflexiona...

-Anna, yo sólo me preocupo por ti¡no se cual es tu problema!

-¿mi problema? tu eres el único aquí que tiene un problema¡primero dices una cosa y luego te comportas como si nada hubiera pasado¡¿Que es lo que te sucede?!

-¡yo no tengo ningún problema, sólo pensé que seria mejor decirte la verdad antes de engañarte.!

-¡oh gracias que considerado eres!

-Anna, el hecho de que sienta algo por otra persona no cambian lo que siento por ti.

-pues yo no he pedido que me tengas lástima¡así que mejor ahorra tus palabras.!

-¡no es lástima acaso no entiendes que...!

-¡¿qué no entiendo que?!

Todo pasó tan rápido que Anna no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. El shaman la había sujetado de los hombros estrechándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. La itako abrió los ojos al sentir los labios del castaño sobre los propios moviéndose con suavidad y ardor infinito. Fueron segundos, como interminables horas, lo que presencio. Estaba confundida y más que nada muy muy enojada con él. ¿Que se creía? Primero la hacía sentir de lo peor y ahora¡ahora la estaba besando¡ Nada menos que eso!

Pero pronto la rabia se fue, extrañamente ya no le importaba demasiado la situación, él la estaba besando¿acaso no era eso lo que siempre había deseado? Pero nada es eterno, y lo bueno siempre se acaba, normalmente con finales no muy gratos.

Lo empujo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, deseando alejarlo lo más posible de su lado. A penas logro su cometido levantó su mano y la plantó de llano en la cara del shaman, quien recién despertaba, o mejor dicho, se daba cuenta del error que había cometido.

-¡¿que demonios te pasa?!- le grito histérica.

-yo... no no se lo q me paso perdón

- ¡cállate no eres mas un patán!

-A-Anna - susurró tratando de acercarse sin éxito.

-¡no, no te acerques!

-Anna, perdóname yo...

-dime Yoh ¿que quieres que te perdone¿Será tu insolencia¿O el hecho de que me hallas besado, aun habiéndome confesado que estas enamorado de alguien más?

-yo..

-tu, tu JAMAS tienes nada bueno que decir¿crees que las personas son todas iguales¿Acaso crees que todos te perdonaran sólo por mostrarles una sonrisa, eso es lo que piensas? Pues piénsalo dos veces por que no es así Yoh¡vuelve a la realidad y piensa bien las cosas!

-...- Esta vez el castaño no tenía nada que decir, era verdad... todo este tiempo había pensado que el era el único que se merecía unas disculpas por parte de la itako, pero la verdad era otra.

El timbre sonó, y el joven casi susurró del alivio, odiaba discutir así, especialmente con ella, por que por más que lo negara, sabia que eso le afectaba mucho a la itako.

El le volvió la mirada y observó sus ojos llenos de rencor, rencor hacia el y su actitud para con ella.

-lo siento Anna, de veras.

- pues no parece Asakura. Mejor atiende, no valla a ser que tus invitados se mojen esperándote.

-sea quien sea puede esperar, tenemos que resolver esto.

-otro día será, hoy al parecer no estas en tus cabales, y ya estoy cansada- dio por terminada la discusión y le dio la espalda para marcharse, pero al parecer su acompañante no pensaba igual.

Le sujeto el brazo para que no escapara- no te dejare ir, no así- le dijo seriamente mirándola directamente a los ojos. El timbre sonó nuevamente.

-pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque como están las cosas y tu actitud tan insolente hacia mi, será difícil no verme _así _– le respondió zafándose bruscamente de su apretón.

Se escuchó un tercer timbre seguido de repetidos golpes en la puerta.

-apresúrate, no valla a ser que tu visita decida irse- dijo con ironía en su voz para luego salir de la habitación.

-no hemos terminado Anna.- dijo el Asakura menor, con voz calma ,o queriendo aparentarla, sin mover un músculo de donde estaba parado.

-¡pues yo si he terminado!- respondió elevando un poco su tono de voz para luego subir las escaleras y perderse entre la oscuridad.

Suspiró, pero esta vez no de alivio, si no de cansancio. Sí, estaba cansado de pasar por lo mismo casi todos los días. Apretó los puños fuertemente y decidió ir a abrir la puerta, fuera quien fuese, había llegado en un mal momento.

Al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa, la cual no pudo disimular.

-¡Dios, hasta que por fin! Ya estaba pensado que tendría que esperar hasta que pasara la próxima estrella!!

-Ho... ¡¿Horo-Horo?!-

-¡Si, soy yo hombre¿qué, te acabas de despertar? Vamos ¿me vas a invitar a pasar o no?

-Horo... claro, claro pasa, por favor ¡wuao¡Que sorpresa¿qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó algo desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido recientemente, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa.

-¿por qué? Yo no necesito excusas para visitar a mis amigos¿o si Yoh¡vamos, dame un abrazo!- lo abrazo tan efusivamente, que el castaño olvidó sus problemas por un momento y trató de ser un buen anfitrión con su amigo.

Yoh le correspondió el abrazo y le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas. Lo dejó pasar del todo, y ambos se instalaron en la sala. Se sirvieron té y hablaron por algunas horas, acerca de sus vidas, de cómo estaban los demás y cosa por el estilo, hasta que un silencio invadió la sala, y el Usui decidió romperlo, preguntando algo que el castaño no vio venir, pero que el había notado desde que pisó la pensión.

-Yoh¿qué sucede?

-¿co-como dices?- preguntó desconcertado, tratando de disimular lo mejor posible.

-¡oh vamos deja de fingir! Hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo, y yo he estado esperando a que me lo digas desde que llegue pero no lo haces. Así que he tenido que preguntar.

-pero Horo... no hay nada que decir, todo esta bien, en serio yo..

-córtalo, tu y yo sabemos que no es así, o me lo dices, o te obligo, tu eliges. Yoh te conozco, y se que algo te esta pasando, has estado distraído, mas de lo normal (N/A digo, como si eso fuera posible o.o) Por lo que creo que debe ser algo serio. Puedes confiar en mi Yoh, lo sabes.

-Horo, yo, no se que decir, perdóname si no he sido buen anfitrión, bueno, al menos no puedes decir que no lo intenté- dijo esto haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿ves? Yo tenia razón, y dime¿es algo grave?

-pues, no lo se en realidad, temo de que estemos haciendo este problema más grande de lo que es.

-¿estemos¿A quien te refieres?

- a Anna. Horo, creo estoy enamorado.

Esto definitivamente dejo sin aliento al joven ainu, pero a la ves lo calmó.

-¡Valla quien lo diría! Por fin la fría itako consiguió conquistarte ¿eh?

-no, yo...

-¡vamos Yoh no seas modesto¡que problema, te has enamorado de tu prometida! Jajaja

-no, ese es el problema.

-que? Pero, no le veo el inconveniente, acaso ella no te corresponde? Ja, no te preocupes Yoh...

-Horo, el problema es que estoy enamorado, pero no de ella- dijo el castaño interrumpiéndolo, y al mismo tiempo robándole el aliento nuevamente, no se esperaba ese tipo de confesión por parte de su amigo.

-" o eso creo" -un pensamiento fugaz paso por la cabeza de Yoh, antes de que ambos se hundieran en un nuevo silencio, esta vez mas incomodo que el anterior.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les aya gustado, y no se preocupen si esta algo confuso, ya lo entenderán mas tarde no tiene gracias que se los diga ahora¿o si?

Quiero agradecer a inu-gh por ayudarme en este cap n.n y a todas aquellas personas que dejaron sus reviews, la verdad eso es lo que me inspira a seguir. REVIEWS

Matta ne!!

Cp.


	10. Chapter 10

Cerró la puerta con gran estruendo al encontrarse tan furiosa. Tenía ganas de degollar al menor de los Asakura por su imperdonable atrevimiento. ¿Quién se creía al atreverse a besarla después de todo? O ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo descarado que estaba siendo? Definitivamente no pensaba perdonarlo por haberse burlado de ella de esa manera tan cruel. Ya no lo reconocía, y para su propio desconcierto tampoco se reconocía a ella misma.

Atravesó rápidamente su habitación, tirando el abrigo en el proceso. Se sentó en su cama y cerró los puños arrugando las sabanas, mirando fijamente a su regazo. Al sentir la turbación por parte de la itako Diana salió de su escondite en el collar y la miró compadecida, entendiendo por fin lo que agobiaba tanto a la rubia quien ignoró totalmente su presencia. Había leído su mente sin que esta se diera por enterada y lo que encontró realmente la desconcertó. Sus abismos negros mostraron gran comprensión e inmensa tristeza. Algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que detener todo esto, pero las instrucciones eran claras y no podía faltar a ellas. Para aplacar un poco el dolor que sentía la chica, el espíritu decidió darle algo de paz. Alzó sus manos en frente del rostro de Anna e inmediatamente gruesas y trasparentes lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos empapando sus sonrojadas mejillas con la más ardiente ira que estas contenían.

Al sentir como rebeldes gotas resbalan por su rostro y llegaban a sus piernas mojándolas levemente, dirigió su vista al espíritu que aún se encontraba expulsando su poder sobre ella. Intentó detener el llanto, pero lo único que logró fue que un quejido agudo saliera de su boca, irritándola mas.

-¡deja de hacer eso!- le gritó- ¡no lo hagas¡no!

Se paró en frente de Diana y trató de hacer que se detuviera pero le fue imposible ya que no podía tocarla pues el espíritu se movía con sorprendente velocidad.

-¡yo no necesito de ti¿por qué no lo puedes entender¡llorar es inútil, eso no me va a ayudar en nada!- le gritó nuevamente pero al darse cuenta de que por más que le insistiese, el espíritu no le hacía caso, se dirigió frustrada hacia su cama tirándose en ella y tapándose el rostro con una almohada para que no la viera. Y ahí se quedó hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar ni más pena que le llenara el corazón. Se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos, y Diana satisfecha de con su trabajo, volvió al collar y esperó hasta el día siguiente.

Se despertó en la misma posición en la que se había acostado la noche anterior. Se quedó así durante unos minutos, pensando. Tal vez sí necesitaba ayuda después de todo. Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó. No le importaba que hora era sólo quería salir de ese lugar. Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios. Quizá sí le gustaba escaparse de los problemas... o sólo de este. Observó el collar que le colgaba del cuello –gracias- susurró confiada en que Diana la escucharía. Se sentía mejor gracias a ella y sabía que era por haber llorado. Quisiera o no era un buen remedio, pero no estaba dispuesta a recurrir siempre a el. Bajó las escaleras esperando encontrarse con el castaño pero en lugar suyo encontró al ainu comiendo SU cereal y tomándose SU te favorito. Se mantuvo quieta unos segundos esperando a que este reaccionara, pero aparentemente estaba muy ocupado tarareando una canción mientras disfrutaba de SU desayuno.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba. Su pie subía y bajaba haciendo pequeños pisoteos para así llamar la atención del chico.

El ainu se volteó lentamente y observó a la rubia parada frente a el, quedándose totalmente estático, no esperaba a que se levantara tan temprano y menos hoy que no sabía de su visita.

-hee... hola Anna jeje

-¿que diablos haces en mi casa?

-oh yo también te extrañe...- dijo sarcástico.

-... ah es cierto debes de haber llegado ayer, bueno déjame decirte algo- le dijo acercándose un poco- ¡no te comas Mi cereal ni te tomes Mi te me oíste! O si no estarás en grandes problemas- advirtió peligrosamente en un susurro la ultima parte y luego salió de la cocina para después salir por la parte de al frente.

-¡gusto en verte también! Gruñona... –le gritó Horo Horo asegurándose de que la última parte sólo la escuchase su espíritu quien movía la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro en desaprobación.

-bueno no esperaba un abrazo pero por lo menos pudo haberse evitado el gritar. Esa mujer es insoportable. No puedo culpar a Yoh después de todo, es decir yo también me hubiese fijado en otra persona con alguien como ella a mi lado...-

En ese momento escuchó pasos entrando a la cocina conforme el terminaba la última oración. Se dio vuelta y para su sorpresa y desgracia era la rubia itako quien había entrado sin ser notada a la pensión. Se maldijo mentalmente y trató de enmendar lo que había causado.

-A- Anna no, no te escuche entrar...

-descuida sólo vine porque había olvidado mi bolso, ya puedes seguir con tu charla- aclaró la rubia dirigiéndole una mirada severa al ainu, la cual no pasó desapercibida, haciendo que sus nervios se incrementaran aún mas

-bu-bueno ya es tiempo de irnos jaja- rió nervioso- te-tengo que comprar algunas cosas que me encargo Pilika, jeje...vámonos Kororo.- y con eso ambos salieron lo mas rápido posible de la pensión huyéndole a la furia de la chica.

-ko koro ko- se lamentó Kororo poniendo una expresión triste mientras seguía a su amo quien corría temeroso de la ira de la rubia sacerdotisa. Al parecer su amo no entendía muy bien las cosas.

Se recostó en la pared exhalando lentamente. Estaba cansada de oír lo mismo, lo que ella se repetía todos los días, pero nunca pensó que escucharlo de otra persona le abriría los ojos o mejor dicho, le molestara. No estaba segura que era ese sentimiento dentro de ella, no quería saberlo porque tal vez encontraría más dolor. Y ya no quería sentir dolor. Salió de la pensión a paso lento. Decidió caminar por calles por las cuales ya no recurría, sitios olvidados. Y no encontró nada, nada que la llenara.

Pensó en lo que escuchó decir a Horo Horo, que ella era insoportable y que no culpaba a Yoh por haber conseguido a alguien que la reemplazara... bueno que fuera algo que ella no era. No podía evitar sentirse algo mal, pero el ainu tenía razón. Por su culpa estaba pasando todo esto, aunque Yoh no estaba del todo libre de la culpa. No era que le importara lo que otros pensaran pero no creyó que Yoh le contara lo que estaba pasando, pero a fin de cuentas el era su amigo y ella no podía hacer nada. Por un momento sintió ira hacia el joven ainu ya que ese no era su problema y el no era quien para tacharla de esa manera, el no la conocía. No tenía derecho a opinar siquiera. No podía culparla por la sórdida actitud del castaño. No podía culparla por sentir pesar, simplemente no podía.

Yoh era su prometido y la estaba tratando de la manera más injusta posible. La estaba usando cruelmente y ella no iba a permitirlo. Ese beso lo confirmaba todo, el sólo quería jugar con ella, tal vez ni siquiera sabía lo que quería y ella no aguantaría mucho más. El día anterior no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada por unos momentos... al sentir los labios del moreno en los de ella. Había añorado por tanto tiempo aquel momento, pero para su desgracia la realidad era otra y le era imposible dejarse llevar por su fantasía. Se sentía traicionada ya que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que el castaño pudiese ser tan arrogante y déspota. El había escondido esa faceta suya y ahora la estaba sacando a lucir, sin medir todo el daño que estaba haciéndole a la rubia, o quizás si. Pero a pesar de todo aquello tal vez el...

Siguió caminando y bajó la vista hasta el collar, lo tomó entre sus manos y se dio cuenta que de su color azul oscuro cambiaba a uno rojo escarlata. Tembló temiendo que el episodio de la primera vez volviese a repetirse. Pero no sucedió nada, después de un rato cambió nuevamente a su color original. Diana no había salido, lo cual le pareció extraño. Inmediatamente la imagen de su amo le vino a la mente. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo, y casi de inmediato recordó el libro que le habia... quitado. ¿Deberia...? sí, tenia que ir. Un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios y se giró para así poder hacer su recorrido hacia el parque.

Al hacerlo sus ojos se fijaron en una calle la cual llevaba a una plaza. Y al final de esta pudo identificar al shaman, pero este no estaba sólo, se encontraba con esa chica, la misma con la que lo había visto al salir de esa pastelería y muy probablemente la que había entrado a la casa, era ella. Y lo que vio después la dejó sin aliento y se odió por eso. Se odió porque se suponía que ya no le afectaba, porque pensaba que la herida ya estaba cerrada y se odió porque nada de eso era verdad. Se odió porque ese no era su problema, pero lo hizo aún más porque sabía que la involucraba. Y muy dentro de ella detestó a su prometido, si, porque no lo podía odiar ya que ella lo...

Giró la cabeza y caminó muy rápido sin mirar atrás, ya era hora de que dejara de huir de sus problemas, quería terminar con todo, quería sacarse todo el dolor de su corazón pero más que todo quería olvidarse de él y de la angustia que le causaba tenerlo cerca. Y para eso necesitaba ayuda. Por más que detestara admitirlo.

No se había dado cuenta cuando empezó a correr hasta que repentinamente se sintió muy cansada. Paró y se dio cuenta que ya no quería ver al rubio, no quería ver a nadie. Las ganas de verlo simplemente desaparecieron. Reflexionó un poco ¿acaso había querido verlo? Siguió su camino esta vez a paso lento. Sin prestar mucha atención se introdujo en el parque. Era un lugar solitario y muy grande, si no quería ver a Alex no lo haría. Todo era cuestión de caminar lejos del gran árbol.

A lo lejos divisó una banca, muy dañada, pero era todo esa fachada lo que le atraía. Se sentó en ella y se entretuvo contemplando el cielo. Las nubes se juntaban y al parecer llovería nuevamente, estaba más que harta del mismo clima. Ya no quería ver el mismo escenario melancólico y muchos menos la lluvia ante sus ojos, ni la que salía de ellos, ni la que caia del cielo.

-"El dolo silencioso es el más funesto" – escuchó un susurro e inmediatamente volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos celestes que la miraban.

Se sorprendió definitivamente, pero ya debería estar acostumbrada al hecho de verlo a cada rato, por eso no mostró su perturbación.

-¿que?-murmuró muy suavemente no quería que notase su ansiedad.

-lloverá muy pronto y por aquí no hay ningún lugar en donde pueda refugiarse.

No contestó esta vez solamente volvió a mirar al frente aparentando no haberlo escuchado. Era como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si ella se hubiera imaginado sus palabras.

Caminó pausadamente hasta llegar a la banca, se sentó y contempló el paisaje al igual que ella. El cielo se volvía más gris y tétrico, se sentía como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento en una interminable llovizna. Era intimidante, pero aún así ninguno de los dos se movió.

-¿no volverá a su casa?- preguntó Alex sin quitar la vista del horizonte. Ella esperó unos segundos para contestar.

-¿acaso tu también no me quieres aquí? Si es así sólo dilo. Aunque te recuerdo que es un lugar libre, puedo quedarme si quiero, como sea...- contestó cerrando los ojos y haciendo un ademán de querer parase, al cual Alex respondió tomando su mano y jalándola delicadamente hacia abajo.

-yo jamás diría eso.- le respondió con sinceridad¿cómo lo sabia? Pues estaba reflejada en sus ojos, en esos océanos de tranquilidad.

Lo miró algo desconcertada, era como si lo conociera, como si ambos se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo y no podía evitar que ese sentimiento viniera a ella cada vez lo veía, ya que tal vez podría ser verdad.

-jamás diría eso, y muchos menos a usted, cuya compañía me es muy grata- volvió a repetir e inconscientemente ella se sentó mirándolo. Miró hacia su regazo y no pudo prevenir que una pequeña sonrisa curvara sus labios.

-eres molesto¿sabías eso?

Escuchó una risa y lo miró de nuevo, siempre lo veía sonriendo pero nunca lo había escuchado reír. Y por alguna razón muy extraña le pareció encantador.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por unos segundos al pensar en eso.- ¿q-que es tan gracioso?- preguntó volteándose para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

-es que no me dicen eso todos días- respondió con una sonrisa. A la cual ella le respondió de la misma manera.

Estaba sentado en un segundo piso del restaurante en la plaza cuando de repente divisó a su amigo Yoh muy cerca de ahí, y no estaba sólo. Una hermosa niña lo acompañaba y se veía muy interesada en el. Luego miró hacia un lado y observó a la itako, al otro lado de la calle. Se dirigía en esa dirección pero se detuvo al ver a su prometido. Volvió su vista a la pareja y se percató de que se estaban besando e inmediatamente miró a la itako para encontrarla alejándose de ese lugar con paso rápido. Quedó impactado por lo que acababa de ver. Había tenido una visión total y completa de todo, y esta impresionado y la culpa, oh la culpa lo invadía. No podia creer que hace poco hubiera dicho esas cosas de ella, y que ahora al ver su rostro de repente lo comprendiera todo.

* * *

Hola les agradezco mucho que hayan esperado (los que esperaron n.nUu) ojala les aya gustado espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad.

matta ne!

cp.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Por fin he podido publicar el capítulo once!! TOT Perdónenme por favor por la demora, es algo que nunca me cansare de decir. Y lo prometido es deuda: ¡hoy se verán los celos de Yoh! XD Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen leyendo.**

**

* * *

********Capítulo 11**

La alejó con suavidad y la miró muy sorprendido, no se esperaba que la chica fuera a actuar de esa manera tan impredecible. Lo había besado, y ¿él que había hecho? Nada. No podía, por más que su mente le había gritado su cuerpo simplemente no respondía. Hasta que sintió de repente la presencia de la itako. No se explicaba como era posible que el día anterior la haya besado y que en ese momento estuviera besando a otra persona. La estaba traicionando. A ambas. Creía por fin tener sus sentimientos claros. Estaba convencido de que quería a Anna, y no estaba equivocado, pero él deseaba más, él la quería amar. Y para eso necesitaba dejar en claro que en sus pensamientos sólo estaba la rubia sacerdotisa. Iba a decirle la verdad a Claire y ella le sale con esto. Nuevamente sintió que no tenía opción alguna, se había rendido ante sus labios.

Recordó entonces lo que la chica de cabello castaño le dijo antes de besarlo. Esa noticia lo había dejado en shock...

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Me había levantado temprano esa mañana. Noté que ni Horo ni Anna estaban despiertos todavía así que decidí irme. Había pensado toda la noche acerca del beso que le di a Anna, y una vez más me reprendí por mi estupidez. Estaba decidido a decirle todo a Claire, mientras no supiera cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos no podía seguir con ella.

Lastimosamente ella no pensaba igual, y ya me lo había hecho saber un par de veces. Yo sabía y sentía que Claire no era una mala persona. Ella decía quererme como a nadie más. Me sentía muy mal, por que ella no me era para nada indiferente, pero sentía que faltaba algo, y ese algo era lo que yo alguna vez compartí con Annita.

Ese día me reuniría con Claire en la plaza, por lo que me puse en marcha. En el camino pasé por un inmenso parque. Había pasado por ahí un par de veces, pero en esa ocasión algo, o mejor dicho alguien, me llamó la atención. Era un muchacho, talvez un par de años mayor que yo. Perecía extranjero pues su cabello era un rubio claro el cual contrastaba con sus ojos azules. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero por algún motivo no me agradaba su presencia, algo muy raro. Puede darme cuenta que me miraba insistentemente, aún así sus ojos no denotaban ningún sentimiento negativo, su mirar era neutro. Yo lo miré por algunos segundos, pendiente de cualquier movimiento, pero él finalmente dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Después de ese inusual encuentro me detuve al llegar a mi destino, en donde encontré a quien me esperaba.

Claire levantó la vista al verme acercar hacia una de las bancas en donde se encontraba sentada. Me sonrió al instante y se paró para recibirme.

-Buenos días Yoh-kun ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?

-Buenos días, estoy bien ¿y tu?- le pregunté antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

-Muy bien, gracias. Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

-Si a mi también. –le respondí sintiendo una extraña calidez.

Después de eso caminamos un rato, conversando de lo que siempre solíamos. No podía decir que era una rutina, pues no lo sentía de esa manera. Ella era tan diferente a Annita. Claro que me es imposible comparar a Anna con alguien más. Ella es única. Se preocupa por mi a su manera, me quiere a su manera, y eso lo sé porque lo puedo sentir. Puedo sentir su dolor cada vez que me ve, pero al parecer ella no puede sentir el mío pues sus ojos no denotan más que ira hacia mi. Y ¿cómo no podría odiarme después de lo que le hice? En todo el paseo no pienso en nada más que en ello.

-Yoh-kun, ¿esta bien si compramos unos helados?-escuché como una sutil voz me llamaba y rápidamente me concentré en responder.

-Claro-respondí con una sonrisa sin evitar preguntarme porque cada ves que Claire me hablaba se me olvidaba lo que había en mi cabeza. Parecía un encanto, o una maldición.

Pasamos parte de la mañana juntos hasta que no pudimos evitar más el tema.

Estábamos en medio de la pequeña plaza cuando ella habló.

-Yoh-kun... hay algo que hace tiempo me había gustado preguntarte...-sentí que algo se avecinaba, algo que debía detener, pero no lo hice.

-¿Si?  
-E-Es que, hay algo que me esta quemando por dentro, algo que ya no puedo contener más. Es algo que siento únicamente cuando estoy a tu lado. Y tu lo sabes. Es un sentimiento tan fuerte y único que te lleva a desear estar con esa persona especial.

-Claire..-

-Yoh-kun, quiero saber si aceptarías salir conmigo, si serías mi novio.

-Yo...- no sabía que decir, en realidad estaba algo sorprendido por haber escuchado esa declaración.

-No, no tienes que apresurarte yo...

-¡Señorita Claire!- de pronto una voz detrás de nosotros llamaba insistentemente a mi acompañante quien con una cara de fastidio se volteó para enfrentar a esa persona.

-Jonathan, ¿que sucede? Pensé haberle dicho que esperara en el auto.

-Lo siento, señorita. Lo que sucede es que su padre me pidió que por favor le recordara que tiene que tomar su medicamento para el corazón a esta hora, así que si no es mucha molestia, le pido que me acompañe a casa.

En ese momento sentí como me zumbaban los oídos. No pude haber escuchado bien. ¿Acaso Claire estaba enferma?

-Ah... esta bien Jonathan, aunque hubiese podido esperar para decírmelo, ya estaba terminando. Por favor espéreme en el auto, ya voy.

El señor obedeció al instante, no sin antes despedirse.

-¿Medicamento para el corazón? ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?-pregunté consternado, y preocupado.

Ella simplemente suspiro y me respondió con pesar.

-No quería que esto afectara tu decisión después de hacerte mi petición... como sea, creo que ya es tarde.

-Pero... estas bien, es decir, eso no es nada grave ¿o si?

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control- contestó con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ya veo, entonces...

Luego vi como se acercaba hacia mi y sin aviso junto sus labios con los míos en un delicado beso.

Esa había sido la primera vez que nos besamos. Ella era muy delicada, y sus aroma era relajante y cálido, por lo que me deje llevar. Al poco tiempo nos separamos y ella sonrió. Por alguna razón inexplicable, la imagen de mi prometida se borro totalmente de mi mente, y en ese instante solo podía ver a una hermosa niña que me miraba con brillantes y suplicantes ojos verdes.

-Nos vemos entonces Yoh-kun, y por favor piénsalo ¿si?- se despidió, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Yo me quedé en el mismo lugar pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Acaso yo era capaz de olvidarme totalmente de Anna? No lo quería hacer, pero algo me estaba obligando, algo mucho más fuerte que yo.

Decidí regresar a la pensión si ningún ánimo. No tenía idea de que haría de ahora en adelante. Se suponía que dejaría las cosas aclaradas con Claire, que le contaría acerca de Anna, pero no pude. Y ahora al saber de su enfermedad, no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Tomé un tiempo para reflexionar, y caminé, simplemente vagando por lugares que no conocía. Hasta que me topé con el parque en el que había visto a aquel chico. Me propuse a entrar y caminé por sus alrededores.

En un pensamiento fugaz, imaginé que a Annita le gustaría ese lugar. Parecía tener su nombre gravado en cada esquina. No me sorprendería encontrarla por ahí, y sin darme cuenta me encontré llamándola con el pensamiento. Acción que me costaría mucho.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

El, nuevamente, le había sonreído con ternura, ¿por qué no corresponderle? Bueno, no tuvo que pensar demasiado para hacerlo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Pero su asombro fue mayor al percatarse de lo entretenida que estaba con la compañía del rubio. Desde su llegada habían hablado de cosas banales, nada importante, pero es sorprendente como momentos tan pequeños y simples pueden llenar vacíos tan grandes.

Miró al cielo por milésima vez y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Ni una gota a la vista. Parecía como si la visita de Alex hubiese detenido todo intento de oscurecer el cielo encima de la itako.

-Dígame, señorita Anna...

-Ya basta. No tienes que tratarme de usted. Por alguna razón me resulta algo incomodo. Dime simplemente Anna.

-Esta bien, si es eso lo que deseas... no soy nadie para negarlo.

-Gracias. ¿Que es lo que querías decirme?- preguntó curiosa ante su respuesta.

-Acaso... ¿sabe él que estas aquí?

Los ojos de Anna mostraron confusión, la cual fue captada por el joven quien no se retracto.

-¿Quien...?

-Su...digo.. tu prometido, ¿te esperará temprano?

-Ah... no, para nada. ¿Por qué la pregunta? Y ¿ Qué tiene que ver él con...?

-Vamos- susurró interrumpiéndola- Tengo algo que mostrarte, creo que ya es tiempo- terminó y le extendió una mano a la itako para que pudiera levantarse también.

Anna no quiso preguntar la causa de tanto misterio por parte de su acompañante. Al contrario, sintió una repentina confianza hacia el rubio en frente de ella quien la miraba con ojos compasivos y con una sonrisa confidente. Tomó su mano y se dejó llevar hasta un pequeño altar, que se encontraba a través de las múltiples lápidas del cementerio. Sin ningún aviso pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo tocando apenas a ambos jóvenes quienes entraron en el lugar antes de que las claras esferas descendieran con más fuerza.

Apenas entró sintió el fresco aroma de flores con roció. Miró a su alrededor y contempló admirada la variedad de plantas que invadían el aposento. El perfume de las lilas predominaba y, a pesar de que las paredes se hallaban algo deterioradas, se podía sentir una paz única.

-Es muy hermoso-comentó Anna maravillada de lo que sus ojos veían.

Perecía algo irónico que en un lugar en donde predomina la muerte pudiera haber algo tan lleno de vida.

-Son los espíritus. Ellos mantienen hermoso este altar, en un intento por encontrar la paz que necesitan-

-Pero aquí no la encontraran. La única manera de lograrlo es retirándose al otro mundo- explicó la rubia.

-Al parecer sus penas son demasiadas- terminó de decir Alex para luego mirarla y sonreírle.

La joven simplemente apartó su mirada. Un fuerte sonrojo se marcó en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que ambos seguían agarrados de las manos. Rápidamente deshizo la unión tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto. Empezó a caminar lejos de él observando el lugar cuando recordó algo.

-Dijiste que tenías algo que mostrarme ¿Qué es?-preguntó volteándose para verlo.

-Es cierto, por poco se me olvida- dijo el joven para luego caminar al lado de ella y dirigirse hacia una estatua, la cual Anna no pudo identificar.

Detrás de esta habían dos libros, uno era muy conocido para la itako. El segundo era mucho más pequeño, parecía un diario.

Ella pensó en que hacían esos libros ahí. Talvez ese era algún tipo de escondite. Su análisis fue interrumpido por la voz de su acompañante.

-Muchas gracias por prestármelo. Cada vez que lo leo me parece más intenso- le agradeció con un sonrisa sincera extendiéndole el libro. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Pues era imposible no notar aquel destello en sus azules ojos. Esa simple expresión la llenaba de paz haciéndola sentir extrañamente tranquila con él.

Ella tomó el libro y leyó la portada "Romeo y Julieta". Cierto, casi olvidaba que tenía que devolver aquel libro en la biblioteca. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios y lo miró de manera sarcástica. –No recuerdo habértelo prestado, mas bien tú me lo quitaste.

-Entonces esta será mi disculpa por haberlo hecho- dijo entregándole el segundo libro- Quisiera que lo leyeras, así entenderás todo lo que necesitas saber.

-¿Acerca de que?

-Bueno... es algo difícil de explicar. Para empezar, ¿notas algo extraño en mi?

La itako meditó un poco antes de contestar-Pues, no eres alguien que se conoce todos los días, y definitivamente no eres como cualquier shaman.

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo alegre ya que la Anna había acertado- no soy como los otros shamanes.

-No tienes porque alardear.

-Lo que quiero decir es que sé lo que sienten los fantasmas: ser parte de un mundo material y no ser notado por casi nadie. Vivir sin poder sentir la lluvia, o una simple brisa de verano.

-Es la empatía que te permite saber todo eso

-No totalmente. Yo lo he experimentado por mi mismo, y creo que me he llegado a acostumbrar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Por favor, no te vayas a enojar conmigo por no habértelo dicho antes- le pidió Alex con una sonrisa de disculpas.

-¿De que hablas? Sólo dilo ya. Yo decidiré si me enojo o no- contesto Anna algo impaciente pero a la vez curiosa.

-Esta bien... verás hace mucho tiempo que yo...ya no pertenezco a este mundo, pero gracias a una promesa sigo estando aquí.

-Quieres decir que...

- Yo morí hace 3 años, pero Diana hizo lo imposible para que yo pudiera permanecer en este mundo con ella, y... con mi hermana.

-¿Estas muerto? Eso no puede ser. Tu eres un humano, eres una persona de carne y hueso ¡Es imposible que después de muerto alguien pueda regresar a su cuerpo!

-Eso es cierto, pero como dije antes, Diana no es cualquier espíritu. Tal vez ella no tenga un gran poder de batalla, pero sí es muy útil en estos casos.

-Espera ¿Estas diciendo que pudiste entrar nuevamente en tu cuerpo, aun después de haber muerto?

-Diana y yo tuvimos muchos problemas intentando hacerlo. Pero al final ella logró hacerme regresar a mi cuerpo. El tiempo que puedo permanecer aquí en este mundo es limitado, todavía no se cuanto me queda, pero sé que si Diana se hace un poco más fuerte podrá extender el tiempo. Esta de más decir que no podré quedarme para siempre, eventualmente me iré, pero antes debo cumplir la promesa que hice con mi hermana.

La itako trataba de comprender lo que su rubio acompañante le explicaba, pero los detalles aún le eran difíciles de concretar. Alex se dio cuenta de eso, así que prosiguió.

-La unión de mi alma a mi cuerpo fue un éxito, pero a pesar de haberlo logrado, tuve que conformarme con una desventaja. Los lazos de la posesión no son muy fuertes. De vez en cuando mi alma se despega, y yo vuelvo a ser un espíritu. Tengo que esperar a que me apacigüe para volver a poseer mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo que apaciguarte?-preguntó Anna, quien no entendía como era eso posible.

-Cuando percibo emociones fuertes de otra persona cerca de mi, o cuando me altero demasiado la posesión se suele deshacer. El problema es que cada vez esto ocurre con más facilidad y frecuencia, aunque yo no demuestre alteración.

La rubia no sabía si creerle o no. Todo el tiempo que había estado con él, nunca había pasado nada parecido a lo que el describía aunque por más increíble que pareciera había una posibilidad de que fuese verdad.

-Pero, por alguna razón cuando estoy contigo, ninguna de tus emociones parece afectarme. Es como si, a pesar de estar sintiendo gran pena, tu alma se mantuviera calmada, intocable ante todo sufrimiento. Y de cierta manera eso me tranquiliza.- declaró el ojiazul con una tierna sonrisa.

-Eso si es algo difícil de creer.- dijo melancólica mirando hacia otro lado y se percató que la lluvia había pasado. Se lo iba a hacer saber a su acompañante pero este no se lo permitió.

Sintió unas tibias manos sobre sus mejillas y se percató de que se encontraba en una situación algo incomoda. Alex se había acercado a ella mientras estaba distraída y ahora sus manos sostenían su rostro con extrema delicadeza. Lo único que Anna podía ver eran unos ojos azules que examinaban hasta el más oscuro y pequeño rincón de su alma. El la hacia sentir algo expuesta, pero la tranquilidad que su presencia le brindaba no podía ser ignorada. Repentinamente su pecho empezó a sentirse pesado, y el latido incesante de su corazón la hizo olvidarse de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Se dejó hipnotizar por el vaivén de emociones en esos océanos azules hasta que una voz la arrastro al tiempo presente.

-No había conocido a nadie con tanta serenidad en su alma. Es muy admirable y hermoso lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. No pude haber encontrado a nadie mejor para esculpir el diamante de su alma.

La sacerdotisa no sabía que decir ante ese comentario. Se sentía algo ofuscada por las palabras de el joven.

-No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando. No me conoces lo suficiente para llegar a esas conclusiones.

-Estas equivocada Anna, Nada más con ver los ojos de una persona puedo darme cuenta del estado de su alma.

-Pues conmigo te has equivocado, no soy como piensas.- le dice seria mientras retrocede para liberarse de las manos del rubio.

Intenta darse la vuelta para así salir del lugar pero él la detiene y sin que Anna se lo esperase Alex la estrechó entre sus brazos y acercó sus labios al oído de la rubia.

-Anna, aunque no lo creas sé como te sientes y me gustaría que no te subestimaras y creyeras en mis palabras pues lo que digo es verdad. Estoy seguro de que si dejaras pasar las penas, te darías cuenta del encanto que tu alma puede irradiar con sólo una mirada. Porque eso es lo que veo, hermosura y paz.

Anna se había quedado inmóvil por causa del contacto entre ambos. Las palabras susurradas a su oído fueron suficiente para alejar toda tensión en su cuerpo y de un momento a otro el devastador frió de su interior se esfumó. Era increíble lo que un par de palabras y un simple gesto de ternura podían causar: un cálido sosiego.

Sin poder evitarlo se dejó llevar por el momento y cerró los ojos. Dejó que su cabeza se recostara en torso del rubio, sintiendo su suave respirar y el rítmico latido de su corazón.

_tun tun tun tun…_

Por fin había llegado a la pensión. Después de no ver a nadie, Horo Horo decidió ir a tomar algo de aire fresco en el patio en compañía de su espíritu. Se sentó un momento en el suelo a contemplar el cielo. Ya había parado de llover y el sol salía hermoso. De repente escuchó que la puerta se abría para luego cerrarse con un estruendo. Giró, estando seguro que se trataba de Anna. Pensaba pedirle disculpas por su comentario de la mañana, pero para su sorpresa fue el heredero Asakura quien había entrado y al parecer estaba furioso, pues no le dirigió la palabra. El ainu quedo estático sin saber que pensar. Un sonido atrajo su atención, y lo reconoció como el graznido de algún párajo. Y así era. Observó a un cuervo negro, parado en la rama de un árbol, que lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Y tembló.

-Oh, algo malo esta por venir Koloro.

-Kokoro ko...

¿Qué sentía ? ¿Acaso era dolor? No. Sentía un ardor proveniente de su pecho. ¿Qué seria? Cerro los puños con extrema fuerza. Sintió sus uñas clavarse en sus manos. Sabía que si no dejaba de hacerlo sangraría., pero esa parecía ser la única forma de contrarrestar el indeseable sentimiento que lo invadía. Frunció el entrecejo dejando que sus ojos denotaran implacable ira y desconcierto .Luego apretó sus dientes y al instante su respirar incremento considerablemente. Su corazón perecía bombear sangre con mayor rapidez. Casi podía escuchar su eco, resonando incesante en su cabeza. Era un sonido que lo martirizaba y se repetía en compañía de sus pensamientos. _"esto no debería estar pasando..."_

Pero sucedía, y en frente a él se encontraba una escena que ni en sus peores pesadillas ocurría. Talvez estaba perdiendo la cordura, pero no podía evitar sentir rencor dentro de el. Recordó las tantas veces que el mismo había sido infiel con actos tan simples como una sonrisa, un abrazo... _un beso. _No tenía derecho a reclamarle nada y lo sabía muy bien, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse desgraciado. Le dolía y no era culpa de ella. ¡Fue un estúpido! Todo eso ocurría por su indecisión, por pensar que no importase cuanto la hiciera esperar, ella siempre estaría ahí. Pero todo eso no eran más que viles mentiras que él mismo maquinaba para convencerse de que no la perdería. Y ahora se topaba con la realidad, filosa y sin misericordia alguna. Era su Annita y la estaba perdiendo. Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como una grabación sin fin mientras la veía en los brazos de otro.

_La estaba perdiendo..._

**

* * *

****Nuevamente les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer este fic . Por favor dejen sus comentarios y criticas de lo que piensan que debo mejorar.**

**Le agradezco en especial a inu-gh por ayudarme e este capitulo. non _cheers!_**

**!Cuídense!**

**Matta ne!**

**Cp.**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Hola de nuevo. Primeramente les quiero dar las gracias a todos los pacientes lectores de este fic que me han apoyado si importar cuanto me demore. Es por ustedes que no me doy por vencida y mi musa sigue trabajando. Las ultimas 48 horas me he instalado permanenetemente en frente del teclado para poder dar los ultimos toques a este capitulo. Traté de hacerlo lo mas largo que pude. Por favor disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica y muchas gracias nuevamente por la paciencia. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

***Ni Shaman King ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.* Los unicos personajes de mi invencion son Alex y Claire***

* * *

Le dolía el corazón. De alguna manera se le hacía difícil respirar. Le faltaba el aire y no sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Pero aparte de eso había algo que la mantenía intranquila y estaba segura que la angustia que sentía no estaba relacionada con su salud. Se había estado sintiendo de esa manera desde su plática con Yoh. Pensaba que cuando le aclarara sus sentimientos estaría más tranquila, pero no fue así.

Después de su encuentro regresó a casa, cuando repentinamente empezó a sentirse mal. Claire sabía lo que pasaba, y tenía que darse prisa antes de que su corazón colapsara. Eso pasaba cuando no tomaba el medicamento en horas adecuadas. Y seguiría pasando hasta el día de su muerte, la cual tenía conocimiento que no era lejana.

-Por favor... date prisa.- le susurró, o más bien suplicó a su chofer.

-Sólo un poco más señorita.- respondió él lleno de preocupación.

Dirigió la vista a un lado de su asiento en el auto. Y allí estaba ella. Sus profundos y enigmáticos vacíos negros la contemplaban intranquilos, con tristeza.

Ciertamente, si Diana fuese humana, su rostro hubiese estado pálido en ese instante, como seguramente debería estar el suyo.

-Tranquila, estaré bien. Gracias por acompañarme.- agradeció con una sonrisa antes de que se sintiera débil y su cuerpo se balanceara cayendo pesadamente en el asiento del auto y sus ojos se cerraran expulsando todo rayo de luz, dejándola en la total oscuridad.

* * *

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y por la impresión dejó caer uno de los libros que tenía en la mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella no necesitaba ser consolada por nadie. No entendía por que se había dejado llevar por ese sentimiento tan aterradoramente agradable. Y sí, tenía miedo de empezar a depender de otra persona. Ese era un error que no cometería dos veces. Lentamente Anna se separó del joven que la abrazaba tiernamente. Este se agachó para recoger el libro que yacía en el suelo y entregárselo.

-Siento mucho si te incomode por mi acción.- Alex fue el primero en despejar el silencio.

Anna recibió el libro nuevamente y tratando de evitar la mirada de Alex decidió observar el suelo. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando sus ojos se toparon con algo inusual. Se agachó y tomó entre sus dedos un pequeño mechón de cabello castaño amarrado con una diminuta cinta celeste.

-¡Oh! Pero que descuidado soy. Se tuvo que haber caído del diario- dijo el joven-No lo había visto. ¿Quién sabe que pudo haber pasado si lo perdía?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Es sólo un mechón de cabello- menciono la itako cuando sintió que sus mejillas volvían a la normalidad.

-Es que... es de mi hermana.

Anna lo miró con expectación .Cada vez que el rubio hablaba de su hermana había un aire melancólico y muy secretamente le habría gustado saber porque.

-Ella nunca supo que le corté el cabello. Me habría matado.- comentó con una sonrisa bañada de nostalgia.

La itako se dio cuenta de algo muy peculiar, y con eso, pudo entender un poco más la estadía de Alex en este mundo.

-Es esto. Es este mechón de cabello lo que te mantiene atado al mundo de los vivos. Es la nostalgia hacia tu hermana y la promesa que le hiciste, todos esos sentimiento están en ese objeto. Tenías que utilizar algo de ella para poder ligarte a este mundo, a tu cuerpo.

-Así, es. Eres audaz.

-Se demasiado del asunto.- contestó simplemente a la observación y a continuación le entregó el mechón de cabellos color caramelo.

Alex se quedo callado por unos segundos mientras pensaba sus siguientes palabras.

-Tú... estás de acuerdo con esto.- no era una pregunta.

Sus ojos negros se cruzaron con unos azules los cuales miraban entre sorprendidos y esperanzados. Anna no pudo darle una respuesta hasta después de un momento tras descubrir a que se refería.

-Claro que no, lo que has hecho va en contra de todas las leyes. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Pudiste haberte quedado en la tierra como cualquier espíritu. Entonces ¿Por qué...?

-Es muy complicado.- la interrumpió sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar- Tenia la tonta idea de que podría quedarme al lado de ella por un tiempo más y protegerla, pero las cosas no salieron bien.- luego hubo un silencio.

-¿Que sucedió?-preguntó la rubia algo molesta por la prolongada pausa.

El simplemente le sonrió.

-Todo lo que quieres saber esta en tus manos.-respondió señalando el libro más pequeño-Ahí esta toda la historia.

-¿Por qué no me la cuentas tú?

-Mmm, No soy muy bueno contando historias.

-Eso no es cierto. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que me contaste acerca de la procedencia del collar?- cuestionó tomando la piedra en su mano.

-Esta bien, no soy muy bueno contando esta historia en particular.-aceptó.

Su ojos se clavaron como flechas azules en el collar sostenido por Anna. La preocupación se esparció con rapidez entre ambos océanos desalojando a la apaciguadora tranquilidad. Y el cambio fue tan brusco y sorpresivo que la itako no dudó en preguntar algo inquieta.

-¿Qué sucede?

Alex se quedó callado por un momento, repentinamente se había dado cuenta de algo.

-Diana...- susurro suavemente, casi con miedo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Anna, sin entender porque mencionaba al espíritu.

-Ella no esta aquí. Es increíble que no me haya dado cuenta- su comentario se cubrió con un tono de perplejidad, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

Anna lo miro extrañada. ¿Acaso la ausencia de Diana representaba problemas?

-¿No sabes si te acompaño hoy?-preguntó el rubio con aire expectante.

-Creo que esta mañana no sentí su presencia, pero no me percate si se encontraba conmigo.

-Esto esta pasado más seguido cada vez.

-Y ¿a dónde va?

-No lo sé, y me preocupa- su rostro iba acompañado por su tono de voz. Una sombra de preocupación opacó sus esferas celestes. Esta reacción le produjo a Anna una sensación incómoda.

-¿Por qué no la llamas?-sugirió la itako.

El se limitó a negar con la cabeza- Ya vendrá-dijo y sonrió nuevamente.

No se puede decir que Anna estaba sorprendida por la ligereza con la que Alex tomaba el asunto, pero se dio cuenta de que la relación que él compartía con su espíritu era muy liberal. Ambos eran totalmente independientes el uno del otro, sin descuidar nunca su amistad.

Alex propuso que regresaran ya que había dejado de llover. Se instalaron debajo del gran árbol. El se sentó a pesar de que el suelo se encontraba algo mojado.

Luego surgió una pregunta.

-¿Qué haces cuando Diana esta conmigo?-

El la miró algo sorprendido.-¿Qué hago? Bueno, me gusta mucho leer, aunque no siempre tengo un libro en mis manos. La mayor parte del tiempo paseo entre las lápidas y charlo con los espíritus que se encuentran ahí. También me gusta sentarme cerca de los limites de parque y ver a las personas pasar.

-¿Nunca sales de aquí?

-Sólo cuando mi alma se despega de mi cuerpo. Hay menos riesgo de que me vean.

-Supongo que sería una catástrofe si alguien que te conoció te viera caminando por la calle.

Alex rió como lo había hecho en la banca.

-Ciertamente.- comento y rió de nuevo.

En ese momento Anna no pudo reprimir reírse por lo bajo.

-Wao..

-¿Que?-pregunto la itako ya con la sombra de su risa.

-Nunca te había escuchado reír. Significa que estas pasando un buen rato. Me alegra.

Anna se sonrojó levemente-No te acostumbres- le dijo algo avergonzada.

-Deberías hacerlo seguido. Reírse no es nada malo.

-Solo cuando finges

-Pero tu no lo haces.-le dijo sonriéndole cálidamente.

Anna guardó silencio. El tenía razón, que novedad...

-Es algo tarde- Alex susurró.

-Si.

-Debes tener hambre.

-¿Eh? En realidad no.

-¿Desayunaste hoy?

-Sí...-mintió ya que sabía que él insistiría en el tema.

-¿Qué comiste entonces?

-Cereal... y té- dijo recordando al ainu quien se había apoderado de su desayuno.

-Mmh ya...-y después de un corto silencio agregó- No te creo.-confesó mirando el campo de lápidas que tenía en frente.

Anna lo miró fastidiada.

-Pues, eso no me interesa.

El rió un poco más- De todas maneras creo que deberías ir a casa a comer algo.

-Ya te dije que no tengo hambre.-

-Y yo ya te dije que no te creo- contestó con una mirada escéptica.

Anna suspiró pesadamente. No quería regresar a casa. Aunque habia pasado algun tiempo desde que despertó, por consiguiente su cuerpo le pedía ser alimentado. Alex la miraba silenciosamente, esperando su reacción.

-¿Traes algo de dinero?-le preguntó con calma.

-¿Para que?- cuestión de vuelta plantando sus negros ojos sobre él con curiosidad.

-Pues... conozco un buen lugar para almorzar. No es nada caro y la comida se ve exquisita.

-¿Se ve?-

-Si. Al menos eso parece.

-¿Nunca la has probado?

-No puedo comer. Bueno, no necesito hacerlo. Ahora que lo pienso, no se que pasaría si ingiero algún alimento.

-Y ¿Cómo...?

-Energía espiritual, así me puedo mover. Solo necesito un poco de vez en cuando. A veces Diana me ayuda a conseguirla, otras... bueno, debo tomarla prestada.

-Ya veo.

-Y bueno... ¿Quieres ir?

-No tengo hambre, Alex...

-Como quieras... yo si voy-

-¿Y vas a ir así?

-Claro que no. Observa.-cerró los ojos y en pocos segundos entro en trance. Inhaló profundamente y Anna vio como lentamente su alma se separaba del cuerpo. Era como si se estuviera dividiendo en dos. Y de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Alex quedó sin vida y este empezó a caer hacia un lado. Sin pensarlo bien, Anna se agachó y tomó el cuerpo entre sus brazos antes de que la cabeza del rubio golpeara contra el suelo.

-Oh, gracias, Anna.-dijo ya parado a un lado de su cuerpo inerte y la rubia.

-Deberías tener más cuidado. Tu cuerpo podría salir lastimado en uno de tus descuidos.- le regañó y miró el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Estaba sumamente frío, igual que siempre. También se percató de que su color de piel no era nada saludable, estaba demasiado pálido. "Eso no tiene nada de malo, esta muerto después de todo" –pensó para luego tomar la rubia cabeza en su mano y colocarla suavemente sobre el pasto.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto ansioso.

-Es muy peligroso y negligente dejar solo a tu cuerpo aquí.-comentó Anna sin apartar su vista del cuerpo.

- Los espíritus de este lugar me hacen el favor de cuidarlo mientras no estoy.-contestó mientras se acercaba a la itako.-No te preocupes, Anna. Estará bien.- le dijo acercándose más para observar su expresión.

Anna no quitaba la vista del cuerpo que yacía sin vida en el suelo. En sus ojos había un minúsculo rasgo de dolor, tan pequeño que Alex casi lo pasa por alto. Apretó los labios ligeramente dejando que los recuerdos invadieran su mente. Pesadillas que pensaba haber superado y enterrado junto con la imagen sin vida de su prometido entre sus brazos. Hace segundos, la misma escena se repitió, esta vez con Alex, y había sido escalofriante.

-¿Estas bien?-escuchó una voz con inquietud detrás de ella.

-Sí.

-Vamos-dijo extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

El sabía cuando no debía molestar a Anna. Lo sentía. Ella no quería hablar de ello, y entendía porque. Debía ser doloroso.

La itako miró la mano extendida algo asombrada, arqueando una ceja.

-Oh,- rió- Aún no me acostumbro a esto de ser un espíritu, discúlpame-dijo retirando su mano al darse cuenta de que Anna no podría ni siquiera tocarla.

-Que inusual-dijo parándose- Viniendo de alguien que murió hace....-

-Tres años

- Aunque, pensándolo bien, sólo tu tienes la culpa por haber regresado a tu cuerpo.

-Creo que tienes razón.- respondió sonriendo- Ahora vamos. No quisiera que te desmayaras de hambre.

-¡Ya te dije que yo...!

-Claro... tu no tienes hambre porque, según tu, desayunaste cereal y té que sólo pudieron existir en tu mente, mas nunca llegaron a tu estómago...

-¡Ah! ¡Ya cállate antes de que decida no acompañarte!

-Oh, no querría que eso ocurriera.-comentó algo sarcástico, lo cual fue notado por la itako, quien siguió discutiendo con Alex hasta los limites del parque. Y de no haber sido por un par de ancianos que la miraron asustados por estar hablando "sola" habría seguido discutiendo con el rubio todo el camino hasta el restaurante.

Todo lo que podía hacer era ignorarlo. Y del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho...

* * *

Y ahora no sabía lo que haría. ¿Para que resistirse? Se lo merecía. Eso y mucho más por parte de Anna. Estaba bien que ella saliera con otra persona, ¿no? Además él había empezado todo ese juego. Esa pesadilla que ahora lo consumía en un torbellino de frustraciones que no sabía a donde lo llevaría. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba confundido. Y si alguna vez había escuchado a alguien decir que estaba enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo y se había reído, entonces ahora lo pensaría dos veces. Aunque su resolución no era la más satisfactoria, era lo único en que podía pensar. Era la respuesta más lógica que le podía atribuir a su desvarió: sentir lo mismo por Anna que por Claire.

Sabía que tenía que decidir. Tarde o temprano la itako se cansaría de esperarlo, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- se dijo a si mismo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de bloquear cualquier ruido de afuera. Como si eso lo ayudaría a pensar mejor. Como si encerrarse en su cuarto después de haber visto a su prometida abrazada con otro chico haría que dejase de dolerle en lo más profundo del alma. Como si seguirle mintiendo a Claire , la persona de quien supuestamente estaba enamorado, acerca de Anna serviría para no perderla.

Ninguno de sus incompetentes intentos para tratar de alcanzar la paz darían resultados. Ya no sabía que hacer. A veces se sentía controlado por una fuerza desconocida que lo obligaba a hacer algo que el no sentía ni quería. Cuando estaba cerca de Claire no se sentía bien del todo y es porque él sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? ¿Cómo podía razonar con su corazón o con cualquier cosa que lo impulsara a estar enamorado de ella para que dejara de quererla? ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Y ¿Cómo debería aguantar esa tortura de mirar en los ojos de Anna y leer solamente desilusión? A veces rabia o amargura... tristeza en su mayor expresión. ¿Cómo explicarle que no la beso por error? Ni por un impulso mal dirigido. Lo hizo porque así lo sintió. Y a decir verdad, extrañaba sus labios. Más en ese momento que los veía distantes, en peligro de ser poseídos por alguien más.

Cerró las manos en puños.

No lo iba a permitir. No mientras estuviese tan confundido, tan adolorido. Nuevamente repasó la imagen que tantos agravios le traía. Anna se veía tan calmada entre los brazos de aquel chico. Claro que no pudo observar totalmente su expresión pues estaba muy lejos de ellos, pero se encontraba lo suficiente cerca para reconocerla a ella. Repasó nuevamente la imagen. No sabía quien era su acompañante. No lo conocía, mas le parecía familiar. Se esforzó nuevamente y abrió los ojos con desconcierto.

_Cabello rubio. Tez blanca. _

Era aquel chico. Sabía que lo había visto antes. Esa mañana, de camino a la plaza para hablar con Claire. Ahí lo había visto, parado entre unos árboles. Estaba seguro que era el mismo parque en el que había visto a Anna... ¡Era él!

Recordó un detalle más. Aquel personaje lo estaba mirando mientras caminaba. Sus ojos azules le penetraron el alma hasta un punto en el que le pareció algo intimidante. No sabía quien era, ni siquiera lo conocía, por eso siguió caminando sin que le perturbara su recuerdo, pero ahora no sería tan fácil olvidarlo. La mirada del rubio se asomó nuevamente por su mente. ¿Acaso lo estaba retando? Yoh no tenía duda alguna de que aquel joven si lo conocía. Bueno, en ese caso no había nada de malo en que el shaman castaño tratara de saber más acerca del él. ¿Cierto?

-Amo Yoh, ¿Se encuentra bien?-repentinamente Amidamaru apareció a su lado.

-Sí...-fue la falsa afirmativa que le dio.

Se paró de su cama y se acercó la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado nuevamente, justo en ese momento que su mente era invadida por una tormenta que no parecía querer apaciguarse.

***We hurt each other just to feel something inside.**

* * *

El tiempo había pasado rápido y ahora, para su pesar, se dirigía a la pensión. Sola. Tenia que admitir que fue el almuerzo mas bizarro que alguna vez haya tenido. Nunca había almorzado con un espíritu en un restaurante y había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de ignorarlo para que su salud mental no estuviera en juego de ser juzgada en frente de tantas personas. Si, le tuvo que dirigir una que otra mirada fulminante para que dejara de intentar hacerla reír. Y si, había fallado un par de veces y reído por lo bajo. Luego de que comió ambos empezaron a caminar con rumbo al parque cuando Anna noto que Alex estaba extrañamente callado desde que dejaron el restaurante.

-¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa o tendré que soportar tu cambio de humor? Hace unos minutos no dejabas de reírte y hacerme ver como una demente.

El se limito a suspirar pesadamente.

-Lo siento, es solo que... siento que no estuvo bien dejarte pagar el almuerzo.

Al escuchar eso la joven paro en seco-¿Qué?-

-Discúlpame.-contesto Alex mientras la miraba arrepentido- Con mucho gusto te hubiera invitado pero no tengo nada de dinero. No lo necesito. Es por eso que no me siento bien.

Anna lo escuchaba, aun estática, sin saber si tomar en serio sus palabras.

-¿Anna?-la llamo mientras se acercaba.

-Si que eres un tonto- articulo por lo bajo mientras un sonrisa burlona se escabullía por sus labios.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por preocuparte por una tontería como esa. No tiene sentido.- explico mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente.

-Claro que no es un tontería- se defendió al tiempo que la seguía.- Si invitas a una persona a algún lugar es lógico que debes pagar por los gastos... esa es mi filosofía.

-Bueno, la próxima vez me invitas tu entonces. ¿Esta bien?-dijo algo molesta ya que no quería seguir discutiendo el tema.

-Me parece bien.- contesto sonriente.

-Luego me dices de donde sacas el dinero.

-Mmmh, pensándolo bien, no creo que sea un gran problema.

-¿Ah si?

-Te sorprendería saber en donde se encuentra dinero estos días.

-¿Cómo en las billeteras de hombres ricos y descuidados?

-¿Qué? Claro que no. No se necesita robar para conseguir dinero sin trabajar...

-Dime una manera...

-Bueno...

Y así siguieron platicando hasta que el sol desplegó sus últimos rayos haciendo que las sombras se expandieran hacia el este en una danza que prometía acabar muy pronto mientras el gigantesco astro se resguardaba entre las montanas del horizonte.

-Y... ¿Planeas quedarte a dormir fuera de tu casa esta noche?

-¿Por qué dices eso?-lo interrogó Anna ante su extraña pregunta.

-Esta anocheciendo y no es bueno que andes sola por ahí.

-Por favor... Ya estoy grandecita para cuidarme sola.

-No lo dudo-afirmo riendo- Pero aun así..

-Si, ya lo sé-dijo la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta.

-No tienes que irte si no lo deseas.

-También lo sé.- contesto mirándolo- Pero tienes razón, ya es tarde. Me voy a casa.-dijo muy en el fondo resintiendo sus palabras.

-Bien. Si acaso Diana se aparece, dile que le mando saludos. Hasta mañana entonces.-se despidió dándole la espalda a Anna y tomando el camino opuesto.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que...?

No pudo terminar pues la figura parada en frente de ella se había desvanecido antes de que terminara la frase. ¿Hasta mañana, eh?

Y así empezó su camino a la pensión, donde no tenía idea que encontraría.  
Cuando cruzó la puerta todo se encontraba tranquilo, aunque no esperaba que permaneciera así.

-Hola Anna.- Apenas cerró la puerta el shaman castaño apareció delante de ella.

-Buenas noches- le contestó con desgana queriendo que el día terminase pronto. Deseando no sentir el peso del agobiante pesar que venía a ella cada vez que lo veía.

-¿Dónde has estado?-He ahí la famosa pregunta. Ahora sólo tenía que rogar por no ser abofeteado.

Ella se limitó a suspirar tediosamente y a dirigirle una mirada incrédula.- Yoh, no tengo tiempo ni ganas para estar respondiendo a tus preguntas.-intentó pasar al lado de él para irse.

-No. Por favor, no lo malinterpretes.-pidió estirando una mano para detenerla, pero lo pensó bien y decidió que el contacto físico no era adecuado en ese momento.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo se supone que interprete tu exceso de autoridad?

-Te equivocas, yo no trato de controlarte sólo...

-¿Sólo que?

-Estaba preocupado. No te había visto en todo el día y me preguntaba si estabas bien.

-Pues velo tu mismo. Estoy de maravilla. Ahora si me disculpas, estoy muy cansada.-dijo con intenciones de desaparecer de la vista del Asakura.

-Yo también estoy cansado, Anna.-confesó con pesadumbre-Estoy realmente cansado de esta situación y de nuestro comportamiento.

-Eso debiste pensar...- su voz se interrumpió cuando Yoh coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Anna y la miró a los ojos.

-Sabes que no me gusta discutir... y mucho menos contigo. Lo sabes. Siento mucho haberte lastimado, no lo mereces, Anna. Yo no te merezco. –

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía morir en ese instante? Pareciera que su voz se quebraba, pero no lo iba a permitir. Tenía que decirle cuanto le dolía verla sufrir, porque él sabía cuanto le agobiaba a la itako su rechazo.

-No merezco ni siquiera que estés a mi lado. Pero yo te quiero. Por favor Anna, ya no quiero sentirme como una escoria y tampoco quiero que pienses eso de mi. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-preguntó sin dejar que Yoh viese su expresión.-No tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo... después de todo es tu vida y puedes amar a quien quieras. Eso no debe incumbirme.

El chico la miró sorprendido. ¿Acaso esa actitud tan distante y fría por parte de Anna era culpa de él? La conocía y sabía que esas palabras formaban parte de su coraza protectora. Pues intentaría penetrar en ella antes de que se formara como años atrás. No permitiría que Anna se transformara nuevamente en la niña solitaria y huraña que alguna vez fue.

Acurrucó el pálido rostro que se encontraba en frente de el entre ambas manos y en ese momento pudo ver un par de negros ojos que hasta hace poco se habían ocultado entre cabellos dorados.

-Me disculpo porque me importas, Anna. Y te equivocas, no puedo amar a quien quisiera porque no se puede elegir a la persona que deseas amar. Es algo involuntario y casi automático. No se puede controlar ese impulso. Y... a veces, simplemente quisieras que todo se detuviera, que tus sentimientos cambiaran de dirección porque es muy doloroso continuar.-en ese momento Yoh había acercado su frente a la de Anna quien evitaba por todos los medios el contacto visual con el shaman.

-Ya lo creo...- susurró la rubia con una sonrisa irónica.

El había descrito todo lo que ella sentía, lo que deseaba. Sí, Anna quería olvidarse del castaño precisamente por lo que él mismo había dicho. Por el dolor. Por la humillación. La impotencia.

-Y me disculpo porque yo no soy capaz de amarte como lo mereces. Sólo te hago daño. Y eso no lo puedo aceptar.

Anna decidió alzar la vista y pronto se arrepintió. Yoh tenía los ojos cerrados, aún con su frente unida a la de la itako. Su expresión era una de completo arrepentimiento. Anna se atrevió a pensar que algo dentro de el le dolía. Lentamente él abrió los ojos, sin hacerlo del todo. Lo único que deseaba apreciar en ese momento era ese abismo tan negro que poseían los ojos de Anna. Sin querer ni pensarlo una sonrisa de pura alegría se formó en sus labios... Ahí estaba ella, y era perfecta así, sin tristeza ni angustia reflejada en sus facciones. Su emoción creció aún más y soltó una pequeña risa.

Anna apenas se dio cuenta en ese instante que su pecho explotaría. Y no era por los suspiros reprimidos de hace días, ni tampoco por las nubes llenas de agua salada que prometió nunca volverían a opacar sus ojos. Era su corazón. Y este latía como aquella noche en que decidió que sería mejor que su prometido se enterara de sus sentimientos. Y también como noches antes de eso, en las que lo veía reírle a ella sin ninguna tensión y su pecho volvía a expandirse así como lo hacía en ese momento. Su corazón cantaba de júbilo y ella esta sumamente atónita. Nunca pensó volver a sentirse como antes. No desde que asumía que su corazón se había quedado sin ninguna reserva de empatía al estrellarse contra el muro que ella misma construyó por tantos años.

Y allí estaba él, con la misma sonrisa con la que ella siempre lo había soñado. Solamente había un simple detalle. Esa era la realidad y no uno de sus fantásticos sueños. Y él no la amaba.

Retiró las manos del shaman de sus mejillas y se apartó.

-Yoh..

-Oh, disculpa.-dijo separándose mientras sonreía- Anna, con respecto al beso... yo no te besé para enfadarte.

-Pues tu plan no resultó bien porque sucedió precisamente eso. No se cuales eran tus intenciones pero te aseguro que no me tragaré ningún cuento tuyo. No me engañarás.

En la mente de la itako sólo estaba la escena de Yoh y... _aquella persona_.

-No trato de hacer eso. Lo hice porque fue lo que sentí. Y se que no tiene sentido pero. ¿Nunca te ha sucedido algo así? que simplemente no puedes controlar, algo que...

-Yo pienso bien las cosas antes de actuar, a diferencia tuya, Yoh.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero empezar de nuevo. Perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho.

-No te voy a perdonar por haberte enamorado de otra persona, porque no tienes la culpa de ello. Pero por lo demás...

-¿Lo demás?

-No tenias ningún derecho a besarme. Eso realmente me enfureció. Aparte de que no hay razón para que te enteres de a donde voy, y mucho menos con quien.

'Es cierto. Hay un _quien_.'-pensó el shaman al tiempo que un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho lo estremeció.

-Tienes toda la razon, también quería disculparme por eso. No tengo que saber a donde vas todo el tiempo. Pero agradecería que me avisaras, para no preocuparme. Te prometo que no te molestare.

-Tal vez lo haga-contestó algo resignada.

-Y así que has conocido a alguien. Que... bien.- no sabía si en ese momento estaba sonriendo. De lo único que estaba presente era de aquel sentimiento de impotencia. Aquel inconfundible ardor que lo consumía de adentro, imponiendo un vació en la boca de su estomago. ¿Acaso ella lo había olvidado tan rápido?

Anna no estaba segura si debía decirle sobre el otro shaman, pero ella ya había mencionado indirectamente que no salía sola. A Yoh no debería incumbirle sus asuntos así que permaneció en silencio.

- Me gustaría conocer a aquella persona-pensó con cuidado, no quería que Anna se enterara que él sabía que se trataba de un hombre.

-¿Para que?-preguntó secamente.-

Eso lo confirmaba todo. Por lo menos ella no le estaba mintiendo.

-Solamente me preocupo por ti y yo...

-¿Tú que?  
-No quisiera que te hagan daño, sólo es eso.

'Pues es algo tarde para preocuparte por ese detalle'- pensó Anna fríamente.

-Ya estoy grande para saber con quien me debo juntar, muchas gracias.-

-Lo sé, pero aún así me gustaría conocerlo

-¿Por qué presumes que es un hombre?

Había metido la pata, y en grande.

-Eh, pues yo... supongo que es así. ¿Me equivoco?

-Tu no supones nada. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡No lo sé! Lo juro.

Anna le dedicó una mirada escéptica. Yoh sabía algo.

-No quiero pensar que me has estado siguiendo.

-Claro que no, Anna.

-Eso espero, como sea ya es tarde y estoy cansada. Será mejor que me retire.

-Por favor.- el shaman se había adelantado tomando con delicadeza, y precaución una de las manos de Anna antes de que se marchara.

-¿Prometes pensarlo?-pidió mirándola directamente a los ojos con aire suplicante.

-No lo sé- susurró antes de que se soltara y desapareciera de la vista del castaño

Dios, ¿Cuantas veces no había desistido cuando él la miraba de esa manera?

'Demasiadas para llevar la cuenta'-se dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

Cuando entró se despojó de todo lo que traía encima. Dejó ambos libros sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado de su cama. Se dio un baño para después echarse en su cama.

Estaba cansada. Habían pasado muchas cosas y en ese momento su mente daba vueltas buscando respuestas a las múltiples conjeturas que aparecían en su cabeza. ¿Podía volver a confiar en Yoh después de todo? El la había besado el día anterior y luego lo ve con otra chica. Definitivamente estaba enfadada. Quería confiar en él, pero le era tan difícil después de lo que vio.

"Es un mentiroso" pensó al tiempo que tomaba el collar entre sus manos y empezaba a jugar con el.

-Diana... no esta.

Se quedó mirando un rato el libro más pequeño en la mesita. Le intrigaba lo que podía leer pero los ojos se le cerraban casi solos. Eso era un indicio que estaba agotada.

Después se quedó despierta un par de minutos más antes de caer dormida.

Al día siguiente Anna se levantó un poco más tarde que el día anterior. Había estado pensando acerca de la "capacidad" de Alex que por cierto le trajo problemas en el restaurante. Le era muy difícil regañarlo sin que las personas se percataran que estaba hablando "sola". Agarró un par de cosas que tenía en su habitación y decidió salir.

Antes de hacerlo, se miro rápidamente en el espejo cerca de la puerta. Posó su mirada en el collar y supo que Diana no estaba ahí. Se preguntó donde estaría. Tal vez con Alex...

-¿Vas a salir?

Se volteó instantáneamente al escuchar la pregunta.

-Buenos días, Yoh.

-Buenos días.-dijo sonriendo.-¿Vendrás a cenar?-insistió luego de haber echado un vistazo al abrigo y al bolso que traía en mano.

-Posiblemente.-le respondió sin expresión.

-Oh, bueno hasta luego.

-Si, adiós.- y sin decir más salió de la pensión en parte algo agradecida por no haber discutido con Yoh. Ya no sentía tanta tensión, no como antes.

Por su parte el shaman de cabello marrón se sintió aliviado. Se podría decir que estaba avanzando con su relación con la itako. No discutieron, como otras veces . Tal vez la charla del día anterior ayudó un poco. El rezaba por que se mantuviera así y trataría de recuperar la confianza de Anna. Aunque antes de eso debía ordenar sus pensamientos con respecto a Claire. Estaba confundido. Y definitivamente no quería hacerle daño. Trataría de hacerle entender que en ese momento no podía tener ningún compromiso. Suspiró. ¿Por qué las relaciones amorosas tenían que ser tan complicadas?

-Tal vez no lo son y somos nosotros los complicados.

-¿Yoh?

-Hola, Horo. Buenos días.-saludó algo sorprendido por la aparición de su amigo.

-Buenos días. Oye ¿No quieres acompañarme a comprar unas cosas?

-¿De... compras?

-No lo digas como si fuéramos a ver lencería o algo así- le reprochó el ainu.

-¿Y que vas a comprar?

-Algunas cosas que según Pilika sólo se consiguen en Tokio...

-Oh, esta bien entonces.- le respondió animado.

-Al parecer estas de buen humor. ¿A que se debe?- preguntó mientras iba a la cocina a buscar algo de comer

-Bueno... tal vez las cosas se mejoren.-le respondió sonriendo.

-¿Las cosas? ¿Te refieres al asunto entre tu y Anna?-

-Si...Hemos estado muy distantes últimamente. Espero que eso cambie.

-Bueno, supongo que debes comprenderla. Es decir, ¿que sentirías si te enteras que a tu prometido, o prometida en este caso, le gusta otra persona estando tu enamorado de ella?-preguntó mientras se llevaba un bocado de cereal a la boca.

-Es horrible.-Yoh recordó la sensación que lo invadió el día anterior al ver a Anna en brazos de un extraño. Sintió el pinchazo en su estómago nuevamente.

-Este cereal es delicioso. Lástima que se acabó- comentó Horo totalmente ausente del estado de su amigo.-¿No vas a comer?

-No, Horo. No me siento muy bien que digamos.-

-Allá tu. Vámonos entonces.

-Sí que eres rápido.-dijo asombrado de que el shaman de cabellos celestes haya terminado en cuestión de segundos.

-No has visto nada querido Yoh, no has visto nada...

* * *

-Oh, buenos días, Anna. Llegaste temprano.

-Buenos días. Sí, es que tengo varias cosas que hacer. Y tu vendrás conmigo.

-¿Yo? –dijo algo sorprendido mientras se paraba del suelo-

-¿Ves a alguien mas aquí? Te estoy hablando a ti.

-Esta bien, no tienes que ser ruda. Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues no pensé que me pedirías eso. No después de lo que sucedió en el restaurante.-dijo y rió un poco.

-Ah si, eso. Bueno veras tengo la solución para ese problema.-le informó y luego le mostró lo que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Un abrigo?

-No es sólo eso.-le dijo y después de entregarle el abrigo sacó de su bolso un sombrero y unos lentes oscuros.-Póntelos- le ordenó.

-Así que quieres disfrazarme ¿Ah?-le dijo algo divertido por la idea.

-Es para que nadie te reconozca... por precaución.

-Ya veo. Hace tiempo que no salgo con mi cuerpo.- dijo y empezó a colocarse el sombrero.

-Date prisa.-le dijo la itako mientras le extendía el resto de los artículos.

-Bien, ¿como me veo?-le preguntó entusiasmado.

-Como un tonto con lentes de sol en invierno.

-Me imaginaba.

-Bueno, vámonos.-Anna empezó a caminar seguida de Alex.

-Y ¿A donde exactamente?

-Primero iremos a la biblioteca. Hay que devolver el libro.

-Ah, es cierto.-y entonces preguntó-Anna, ¿No has visto a Diana, cierto?

-No, trate de quedarme despierta anoche a ver si llegaba, pero no lo hizo.

-Ya veo...

Anna notó la desilusión en su voz y pensó que al parecer él no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que el espíritu anduviera aparentemente solo por ahí.

-Insisto en que deberías llamarla.

A esas alturas ya ambos salían del limite del parque.  
-No, estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien.- le respondió despreocupado.

-Como quieras.

Después de un par de minutos llegaron a la biblioteca. Había sido un recorrido interesante. No era que Alex llamara la atención, pero tenía que aceptar que se veía algo extraño con ese abrigo largo, el sombrero y los lentes de sol. Una que otra persona lo había mirado algo extrañada.

-No estoy acostumbrado a la atención-protestó mientras decidía quitarse los lentes ya dentro del edificio.

-¿Y tu crees que yo si? Ya sabes como me sentí ayer. ¡No te quites los lentes! Alguien podría reconocerte.

-¿Acaso es una venganza?-preguntó sonriendo

-Tal vez...-le respondió al tiempo que le ponía los lentes de vuelta.

-Eso no esta bien...- comentó algo ofendido.

-Ya deja de quejarte.

Anna regresó el libro y le preguntó a Alex si no quería llevarse otro.

-¿Enserio?-cuestionó asombrado.

-Si. Dijiste que te gusta leer ¿no? Elige uno y vámonos que tengo hambre.

-¿No has comido?

-No. Estoy más que segura que el idiota de Horo Horo se comió todo el cereal.

-¿Quién?

-Uno de los inútiles amigos de mi prome...-al percatarse de su error calló. "Es cierto, Yoh ya no es mi prometido."

El rubio permaneció en silencio al igual que ella. Se había dado cuenta del problema.

Anna sintió como él ponía tiernamente una de sus manos en su cabeza.

-Llevaré este-dijo de la nada con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-estaba algo desorientada.

-El libro- Dijo enseñándole un pequeño libro- Llevaré este

-Edgar Allan Poe...

-Al parecer se trata de varios relatos de su autoría

-Ya veo.

-¿Nos vamos? El restaurante ya debe estar abierto.

-Sí.

Anna estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacción por parte de Alex. El sabía lo doloroso que era para ella hablar sobre el tema y por eso no insistía. En el fondo Anna estaba realmente agradecida.

Ambos salieron de la librería y se dirigieron al restaurante. La itako se percató de que no se había fijado en el nombre del restaurante el día anterior.

"Autumn's Moon, Luna de Otoño"- leyó mentalmente lo que decía el letrero en la parte de arriba del local.

-Es un bonito nombre para un restaurante. –comentó Alex al verla observar el título-Fue por eso que me acerque en primer lugar.

-Sí, muy bonito.

Y luego de que se sentaran y Anna empezara a comer, ella notó que Alex no estaba del todo cómodo.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Ya no quieres intentar hacerme parecer una tonta?-preguntó antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

-No es divertido si las personas me ven.-se quejó- Además, es algo extraño estar sentando aquí en medio de tanta gente. Siento como si todos me miraran.

-Exacto- dijo y sonrió con sorna.

-Entonces sí es una venganza-

-Interprétalo como quieras.

-Si eso deseas-aceptó para luego preguntar- ¿Cómo esta tu desayuno?

-Nada mal.

Después de que Anna terminara de comer Alex sacó algo de dinero de su bolsillo y lo dejó en la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Dinero... algo que se utiliza como intercambio comercial entre...

-Tonto, no te estoy pidiendo su significado. Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías dinero.

-No tengo. Esto es un simple préstamo. Ademas ayer me retaste a que te yo invitara la próxima vez que viniéramos.

-Es cierto. Al parecer sí cumples tus promesas.-dijo mientras se paraba.

-Pues claro. Eso es esencial en un caballero- se defendió sonriendo.

-No me digas...-le respondió Anna algo sarcástica.

El resto del día se la pasaron conversando acerca del libro que habían sacado de la biblioteca y de cómo Alex consiguió el dinero. Según él le contó a Anna, había un señor muy anciano que había muerto recientemente. El rubio lo iba a visitar ocasionalmente a su lápida y siempre notaba que cuando lo iban a visitar su familia desenterraba un cofre a un lado de su tumba y de el sacaba joyas o dinero.

-Esa gente a la que una vez llame familia.-le había dicho el anciano- Se deja llevar por la avaricia y sin algún respeto por mi muerte viene constantemente a robar mis pertenencias. Pensé que enterrando el cofre de mi pequeña fortuna conmigo dejarían de pelearse entre ellos. Pero han llegado al punto de profanar un espacio sagrado sólo para saciar sus antojos.

-Debe ser muy triste ver como su misma familia lo traiciona de esa manera. Los humanos están olvidando el sentido de la vida con mas frecuencia.-Le había respondido Alex.

El día anterior el anciano había estado cerca de los límites del parque cuando escuchó la conversación entre Alex y Anna. El le ofreció al joven algo de dinero de su cofre para que el pudiese cumplir su promesa. Al principio el rubio se negó, alegando que tardaría un tiempo en poder devolverle el dinero.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes muchacho. No tienes que devolverme nada. Si alguno de mis hijos hubiese sido como tu, yo le habría dejado todo lo que tenía, pero ese no fue el caso.

Después de un poco de insistencia por parte del señor, Alex aceptó.

-Mmh, ya veo. Así que el anciano te lo dio.

-Si, es muy amable. Deberías conocerlo.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión.-dijo mientras se paraba de una banca cerca de la plaza.-Tengo que irme por ahora.

-¿En serio? Es algo temprano.-alegó mirando el cielo. Ya debía ser medio día.

-Si, aún tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

-¿Aun no has leído el diario?

-No. Planeo comenzar hoy.

-Me parece bien. Hasta luego entonces. ¡Ah! Y muchas gracias por el libro.

-Gracias por pagarme el desayuno. Creo que no lo había dicho.

-No te preocupes. Fue un placer.

-Hasta luego.

-Anna...

-¿Si?- dijo volteándose nuevamente al escuchar su nombre.

-Si Diana te visita le puedes decir que por favor...

-Te venga a ver-completó por él-Sí, se lo diré.

-Gracias- le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Sí que eres testarudo al no querer llamarla. Ya aparecerá.-dijo y se despidió con un gesto de mano antes de irse.

-Eso espero... oh... ¡Aguarda¡-la llamó nuevamente esta vez alzando un poco su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?-contesto la rubia quien estaba apartada varios metros.

"Si que camina rápido"-pensó Alex desconcertado.

-Te has olvidado de esto- dijo señalando el abrigo y el sombrero.

-Me los das después. No querrás andar sin ellos por ahí-contestó y volvió a girarse y partir.

-B-bueno.- aceptó mientras volvía a sentarse en la banca y la veía partir.

Miró al cielo y dijo –El sol esta radiante, a comparación de otros días.

De pronto lo sintió. Era un temblar constante que sacudía su cuerpo alertando que su alma estaba alterada. Iba a suceder. Miró a su alrededor y vio todo borroso. Se quitó los lentes. Las personas iban y venían y él estaba paralizado.

"Las personas..."pensó aterrado. Había recordado por que no salía con su cuerpo a caminar entre las calles, por que se había relegado a estar solo en aquel parque sin hacer contacto con otros seres humanos.

"Las personas están transmitiendo emociones...muy fuertes"-

entonces supo que si no se alejaba lo más rápido posible su alma podría estar en peligro de despegarse de su cuerpo en poco tiempo. Y entonces estaría perdido porque si Diana no estaba con él no podría regresar... no antes del siguiente día.

'Tienes que moverte' se decía con desesperación. 'Muévete. Muévete ¡Muévete!' Súbitamente empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales no eran muchas.

Su cuerpo entero latía haciendo estremecerse. Era doloroso cuando su alma empezaba a despegarse de su cuerpo y lo era aún más cuando esa acción era provocada por las emociones de las personas a su alrededor. Era como si su alma fuese arrancada, una sensación muy distinta a la que experimentaba cuando el quería salir de su cuerpo.

Sintió como el sombrero caía de su cabeza después de chocar con un desconocido. Murmuró un débil "Lo siento" y siguió corriendo. No había tiempo para recoger el sombrero así que siguió corriendo.

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba así. Tal vez fuesen un par de minutos, pero la agonía lo hacia parecer horas. Tampoco sabía a donde se dirigía y no importaba, siempre y cuando estuviera lejos de la gente. Vio a lo lejos un edificio, estaba abandonado. Entró sin pensarlo y subió las escaleras, todas ellas, hasta que llegó a lo más alto. Cuando estuvo en la azotea paró y se arrodilló, rendido. Al parecer su alma se estaba calmando, ya lejos de las confusas emociones de los humanos. Estaba agotado, y asustado. Eso le pasaba constantemente. Bueno, no tanto desde que había conocido a Anna. Por alguna razón ella sellaba todas las emociones circundantes evitando que él las captara con tanta fuerza. Y su propia alma irradiaba paz. Alex rió ya que al simple hecho de recordarla su ser parecía apaciguarse. Y así lo hizo. Se quedó mirando la vista de la ciudad desde el edificio y decidió permanecer un rato más ahí arriba.

* * *

Demonios. Lo había perdido. Era ese chico, el mismo que había visto el día anterior de camino a la plaza y cuando... abrazaba a Anna.

Minutos antes Yoh había estado acompañado a Horo a hacer un par de compras y ambos habían terminado en la plaza.

-¡Horo, ya estoy aburrido! Vámonos, ¿sí?-le rogó el castaño por quinta vez a su amigo.

-¡Sólo unos minutos! Aún me falta conseguir una crema para Pilika.

-¿No habías dicho que no veríamos lencería ni nada por el estilo?

-Yoh, una crema no es lencería...

-¡Pero son cosas de chicas! Así que si no te importa...-

En ese preciso momento paró ya que delante de él había visto como un joven con un largo abrigo y con un sombrero se topaba con un hombre. Pero lo que realmente le impresionó fue cuando el sombrero cayó de la cabeza del joven y este había alzado la mirada.

'Cabello rubio y ojos azules'-pensó- '¿Podría ser?

Al instante vio como el joven rubio partía a la carrera nuevamente.

-Horo, lo siento debo irme-le avisó al ainu y sin pensarlo dos veces Yoh había salido corriendo detrás del chico, parando primero a recoger el olvidado sombrero.

Ahora se encontraba perdido. No sabía exactamente por donde había ido el extraño joven. Sin embargo algo dentro de él le decía que podría estar en el edificio de enfrente. De pronto sintió una energía espiritual algo débil, ese tenía que ser él.

Nuevamente emprendió la marcha esta vez por las escaleras del edificio.

'¿Quién podrá ser?'-se preguntó Alex mientras se paraba del suelo y sus ojos azules se posaban en la entrada a la azotea. 'No, no de nuevo'-maldijo mentalmente. El temblor en su cuerpo volvía, no tan fuerte como antes, pero estaba ahí. Su alma podía sentir la agitación del ser que se aproximaba. 'Debo irme' –se dijo nuevamente. Pero no tenía muchas opciones, tendría que esperar a aquella persona que lo buscaba. Se percató de que era un shaman, su energía espiritual era fuerte. Y sería demasiada coincidencia que dos shamanes que no se conocen se encontraran en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. '¿Podría ser?'

Yoh se asomó por la abertura que llevaba a la azotea y logró ver cara a cara a quien minutos atrás perseguía. No había duda alguna que era él. Sus ojos azul cielo lo miraban expectantes, casi examinándolo. El cabello rubio ondeaba suavemente gracias a la brisa del medio día. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente volteado hacia la entrada y sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Lo había estado esperando.

'Ese abrigo'-el castaño recodo que esa mañana Anna había salido con uno muy parecido a ese. ¿Cuáles serian las posibilidades de que el abrigo que tenía en frente de él fuese el mismo que Anna se había llevado? No tenía idea, pero si acertaba entonces quedaría claro que el joven ojiazul mantenía una conexión con Anna. 'Sería él' se dijo el castaño sintiendo el vació en su estómago nuevamente.

'Sí, es el prometido de Anna, Asakura Yoh, según me dijo Diana' –se dijo Alex.

-Sé que me has estado siguiendo, ¿Deseas algo?

La voz llamó la atención del castaño y se concentró en responderle

-No sé quien eres ni de donde viniste pero sé que no eres un ser ordinario. Quiero saber que haces aquí.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso he invadido tu territorio? No sabía que los shamanes ahora se regían por términos dominantes.

-No te burles. Quiero saber como te llamas. No te había visto por aquí antes.

-Pocos lo han hecho.-respondió el shaman rubio sin importancia- Suelo pasar desapercibido.

-Es extraño que nunca haya sentido tu esencia.

-Oh, bueno en ese caso yo llevo ventaja. Ya sabía de tu existencia antes de tu te enteraras de la mía.

En ese momento Yoh cerró los puños. ¿Podría ser que por medio de Anna el shaman desconocido supiera quien era? ¿Anna le había hablado acerca de él?

-Pero, vayamos al punto. No me has seguido hasta aquí solo para preguntarme eso. ¿O si?-su pregunta salió con naturalidad, pero en su interior Alex estaba agitado. Su alma quería salir nuevamente y todo era gracias a Yoh.

-¿De donde sacaste ese abrigo y este sombrero?-preguntó enseñándole el objeto en su mano.

-Noto que estas algo alterado. ¿Por qué no..?

-Respóndeme.-esa fue una orden.

El shaman rubio apenas sonrió.-Tranquilo-le dijo-Me lo ha dado alguien que conozco ¿Puedo preguntar por que te incumbe?

-Por que conozco a la persona que te lo dio.-respondió fríamente.

-Y al parecer no estas muy contento con el hecho de que yo tenga algo que le pertenece.

-Eso es porque no se quien eres ni cuales son tus intenciones.

Alex exhaló con pesadez- Vaya, eso parece mortificarte gravemente. Pues bien, si saber mi identidad es lo que quieres, no tengo objeción.- explicó alzando los hombros. –Mi nombre es Alexander Carter y soy un shaman proveniente de Inglaterra.

-¿Que es lo que buscas aquí?-preguntó Yoh nuevamente.

-Solo estoy de paso. ¿Por qué me interrogas tanto? No he venido a atacarte ni nada por el estilo. Y créeme que no pretendo hacerle ningún daño a _ella_.

'Se debe referir a Anna. Entonces es él'- Yoh se puso en alerta. Nuevamente el vacío en su estómago se expandía. 'Es él'

-Entonces que es lo que quieres con ella.

-Anna me interesa.

-¿Qué?-el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre por parte de Alex le tensó los músculos- Explícate- el vacío ahora se había alojado en su garganta. Parecía ahogarlo dejándolo sin ningún suministro de aire.

-Como escuchaste, ella me interesa, y no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación -.

-Escúchame, Anna es muy importante para mi por eso no permitiré que un extraño le haga daño…

-Nunca le haría daño y yo no soy ningún extraño para ella- Dijo el joven con un semblante serio y desafiante.

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Eso no te interesa y estoy seguro que si Anna no te ha dicho nada es porque no lo considera necesario.

El castaño estaba perplejo, sabía que el rubio tenía la razón, si Anna no le había hablado nada sobre la existencia de otro shaman era porque no quería que se enterara de su conexión con Alex_._

'Rayos, tengo que salir de aquí de lo contrario acabare colapsando' –pensó con desesperación el rubio quien al ver el estado atónito que tenía Yoh decidió continuar.

-Es realmente una pena que no sepas apreciar un alma tan pura como la de Anna. Pero espero que ella se de cuenta de eso antes de que termine siendo consumida por la tristeza.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto iracundo- Ella no sucumbirá ante nada porque yo no lo permitiré. Estoy aquí para ella.

-¿Así como estuviste a su lado cuando se sintió desfallecer? No creo que ella este buscando eso.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? ¿Fue Anna quien te lo dijo?-Yoh podía sentir que si seguía apretando los puños con tanta fuerza sus manos no tardarían en sangrar, pero eso parecía aplacar un poco su frustración.

Alex negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia Yoh.

-Anna no es de esas personas que van y le cuentan sus problemas abiertamente a alguien. Deberías saberlo.-el rubio se detuvo unos pies en frente del castaño y agregó- Pude sentir su dolor, al igual que en este momento siento tu furia. ¿Son celos lo que percibo?

'¿Celos?'-repasó el shaman de ojos negros en su mente. De repente la presión en sus manos cesó y miró con desconcierto al rubio quien lo veía triunfante pues había descifrado lo que tanto agobiaba a Yoh.

-Es eso, ¿no?-preguntó Alex acercándose más- No tengo ninguna intención de provocar esos sentimientos en ti. No soy una amenaza de la que debas cuidarte. Estoy aquí para ayudar a Anna y viceversa. Tal vez lo entiendas después, por ahora será mejor dejar las cosas así.-dijo y pasó a un lado del estático joven con dirección a la puerta.

-Te equivocas- respondió el castaño volteándose para enfrentarlo nuevamente-Yo sólo quiero cuidar de Anna.

-Pues no estas haciendo un buen trabajo- acusó sin voltearse.- Trata de hacerlo mejor.

-Alexander...

-Por favor, dime Alex-pidió mientras se volteaba sólo para mirarlo con una sonrisa-Realmente espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea más grato. Hasta luego Asakura Yoh. – y con eso bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡E-Espera!-quiso seguirlo pero se quedó pensando en el mismo lugar.

¿Qué no representaba una amenaza? Eso lo vería.

¿Sería posible que el vacío en su interior cada vez que recordaba a Anna fuesen celos? No podía simplemente confiar en las palabras de un extraño.

Miró las palmas de sus manos. Sus uñas habían marcado pequeñas semi lunas una al lado de la otra. Cada una de ellas próximas a sangrar.

Rió con tristeza. Era doloroso aceptarlo. Pero cabía la posibilidad que dentro de su ser él estuviese muriéndose de -Celos.- dejó escapar esa palabra lentamente mientras decidía que debía hacer después.

Ya se había alejado lo suficiente del edificio pero su alma seguía agitada y le urgía salir. Alex sintió que no aguantaría más cuando en frente de él apareció un pequeño bulto celeste que flotaba en su dirección. Unos ojos negros lo miraban preocupados.

-Diana...-la llamó sonriendo débilmente mientras se apoyaba en una pared cercana y se dejaba caer al suelo.

El espíritu se acercó a él y trató de tocar su rostro muy suavemente.

-Por favor, no te culpes por esto.

Diana parecía estar a punto de estallar en lágrimas. No se podía perdonar el haber abandonado a su amo por tanto tiempo. Ahora por culpa de ella el estaba en ese estado.

'Lo siento tanto'-le decía ella a través de su mente.

-Ya para, por favor. No es tu culpa, pequeña.- le insistió nuevamente –Lo único que necesito es un poco de energía espiritual y estaré bien. He gastado demasiada intentando mantener mi alma atada a mi cuerpo. Por eso...- no pudo terminar la oración pues el agotamiento lo venció y dejó caer su cuerpo a un lado.

Diana se apresuró a ayudarlo cuando le escuchó decir- Ve y busca ayuda, rápido.-

El espíritu no lo pensó mas y obedeció. Solo se podía dirigir a un lugar.

Habían pasado pocas horas desde que Anna había llegado a la pensión. Como no encontró a nadie se fue a su habitación y empezó a limpiarla. Era algo muy inusual en ella, pero la verdad era que le gustaba mantener el área donde dormía muy ordenada.

Apenas había terminado cuando hecho un vistazo al libro que yacía encima de su mesa de noche. Lo abrió y decidió empezar a leer.

Se percató que las primeras páginas habían sido arrancadas, dejando un retazo en la parte inferior.  
"La vida real del hombre es feliz principalmente porque siempre está esperando que ha de serlo pronto." Edgar Allan Poe.

Justo en ese momento sintió una ventisca entrar por la ventana, sólo que esta estaba cerrada. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la expresión preocupada de Diana.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin apareces. No sabes lo preocupado que ha estado...

Diana la calló haciendo gestos con sus manos. Le sería difícil comunicarse con Anna si esta no era capaz de leer su mente.

-¿A que has venido? Ve con Alex estoy segura que él...

Al parecer el espíritu le hacía desesperadas señas para que la siguiera.

-¿Quieres que te siga? ¿A dónde? ¿Esta Alex ahí?- Diana sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y sin hacer más traspasó la puerta.

- ¿Pero que sucede?- se preguntó la itako dejando el libro a un lado. Solamente tuvo tiempo de ponerse un abrigo antes de salir tras el espíritu celeste.

-¡Ve más lento!-le gritó Anna inevitablemente mientras corría detrás del espíritu que flotaba en lo alto.

-¡Maldición!, ¿que estará pasando? Espero que Alex me haya mandado a llamar para algo importante por que si no...- en eso Diana volvió a girar en una esquina y descendió rápidamente sobre un bulto a los pies de un muro.

Anna la siguió temiendo lo que imaginaba. Al acercarse pudo ver claramente a Alex en el suelo al parecer con un dolor extremo. –Alex... Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto arrodillándose a un lado de ál. Por un momento la rubia creyó estar viendo doble. Pero no era el caso. Parte del alma de Alex estaba fuera de su cuerpo, y él luchaba insistentemente por no dejarla salir.

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y miró a su alrededor. Diana ya no estaba. Es verdad, se había ido hace un tiempo. Sabía que no la había imaginado. Era ella. La había visto en el auto camino al hospital. Y años atrás cuando... eso sucedió.

Trató de incorporarse en la fría cama y miró a través de la ventana del hospital. Al parecer estaba en uno de los pisos más altos pues veía con claridad la ciudad. El sol estaba empezando a descender. Ya serían dos días desde que había estado internada.

'Dos días perdidos por esta estúpida enfermedad'- pensó con ira en su interior.

Agachó su cabeza y mechones castaño claro cayeron sobre sus ojos. Comenzó a jugar con su largo cabello. Empezaba a extrañar a Diana. Su visita había sido corta y sorpresiva pero por fin la había conocido. Sus ojos color esmeralda se dirigieron hacia la mesa a un lado de su cama. Flores. Rosas para ser más precisos, ni siquiera era su flor favorita. Era la única señal de su padre. Esa mañana le informaron que él estaba en un viaje de negocios en Dios sabe donde. El único contacto que había tenido con su padre desde su pre-infarto había sido una llamada telefónica de larga distancia esa mañana. No era que realmente le importara... siempre sucedía lo mismo. Pero hubiese sido bueno que se apareciera por ahí, sólo en caso de que su corazón hubiese colapsado del todo. O, tal vez por simple educación.

'Estoy segura de que no cancelaría su viaje aunque le dijeran que estoy muerta'

Nunca había podido contar con su padre. Si no se aparecía en un momento crucial como ese, no sería una sorpresa que en la primera obra de teatro de su hija no haya habido ni un rastro de él.

'Que triste'-pensó-'Pero no todo el tiempo fue así'

A pesar del abandono de su padre siempre había alguien que estaba ahí para ella. _El_ nunca la dejó sola. Y Claire estaba totalmente segura de que si esa persona estuviera ahí no se hubiese apartado de su lado ni un segundo.

El siempre llenaba ese vació. Pero ahora, sólo le quedaban un par de hermosas rosas para llenar esa ruptura descomunal que le dejó su partida en su interior. Y cada vez se preguntaba si eso era suficiente para seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Pero la respuesta era obvia y el agujero era demasiado grande para ser ignorado.

Se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Ni siquiera podía contar con el cariño de Yoh. El joven que había conocido y que parecía hacerla sentir mejor cada vez que reía. Ya no.

-¡Todo es falso!-un grito ahogado salió de ella mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

El no la amaba. Ese no era amor verdadero porque Diana se lo había otorgado. Todo era obra del espíritu celeste. Ella se había dado cuenta el día anterior cuando platicaba con Yoh. Diana estaba ahí, tratando de no ser detectada. Sólo le estaba haciendo un favor al hacer que el castaño se fijase en ella. Pero todos los gestos y las sonrisas que el le había dedicado, todo había sido falso. Y ahora ella se estaba desmoronando como una vasija hecha de arena. Una hermosa vasija que aparentaba contener las flores más bellas pero que en realidad sostenía puro aire en su interior, tan frió como las noches en el desierto y tan solitario como la luna en una madrugada de invierno.

-Realmente triste-se repitió esta vez con un hilo de voz sintiendo como las lágrimas inundaban sus orbes verdes.

Y nuevamente su alma anhelaba tenerlo cerca. A la única persona en quien ella podía confiar en ese mundo. Esa persona que ya no estaba y nunca volvería a ver, todo por un arrebato de la vida.

'Alex, perdóname' -se repetía en su mente mientras abrazaba sus piernas fuertemente, tratando evitar sentir el desgarrante dolor de su pecho.

-Hermano...- susurró intentando llamar a un alma que no la escucharía.

Esa noche no llovió pero Claire pudo sentir la húmeda frialdad de la lluvia en su rostro golpeando cada herida que no fue bien curada pues su alma permaneció añorando a aquel ser que tanta falta le hacía, como muchas noches pasadas.

* * *

**Bueno aqui se termina. Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a inu-gh por haberme ayuado a editar este fic. No se que haria sin ti XD. Los reviews los respondere individualmente a medida que me lleguen. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. Me hacen una persona muy feliz T.T.**

***La frase que esta en negrita es un verso de la cancion 'Black Ice' de Hanna Pakarinen. **

**Y la cita que se encuentra escrita en el diario de Alex es del maestro Edgar Allan Poe- solo por si acaso.**

**M****atta ne**

**cp.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola. No, no estoy muerta XD. Siento haberlos dejado con la intriga por tanto tiempo. T.T pero al fin pude terminar y hacer que mi corrector aprobara el fic XD. Espero que les guste y que la espera valiera la pena. **

***Shaman King no me pertenece* Los unicos personajes de mi invención son Alex, Diana y Claire***

* * *

Cuando Horo Horo salió de la pensión al escuchar una bocina, lo primero que vio fue un taxi, y ya que no estaba seguro de quien se trataba se quedó parado en la entrada. Al ver salir a Anna del vehículo se sorprendió, pero lo que más le causó conmoción fue el hecho de que no estaba sola. Aparentemente la persona que la acompañaba estaba inconsciente pues Anna tuvo ciertos problemas para sacarlo (sí, el ainu se había percatado de que se trataba de un joven). Cuando la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de la presencia de Horo, le regañó por estar parado ahí como un tonto sin ayudarla. Y éste, después de preguntar quien era aquel extraño y no obtener respuesta, ayudó a Anna a meterlo en la pensión-tal vez algún tiempo más tarde se daría cuenta de su error.

-¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar Horo Horo después de haber puesto a Alex en el sofá.

Ella, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado, acomodó a su huésped debidamente pensando en que haría después. "Lo mejor será que prepare otra habitación. No creo que despierte pronto. Y al parecer Yoh no está aquí así que no creo que haya problemas"

-¡Oye, no me ignores!

-Yoh no está aquí, ¿cierto?

- Eh, no… Estábamos caminando por una plaza cuando de la nada dijo que se tenía que ir y me dejó solo. ¿Me vas a responder?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- peguntó mirándolo fastidiada.

-Yo…Quiero saber quien es él.-dijo percatándose de que si había sido demasiado osado para el gusto de Anna.

-Eso no es algo que debería interesarte. Es un conocido. Punto.

-Ah… ¿Yoh lo conoce?

Anna lo miró con hostilidad mas le respondió.

-No. Y no hagas más preguntas.

-Oh discúlpame. No sabía que se trataba de un secreto de estado- dijo Horo y después de terminar su comentario sarcástico se acordó que tenía que decirle algo a la rubia.

-Eh… hablando de disculpas, creo que te debo una.-comenzó algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no sé por lo que están pasando Yoh y tú, lo cual no es de mi incumbencia por cierto, pero no debí juzgarte el otro día. Estuvo mal. Lo siento.- dijo el joven inclinando un poco su cabeza y rogando que Anna no decidiera mandarlo al diablo.

La itako lo miró por escasos segundos antes de fijar su vista en Alex.

-Ayúdame a levantarlo y llevarlo a mi habitación.

-Oye acaso no me… ¡¿Qué?! ¿A tu habitación?

-¿Quieres callarte? Ya no tenemos donde ponerlo. El último futon lo estás usando tú y no lo puedo dejar aquí. Así que guarda silencio y ayúdame para poder terminar más rápido.-explicó fastidiada mientras se paraba del lado de Alex-

-No tienes que ser tan arisca, ya voy.-le respondió el ainu de mala pero sabiendo de ante mano que al final la obedecería.- Y… ¿Se supone que nadie se debe enterar que él está aquí?

-¿De que hablas?

Anna se quedó callada después de hablar. Claro que no quería que Yoh se enterara. No quería darle el gusto de saber quien era Alex. No quería vincular al rubio con su vida, con su desventurada desdicha. Le parecía irreal mezclar un sueño con la realidad, porque eso era lo que creía de Alex. Que era un desvariante sueño de su atrofiada y pobre mente.

Mezclar a Yoh y a Alex traería problemas. No estaba segura de porqué, pero algo dentro de ella no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Yoh no sentía nada por ella y ya no estaban comprometidos. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía aquel sentimiento de traición sacudiendo su alma? ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa y descubierta?

-Horo Horo, -dijo volteándose a verlo- Simplemente le diré a Yoh que hay un inquilino en la pensión. Algo que no debería ser un secreto-dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a subir para arreglar las cosas. Luego bajo y te ayudo a cargarlo, ya que dudo mucho que puedas por ti solo.-le respondió con un tono casi cruel.

El joven ainu sintiéndose muy ofendido le contestó- ¡Te equivocas! Yo puedo con él.

-¿Aunque sea mucho más alto que tu? No me voy a arriesgar a que lo dejes caer. Espérame aquí.- apenas dio su advertencia final continuó con su asenso.

Cuando Anna entró a su cuarto empezó a acomodar su futon para Alex y mientras pensaba en el estado del joven se preguntaba cómo pudo suceder una cosa así ¿Qué habría perturbado tanto a Alex para hacer que su alma se alterara de esa manera? No quería imaginar que hubiese pasado si ella no llegaba a tiempo para ayudarlo. Después de aplicarle un conjuro para evitar que su alma saliese por completo, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue llevarlo a la pensión, pero no lo pensó claramente pues no contaba con la presencia de Yoh. Fue un alivio llegar y ver que él no estaba, aunque de todas maneras tendría que decirle la verdad… ¿Cierto?

Y como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, sintió la presencia del castaño en la pensión. Seguro ya había visto a Alex.

-Es realmente insoportable- comentó Horo Horo después de que Anna estuviese lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo. Luego echó un vistazo al recién llegado.

Nunca lo había visto y estaba más que seguro que debía ser un shaman. ¿Podría haber alguna otra razón por la cual Anna se interesaría en un humano común y corriente? Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y la voz de su amigo resonó avisando que estaba en casa.

-Bienvenido, Yoh. – lo saludó Horo y al ver que el castaño se asomaba por la puerta de la sala lo miró con reproche.- ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? No puedes simplemente desaparecer de esa manera. Me dejaste preocupado, hombre.-terminó cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento, Horo, pero es que tenía un asunto que resolver.- se disculpó entrando en la habitación y al notar que alguien estaba en el sofá se inclinó hacia un lado para poder ver de quien se trataba ya que su amigo bloqueaba la vista.

Instantáneamente sus ojos perdieron el color cuando reconoció a la persona con quien había hablado no hace mucho.

-Alex…

-Ah, entonces sí lo conoces.-dijo Horo Horo volteándose a ver al mencionado.

-¿Cómo es que llegó aquí? Y ¿Por qué está inconsciente?

-Que sé yo. Anna fue quien lo trajo y él ya estaba dormido. No me quiso dar explicaciones.

-¿Anna?-

-Ella está en su habitación. Quiere que lleve a… ¿Dijiste que se llama Alex?

-Sí.- susurró Yoh de forma ausente mientras repasaba en su mente lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas y su vista se posaba en las escaleras.

-Pues quiere que lo lleve a su habitación.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó el shaman castaño con exaltación.

-Al parecer dije algo que no debía.-dijo Horo al ver a reacción de su amigo-No te agrada nada ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? No, no es eso…

-Yoh, no sé que pretendes al ocultar tu consternación, pero a mi no me engañas- respondió sintiéndose orgulloso de haber descubierto a su amigo-Hay algo que te está molestando.-terminó el ainu mirándolo a los ojos.

-Acabo de conocerlo, pero algo me dice que no puede traer nada bueno.

-La primera impresión no siempre es la mejor- le recordó el ainu- Tú deberías saberlo.

-¡No sé que es lo que me pasa, Horo! Estoy… tan confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo siento, Horo, no tengo deseos de hablar ahora. Luego trataré de explicarte- y sin decir más Yoh salió por la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

Minutos después bajó Anna y al no ver a Yoh en la sala le preguntó a Horo Horo dónde se encontraba éste.

-Está afuera.- le informó-¿Vas a querer que te ayude a subirlo?-preguntó lo último mirando a Alex quien aún no se daba por enterado de nada.

-Sí, dentro de un momento.-le contestó la sacerdotisa y___ se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado, pero una vez más falló en su intento de encontrar al joven castaño. _

_"__Tal vez no deba…" Antes de que terminara de pensar su frase, sorpresivamente fue arropada por una manta y encima de ésta pudo sentir el peso de un par de manos que se colocaron en sus hombros y se deslizaban lentamente hasta sus antebrazos. Y todo aquello sucedió en cuestión de segundos, pero al igual que otras veces cuando se trataba de Yoh, su mente hizo que el tiempo se esparciera en una recta interminable en el espacio que la rodeaba. Y como tantas otras veces sus pulmones se habían llenado de aire conteniéndolo dentro de ellos, hinchando su pecho para que su atrofiado corazón volviese a latir fuertemente sin miedo a ser escuchado. _

___-Te enfermarás si sales descubierta con este frío.-una voz detrás de ella le advirtió y Anna se estremeció por la cercanía que aquel susurro le revelaba. _

___-Pues tal vez si no se te hubiese ocurrido salir yo no me vería en la necesidad de hacerlo.- contestó poniéndose a la defensiva y alejándose un par de pasos del shaman castaño quien la miraba de forma ausente, lo que preocupó a Anna. _

___-Entonces ¿Querías verme?_

___-Necesito decirte algo.-dijo la itako mientras inconscientemente ajustaba la manta alrededor de ella._

___-Yo también quiero hablar contigo.-le dijo Yoh alejándose un poco y dirigiendo su vista al cielo nocturno. _

___-Yoh, hay…_

___-Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad?-preguntó el castaño enseñándole el sombrero que horas atrás la itako le había dado a Alex._

___Los ojos de Anna se abrieron dejando descubierta su sorpresa sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Algo en su interior se paralizó y por unos segundos, en los que su boca se negó a pronunciar palabra, sintió una ventisca helada penetrar su espalda hasta entumecerle la espina. "¿Por qué?" pensaba incansablemente "¿Por que me invade esta sensación?"_

___-Creo que está de más decir que conocí a tu __amigo.-____dijo y luego puso la gorra encima de una silla. _

___-¿Y?- ni siquiera ella misma supo como salió de aquel estado para responder tan invariablemente._

___-¿Cómo puedes decir sólo eso cuando obviamente estás sorprendida?- sin querer Yoh había dejado escuchar sus pensamientos.-Pero supongo que es una de las cosas que más admiro de ti.- confesó permitiéndose sonreír a medias. _

___-¿Qué quieres que te diga? _

___-Lo que sientes. Aunque sea por una sola vez quisiera que me dijeras como te sientes. Ya no quiero tener que leer en tus ojos y ver algo totalmente diferente a tu reacción._

___-Al parecer yo no soy la única que calla lo que siente. No sabía que estabas tan harto de mí._

___En ese instante Yoh volvió a mirarla._

___-Eso jamás, Anna.-dijo acercándose y después de exhalar aire continuó- Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que ocultar tus emociones de esa manera tan drástica. Sé que no querías que lo conociera, pero no se puede huir a la decisión del destino._

___-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar _

___-Entonces ¿Por qué no me hablaste de él?_

___-No lo consideré necesario. No tengo que detallarte mi vida… ya no._

___-Nunca lo has hecho de todas maneras.-contestó reprochándola. _

___-Tampoco se puede decir que hayas tenido mucho interés en escuchar._

___-Anna…_

___-¿Me puedes decir cómo es que en un momento estás en la plaza y en el otro te encuentras hablando con Alex muy lejos de ahí?_

___-¿Acaso él ya te dijo?_

___-Respóndeme. _

___Ahí había algo raro ya que nada de esa situación parecía cuadrarle. Cuando ella se despidió de Alex él estaba perfectamente bien. Y luego, cerca de una hora después, lo encuentra medio inconsciente en una calle lejos del lugar en donde lo dejó. No estaba segura si había entrado en ese estado antes o después de encontrarse con Yoh, pero sí era obvio que después de estar con el castaño, Alex no pudo haberse movilizado demasiado lejos de donde se encontraban debido a su condición, y no estaba nada cerca de la plaza en donde supuestamente había estado Yoh._

___-Lo encontré caminando en la plaza. Por alguna razón lo seguí hasta un edificio y hablamos. Anna, no me termino de creer la fachada de ese tipo. No hace mucho que se conocen ya aparenta saber quien eres en realidad. Me dijo que le interesabas_

___-¿Le hiciste algo?_

___-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué habría?-contestó ofendido._

___-No lo sé, Yoh. Dímelo tú, por algo lo seguiste. _

___-Anna, yo no soy el malo de historia. ¿Acaso no me has escuchado?_

___-¿Me vas a decir que no sabías que estaba débil?_

___-¿Débil? No parecía estarlo cuando me enfrentó._

___-¿Qué dices?_

___-No me gusta que te juntes con un extraño._

___Anna guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de reír fríamente. _

___-No puedo creer que la persona más amigable del universo me esté diciendo eso. Tú que convertiste a cerca de ocho extraños en tus mejores amigos._

___-Es diferente. Él…_

___-Tu mismo lo has dicho, Yoh. Él es __mi____ amigo, no tiene que agradarte a ti. _

___-¡Pero no puedo permitir que te haga daño!_

___-Si hubiese querido hacerme daño no habría tenido que esperar tanto. Así que ya deja de ser extremista. No te queda.-le dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando a la pensión a paso veloz ya que no tenía ganas de competir con Yoh para ver quien podía decir las frases más crueles y carentes de tacto. El joven shaman se llevó una mano hasta la frente en señal de agotamiento. Allí iba otra "pacífica" charla por el caño. _

___Como no escuchó los pasos del castaño detrás de ella, siguió con su camino hasta llegar _al sofá en donde se encontraba Alex y se arrodilló a su lado.

En ese momento Diana salió del collar y se ubicó al lado de su amo. La pobre estaba muy preocupada y parecía que se lamentaba mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Alex.

-Va a estar bien- le dijo Anna en tono neutro.

Diana la miró mas no hizo ningún gesto. Sólo se quedó tranquila observando el apacible rostro del joven.

-Debes confiar en mí- volvió a insistir Anna- Alex está durmiendo. Gastó demasiada energía tratando de mantener su alma unida a su cuerpo.

Diana ni siquiera la miró ésta vez.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

El espíritu desvió su mirada. Parecía avergonzada.

-Él ha estado muy preocupado por ti. Lo sabes.

En ese momento Diana empezó a llorar. Se suponía que ella debía estar cuidando de su amo. De todos los que había tenido, Alex era el mejor y lo último que quería era perderlo.

-Estará bien.-le dijo Anna nuevamente antes de escurrir su mirada hasta el rubio inquilino.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-

La voz de Yoh llamó su atención y provocó que lo mirara. Al hacerlo su vista se desvió ligeramente. Todavía no se había recuperado de aquella incómoda sensación que se producía en su interior al discutir con él.

-Él ha usado demasiada energía espiritual.- contestó volviendo a ver a Alex.

-Oh… sólo me dirás eso, ¿verdad?

-No necesitas saber más.

-¿Ese es su espíritu?-cuestionó mirando a Diana quien no se apartaba de su amo.

-Sí. ¿Dónde está...?- el intento de pregunta de Anna no necesitó respuesta pues al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Horo Horo durmiendo enfrente de la televisión.-Ese haragán, se suponía que me ayudaría a llevar a Alex arriba.

-Pero ya no tenemos más camas. ¿Por qué no duerme aquí?

Anna lo miró con reproche.

-Claro que no. No lo puedo dejar aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

- Porque es muy incómodo. Dormirá en mi habitación.

-¿Y tú donde vas a dormir?

-Pues… ya veré.

-Esto no está bien. No voy a permitir que…

-Guarda silencio Yoh.-le interrumpió mientras se paraba.-Es mi habitación y no me molesta que él duerma en ella. Ahora tengo que despertar a Horokeu para que me ayude a llevarlo, ya que al parecer tú estás indispuesto.

¿Qué significaba ese extraño e incómodo calor que percibía? Estaba molesto, no lo podía negar. No comprendía porqué Anna se empeñaba en que Alex durmiera en su cuarto. Ella nunca lo dejaba entrar en él sin ninguna excusa, pero todo era diferente cuando se trataba de su rubio amigo. Y es que esa palabra le resultaba tan amarga a Yoh, quien sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de cualquier pensamiento rencoroso. Había prometido que no se comportaría como un niño, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo antes de actuar impulsivamente.

-No, espera.-pidió suspirando- Te voy a ayudar, ¿De acuerdo? Pero sólo si cuando termino prometes escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

-Si tus palabras tienen alguna relevancia, puede que lo haga.

-Está bien.- Yoh aceptó sabiendo de ante mano que Anna sí lo escucharía.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra ambos trasladaron al joven inconsciente hasta la habitación de la sacerdotisa, donde ya todo estaba listo para recibir a Alex.

Una vez en el futon, Anna se dedicó a despojar a su huésped de su abrigo para que estuviera más cómodo. Diana no se alejaba de su joven amo y con serenidad le palpaba el rostro.

En cuanto a Yoh, éste no pudo quedarse en silencio y volvió a insistir en el tema.

-Aún no entiendo por qué…

-Creo que ya he tenido suficientes problemas por hoy. Él se quedará aquí, punto.- dijo Anna subiendo su mirada para poder verlo pues se encontraba sentada.

-Bien. Aunque no entiendo porque tanta amabilidad, pero si estás segura que puedes confiar en él entonces supongo que no soy nadie para decirte lo contrario.

-No empieces.

-Anna, por favor escúchame.-le pidió al tiempo que se arrodillaba para llegar a su nivel.

-Lo estoy haciendo, pero lo único dices son palabras sin sentido. Te estás comportando de la manera más absurda.-dijo levantando sus manos para dejarlas caer pesadamente.

-Sólo quiero que estés bien, es todo. Nunca antes te había interesado tener amigos y ahora de la nada sale este tal Alex y eso me preocupa.

-¿Acaso está mal?

-No, pero deberías ser más precavida.

-Yo sé lo que hago, Yoh. Y si algo llegara a salir mal, cosa que dudo, entonces sería mi problema. Deja de martirizarte por mis asuntos.-terminó por descender su tono de voz ya que tal vez Alex podría despertar.- Muchas gracias por ayudarme, ahora puedes retirarte.

-Pero…

-Por favor.- pidió mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Yoh le dirigió una mirada rápida a Alex y luego se paró bruscamente.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que me vaya?

-Sí-

-Aún no me has escuchado.

-Cuando tengas algo razonable que decir entonces lo haré. Organiza tus ideas ya que ahora no son más que palabras insensatas.

Yoh la miró a los ojos nuevamente intentando asimilar su petición ya que no quería dejarla sola con _aquel extraño_. Intentó despejar su cabeza de cualquier idea descabellada que tuviera, pero… oh, ahí estaban esos absurdos celos que se arraigaban en el punto más inconsciente de su mente, rehusándose a partir, consumiéndolo con aquel fuego interno que cada vez calentaba más y más y más…

-NO- el monosílabo fue pronunciado con firmeza, ni un rasgo de duda se alojaba en él. Las cosas ya no eran como antes, cuando decirle un "NO" a Anna significaba muerte segura e Yoh se lo quería hacer saber. Ya no le concedería más caprichos.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-

-Que no me iré. No pienso quedarme callado y mirar como vas perdiendo fe en mí, en nosotros.

-Ya no se trata de ti, ni de mí y mucho menos de nosotros. Eso pasó, Yoh. Tú eres el que sigue estancado en una laguna que se secó hace mucho.

-No comprendo.

-Tú quieres que vuelva a creer en ti, pero no podré hacerlo si no dejas atrás el pasado.

-Dime- dijo acercándose a la puerta- ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Ya te has olvidado de todo?

-¿Todo? Nunca ocurrió nada.- respondió- No puedo olvidar algo que nunca sucedió.

¿A que se refería? A la historia que ambos jamás compartieron. A las tantas veces que ella lo miró con la esperanza de algún acercamiento y lo único que podía hacer él era sonreír a medias.

-Ya no volveré a ese punto en el que pensaba poder esperarte para siempre, de eso puedes estar seguro. Ya lo superé, Yoh. Debes entender que no tienes que estar atrás de mí como si me fuera a desplomar en cualquier segundo.- sus ojos negros automáticamente buscaron el cuerpo inmóvil en el futon.- Eso ya no sucederá-

Yoh se quedó un rato analizando sus palabras. No tenía que voltearse para saber que el objeto de atención de Anna era Alex. Por algún motivo eso le dolió ya que de repente no quiso hablar más del tema. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la puerta.

-Bien, ya entiendo.-murmuró sintiendo la mirada de Anna en él.-Nunca pensé que pudieras desplomarte. Eres demasiado fuerte, Anna. Creo que estuvo de más toda mi preocupación- Luego volvió a mirar al joven rubio- Fue una estupidez total pensar que te dejaría sola.

Yoh cruzó el marco de la puerta a tiempo para articular sus últimas palabras y Anna no se movió por los siguientes segundos tratando de comprender su comentario. Se abstuvo de tirar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas por respeto al sueño de Alex, y en vez de eso la cerró sin mayor ruido. Sus manos se volvieron puños mientras que su mirar se perdía entre las hebras doradas de su cabello. Tenía que ser fuerte e ignorar cualquier pena que le causara mentirle a Yoh. Debía recordar que era por su propio bien ya que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse marchitar por las acciones del shaman. Y no importaba lo que el castaño le dijera, ya no podía confiar en él. Por eso le mintió, asegurándole que lo que sentía por él estaba empezando a desvanecerse, al igual que las lágrimas que alguna vez derramó por sus faltas.

Anna caminó hasta llegar al lado de Alex y se arrodilló junto a él y Diana, quien seguía sin moverse ni desprender sus grandes ojos de su amo.

-Él va a estar bien.-le dijo Anna nuevamente antes de escurrir su mirada hasta el rubio inquilino. Nunca lo había visto durmiendo. Se preguntaba si él dormía todas las noches.

-"¿Qué tonterías piensas, Anna? No es momento de preguntarse eso"-pensó la joven despegando su mirada de Alex.

-"Si lo hace"- Una dulce voz resonó en su cabeza.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Anna inspeccionando rápidamente la habitación. No había nadie más, entonces…

-¿Diana?

_-"_Él debe dormir para ahorrar su energía espiritual. Es preciso que lo haga con más frecuencia que los demás, pero no lo ha estado haciendo últimamente."

-¿Desde cuando puedes…?

-"¿Leer tu mente?… Desde hace unos minutos."- Le dijo el espíritu al tiempo que la miraba y una media sonrisa aparecía en sus facciones. -"Aparentemente ya hemos establecido una conexión"

-Oh.

-"¿Te molesta?"

-No en realidad. Aunque tendremos problemas con la parte de la privacidad.

-"No te preocupe por eso."- Contestó el espíritu celeste riendo -"Yo puedo controlar la telepatía. No irrumpiré en tu mente a menos que lo desees."

-Te lo agradecería.-dijo para luego posar su vista en el joven rubio cuyos ojos seguían impidiéndole ver aquel destello celeste.

-"También estás preocupada por él."

Anna le dedicó una mirada recelosa.

-"Y no tengo que leer tu mente para saberlo"- se defendió Diana.

-Alex estará bien.-susurró esta vez para ella.

La joven itako procedió a arropar debidamente a su huésped.

-"¿Y dónde vas a dormir?-preguntó Dina- O acaso…"dijo el espíritu mirando de soslayo a Alex.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Anna al tiempo que seguía su mirada-Claro que no… aunque pensándolo bien…-dijo mirando nuevamente al joven.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes dormir con él!"

-¿Porqué no?

-"P-Pues…" balbuceó Diana muy sonrojada. "¡Por que estaría mal! Además…"

-Tranquila, no lo digo enserio. No tienes que ponerte así. Dormiré en el sofá.

Al escuchar su respuesta Diana se quedó callada y retiró la vista.

-"Lo siento, no era mi intención."- Luego volvió a mirar a la itako -"Gracias por ayudarnos, Anna. Ambos lo apreciamos mucho."

-Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él. Alex me enseño a no obsesionarme con mi dolor. De alguna manera tengo que devolverle el favor.

-"Él no lo hizo por interés. Posees algo especial dentro de ti, prueba de eso es el collar."

Anna bajó su mirada y sacó la prenda que estaba escondida entre sus ropas e instantáneamente recordó el diario que había dejado en su mesa de noche. Su negro mirar se concentró en aquel objeto que parecía pertenecer totalmente al ambiente de su recamara, como si siempre hubiese estado en el mismo lugar en vez de haberlo puesto hace apenas un par de horas.

-¿Qué se supone que dice el diario?

-"Alex no quería que te lo dijera, pero hay una manera en que lo puedes ayudar"

-No sabía que tenía un problema. ¿Qué sucede?

-"Yo… no puedo decírtelo. Debes leer el diario"

Anna le dirigió una mirada escéptica al espíritu.- ¿Qué diferencia hay si lo leo o me lo dices? Al final terminaré sabiendo.

-"Hazme caso, por favor"

La sacerdotisa se vio absorbida por la oscuridad omnipotente que representaba ambos ojos de Diana y sin percatarse del origen del pensamiento, supo que entre las palabras del espíritu, las cuales carecían de sentido para ella, se encontraba una razón oculta, lo cual fue suficiente para obedecer la petición de Diana.

Además tenía el leve presentimiento que eran muy contadas las veces que Diana se equivocaba al decir algo.

-Bien, haré lo que me pides. Es más, empezaré de una vez. Quiero saber que es lo que tú y Alex me han estado ocultando.

-"No lo tomes de ese modo, Anna. Alex te lo iba a hacer saber, eventualmente."

-Bueno ahora me enteraré por mi cuenta.-dijo y antes de terminar su oración el libro ya se encontraba en una de sus manos, cuando escuchó la voz de Alex que pronunciaba su nombre tal como lo recordaba aquella mañana, sin ningún ápice de debilidad.

-"¡Alex!"- exclamó Diana sin perder ni un segundo para abrazar al joven.

-Hola, Diana.

Anna puso el diario de vuelta en la pequeña mesa sin notarlo siquiera ya que su atención había sido capturada totalmente por un par de ojos azules. Instantáneamente se instaló al lado del joven descartando lo que había supuesto. Él no se veía nada bien, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por desmentir la debilidad entretejida en su voz.

-No digas nada.-susurró Anna-Tienes que ahorrar la mayor cantidad de energía posible.

-Gracias.- Alex sonrió con ganas, pero en sus ojos se leía el cansancio que al parecer lo quería arrastrar hasta las profundidades de un nuevo sueño.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para agradecer, ahora deberías dormir.

-Llegaste realmente rápido, no pensé que te importara tanto.- comentó con otra sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, esta vez una burlona.

-Sigue soñando.-le dijo Anna sin mostrar animo en su expresión, pero profundamente agradecida que el joven se encontrara bien-En realidad…

Y antes de terminar siquiera de escucharla, Alex volvió a caer rendido ante el sueño.

-Al parecer tendré que esperar un rato para hablar contigo.-

-"Mientras puedes leer un poco"- sugirió el espíritu celeste con una pequeña sonrisa pretendiendo acariciar la cabeza de su amo.

-Es lo que haré.-contestó la itako mientras volvía a tomar el diario y releía los párrafos que había leído antes de la aparición de Diana esa tarde.

Su mirada repasó los vestigios que quedaban de un par de páginas que fueron arrancadas al igual que un retazo en la parte inferior en donde apenas se leía una oración gracias a la tinta borrosa.

"_La vida real del hombre es feliz principalmente porque siempre está esperando que ha de serlo pronto." Edgar Allan Poe._

Nunca había leído nada de ese autor, pero su pensamiento le pareció lo suficientemente sensato como para considerar la idea de hacerlo.

Anna pasó lo que quedaba de aquella página y comenzó a leer.

"_Y siempre lo recuerdo, de veras, Alex."_

La sacerdotisa se detuvo para mirar al rubio debido a la mención de su nombre en el diario. Eso quería decir que, a menos de que se estuviera hablando de otra persona, el diario no había sido escrito por él. Después de su conclusión, siguió leyendo.

"_Hasta me aprendí esa frase de memoria, sólo porque es una de tus favoritas. Espero que estés bien. Te extraño, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto termine con mi tratamiento regresaré a Londres. Japón es muy bonito, ojalá estuvieras aquí."_

Aquello parecía una carta y después de fijarse bien, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente lo era. Alguien había pegado con mucho cuidado la carta en el diario. La diferencia del contraste y la textura de ambas hojas era tan notoria que se sorprendió no haberse dado cuenta antes.

"_Bueno, espero que te decidas a escribirme pronto. ¡Hasta luego y cuídate!_

_Te quiere, Claire"_

-¿Claire?- Anna repitió suavemente el nombre escrito. ¿Tal vez esa persona es la hermana de Alex?, se preguntó.

-Es su hermana, ¿Cierto?

-"Pues…"

Una respuesta inconclusa fue lo único que obtuvo Anna por parte de Diana. La itako la observó esperando a que el espíritu terminara de responder, pero no fue así. En vez de eso un silencio se estableció. ¿Por qué Diana dudaba? ¿Acaso había algo que Anna no podía saber? Y ¿Por qué le perturbaba la posibilidad de que esta persona llamada Claire no fuese la hermana de la Alex?

-"Sí, sí es su hermana."- admitió Diana finalmente volviendo su atención a Alex.

-Mmh.- contestó Anna ausentemente para luego seguir leyendo.

Lo que siguió fue una sucesión de cartas escritas por la misma Claire y todas decían básicamente lo mismo, con algunos detalles diferentes. A la itako le llamó un poco la atención el hecho de que no había ninguna carta escrita por Alex. Aún no entendía el asunto del diario y hasta le pareció aburrido estar leyéndolo ya que le resultaba irrelevante todo lo que ahí estaba escrito, por eso se dedicó a ojear las páginas siguientes con el fin de encontrar el famoso secreto que Alex no le había revelado.

"_¡No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que vas a venir a verme a Japón!"_

Los ojos de la itako de detuvieron en aquella línea pues prometía revelarle más acerca de lo que quería saber.

"_Mi tratamiento va de maravilla" _

-"¿Tratamiento?"- pensó Anna y luego recordó haber leído lo mismo al principio. Esta persona estaba enferma. Debe haber sido difícil para Alex ver a su hermana en un mal estado. Aunque ésta no estuviese muerta (por que no lo estaba, ¿verdad?) él siempre hablaba de ella como un recuerdo doloroso, con demasiado cuidado y melancolía que casi le hacía pensar a la itako que Claire podría ser un ser divino. Está bien, tal vez exageraba, pero así era como se le presentaban las cosas.

Su mirada volvió a concentrarse en la lectura, olvidándose de trivialidades.

"_El doctor dice que a pesar que me estoy recuperando, mi corazón aún está algo frágil y no me puedo exponer. Por eso, tal vez no podamos sentarnos en la nieve este año. Lo siento." _

Así que estaba enferma del corazón. Anna había leído por ahí que las enfermedades del corazón eran una afección congénita. ¿Sería posible que Alex también haya muerto por un ataque al corazón? Ella no sabía la causa de su muerte después de todo. Tendría que preguntarle.

-"Si sigues leyendo sabrás como murió."- habló Diana en la mente de Anna.

La itako pasó la página y se dio cuenta que ya no había más cartas sino que ahora la letra de Claire estaba dibujada en el mismo diario y, al igual que veces pasadas, sus palabras estaban llenas de felicidad, pero sin ningún aviso su narración se convirtió en la tristeza encarnada.

"_¡Todo esto ha sido mi culpa! Perdóname, hermano. De no haber sido por mi cobardía tú no estarías muerto y así mi madre no gritaría de dolor cada noche, mi padre no me odiaría aún más y yo no sería un cuerpo autómata, un títere que se mueve sin voluntad el cual a veces quisiera cortar sus hilos y quedarse ahí recostado, mirando la nieve caer por siempre." _

Las palabras escritas eran profundas y gritaban el dolor que sentía aquella chica. Anna se sintió identificada rápidamente y ni siquiera trató de negarlo. Pero era obvio que su dolor no se comparaba en nada al de Claire. Perder a un hermano o a alguien cercano debía ser espantoso.

"_No me puedo olvidar aquel día en el que ambos salimos para que él se encontrara con su muerte. Recuerdo cada palabra, cada gesto y sobre todo, las veces que el sonrió esa tarde. Alex siempre me decía que un método para desahogarme es escribir lo que tanto me agobia. Pues, no me puedo sacar de la mente esas últimas horas que pasé con él. Mi hermano era la persona más importante en mi vida y cuando me vino a visitar a Japón con su sola presencia iluminó aquella tétrica habitación de hospital. Cuando mi tratamiento terminó, todos regresamos a Londres (sin contar a mi padre, claro. Él se tuvo que ir primero por motivos de trabajo, como siempre)"_

"_Todo estaba bien, había pasado cerca una semana desde que regresamos y yo volví a mi vida normal. Asistía a la escuela y podía caminar al aire libre sin agitarme demasiado. Ese día, para mi sorpresa, Alex me había ido a recoger a la escuela. Hablamos toda la tarde y caminamos de aquí a allá. Yo, como siempre, atiborrándolo de mis problemas y él aconsejándome sabiamente. Habíamos decidido tomar el camino largo a casa, así tendríamos más tiempo para conversar ampliamente ya que no habíamos tenido esa oportunidad desde que me fue a visitar a Japón. Todavía recuerdo acerca de lo que hablamos."_

"_-Claire- me llamó sin despegar sus ojos de la vereda._

_-¿Sí?-le contesté, muy concentrada en el helado que él me había comprado._

_-Tú… ¿Aún no puedes ver a Diana?-preguntó mirándome finalmente._

_Yo también le devolví la mirada, sin entender porqué me preguntaba aquello._

_-Sabes muy bien que no. Ya te hubieras enterado.- dije simplemente saboreando el helado antes de hablar de nuevo- ¿Porqué lo preguntas?_

_-Es que me ha dicho que puede leer tu mente, pero es algo muy extraño porque antes no podía hacerlo._

_-¡¿Hablas enserio?!- recuerdo que grité muy emocionada. Uno de mis más grandes anhelos era poder ver a Diana y con esa noticia tal vez faltara poco para que lo hiciera."_

"_-Jeje, sí, aunque es mejor que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, eso no significa que podrás verla- dijo burlándose, aparentando altivez. _

_Estoy más que segura que mi hermano sólo bromeaba cuando me dijo eso, pero por alguna razón me detuve, llena de inseguridad y mirando al suelo. Alex también se detuvo unos cuantos pasos después de mí." _

"_-Umh ¿Qué pasa?_

_-De verdad… ¿De verdad piensas que no podré verla? ¿Nunca?_

_-No puede ser. _

_-¿Ah?- dije levantando la vista_

_-No puedo creer que te hayas deprimido por algo así. ¿Qué pasó con la Claire necia y testaruda?_

_-No lo sé. Tal vez ya no hay tiempo para seguir creyendo en sueños._

_-¿Qué dices? Claire, a ti te sobra todo el tiempo del mundo para lograr lo que quieras. Incluso ser un shaman- me alentó mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en mi hombro."_

"_Estaba por responderle cuando un tercero intervino en la conversación._

_-Pero, que hipócrita eres._

_Mi hermano y yo dirigimos nuestra atención al origen de la voz. Era un hombre joven de cabello gris corto. Sus ropas eran de lo más sencillas, pero a la vez denotaban un toque de elegancia. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por unos lentes negros los cuales nunca se quitó en el tiempo que estuvo en nuestra presencia. Jamás lo olvidaré ya que estoy segura de que fue aquel sujeto el que le causó la muerte mi hermano."_

-Yoh ya cálmate. Allá arriba no está pasando nada. El tipo estaba inconsciente.

-Tú lo has dicho: estaba. Ahora quien sabe.- le respondió a su amigo de mala gana mientras cambiaba a velocidad supersónica los canales de televisión.

-Pues si tanto te preocupa sube a ver. ¡Y ya deja de hacer eso que me estoy mareando! Suficiente tortura con despertarme y ahora me tengo que aguantar tus celos.

-Lo siento, Horo.-dijo Yoh mientras apagaba la televisión- No era mi intención golpear la mesa tan fuerte. Espera, ¿Dijiste celos?

-Claro, ¿Qué no es obvio? Estas que hechas humo por las orejas. ¿Por qué otra razón golpearías la mesa con tanta rabia?

-Me tengo que desahogar después de discutir con Anna.

-Ella siempre quiere tener la razón, ¿ah? Mujeres…

-No es eso. Es sólo que… estoy tan confundido. Siento como si me estuvieran jalando de los brazos en direcciones diferentes. Horo, toda esta situación se me está resbalando de las manos.

-¿Y tú a dónde quieres ir?

-¿Qué?

-¿Que brazo es el que ejerce más fuerza? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yoh?- preguntó el joven Usui mientras reposaba su cabeza en una de sus manos

-Eso mismo me vengo preguntado desde hace unos días.

-Y la respuesta es…

-No lo sé, Horo. Yo sólo quiero estar tranquilo, pero mientras haya tanta presión sobre mí se me hace imposible.

-Yoh, ¿Tú de verdad quieres a esta otra niña? Es decir, la conoces desde hace… ¿Unos cuantos meses? A Anna la conoces de toda tu vida.

-Pero vi algo en Claire, algo que no veía en Anna. Además el tiempo es irrelevante. En toda mi vida no me había sentido así, Horo. Es como una fuerza que no me deja escapar.

Yoh no estaba equivocado. Era exactamente eso, una fuerza, lo que lo mantenía anclado a lado de Claire. Cada vez que veía sus ojos color esmeralda se sentía irremediablemente atraído, sin embargo había algo dentro de él que le decía que no pertenecía ahí, algo que lo incitaba a aferrarse al recuerdo de Anna, y eventualmente, se daba cuenta que este recuerdo era más fuerte.

-Ya no quiero estar con Claire para luego darme cuenta que extrañé a Anna toda la estancia.

-Entonces ahí está.

-¿Qué?

-Quieres estar con la rubia. Yoh, deja de engañarte. Esa tal Claire no ha sido más que una distracción y ahora que puedes perder a Anna te das cuenta que quieres estar con ella.

-Te equivocas, Claire no ha sido una distracción.

-Así que no has perdido el tiempo ¿eh?- se mofó Horo Horo colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a su castaño amigo.

A esta acción el Asakura lo miró con fastidio. Él jamás haría lo que su amigo pensaba, bueno, no aún por lo menos.

-No soy esa clase de persona, Horo, y tú lo sabes.

-Sí, eres demasiado inocente como para hacerle eso a una chica, ¿o ingenuo tal vez?

-¡Ya basta, Horo! Esta conversación no está tomando un buen rumbo. Tus comentarios están fuera de lugar.

-Yoh, sabes que estoy bromeando. Volviendo al tema, ¿tengo o no tengo razón?

-¿Acerca de que me interesa Anna? Sí, así es.

-Pero supongo que no dejarás a Claire tan bruscamente.

Yoh pensó bien antes de contestar. Él no le pudo responder a Claire cuando ésta le propuso ser novios. Aunque, era más que obvio que no eran simples amigos, había algo que lo detenía a aceptar.

-Eso sería cruel-admitió Yoh-

-Sí, pero eso es lo que quieres ¿no? Estar con Anna.

-Ojalá las cosas fueran tan fáciles, Horo. Si tan solo pudiera cambiar de decisión así de rápido y simple como lo haces ver.

-Te gustaría echar el tiempo para atrás, ¿no?

Yoh Asakura le plantó una mirada a su amigo que claramente decía que había acertado en su conjetura.

-No podría.

-¿Y si pudieras?

-Yo… no lo sé

El ainu calló un momento al ver al otro joven dudar y ya que éste no terminaba por decidirse le dijo- Tal vez los grandes espíritus pusieron a Claire en tu camino con el propósito de que te enamoraras de ella, pero… al parecer te niegas a olvidarte de Anna.

Esta vez Yoh vio a Horo Horo un tanto sorprendido. Nunca se imaginó tal cosa.

-Oh, no lo había pensado de esa manera. Y en este caso…

-Al diablo con el deseo de los Grandes Espíritus-le dijo Usui- Y al diablo con todos, Yoh. Sólo has lo que creas correcto. Toma una decisión con la cual podrás vivir el resto de tu vida y con la cual sepas que no te arrepentirás a corto plazo. Ya no dudes más, viejo, o terminarás por perder del todo en este juego y creeme que ni Claire ni Anna querrán saber de ti- y cuando el joven ainu terminó su pequeño discurso motivacional, prendió el televisor.

Su amigo lo miraba anonadado. Él tenía razón. Ya nada importaba. Había estado jugando todo este tiempo y lo único que había logrado era perder. La respuesta no era salir del juego sino no dejarse confundir, seguir siempre mirando hacia delante y de vez en cuando hacia abajo para no tropezar. Y no importaba cuantas veces callera, él ya no dudaría porque al final ganaría lo que había estado buscando.

-Tienes razón, Horo. No estoy feliz con lo que estoy haciendo, y es seguro que las personas a mi alrededor tampoco lo están.

-Pues que bueno que te has dado cuenta. Ya era hora.

-Y tu, Horo, ¿Cómo es que sabes de estos temas? Seguro no de experiencia propia.

-Bueno, al parecer las novelas dejan algo positivo… ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yoh rió entre dientes. Ya sus sentimientos no deberían martirizarlo. Ahora sólo había una cosa que lo molestaba.

-Gracias, Horo.

Y eso era la presencia de Alex. La mirada del shaman castaño subió por las escaleras. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba Anna quedarse allá arriba? porque… sí iba a bajar, ¿cierto? ¿Estaría tan molesta con él como para hacerle esto?

De repente ya no se sentía tan alegre, ahora lo celos le dejaban una marca permanente en su interior haciendo que sus facciones mostrasen su dolor. ¿Sería posible que su amor por la itako sobrepasara poderes divinos? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por hacer que su inesperado huésped simplemente desapareciera.

-"¿Anna?"

-¿Mmh?

-"Ya es algo tarde, deberías dormir un poco ¿no crees?"- aconsejó Diana mientras veía con preocupación a la itako.

-No tengo sueño.- contestó la joven sin dejar de leer el diario.

-"Sí, pero"-Diana dudó antes de continuar- "Las cosas se están alterando allá abajo."

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó finalmente mirando al espíritu.

-"Yoh no está controlando sus emociones muy bien."

-¿Y por qué debería interesarme eso?

-"Está celoso. Los celos pueden acarrear confusión e ira."

-¿Celos?-preguntó incrédula la itako mientras fruncía el ceño- No entiendo. Él no tiene ningún motivo para sentir celos.

-"Los tiene, créeme."

-Explícate.

-"No debería ser yo quien te responda."

-Sea lo que sea, no me interesa. Seguramente es una tontería.

-"Pero aún así…"

-Yoh puede ser un idiota-la interrumpió Anna mirándola con seguridad- Pero sabe controlarse. Así que si estas pensando que entrará por esa puerta para formar un alboroto, estás equivocada. Él conoce sus límites.

-"Confío en lo que me estás diciendo. Pero, deberías hablar con él una segunda vez".

-¿Segunda vez? Diana, ya he hablado con él miles de veces. Y aún así no lo entiendo. Estoy más que segura que el tampoco sabe lo que quiere. Por eso ya estoy cansada y no quiero seguir hiriéndome así.- la última parte la dijo en voz baja. Sin poder evitar que su declaración fuese ignorada por Diana.

-"No quiero incomodarte, pero…"

-Tienes razón-dijo Anna parándose de suelo y dejando a Diana con la palabra en la boca- Ya es tarde. Me voy a descansar.

Acto seguido, colocó el diario en la mesa de noche para luego echar un último vistazo al joven rubio.

-Al parecer está bien. Si necesitas algo, me avisas.- le dijo a Diana quien asintió levemente.

-"Buenas noches, Anna"

-Hasta mañana.-

Era obvio que Anna no quería hablar del tema y Diana no le iba a insistir. Los grandes ojos negros del espíritu se fijaron en su amo. "Alex, ojalá me llegues a perdonar cuando te enteres de lo que he hecho"-pensó asegurándose de que Anna no la escuchara.

La itako salió de su habitación después de tomar la frazada que le había dado Yoh y apagar la luz.

Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con ambos shamanes quienes conversaban mientras veían la televisión. Respiró profundo y se paró entre ellos y el aparato.

-Ya es hora de que se vallan a dormir.

-Vaya, menos mal que has aparecido. Este hombre estaba a punto de…- Horo Horo dejó de hablar cuando Yoh, muy nervioso, le tapó la boca.

-Horo, Anna tiene razón. Ya es algo tarde ¿Por qué no va a descansar?

-¿Ah?- el ainu se volteó para ver a su amigo quien le miraba suplicante. Entonces, Horo entendió el mensaje: Yoh iba a hablar con Anna… de nuevo.

-Bueno…- rápidamente el ainu se despidió y desapareció ya que presintió que se avecinaba una tormenta.

-¿Y tú no piensas irte?- preguntó Anna sin tomarse la molestia de ser amable.

Yoh se paró en silencio y alzando las manos dijo.

-Está bien, sólo quiero disculparme por mi actitud. Fui demasiado extremista y…

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir, así que puedes ahorrarte las palabras.

-No tenía motivos para ponerme así. Es cierto cuando dicen que los celos no son buena compañía.

Anna frunció el ceño y lo miró sin entender lo que decía.

-¿Celos? Eres un hipócrita.

-Pero, Anna.

-Yoh, tu estas enamorado de otra persona ¿Recuerdas?

Pronunciar esas palabras fue como si de su boca salieran múltiples navajas, deslizándose con sádica lentitud en las paredes de su garganta.

-¿Cómo quieres que tome en cuenta tus repentinos ataques de celos cuando tú mismo me dijiste que no sentías nada por mí?- Anna seguía mirándolo con severidad- Lo único que puedo pensar es que soy un capricho para ti.

-¡No es así!

-¡Pues entonces dime que es porque se me hace imposible creerte en medio de tantas mentiras!

-¿Qué? Anna, no te estoy mintiendo cuando digo que me preocupo por ti y… y que…

La itako se tapó las orejas en señal de que no quería escucharlo. A su mente vino la imagen de Yoh besando a esa… extraña. Y sin embargo él tenía el descaro de decirle que no se podía juntar con Alex ya que era un extraño. ¡Pero que cínico!

-¿Anna? ¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Que eres un cínico!

El shaman dio un paso atrás, consternado por la repentina acción de la itako.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Enserio piensas que estoy tan ciega que no puedo ver lo que intentas hacer?

-¿De que hablas?

-¡No te hagas el desentendido que sabes muy bien de lo que hablo!

-Anna…

-¡No puedo creer que pensaste que me tragaría el cuento de que de verdad te importaba cuando te estas besando con otra persona en plena plaza!

Ante la confesión de Anna, el castaño sólo pudo dejar caer su mandíbula con sorpresa sin poder atinar a hacer nada más.

-Es por eso, Yoh que no puedo creer en nada de lo que digas.-terminó de decir la sacerdotisa mientras tendía la sábana en el sofá, como no dándole importancia a la conversación.

Yoh se había quedado sin habla y ahora un frío implacable le desgarraba la espalda para luego sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba por culpa del bochorno que le produjeron las palabras de Anna. Empezó a sudar frío.

-Yo no la besé- aclaró en su defensa mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella.

-Sí, claro Yoh, pero no recuerdo haberte pedido una explicación.

-Tienes que creerme. Yo no la besé, ella lo hizo.

La Kyoyama le dirigió una mirada escéptica. Ya esperaba que dijera una estupidez como esa.

-Y supongo que la diferencia es muy obvia.

-Nunca nos habíamos besado antes, Anna. Ella y yo no somos nada.-la última frase la dijo mientras sostenía los hombros de la itako.

Anna miró en lo más profundo de los ojos azabaches que tenía frente a ella. Algo estaba mal. Ya no era la misma mirada que caracterizaba a Yoh. Había algo diferente, algo que nunca había visto antes: confusión. Su interior se revolvió.

Al instante se separó de él y sin quitar su mirada dijo.

-Por un segundo pensé que estabas siendo sincero. Que de verdad querías remendar el daño que habías hecho. Pero ahora… no lo sé

-Anna, escúchame.

-¿También planeas hacerle daño a ella soy sólo yo tu juguete de ocasión?

-Tú no eres ningún juguete. Dime, ¿Qué ganaría con engañarte?

-No lo sé, Yoh. Tal vez, no ser regañado por tus abuelos o ¿qué se yo? Y para serte sincera no me importa porque…

Yoh sabía cuanto Anna odiaba ser interrumpida mientras hablaba, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se encontraran con los de ella a mitad de su comunicado. Oh, y no se preocupó por las futuras consecuencias, aquella exquisita experiencia valdría totalmente la pena. Él soportaría cualquier escarmiento, con tal de demostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba por haberla abandonado en aquel agujero de desolación del cual se negaba a salir.

-Estás mal, Anna. Mis abuelos no tienen nada que ver en esto. Si hubiese querido ocultarles la situación, entonces te habría mentido cuando me preguntaste si había alguien más.

A pesar de que la rubia seguía como perdida en un profundo trance, escuchaba cada palabra que Yoh le dedicaba.

-Yo estuve confundido todo este tiempo. No sé lo que me sucedió, pero, me siento tan diferente cuando estoy contigo, Anna. Ahora lo puedo ver. Es como antes.

-¿Antes?- su voz salió quebrada.

-Sabes lo que sentía por ti. También sabes cuanto tiempo te esperé.

-¿Qué?-

-"No, eso no es cierto. ¡Anna, por Dios, reacciona de una vez! Él no puede estar hablando en serio."- la itako trató de convencerse, sin embargo, siguió escuchándolo.

-Sí, Anna. Pero, al ver que no mostrabas interés, yo… en realidad no recuerdo cómo sucedió todo esto.

-¿No recuerdas que?

-Cómo la conocí.- aclaró Yoh- Sólo sé que apareció y todo lo demás se desarrolló tan rápido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste con ella por… despecho?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué repentinamente se sentía tan alegre y llena de esperanza?

-No, no estuve con ella y, aunque sí la veía como algo más que una amiga, había algo que me molestaba.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la itako, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Que ella no es mi Annita.- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa acompañando toda la frase.

Y en ese preciso momento, Anna Kyoyama supo que caía sin control entre las garras de una nueva ilusión.

* * *

**Debo decir que en general me gustó este capítulo. Como siempre, espero sus reviews, ya que una crítica constructiva nunca le hace mal a nadie ^^. Quiero agradecer a mi corrector inu-gh, quien me ha apoyado en todo^o^****  
**

**Gracias por leer**

**Matta ne**

**cp.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, aqui hago una de mis apariciones anuales XD. Primero les quiero desear feliz dia del amor y la amistad y que este capitulo esta dedicado a todos mis lectores fieles porque si no fuera por ustedes no tendria los animos de seguir. Le quiero dar una agradecimiento especial como siempre a inu-gh que me ha apoyado un monton y tengo que darle credito ya que el final de este capitulo (y de algunos otros) se ha logrado gracias a su ayuda.** **Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!**

* * *

Anna sentía como su cara empezaba a calentarse. Podría ser tanto por vergüenza o como por disgusto, pero lo más seguro era que fuese por lo primero. Todavía no podía entender lo que le había dicho Yoh. Estaba consiente de que había sido un cumplido. Y a pesar de que prometió que no creería en nada de lo que el shaman dijese, no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba vez estaba siendo sincero.

-Yo no te he engañado, Anna.- empezó Yoh a hablar nuevamente- Tienes que creerme.

-Dame una razón para hacerlo.-

Eso era lo que necesitaba: una última razón para caer rendida ante su aparente arrepentimiento y olvidarse de todo el daño hecho. Pero, ¿sería suficiente un único motivo? ¿Podría realmente olvidar?

-Yo… -

Después de respirar seguidamente un par de veces Yoh bajó la mirada.

Eso pensaba, no hay motivo alguno para que ella creyera en él. Por eso le dio la espalda para terminar de arreglar su cama improvisada cuando el Asakura habló de nuevo.

-Nunca te he mentido. Fui sincero contigo cuando te dije que había alguien más y cuando dije que me preocupaba por ti.

Anna redujo atención a su tarea para escuchar al joven detrás de ella. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo que decía había empezado a tomar sentido.

-Dime ¿Hubieras preferido que te dijera que te correspondía cuando en realidad no era así?

-No. Pero, ahora quieres que te dé una oportunidad y que me olvide de todo.- dijo tirando una almohada sobre el sofá al tiempo que se volteaba a verlo- Ha sido muy difícil, Yoh. No sabes cuanto. Y ahora tú vienes como si nada hubiera pasado a…

-Tienes razón. No tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada. Perdí cualquier tipo de influencia sobre ti. Sé que me equivoque y ahora tengo que remendar mi error. Por favor, sólo dame una oportunidad para solucionarlo todo.

-¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer?

-Demostrarte que estoy arrepentido y que te quiero más que nadie.

Anna lo observó por unos segundos sin saber exactamente que hacer. Sus labios se encontraban separados por apenas milímetros. Sin contestarle pasó a su lado en dirección al baño pero se detuvo antes de desaparecer de la vista del joven.

-Para que crea en lo que me acabas de decir tendrás que esforzarte en ello.- y dicho esto se retiró.

Yoh se sentó en el sofá, sintiéndose un poco mareado. Nunca le había dicho _aquello_ a Anna, ni a nadie y ahora una leve presión se alojaba en su cabeza. Estaba dispuesto a esperarla, a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Anna volviera a confiar en él, porque sabía que ella seguía viéndolo con los mismos ojos de antes.

L a itako no demoró mucho en bañarse y cambiarse de ropas. Cuando regresó al sofá, se encontró con los ojos del castaño que la miraban atentos.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido.-dijo la joven, mas no se halló ni un ápice de molestia en su voz.

-Pensaba preguntarte si te gustaría que yo pasara la noche aquí y tú en mi habitación ya que no puedes usar la tuya.- le contestó el joven aportando un tono receloso a su última frase.

Había estado pensando en su propuesta por un buen rato para que la rubia no lo malinterpretara. Horrible situación hubiese sido aquella.

-No hay necesidad de eso-argumentó la chica mientras se acercaba al sofá- Ahora si me permites, quiero dormir.

-Pero… estarás incómoda.-objetó Yoh mientras se paraba para dejar que ella volviera a arreglar las sábanas del sofá.

-No lo creo además eso no debería quitarte el sueño.

Seguidamente la joven se acostó en el mueble y se tapó con la sábana sin dejar que la atenta mirada del shaman la perturbara.

-Pero…- repitió nuevamente el castaño- No me parece bien.-dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Yoh. – dijo Anna despidiéndolo mientras cerraba los ojos mostrando total desinterés por lo que haría el castaño después.

Un par de segundos transitaron lentamente sin dejar que se escuchara la respuesta del joven. Aquel silencio le pareció un zumbido ruidoso a la itako quien se contuvo para no abrir los ojos y ver con desilusión que Yoh se había marchado. Pero en vez de eso sintió un leve movimiento del sofá seguido por el roce de cabellos cerca de su antebrazo.

Abrió los ojos sin poder controlar aquella pizca de curiosidad que la carcomía. Encontró al joven sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el sofá mientras sus ojos le dedicaban una mirada suspicaz la que le sonreía en conjunto con sus labios.

-Buenas noches, Anna.-fue la respuesta que dio Yoh, aquella que había estado esperando la joven con impaciencia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuestionó Anna apoyándose sobre sus codos para poder ver, o mejor dicho, reprochar al shaman con esa mirada que le dirigía cuando él no estaba haciendo algo bien.

-Te acompaño. Si vas a pasar una mala noche entonces que no sea sola.

- No seas tarado. Voy a dormir en el sofá, no es una cama de púas. Ahora vete y no me molestes.

-No.

-Yoh Asakura, juro que…

-Si te molesta tanto que esté aquí entonces puedes irte a dormir a mi cuarto. Yo no me pienso mover. –la interrumpió el castaño adoptando una postura infantil al cruzarse de brazos.

Anna lo miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Luego lo entendió. ¿Así que esa era su táctica no? Sacarla de quicio para que hiciera lo que él quería no iba a funcionar. Aquella actitud de Yoh la conocía muy bien, después de todo, Anna Kyouyama era la maestra cuando de manipulación se trataba.

Ahora era ella quien se cruzaba de brazos mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

-Absolutamente no. Nadie me va a mover de aquí.

Y dicho esto se arropó nuevamente con la sábana y le dio la espalda al joven.

-Pues a mi tampoco.-replicó éste al tiempo que un extremo de la comisura de sus labios se curaba hacia arriba.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Anna se girara nuevamente a verlo, arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte ahí?

-Ya te lo dije. Voy a dormir aquí.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio.- amenazó la itako cerrando un poco los ojos.

-¿Apostamos?- preguntó Yoh juguetón acercándose a ella, y de paso exponiendo su cara a un posible golpe.

Anna se limitó a apretar los labios fuertemente, en ningún momento dejando de mostrar enojo, y sin decirle más volvió a darle la espalda.

Ante esto el shaman castaño sólo sonrió observando por unos segundos a la joven. Luego se paró y apagó las luces para volver a su antigua posición a un lado del sofá sin dejar que aquella sonrisa carente de razón se desvaneciera de su rostro. Tal vez sería una larga noche, pero eso no parecía perturbarlo. Cerró los ojos sin esperar dormir aún. La melodía compuesta por la suave respiración a sus espaldas lo arrastraría eventualmente al sueño. Sólo tenía que esperar.

* * *

Apenas la luz del alba irrumpió sutilmente en la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron pasmados dejándola entrar en ellos. Y a pesar de que aquella súbita intrusión le causó ardor en las pupilas, no le importó ya que gracias a eso sus recuerdos cesaron de torturarlo. Aquella respiración agitada hablaba por si sola. Diana estaba enterada de las pesadillas que atormentaban a su amo. Le resultaba difícil verlo así, pero sabía que estaría bien. Eso había dicho Anna después de todo.

Alex se incorporó a pesar de la turbación que lo embargaba y dejó que su mano surcara por su cabello sin poder aplacar un par de mechones rebeldes. Recordó los sucesos del día anterior. Anna. El sentimiento de libertad. Los murmullos, muchos de ellos. Los gritos en su cabeza. El dolor. La desesperación. El enojo, tanto ajeno como propio. El cansancio. La oscuridad. Anna.

Miró a su alrededor. Esa era la habitación de la sacerdotisa. Estaba seguro ya que su diario se encontraba en la mesa de noche y ahí estaba el bolso que siempre llevaba con ella. Y para disipar las dudas, su presencia inundaba el lugar, al igual que su inconfundible aroma. Todo estaba bien ordenado y limpio, muy característico de Anna. Miró a un lado y encontró el abrigo que traía puesto ayer, debidamente doblado.

Luego la vio. Ahí estaba Diana, con gruesas lágrimas brotándole de los ojos. Alex le sonrió pero el gesto no le fue devuelto pues el espíritu bajó la cabeza en señal de pena. Su sonrisa se marchitó al tiempo que abrigaba a Diana entre sus brazos.

-Estoy bien, pequeña.-Le decía en susurros. No podía evitar pensar lo mucho que se parecía Diana a su madre. Y aquello lo llenó de nostalgia. Cruda nostalgia.

"Lo siento tanto"- se disculpó el espíritu por medio del pensamiento.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Alex mirándola.

"Tú lo sabes. Por mi culpa pasaste por una terrible agonía y no estaba allí para ayudarte. Pudiste haber…"

-Ya estoy muerto, Diana. No me puede pasar nada peor.

"Pudiste haberte separado de tu cuerpo ¡Y yo no hice nada para evitarlo!"

-Diana, no sucedió nada. Y lo que pasó fue descuido mío y de nadie más. No podías saber que esto iba a pasar. Además no tienes que cuidarme todo el tiempo, se supone que es al revés-hizo una pequeña pausa antes de terminar con ironía- Y vaya que hago mi trabajo bien, ni siquiera sé donde está mi espíritu.

Diana iba a aclarar esa duda, pero el inglés bajó su mirada y le sonrió nuevamente antes de hablar.

-Ya no llores más. Si no hubiese sido por ti Anna no me hubiera encontrado. A propósito, a puesto a que tuvo problemas para traerme hasta aquí.

Ante esto Diana asintió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Alex pudo ver su sonrisa.

-Me pregunto en donde estará.- dicho esto el joven se paró y caminó hasta la puerta.- Espero que no haya pasado una mala noche por mi culpa.

"Alex, ¿A dónde vas?"

-Afuera. Voy a buscar a Anna.

"Pero, no puedes andar por ahí. Esta no es nuestra casa."

-Eso lo sé pero no es que vaya a entrar a ninguna habitación a husmear.- Explicó el shaman europeo antes de salir- Sólo caminaré por los pasillos.

"¡Pero, Alex…!"- le llamó Diana mientras lo seguía fuera del cuarto.

-¿Estamos en un segundo piso? Este lugar debe ser grande.- opinó al ver las escaleras, las cuales había empezado a descender.

"Alex…"- insistió el espíritu.

-¿Qué sucede Diana?- inquirió Alex sin voltearse a ver a su amiga- ¿En dónde estará Anna?- se preguntó una vez abajo mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

"No creo que deberíamos estar aquí. Mejor esperémosla en su habitación."- sugirió siguiendo a su amo el cual ya había empezado a caminar nuevamente.

-Diana, me siento incómodo estando en su habitación. Tranquilízate. Anna no nos hará demasiado daño por merodear por su casa.- dijo sonriendo con burla mientras, sin saberlo, se dirigía hacia la sala.

"Es que ese es el problema"- dijo Diana justo detrás de él.- "Esta no es su casa solamente"

-¿De qué…?- no terminó de hablar ya que su pregunta no necesitó contestación una vez que entró en la sala.

Ahí estaba Anna, durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. Los rayos de sol apenas la rozaban, haciendo brillar como el oro a los cabellos rubios que se encontraban revueltos por toda la almohada. Luego, el sol acarició su rostro de armiño revelando unos labios entreabiertos de los cuales salía aire cálido. Su cuerpo estaba parcialmente cubierto por una sábana blanca la cual resplandeció al ser abrazada por los destellos dorados. Por último, su brazo caía sutil a un lado del sofá hasta tocar levemente el suelo. Aquella escena le habría dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro de no haber sido por la persona que el sol no se molestó por ocultar. Enredada con la mano de la joven se encontraba otra un tanto más morena que pertenecía un joven de cabellos castaños quien se encontraba recostado al sofá. Sus párpados completamente cerrados mostraban que compartía el sueño con la sacerdotisa.

La mirada de Alex se tornó confusa. Sus ojos se habían vuelto estrechos y sus cejas ya no tenían aquella curva que mostraba alegría. Se sintió incapaz de controlar su cuerpo por unos segundos hasta que su mirada se encontró el suelo y su boca se abrió mínimamente.

Diana no tuvo tiempo de replicar ni hacer preguntas porque segundos después se encontraba siguiendo a su amo por la entrada de la pensión con dirección a la calle y una vez que estuvieron lejos de la morada no halló el valor de decir absolutamente nada. Sabía que tenía que hablarle, exigir una explicación para su abrupto e incomprensible comportamiento, mas ni una palabra se dejó ser escuchada por su parte. Se sentía extrañamente cohibida. Tal vez la culpa por haberlo dejado solo la oprimía ¡y vaya que se lo merecía! pero le dolía sobremanera verlo en aquel estado tan ajeno a él.

Alex estaba tenso. La energía que emanaba de él no era buena. El aura pacífica y cálida se había extinguido dejando un rastro de caos y gélida confusión. Diana no lo quería considerar pero la figura de Alex le infundía un temor inconsciente. No se atrevía ni siquiera a verlo a la cara. Por ahora sólo se podía limitar a seguirlo hasta reunir el valor y entender el porqué de su repentina acción ¡¿Qué rayos había pasado?!

Inconscientemente algo le había dicho a Diana que un nuevo encuentro con Yoh causaría alguna acción negativa en Alex, pero no se imaginó en ningún momento que éste dejaría la pensión y menos si Anna estaba ahí. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tal vez aquel había el motivo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que el joven disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, un poco más relajado.

-No lo entiendo.-

Lanzó aquella oración al viento sin ningún destinatario en específico. Ojos azules surcaron el cielo de igual color sin buscar nada en especial, ni siquiera una contestación.

"¿Alex?"- finalmente el espíritu había decidido intervenir.

-No lo entiendo- volvió a decir Alex sin quitar la vista del cielo.

"¿Qué es, Alex?"-preguntó Diana- "¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"

Y él la miró por primera vez desde que habían salido de la pensión.

-No entiendo por qué las personas buscan refugio en lo que les hace daño.

"¿De qué hablas?"

-Tú lo viste- dijo dándole la espalda- Antes se veía tan disgustada… pero ahora-hizo una pausa antes de continuar-¿Cómo se puede cambiar de opinión tan rápidamente?

"¿Estás hablando de Anna?"

"¿Acaso he pensado en algo más últimamente?"- fue la pregunta que se originó en la mente del joven y llegó a la de Diana.

"Alex, ¿Qué pasa?"- inquirió el espíritu celeste al ver cómo su amo levantaba sus manos y se sostenía la cabeza.

-¡No lo sé! Esto es absurdo. No la comprendo.

"¿Pero que te sucede? ¿No era esto lo que queríamos? Al parecer la situación entre ambos está mejorando entonces ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Porque no me parece que Anna se deje manipular de esa manera.

"¿Y qué pasa si no es así? Si de verdad han arreglado sus diferencias."

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera has estado cerca estos últimos días?- le reprendió el joven al tiempo que se giraba a verla con obvio resentimiento en su voz.

Diana no tuvo palabras para responderle a su amo por lo que guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Oh, claro, era por eso que no quería hablar. El poder de la culpa la había golpeado con todo.

-D-Diana.- susurró Alex después de un par de segundos.

Los ojos del joven se suavizaron al instante. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Diana no tenía la culpa de nada y sin embargo había desquitado en ella su furia irracional.

Alex se acercó pausadamente a su espíritu acompañante.

-Discúlpame, Diana. No quise gritarte.

"¿Por qué no me quieres decir lo que te sucede?"-preguntó el espíritu mirándolo con pesar-

-No… No sé lo que me pasa. Diana, siento mucho haber levantado la voz.-se disculpó nuevamente Alex arrodillándose para llegar al nivel de Diana pues había dejado de levitar- Lo último que quiero es hacerte sentir mal.-

Ante esto el espíritu bajó nuevamente la cabeza y la sacudió en signo de negación.

"¿Es que ya no me quieres confiar nada? ¿Acaso Anna se ha convertido en tu único confidente?"

Alex se sorprendió sin duda ya que no se esperaba aquellas palabras por parte de Diana.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Sabes muy bien que mi confianza hacia ti es absoluta e infinita; por ende, jamás dejaría de confiarte lo que me sucede.-el joven calló por un instante antes de continuar.- No sabía que te sentías así. ¿Fue por eso que decidiste visitar a Claire?- terminó de preguntar mientras juntaba apenas sus cejas.

Al instante Diana levantó la mirada.

"Sí lo sabías después de todo"-respondió con estupor al verse descubierta.-"Entonces ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"-

Alex sonrió.

-Porque lo acabo de confirmar

Al escucharlo Diana bajó su cabeza nuevamente y empezó a sollozar.

-Levanta la cabeza Diana. Quiero ver esos lindos ojos tuyos.

"No lo entiendo"- se quejó el espíritu repitiendo las palabras de su amo.

-¿Qué cosa?

"¿Por qué eres tan condescendiente con quien no se lo merece?"

Alex observó al espíritu algo extrañado, sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Qué dices, Diana?

"Yo sólo…"-fue lo único que pronunció antes de callar.

-No digas eso. –dijo Alex después de unos segundos- Eres parte de quien soy. Lo sabes. Ahora sonríe para mí- le pidió repitiendo aquel gesto que le aseguró a Diana de que su amo había vuelto a ser aquel joven cálido y amigable.

Diana lo complació a medias, sin dejar de mostrar pena.

"¿Cómo supusiste que estaba con Claire?

-¿Qué clase de persona sería si no supiera donde está mi mejor amiga?

Con ese comentario, la alegría en el rostro de Diana se hizo verdadera.

"Siento haberte desobedecido"

-No te preocupes, luego hablaremos de eso. Ahora dime ¿Cómo está ella?

Estaba sobrentendido el hecho de que se refería a Claire. Sintió como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía por el nerviosismo que le causó la pregunta. Diana se encontraba descubierta. ¿Acaso podría mentirle nuevamente a Alex? Si le decía acerca de la condición de su hermana él no dudaría en ir a verla y seguramente la seguiría por un tiempo, sin medir los riesgos los cuales incluían el descubrimiento de aquel complot que armó inconscientemente en contra de Anna . Entonces ¿Qué haría?

El espíritu seguía sin decir nada y sus océanos negros se hallaban apartados, tratando de esconderse de los ojos de su amo. Abrió la boca para responder, pero una vez más, no salió nada de ella.

-¿Diana?

"Sera mejor que sigamos caminando hasta llegar al parque. No quiero que vuelva a pasar los mismo que ayer."-y agrego sonriendo- "Cuando estemos allá hablamos con más calma."

* * *

Aquella tranquilidad le gustaba. Hacía días que no dormía con tanta paz circundante. El sueño la llamaba para que se quedara un rato más a su lado, pero por alguna razón no hallaba esa propuesta tan tentadora. Todo eso le parecía irreal; sin embargo, decidió permanecer con los ojos cerrados por un par de minutos más. Adorados minutos.

Al parecer había dormido en una mala posición pues cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lado sintió dolor en la aparte trasera de su cuello, pero eso no se interponía en la placentera sensación que obtenía de la calidez con la que los rayos del sol la consentían. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Maldición, tenía un mal presentimiento. Quiso alzar su mano para proteger sus ojos de la luz cuando se dio cuenta de que algo la sostenía. Se incorporó a penas y se encontró con una despeinada cabeza castaña.

¿Yoh se había quedado ahí toda la noche? ¿Con ella? Luego recordó la conversación que tuvieron antes de que se durmieran. ¿Podría ser cierto? Pasó una de sus manos por los cabellos azabaches. Todo en él le inspiraba ternura, como la de un niño. Quería arreglar las cosas, pero ¿Cómo? Si en lo único en lo que podía pensar era el momento en el que se había arruinado su relación, aunque se tratase de una de amigos y ya ni siquiera podía aspirar a eso, no en su actual situación. Seguía enojada, pero consentiría a dejar que él le demostrase que realmente le importaba. No tenía mucho que perder salvo más pedazos astillados de su corazón. Y ya que estaba roto, daba igual ¿no?

-Alex- pronunció aquellas dos sílabas por un impulso y de inmediato fijó su vista en las escaleras.

¿Se habrá despertado ya?

Alejó su mano de la del joven castaño y lentamente se escurrió por un lado del sofá con cuidado de no despertarlo. En poco tiempo subió las escaleras y se encontró en frente de su habitación. Tocó un par de veces.

"Que tontería esa de tocar para entrar en mi propio cuarto"-recapacitó con molestia.

Abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros y luego totalmente. Sus labios se separaron aspirando y sus pulmones retuvieron el aire por varios segundos. Cuando volvió a respirar sus cejas se unieron levemente. Entonces entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Al…- se contuvo de llamarlo pues era obvio que Alex no se encontraba ahí… a menos que estuviera en el armario. Lo revisó por las dudas, aunque se sintió algo estúpida al hacerlo.

-¿Diana?- bueno lo más seguro era que el espíritu estuviese con su amo.

Anna exhaló con pesadez. ¿Dónde demonios se pudieron haber metido?

Rápidamente bajó las escaleras, echó un vistazo a la sala dónde Yoh seguía durmiendo y salió al patio, pero no había nadie. Fue a la cocina, a las aguas termales, al baño, al frente de la pensión. Nada. No estaban por ningún lado. ¿Sería posible que…?

Apurada subió nuevamente a su habitación y comprobó que el abrigo que le había prestado a Alex el día anterior yacía doblado e intacto, tal y como ella lo había dejado. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué saldría Alex descubierto a la calle?

-La pregunta no es dónde estas, sino ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Y sin hacer más conjeturas tomó su abrigo y salió dispuesta a buscar al inglés quien tendría que responder a un par de preguntas. Antes de llegar a la puerta principal miró nuevamente dentro de la sala. Yoh no se había despertado aún. Seguía siendo un dormilón de primera. Aquella imagen la llenó de ternura. Siempre era así cuando se trataba de él.

El sol pegaba de lleno en su rostro pero aún así su expresión pacifica no se extinguía. Hasta podía percibir una sonrisa trasparente en sus labios. Lo mejor por ahora era dejarlo dormir. Luego hablaría con él. Y sin dar una mirada atrás se marchó.

Ahora, había algo que Anna se preguntaba: ¿Por qué se habría ido Alex? Mientras caminaba, trataba de imaginarse que pudo haber ocurrido para que su invitado se largara sin avisarle. Y ella que tenía cosas que aclarar, preguntas que hacer, regaños que darle. ¿Cómo se atrevió a irse sin decirle nada? Le parecía extraño aquel comportamiento.

La sacerdotisa pensaba que despertaría primero que él, pero el sueño la engañó haciendo que tardara en recobrar la conciencia. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, nunca se imaginó que el joven optaría por desparecer sin molestarse en buscarla para al menos darle las gracias, sin embargo no era la falta de modales lo que le inquietaba. El punto era que Alex si los tenía, y de sobra, por lo que tendría que haber sido otra la razón que lo haya obligado a irse. ¿Pero qué? Tal vez una emergencia. ¿Pero cuál?

Anna estaba enojada y al mismo tiempo inquieta pues parecía que el peso de sus pensamientos le impedía llegar con rapidez al parque donde estaba segura que hallaría al joven.

Al sentirse con falta de oxigeno debido a que repentinamente había empezado a trotar, se detuvo agachándose un poco para recobrar el aliento; cuando su imaginación la sorprendió con una posible respuesta.

Quizá la intención de Alex no era irse a escondidas. Tal vez cuando despertó, salió de la habitación e intento buscarla. Y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, la había encontrado dormida… a un lado de Yoh

-Debe ser eso.- concluyo finalmente para luego retomar la carrera.

Vaya regaño que le iba a dar. Seguramente pensó que no debía intervenir. Ese tonto. Había veces en las que Alex se pasaba de caballero. Tendrías que ser Anna Kyoyama para que te molestara aquello, pero hasta ella debía admitir que no era del todo irritante.

* * *

Alex la miro paciente una vez que llegaron al parque, ignorando el "pequeño" intervalo que Diana se había tomado para contestarle.

"Claire está bien. No… no debes preocuparte."

Fue la respuesta que su amiga le había dado. En ningún momento alejo su vista del suelo y ni una sola de sus palabras reflejaba verdad alguna. Diana no sabía mentir y tanto ella como el estaban conscientes de eso, entonces ¿Por qué se arriesgaba a engañarlo? Que hecho sería tan terrible para que su espíritu tratara de distorsionarlo?

-Me alegro- opino siguiendo con la farsa- ¿Y donde esta?

"En la casa, claro." le contesto aparentando observar a las personas caminar a lo lejos.

- En casa… y como está mi madre?

"Se fue a Inglaterra pero desconozco el propósito de su viaje. Debe estar regresando pronto."

-¿Qué? ¿Y dejo a Claire sola?

"No, ella está con George"

-Ah cierto, como me pude olvidar de George.- dijo evocando recuerdos de cuando él y su hermana se quedaban bajo la custodia del mayordomo- Y supongo que mi padre está de viaje.

"Así es" informo el espíritu celeste con su vista fija en la calle ahora vacía tratando de dar los menos detalles posibles para no ser descubierta.

-Ya veo… bueno, eso no cambiara nunca. Me pregunto si Claire seguirá resintiendo las prolongadas ausencias de nuestro padre.-

"No tienes idea" dijo Diana al tiempo que lo miraba con ojos desbordantes de pena y culpa-"La falta que tú y tu padre le hacen"

Alex dejó de hacerse el desentendido y fijó sus ojos en ella. Esta vez no sonreía. Era esa mirada la que pobremente Diana trataba de evitar. La misma que la desarmaba totalmente y que descubría lo que ella quería o no decir.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Diana?- preguntó con preocupación.

"Alex, hay algo que te tengo que decir, muchas cosas en realidad." le dijo el espíritu con tono decidido. Ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, no podía seguir engañándolos más.

-Dime lo que has estado escondiendo. Eso que es tan grave como para que intentes mentir.

"Hice mal.. Todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa."

-A que te refieres con todo?

"Al sufrimiento que he causado. A las tantas veces que Anna derramó sus lágrimas y al cambiante comportamiento de su prometido, a las falsas esperanzas de Claire, incluso tu confusión es mi culpa."- explicó sollozando levemente.

-No entiendo, Diana…

El espíritu iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por una tercera presencia que no necesitó ser anunciada.

-¡Carter! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Alex observó algo sorprendido a la chica rubia que se aproximaba. No esperaba que lo fuera a buscar, no tan pronto al menos.

-Lo siento. Sé que fue grosero irme sin avisar, pero lo último que quería era _despertarlos. _

-Lo sabía.-dijo Anna moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.- Sabía que me darías una estúpida razón como esa. No debiste irte. No sabes lo…- Anna calló antes de terminar su oración. La sacerdotisa no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de más.

-¿Lo qué?-preguntó Alex alentándola a terminar.

-No sabes lo… enojada que estoy. ¿Cómo se atreven a desaparecer así?-preguntó volteando a ver a Diana pues sabía cuanto le preocupaba Alex. Ella sin embargo fue incapaz de dirigirle una mirada desde que llego.

Espontáneamente el joven dejo mostrar una sonrisa.

-Siento haberte preocupado.- dijo para luego sentarse en el césped.-Pero debes saber que no me gusta ser mal tercio.

-Primero: no estaba preocupada, y segundo: Como es eso de "mal tercio" ?

-Significa que no quiero causar problemas entre tú y tu prometido.

-Mírame, Alex.- pidió Anna acercándose al joven y su espíritu.

Él había desviado su vista a un punto indeterminado del parque. No la quería ver, no quería sentir aquel leve mareo inexplicable ni tampoco el peso en su estómago que poco a poco le quitaba el aliento y las ganas de pedirle una explicación cuando no tenía ningún derecho para hacerlo.

-Yoh me pidió una oportunidad para demostrarme que le importo. Sé que él siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesité, pero eso no cambia el presente ni como me siento al respecto.

Y ella no tenía la obligación de explicar nada, pero ahí estaba, sentada a su lado con la intención de desmentir aquello que a él le parecía tan horrible por alguna razón.

-Sé que tú tampoco te dejas llevar por las apariencias.- continuó- Yo no suelo dejarme convencer por un par de ojos bonitos o por un montón de palabras sin garantía. Alex, mírame.

El joven seguía mirando hacia el frente. No estaba molesto, simplemente no entendía por qué Anna complacía su deseo de saber si se habían arreglado las cosas entre ella y su prometido. No quería saberlo, porque si ella le daba la respuesta incorrecta, entonces se daría cuenta al verlo que había algo mal, y él no sería capaz de explicarle que era.

-Alex-lo llamó preocupada de que este no le estuviera prestando atención.- ¿Me estas escuchando?- harta sostuvo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo obligo a verla- ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

Nada, eso fue lo que encontró Anna en ese par de ojos azules que ahora sin titubear sostenían la vista fija en ella. Y _nada_ fue lo que pasó por su mente mientras la mirada de Alex le arrebataba el aliento de su boca.

-¿Y? ¿Le has vuelto a dar la oportunidad que desea?-preguntó el joven ladeando un poco su cabeza después de un silencio incognito por parte de Anna.

-Eso… eso depende de él.-dijo y después de un par de segundos agregó- Ya no quiero esperar nada de su parte.

-¿Es porque piensas que te haría daño?- cuestionó acariciando la mano que sostenía su rostro.

-Sí-

Había respondido Anna simplemente y es que no podía decir más ya que sentía que se ahogaba en océanos azules, océanos claros, océanos tibios, el reflejo del cielo en la tierra. Con ese monosílabo había revelado su gran miedo.

-¿Qué harías si te demuestra lo que profesa? ¿Entonces lo aceptarías?- preguntó Alex igualmente concentrado en sostener la mirada de la joven.

-No lo sé. No creo que en estos momentos sea capaz de olvidar todo.

-¿Estás segura?-

En ese instante Alex sostuvo una de las manos de Anna que ya se había empezado a perder entre los mechones rubios del joven quien se acercó hasta que las frentes de ambos se rozaron, permitiendo que el contacto visual se extinguiera y sus ojos pudieran recorrer los labios del otro.

-Sí-

-Demuéstralo.- susurró el joven a milímetros de acabar con el espacio que devoraba todo rastro de control sobre sus acciones , evitando que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

Aquella palabra bastó para que Anna volviera a fijar su atención en la mirada de su compañero, sin embargo, ese descuidado movimiento provocó un contacto entre sus labios, y si bien fue de lo más insignificante, ninguno lo sintió de esa manera.

La sacerdotisa, sumisa a causa del inesperado gesto, dejó de recibir instrucciones de su cerebro y se quedó inmóvil permitiendo que Alex acabara por besarla.

Sus neuronas hicieron cortocircuito y sus manos cobraron vida para seguir su camino entre los cabellos del joven hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Aquel contacto no duró demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para arrebatarse levemente el aliento el uno al otro, para probar la intoxicante sensación que llega después de haber perdido el sentido gracias a la dulzura de labios ajenos.

Desde que había despertado, Anna se sentía inquieta, su interior decía que le hacía falta algo pero ahora esa vocecita había callado. Todo parecía estar bien. Parecía.

Claire respiró profundo y exhaló con fuerza antes de que sus ojos buscaran el cielo. Por fin había salido de su breve internadoen el hospital. Odiaba estar en ese lugar y más cuando se encontraba sola. Seguramente Yoh se habrá preguntado donde se encontraba. Después de que fuera a su casa lo iría a ver. Automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pálido. No importaba lo que tendría que hacer, pero Yoh la llegaría a querer por su propia voluntad. Eso o dejaba de llamarse Claire Carter.

Yoh Asakura bostezo ruidosamente mientras se estiraba. Apenas pudo abrir los ojos debido a que el sol le daba de lleno en la cara y por eso con esfuerzo observó su alrededor. Con razón le dolía todo: había dormido sentado en la sala. Quiso bostezar nuevamente pero se tapó la boca al recordar un pequeño detalle. Se suponía que Anna estaba durmiendo en el sofá a sus espaldas y ella odiaba que él bostezara tan ruidosamente. Se volteó para verla con mucho cuidado pero no encontró más que un sofá vacio y unas sabanas desordenadas. Bueno, en realidad eso no le sorprendía. Normalmente Anna se levantaba primero que él. Lo más seguro es que estuviera desayunando. Con ese pensamiento se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina pero ahí tampoco la encontró. Tal vez se encuentra en el baño, pensó, pero nuevamente se había equivocado. Lo más lógico era que estuviera en su habitación, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta se acordó del inesperado huésped de la noche anterior. Él había pasado toda la noche en la habitación de Anna y seguro ella se encontraba ahí con él para ver como estaba. Cerró su puño y tocó la puerta fuertemente. Esperó un momento y lo intentó por segunda vez pero al igual que la primera, nadie le contestó. Sin nada que perder abrió la puerta despacio y se asomó. Aquello sí que lo sorprendió. No había nadie. Al igual que Anna, él revisó la casa y después de llamarla un par de veces se convenció de que tanto ella como Alex habían salido. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo para buscarlos pero se detuvo en el último instante. Esto no era lo que Anna quería. Si de verdad le iba a demostrar lo que significaba para él, también tenía que hacerle saber que confiaba en ella y que él no era alguien que se dejaba llevar por los celos tan fácilmente por más que estos estuvieran consumiéndolo como una lenta y mortal enfermedad. Se sentaría a esperar. Anna llegaría pronto y con suerte lo haría sola.

Diana todavía no había podido salir de su asombro. Mantenía la vista fija en ambos jóvenes quienes al parecer también estaban consternados por lo que había acontecido hace minutos y se negaban a que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse. Los dos se hallaban sentados uno al lado del otro, a una distancia prudente convenciéndose que lo que había pasado ocurrió por un simple impulso.

Por el lado de Anna, ésta no estaba segura de que pensar o hacer ya que no se esperaba aquel gesto. Nunca había visto a Alex como algo más que un amigo y aunque era cierto que se sentía bien a su lado y que nadie la había tratado antes como él lo había hecho, ella pensó que sencillamente esa era la manera de ser del joven y que más de una persona debía sentirse de igual manera al estar a su lado. Pero aparentemente se había equivocado. Había cometido un error al dejarse llevar por… un par de ojos bonitos, como ella misma había dicho, pero extrañamente no se arrepentía a pesar de que había hecho mal. Anna estaba consciente de que en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de corresponder aquel tipo de sentimientos, pero lo más seguro y lógico era que tarde o temprano ambos hablaran al respecto, y más vale temprano que tarde.

-Alex…-lo llamó sin verlo.

-No tienes que decir nada.- contestó él imitándola.

-Claro que si.-Anna insistió al tiempo que lo miraba.-Me siento obligada a hacerlo.

-Anna, estoy seguro que no sabes que decir. Y si me equivoco entonces dirás lo mismo que pienso yo.

-¿Y que es?

-Resumiendo: que nos olvidemos de las secuelas que puedan causar nuestros actos… y del acto en sí.

-Alex, yo no voy a olvidarlo simplemente. No podré.

-Siento que aquello te haya complicado más las cosas, pero debes entender que no espero nada de ti.-dijo levantándose.

Alex era su amigo. Ella era su amiga. Y no hay nada más que decir.

La rubia sacerdotisa tenía que admitirse a sí misma, que este momento lo veía venir, por más que intentara justificar o racionalizar lo que acababa de pasar, ella sabía en el fondo de sus pensamientos que el rubio ojiazul desde hace mucho tiempo le había dejado de ser del todo indiferente. Podría ser que a pesar de haberle dicho al joven que esto solo había sucedido debido a los sentimientos que surgieron en este momento, este ya había causado en ella una impresión fuerte y profunda que ella no podía anular en este momento de su vida.

-Alex…yo no estoy completamente segura sobre qué es lo que está pasando conmigo…hacia ti. Puede que esto solo haya sido un error, impulso, frenesí o cualquier otro nombre que me haga sentir menos comprometida pero… te puedo asegurar que te has convertido en alguien más allegado para mí que un simple amigo y eso me da miedo…

-Como te dije lamento haber complicado esta situación aun más de lo que ya era,-dijo Alex- pero no puedo pedir perdón por algo que no lamento y que me acabas de admitir entre palabras que no fue algo que te disgusto.

Anna muestra una ligera sonrisa -Que pedante de tu parte el asegurar algo así, quiero aclararte algo- la itako frunció ahora un poco el entrecejo- No estoy lista para este tipo de dramas, vine aquí porque quería aclararte que entre Yoh y yo no ha cambiado la situación por si lo que viste de casualidad lo interpretaste de otra forma- dijo irónicamente la joven Kyoyama- sin embargo no estoy preparada para esto de nuevo, por si te has dado cuenta la única y "maravillosa relación sentimental" que he tenido no ha sido de lo más satisfactoria. No puedo caer en ese círculo vicioso nuevamente.

-Si yo estuviera vivo no dudaría en hacer caso omiso a lo que acabas de decir- La sacerdotisa abrió un poco los ojos y echo para atrás sorprendida por lo que acababa de admitir el joven enfrente de ella- Pero comprendo que mi tiempo ya pasó, y por más que quisiera no puedo permanecer en este mundo, ni a tu lado.

Ambos quedaron viéndose el uno al otro a los ojos, entendiendo las razones, comprendiendo en sus miradas la tristeza que producían estas palabras, aunque en el fondo no podían evitar sentir una sensación de paz y quizás de agradecimiento y dicha por haberse cruzado en el camino del otro.

-Tengo que irme ahora.-dijo Anna levantándose.

-¿Nos vemos luego?-quiso saber el joven sin la necesidad de preguntar el porqué de su partida.

-Claro- contestó segura la itako inclinándose para que sus labios rozaran con suavidad una de las mejillas de su compañero.- Sabes que será así.

-Sólo verifico.-contesto con una sonrisa para luego verla retirarse tan silenciosa como paso de pluma en el aire. Antes de desaparecer de la vista de Alex, la joven se detuvo para despedirse con un gesto de su mano. Él le respondió de igual manera y se quedó unos segundos observando el punto por donde había desaparecido su amiga antes de darse vuelta y fijar sus ojos en Diana.

-Bueno, tal vez lo que ha pasado ya lo sabías. Así que no creo que deba explicar nada, ¿verdad?

"Claro que sí, pero dudaba que fueras a dar a conocer tus sentimientos."

-¿Y porque no? Sigo siendo humano después de todo.

"Con una vida ya expirada, y muy poco tiempo para saldar tú cuenta"

-Lo sé, y también estoy consciente que no puedo ofrecerle nada mejor que Asakura Yoh. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer en este mundo y cuando ella lo sepa, entonces le pediré su ayuda.

El shaman y su espíritu se mantuvieron en silencio antes de que el primero recordara que habían dejado una conversación inconclusa.

-Entonces, ¿me dirás lo que está pasando, Diana?

El espíritu celeste vio a su amo sin mostrar titubeo alguno en su mirar y sin prolongar más la espera dijo:

"Yo manipule a Yoh Asakura para que se olvidara de Anna y sólo tuviera ojos para Claire"

Y luego de eso, el imprudente viento agitó las ramas de los arboles adyacentes al compás del sonido del silencio que retumbó en sus oídos lo que dura un reloj de arena en vaciarse.

Y lágrimas avergonzadas cayeron.

* * *

**Bueno quiero agradecer nuevamente por su paciencia y como siempre recibo toda clase de comentario constructivos.**

**Matta ne!**

**cp.**


	15. Chapter 15

Diana siempre había estado ahí, en las buenas y especialmente en las malas. Nunca hubo secretos entre ellos, excluyendo las veces en las que Alex quería hacer trampa al preguntarle a su espíritu donde estaba Claire cuando jugaban a las escondidas. Ella era su confidente, su guía, y como había dicho, era parte esencial de quien era él. Entonces ¿Por qué tenía aquel presentimiento de que había sido engañado? Creía que Diana le estaba ocultando algo. No, estaba seguro de ello.

Pero aún así debía preguntar y salir de dudas. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿me dirás lo que está pasando, Diana?

El espíritu celeste vio a su amo borrando cualquier rastro de titubeo en su mirar y sin prolongar más la espera dijo:

"Yo manipulé a Yoh Asakura para que se olvidara de Anna Kyoyama y sólo tuviera ojos para Claire"

En ese momento la expresión de un baldazo de agua fría se quedaba corta comparada a lo que sintió Alex.

-¿Qué cosa?

"Alex, tenía que hacerlo. Claire estaba cada vez más deprimida y yo… juro que no sabía que Anna estaba involucrada y mucho menos que te fijarías en ella para que nos ayudara."

-¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste apenas conocimos a Anna?

"No lo sé. Sabía que me pedirías que no ejerciera control sobre Yoh Asakura pero Claire estaba demasiado entusiasmada, y sin mentirte lo sigue estando…"

-Y ahora es que decides no mentirme más.- El joven inglés vio profundamente herido a su espíritu.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió, Diana? Sabes que te he dicho que no se debe manipular a las personas.- En ese momento Alex llevó sus manos a su cabeza, como si un fuerte dolor lo estuviera mortificando.- Y dime ¿Con que cara voy a ver a Anna desde ahora? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar?

"Yo le diré la verdad: que soy la culpable de todo." – dijo Diana cabizbaja.

-No se trata de buscar culpables.

"Pero es importante porque Anna querrá saberlo y no diré que tú estabas consciente de todo lo que hice… no sería justo."-dijo Diana-"tal vez no me llegues a perdonar pero debes saber que nada de lo que hice fue en mi beneficio. Yo sólo quería hacer feliz a Claire, como tú lo dijiste."

-¿A costa de otra persona?

"No fue mi intención causar daño. Ni siquiera sabía que Yoh estaba comprometido. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando me enteré que Anna era su prometida"

-Igual no es buena idea controlar los sentimientos de los demás porque eso significa que harán cosas en contra de su voluntad.

"Pensé que Asakura podría enamorarse de Claire si le daba una oportunidad."- confesó desilusionada-"Creo que ahora comprendo porque no me dejabas acercarme a ella."

-Esa no era la razón. No tenía planeado nada de esto, Diana. Me mentiste. Tú, mi espiritu, mi amiga.

"¡No lo digas!"- pidió el espiritu celeste-"No me tortures de esa manera por favor"

-Yo no soy el que te tortura.-le dijo el joven con un toque de amargura en su boca.- Es tu conciencia.

"Sólo te pido que me tengas piedad y no empeores mi pesar"- y viéndolo agregó- "No abras más mi herida por favor, aunque me lo merezca"

Luego de esa suplica Alex retiró su vista de Diana ignorando lo que debía hacer. Era obvio que tenía que decirle a Anna la verdad lo más pronto posible: que su prometido en realidad la amaba y que nada de lo que había hecho para lastimarla fue de manera voluntaria. Al contrario, el mismo tenía la culpa de todo, por no saber controlar a su espiritu, tal y como ella se lo había dicho.

"Lo siento, Alex"

-No te disculpes conmigo.- dijo y enseguida la miró- Hay que hablar con Anna y con Yoh.

"Lo sé. Yo les explicare todo"

-No. Yo lo hare.

"Pero…"

-No se diga más, tu eres responsabilidad mía.-y al Diana retirar su mirada agregó- Supongo que ya retiraste tu influencia sobre él.

Hubo un silencio por parte del espiritu.

-¿Diana?

"Hay… hay algo que no te he dicho."-empezó de nuevo en forma titubeante.

-Bueno, creo que ya es momento de decirlo.- dijo el joven de forma más calmada- No creo que haya otra cosa que pueda impresionarme tanto.

"No sabría si afirmar eso." – después de suspirar continuo: "Claire tuvo un pre-infarto hace un par de días."

Y Alex le acertó una mirada perpleja a su espiritu.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo está ahora? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- quiso saber en una oleada de preguntas tratando de no agitarse.

"Porque… ella ya me puede ver y como supuse que querrías visitarla pensé que sería peligroso si te veía a ti también"

-¿Claire? ¿Mi hermana Claire ya puede ver espíritus? ¡Y no me lo habías dicho! No vivimos muy lejos uno del otro ¿sabes?- dijo el rubio molesto aunque sin levantar demasiado la voz.

"Alex es que has estado ocupado con Anna y yo supuse que no deberías saber lo que le sucedió a Claire porque bueno… podrías separarte de tu cuerpo. "

Sí, el joven inglés estaba totalmente consciente de los efectos que causaban los sentimientos fuertes como la preocupación o la tristeza en el, pero había algo más que lo fastidiaba y era esa pequeña quemazón en su pecho, que parecía ser enfado hacia su compañera por haberle ocultado tan importante información.

"Y como espero que entiendas, no he tenido la oportunidad de retirar mi influencia sobre Asakura"

Después de esa confesión el silencio reemplazo sus voces. Alex estaba pensando en cuál sería su siguiente paso. Diana estaba nerviosa y por eso adoptó una postura sumisa y aceptó que había echado todo a perder. Por su culpa Alex había conocido a Anna y ahora por su misma culpa los iba a separar. Se quedaron varios minutos en ese estado, y si alguno hubiese tenido un reloj este habría marcado 13 minutos exactos de mutismo absoluto.

-Tenemos que irnos.- ordenó el joven sin mirar a su espiritu ni hacer un solo comentario más.

Ambos empezaron a caminar acompañados de una inquietud que parecía morderles justo en el estómago. Alex podía ver la reacción de Anna. Estaba seguro de que no los perdonaría de una vez. Sentía miedo de su rencor, de aquella mirada dolida y recriminatoria, pero no podía permitir que ese engaño llegara más lejos. Las mentiras sólo gangrenan el alma con el paso del tiempo.

Ni Alex ni Diana dijeron absolutamente nada por un largo periodo de tiempo de camino a la pensión. Diana ya se sabía el recorrido así que era ella quien flotaba delante de Alex, sintiendo la mirada fija de éste clavada en su espalda. No había rabia en ella, jamás podría haber tal sentimiento en esos ojos azules, pero entendía perfectamente que estuviera enfadado. Ella misma lo estaba.

No se justificaba, lo que había hecho no estuvo bien y no iba a dejar que Alex se echara la culpa por su error.

"Nunca pensé que esto pasaría."-

-Lo sé, pero estuvo mal que me ocultaras.- respondió Alex con tono neutro.

Después de intercambiar aquellos comentarios, tanto el shaman como su espiritu se hundieron nuevamente en un estado taciturno y al igual que Yoh Asakura, sin predecir el acontecimiento que a continuación se les iba a presentar.

En ese mismo momento el shaman de cabellos castaños se encontraba reposando tranquilamente en la parte de atrás de la pensión. Ya muy pronto terminarían las vacaciones y el y Anna deberían entrar a su último año en la secundaria. Esperaba fielmente que para entonces todos estos problemas se arreglaran.

-¡Yoh!

El joven Asakura había saltado ligeramente por la impresión que le dio Horo Horo al llamarlo tan desesperada y ruidosamente. Luego lo pensó dos veces antes de llamarle la atención por hacerlo, es decir, era Horo, después de todo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas?

-¡Dios! Debes estar más sordo que todos mis ancestros y los tuyos juntos.-le reclamó al salir por la puerta trasera y mirarlo con la cara de pocos amigos que solía tener por las mañanas. Ni siquiera se había cambiado su ropa de dormir.

-Primero: buenos días, Horo. Y segundo: ¿me puedes decir de que estás hablando?

-¿Qué no has oído que alguien te ha estado llamando desde hace 10 minutos?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

-Mira, se que Anna no está en la pensión porque si no hubiese sido ella la que habría abierto la puerta, pero si se llega a enterar de que esa niña estuvo aquí… echarás todo a perder.

-¿Esa niña?-preguntó Yoh algo despistado.

-Sí, la niña de la que estas "enamorado".- terminó de decir Horo Horo levantando los dos dedos de ambas manos al mismo tiempo que los doblaba conjuntamente al decir la última palabra.

-¿Claire esta aquí?- preguntó el castaño con obvia preocupación al levantarse.

-Sí, tuve que dejarla entrar porque me pareció que iba a empezar a llover.

-¿Dónde está?- quiso saber dirigiéndose al interior de la pensión.

-Te está esperando en la sala.-y luego de una pausa le recomendó- Yo tu haría que su estancia aquí fuera breve.

Sin responder Yoh desapareció de la vista de su amigo.

Horokeu desplazó su vista al otro lado del patio y la plantó en el árbol desprovisto de hojas que se balanceaba levemente ante el contacto con el viento. Y ahí estaba, justamente igual que hace un par de días, aquel animal misterioso cubierto de plumas hechas de ónix que lo envolvían en un halo de oscuridad y mal agüero.

-Esto se va a poner feo- le comentó al viento y tras echarle una mirada a Koloro, se adentr'o en la pensión.

Yoh se presentó sorprendido y ligeramente pálido en la sala. Era obvio que no esperaba que Claire se apareciera en la pensión y menos esperaba sentir un vuelco en su interior y no era necesariamente una sensación desagradable, cosa que lo exasperaba e inquietaba.

-¡Yoh-kun!-exclamó Claire y se apresuró a abrazar al joven.

Yoh apenas pudo corresponder el abrazo. Miró el reloj que se encontraba encima del televisor y luego comprendió que no tenía ni idea de cuándo regresaría Anna, lo que hacía más grande su preocupación.

-Hola, Claire. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó tratando de aparentar cierta alegría, la misma que se iba desvaneciendo a medida que pronunciaba las palabras.

-Pues, muy bien ¿Y tú? Como ayer no nos vimos, he venido a visitarte-

-Sí, es cierto.-dijo Yoh recordando la última vez que había visto a la joven. – Disculpa, he estado algo ocupado y…

-No importa- le cortó Claire sonriendo- Lo que interesa es que estoy aquí para pasear un rato, ¿Qué te parece?

-Claire…- en ese momento la duda cubrió las facciones del Asakura- ahora no puedo.

-Oh- susurró ésta y examinó unos segundos a Yoh antes de preguntarle:

-¿Te pasa algo, Yoh? No pareces estar muy bien.- y al instante le tomó de la mano y lo guió al sofá- Deberías recostarte, estás algo pálido. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo o que vaya a…?

-¡Claire, escúchame!- exclamó el shaman deteniéndose y sosteniendo a la chica por los hombros para que le prestara la debida atención.

A pesar de la evidente perturbación de Yoh, Claire le sonrió tiernamente, como ignorando el hecho de que el joven tenía que decirle algo que ella no quería escuchar.

-Cálmate- le pidió- Sea lo que sea que me tengas que decir, puede esperar. Ahora debes descansar. Mira que ya empezaste a sudar. ¿Te has tomado la temperatura?- inquirió posando el dorso de su mano en una de las mejillas del joven.

-Yo… no estoy enfermo, Claire- le dijo retirando con delicadeza la mano que lo mimaba- Y lo que te tengo que decir no puede esperar.

Involuntariamente el joven castaño miró el reloj sin comprender muy bien porque lo seguía haciendo. Al parecer el "tic tac" del segundero lo volvía más nervioso, como si éste le estuviese anunciando a gritos que la llegada de Anna estaba más cerca y que le quedaba un segundo menos para sacar a la chica de ojos esmeralda de la pensión.

-Pero tal vez si tenga tiempo para dar un paseo.- agregó volviéndola a mirar- ¿Por qué no vamos a…?

El sonido que hizo la puerta delantera al abrirse y cerrarse detuvo sus palabras y con ellas el latir de su corazón por breves segundos.

-¿Llegó alguien?- preguntó Claire inconsciente de la parálisis que invadía al joven del que estaba enamorada.-

Yoh no pudo responder. El sólo se quedó perplejo mirando la puerta de la sala, esperando una catástrofe inminente. Hasta que otro sonido le devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Escuchó una carrera que descendió las escaleras y se detuvo en la entrada. Se oyeron un par de murmullos de los cuales claramente identifico las voces de Anna y de Horo Horo.

-¿Quién es, Yoh?

-Es…

Esperó a que alguno entrara por la puerta, pero no sucedió. En vez de eso volvió a escuchar pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras.

-Debe ser Horo...- dijo y sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que realmente tenía que decir: la verdad.

-…o puede que sea Anna-

-¿Anna?- Claire había escuchado ese nombre antes- Si no me equivoco ya la habías mencionado, y ahora que recuerdo nunca me dijiste quien era.

-Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso. Ahora espérame, voy a buscar mi abrigo.- explicó y salió de la sala en dirección a la parte superior de la pensión. Subió las escaleras apresuradamente y en un instante estuvo en la habitación de Anna cuya entrada estaba bloqueada por el Ainu quien evidentemente impedía el paso a la rubia. Yoh liberó un suspiro reprimido por el sobresalto al ver que tendría una oportunidad para sacar a Claire de la pensión y evitar que Anna lo odiase más.

-Si Horo, ya me di cuenta que no está ¿Por qué el alboroto?-

-¡Es que tu amigo desapareció y no sabíamos que hacer!

-¿Y eso qué? Ayer no parecía preocuparte demasiado.

-Es que… tu también habías desaparecido y no sabíamos si…

-¿Si qué?

-Si estabas en aprietos- terminó Yoh al tiempo que apretaba levemente el hombro de su amigo para que le diera paso a la habitación y como una manera de agradecerle por formar una distracción.

-Es extraña tanta cortesía viniendo de tu parte-dijo la itako con una mirada escéptica.

-Horo, ¿puedes llevar la ropa a la lavandería por mi?- preguntó el castaño mirando a su amigo- Yo la voy a recoger después.

-¿Qué ropa?

-La que está en la _sala_. Acuérdate que te la enseñé hace un rato-

-¿En la sala?- y después de unos segundos, reacciono- Aaah, si… la _ropa_. No te preocupes, yo te hare el favor- dijo para luego marcharse.

-¿Qué le sucede? Hoy esta más raro que de costumbre.-comento la itako mientras se dedicaba a arreglar su futón.

-No lo insultes.-le pidió el joven Asakura- Es un buen amigo-

-Claro- aceptó la chica, prestándole más atención al aroma que se desprendía de su almohada

-Hablando de amigos, ¿Dónde está el tuyo?

-Se fue esta mañana.

-Y al parecer tú lo acompañaste. Me sorprendí un poco al no encontrarte en el sofá.

-Bueno, ya ves que no puedes dormir hasta tarde todo el tiempo.- "Lo que encuentres cuando despiertes no te podría gustar"- agregó en su mente

-Me hubieses despertado para avisarme- dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa

-¿Para qué? No era necesario. Además parecía que necesitabas dormir.

-Yo sólo necesito saber que tu estas bien.-

La itako lo miró sin decir nada ni transmitir ningún mensaje claro. Luego se dedicó a ordenar un poco a su alrededor.

Yoh observó con cuidado a la chica quien parecía ignorar su presencia en la habitación. Cuando la rubia decidió quitarse el abrigo para guardarlo y estaba a punto de preguntarle al joven si tenía algo más que decirle, el joven se adelantó a sus palabras:

-Ese collar… te lo dio Alex, ¿verdad?-inquirió pasando su mirada de la brillante joya que colgaba del cuello de Anna a las otras negras en los ojos de la chica.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque siempre lo llevas puesto.

"No es que tenga otra opción, de todas maneras"-pensó luego Anna.

Y después Asakura asumió: - Debe gustarte mucho.

-Así es.- contestó Anna sin deseos de alargar la conversación acerca del tema.

Yoh sonrió con pesar.

-Recuerdo que no me querías decir de donde salió.

-Bueno ya lo sabes- dijo simplemente Anna y caminó a la entrada de la habitación esperando que el castaño se apartara, pero no fue así.

-¿Me das permiso?-

-Dime algo.- empezó Yoh y la miro a los ojos- ¿Está todo bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber la rubia.

-¿Has… pensado en lo que te dije?

Anna se quedó mirando a Yoh por un periodo de escasos segundos antes de parpadear un par de veces y responder con un "Claro" para luego apartarlo de su camino y salir de la habitación, pero al instante se volteó y le pregunto:

-¿Has pensado tu en lo que te dije? – luego siguió su camino y desapareció detrás de la pared.

Silenciosa y ágilmente Yoh se dirigió a la ventana de la alcoba la cual daba a la parte de afuera de la pensión. Pudo ver como Horo y Claire salían hacia la calle y se perdían tras la pared que separaba la acera de la pensión. Suspiró y pensó en salir en busca de la itako. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero decidió guardarse su bombardeo de averiguaciones de mozo celoso disfrazadas de interés inofensivo para otra ocasión. Cuando terminara su asunto con Claire entonces se sentiría con más confianza para volver a recuperar a su prometida, pero a pesar de su ligereza de pensamiento estaba consciente de que decirle la verdad a la joven de ojos esmeralda no sería fácil ni reconfortante.

Su atención se escurrió desde la ventana hasta la mesa de noche junto a ésta. Un pequeño diario reposaba descuidado encima de la pulcra superficie.

"¿Un diario?"- se preguntó, o quizás asombró, el joven.

"¿Anna tiene un diario?" siguió dudando al tiempo que lo tomaba en su mano y lo acercaba para ver si no era sólo un libro con una cubierta singular.

Miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que la rubia no estuviese detrás de él, cruzada de brazos mirándolo con antipatía por adjudicarse el atrevimiento de revisar sus objetos personales. Para su alivio se encontraba solo y procedió a abrir lo que parecía ser un diario haciendo bailar sus hojas solamente para asegurarse de que efectivamente el texto estaba escrito a mano. Sin embargo, pudo reconocer a simple vista de que esa no era la letra de Anna.

"Ya me parecía extraño. A Anna no le gustan estas cosas."

Iba a liberar el texto de su curiosidad, pero antes de cerrarlo pudo leer, escondido entre las líneas de una página cuyo borde se encontraba doblado (probablemente indicando donde se había dejado la lectura), el nombre escondido del supuesto amigo de Anna y su interés volvió a encenderse como una llama alimentada por pura saña.

Ese objeto también debía pertenecerle a Alex. Trató de respirar profundo y alejar de su mente la idea de que Anna estaba rodeada de la presencia de aquel individuo. Procuró no pensar en la posibilidad de que el rubio estuviese en su mente la mayor parte del tiempo y odió saber con certeza que éste si la tenía muy presente, mientras que él, Yoh Asakura, la había tenido tan cerca por los últimos años y sin más reparo había descartado cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz con ella.

Por un simple impulso, empezó a leer la página en donde se mencionaba a Alex.

_Todo estaba bien, había pasado cerca una semana desde que regresamos y yo volví a mi vida normal. Asistía a la escuela y podía caminar al aire libre sin agitarme demasiado. Ese día, para mi sorpresa, Alex me había ido a recoger a la escuela. Hablamos toda la tarde y caminamos de aquí a allá. Yo, como siempre, atiborrándolo de mis problemas y él aconsejándome sabiamente. Habíamos decidido tomar el camino largo a casa, así tendríamos más tiempo para conversar ampliamente ya que no habíamos tenido esa oportunidad desde que me fue a visitar a Japón. Todavía recuerdo acerca de lo que hablamos._

_Mi hermano me llamó sin despegar sus ojos de la vereda._

_-¿Sí?-le contesté, muy concentrada en el helado que él me había comprado._

_-Tú… ¿Aún no puedes ver a Diana?-preguntó mirándome finalmente._

_Yo también le devolví la mirada, sin entender porqué me preguntaba aquello._

_-Sabes muy bien que no. Ya te hubieras enterado.- dije simplemente saboreando el helado antes de hablar de nuevo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Es que me ha dicho que puede leer tu mente, pero es algo muy extraño porque antes no podía hacerlo._

_-¡¿Hablas enserio?- recuerdo que grité muy emocionada. Uno de mis más grandes anhelos era poder ver a Diana y con esa noticia tal vez faltara poco para que lo hiciera._

_-Jeje, sí, aunque es mejor que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, eso no significa que podrás verla- dijo burlándose, aparentando altivez. _

_Estoy más que segura que mi hermano sólo bromeaba cuando me dijo eso, pero por alguna razón me detuve, llena de inseguridad y mirando al suelo. Alex también se detuvo unos cuantos pasos después de mí._

_-Umh ¿Qué pasa?_

_-De verdad… ¿De verdad piensas que no podré verla? ¿Nunca?_

_-No puede ser. _

_-¿Ah?- dije levantando la vista_

_-No puedo creer que te hayas deprimido por algo así. ¿Qué pasó con la Claire necia y testaruda?_

En ese preciso instante Yoh encarno ambas cejas con sorpresa al leer ese nombre tan conocido para él. ¿Sería posible que se tratara de la misma Claire que él conocía? Retrocedió y volvió a releer rápidamente tomando especial atención a la palabra "hermano" ¿Cuáles serian las probabilidades de que Claire estuviera emparentada con Alex? Con la esperanza de confirmar su duda, siguió leyendo.

_-No lo sé. Tal vez ya no hay tiempo para seguir creyendo en sueños._

_-¿Qué dices? Claire, a ti te sobra todo el tiempo del mundo para lograr lo que quieras. Incluso ser un shaman- me alentó mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en mi hombro._

_Estaba por responderle cuando un tercero intervino en la conversación._

_-Pero que hipócrita eres._

_Mi hermano y yo dirigimos nuestra atención al origen de la voz. Era un hombre joven de cabello gris corto. Sus ropas eran de lo más sencillas, pero a la vez denotaban un toque de elegancia. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por unos lentes negros los cuales nunca se quitó en el tiempo que estuvo en nuestra presencia. Jamás lo olvidaré ya que estoy segura de que fue aquel sujeto el que le causó la muerte a mi hermano._

Aquí Yoh tuvo que hacer una nueva pausa ante la última frase: _"la muerte a mi hermano"._ Entonces, este Alex estaba muerto, el que él conocía no… ¿o sí? Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto. Le había dicho a Anna que no había notado nada extraño en él que le pudiera causar un desmayo, pero la verdad era que su fuerza espiritual había estado muy débil…pero ¿muerto? ¿Sería posible?

El joven Asakura no cesaba de repasar aquella pregunta. Sin esperar mucho más, siguió leyendo.

_-Ay, Alexander, no puedes ir por la vida pegando mentiras a diestra y siniestra, y menos a tu pequeña hermana… eso es sencillamente perverso.-_

_Aquel personaje había vuelto a hablar desde el muro en el que se encontraba sentado y sin esperar que respondiéramos salto hacia el suelo y se acercó a unos metros de nosotros._

_Mi hermano no le respondió primero, sólo se limito a mirar al extraño y yo a contemplar los ojos azules de Alex. No puedo explicar porque, pero un vacio se generó dentro de mí al escuchar esas palabras llenas de cizaña. _

_-¿Y acaso tú conoces el futuro para saber que es mentira lo que digo? _

_-No, pero es poco probable que ella viva lo suficiente para que su habilidad como shaman se desarrolle por completo. _

_Aunque la expresión de mi hermano no mostrara tal rabia, yo sabía cuando él se encontraba realmente enojado. Y ese comentario lo había enfurecido. _

_-Ni tú ni los médicos saben de lo que hablan al apresurar tales conjeturas. A mi hermana le dieron a penas la esperanza de un par de días de vida al nacer. Ahora, 13 años después, no se atreven a decir nada por temor a equivocarse. Deberías seguir su ejemplo-al terminar recuerdo que mi hermano con gesto protector dio un paso delante de mí, separándome de la mirada del extraño._

_El hombre sonrió y recuerdo haberme sentido intimidada, porque sabía que detrás de aquellos lentes oscuros se encontraba una mirada predadora que acechaba a la mía._

_-¿Siempre has sido así de optimista, Alex?-preguntó el extraño ladeando la cabeza_

_-La vida no me ha dado nada para ser pesimista.-_

_El hombre hizo un sonido en forma de burla-Me enferman las mentes como las tuyas, son tan subjetivas y egoístas, totalmente ignorantes de lo que les rodea._

_-Más ignorante me parece dejarse llevar por la amargura, que veo que llevas muy arraigada contigo, y más egoísta aún es andarla esparciendo entre las personas- le contestó mi hermano y sin darle oportunidad al extraño de hablar, preguntó-¿Y quién eres tú? Que aparentas conocerme tan bien._

_-Sinceramente, no creo que necesites saber mi nombre…- y apuntando hacia el cuello de Alex agregó- …solo que tienes que darme aquello. _

_Yo seguí la dirección de la mirada del extraño y me encontré con el objeto que mi hermano siempre llevaba consigo, aquel collar con una piedra color celeste. _

_Alex sonrió.-Aunque que tengas una buena razón para querer esta joya, no me corresponde decidir si te la puedes llevar, ya que después de todo, le pertenece a ella.- dijo Alex viendo a un espacio al lado izquierdo de su cabeza. _

_-Diana- susurré siguiendo la mirada de mi hermano, sin ver absolutamente nada, pero sintiendo una presencia muy cerca de nosotros. _

_-No me digas. ¿Y es que ahora los espíritus deciden sobre sus amos? Vamos, Alex dejémonos de bobadas y dame el collar-_

_Sentí como un apretón en mi pecho después de que aquel hombre terminara de hablar. Nos había amenazado y, a pesar de que no lo podía divisar, su espiritu acompañante se presentó a un lado suyo para reafirmar sus palabras. Lo sentí imponente, tan colosal que opacaba totalmente la presencia de Diana. _

_-Después de todo,- siguió el hombre- no eres tú el que debería tener el collar.- _

_-Claire-_

_Escuché que mi hermano me llamaba y se volteaba a verme. Sus manos rodearon mi cara y su sonrisa abrazó mi corazón._

_-Lo siento, pero debo ocuparme de un asunto con este señor._

_-¿Qué asunto, Alex? Tú no lo conoces y nos acaba de amenazar, no… no te voy a dejar…_

_-Claire, escúchame.- pidió y sus labios susurraron al lado de mi oído- Dile a nuestra madre que llegaré un poco tarde.- luego besó me mejilla y yo lo abracé, renuente a dejarlo ir- Diana se tendrá que quedar conmigo, así que por favor ve con cuidado. _

_Luego me sonrió por segunda vez y volvió a ver al extraño. _

_-Vámonos a otro lugar para poder hablar.-dijo Alex._

_-No veo la lógica de eso pero si así haremos el proceso más corto, está bien.- respondió el hombre y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos. _

_Alex se volteó por última vez hacia mí y con tranquilidad se despidió y empezó a alejarse con aquel hombre vestido de negro entre las espesura de un parque solitario. _

_Me quedé hasta ver que los árboles se los tragaban y mis ojos se empezaban a empañar. Luego me volteé y comencé a caminar hacia mi hogar esperando que el viento secara mis lágrimas aguantadas. Cuando así lo hizo, inicié la carrera a mi casa, con la esperanza de obtener ayuda de quien estuviese ahí, sin saber cual era exactamente la emergencia. _

Yoh Asakura dejó de leer al llegar al final de la página, sin atreverse a pasarla. Estaba confundido, intrigado, y sentía que todo lo que sabía hasta ese momento era mentira. Claire es hermana de Alex y Anna lo sabía. Aunque por un lado, pensó, Anna no conoce a Claire. Que él estuviese enterado, ninguna de las dos se había visto frente a frente. Nada le cuadraba y estaba seguro de que había alguien involucrado que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando. Alguien que había movido los hilos del destino ocultando los hechos como simple coincidencia. Alguien tenía todo planeado para al final lograr su objetivo. Y no se podía imaginar a nadie más que a Alex Carter como el titiritero de esa gran farsa.

Alzo su vista hacia la ventana al escuchar como la rama de un árbol la tocaba insistentemente por mera influencia del viento. Cuando vio a su amigo Horo Horo entrar en la pensión, recordó que debía encontrarse con Claire en la plaza, lo cual, ahora descubierto el aparente misterio, sería una gran oportunidad para aclarar sus dudas. Dejó el diario sobre la mesita exactamente como lo había encontrado para luego bajar al primer piso, sin siquiera imaginarse que su plan ya se había echado a perder.

Minutos atrás, mientras que Yoh se había quedado en la habitación de Anna, ésta bajo las escaleras, confiada en que Asakura la seguiría para contestarle con un argumento el que ella refutaría. Después de 5 segundos, cuando nada de eso sucedió, la rubia se volteó y, extrañada de que el joven no hubiese salido de su habitación, empezó a ascender de nuevo las escaleras cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta principal y entraba con prisa en la sala. Al instante se detuvo y giró en la dirección de dónde provino el ruido. Esa persona no había sido Horo Horo, que era el único que hubiese podido entrar sin llamar, ya que esos no habían sido sus pasos.

Bajó las escaleras pausadamente, sin atreverse a hacer mucho ruido. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la sala, se quedó parada por un buen rato. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, y arrepintiéndose de no haber seguido su camino escaleras arriba, Anna contemplaba a una chica un poco más baja que ella cuyo cabello castaño caía en cascada sobre su espalda. La joven estaba parada con las manos en su cintura mirando de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¡Ah, ahí está!- exclamó de repente y se dirigió hasta el sofá que estaba enfrente de ella.

No fue hasta después de un rato que la chica se giró al tiempo que se ponía una gorra y vio a una joven rubia un poco más alta que ella, quien la miraba con neutralidad y sus labios eran separados por un espacio ínfimo.

Claire observó a la joven sin recordar haberla visto antes. Era guapa y también tenía ese halo de elegancia característico de las mujeres japonesas que ella nunca podría llegar a tener. Todo en esa joven inspiraba respeto y sin entender por qué se sintió muy pequeña, pero a pesar de eso una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó entre sus labios. Creía saber quién era esa persona.

-Hola. Siento haber entrado de esta manera- dijo Claire inclinándose

-¿Quién eres tú?- quiso saber Anna, disparando la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió, por más innecesaria que le haya parecido tomando en cuenta de que ya sabía la respuesta: ella era la amiguita de Yoh.

- Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Claire Carter y hace un rato vine a visitar a Yoh-kun, pero al parecer está algo ocupado ahora- confesó la chica con la sonrisa aún impregnada en su rostro.

Al escuchar tan sólo el silencio por parte de la rubia, Claire sintió el peso de su inquietud y prosiguió- Disculpa si estoy siendo atrevida, pero eres Anna, ¿cierto?

La mente de Anna había desfallecido por completo. Sólo podía ver a aquella criatura imitar cada uno de los gestos de Alex. Su sonrisa perfecta, la manera en la que se paraba, su misma presencia. Se sentía hecha de piedra y su garganta era un agujero negro que se tragaba todas sus palabras dejándola sin dada que decir. Nada congruente, al menos.

-Disculpa, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Claire acercándose un poco a Anna.

-¿Quién… dijiste que eras?-

-Umm… Claire, Claire Carter. ¿Y tú eres Anna, no es cierto?

Anna no podía contestar, porque su cerebro ataba cabos rápidamente, sin llegar a una explicación coherente. Claire Carter, la misma hermana de Alex… ¿Cuáles podrían ser las posibilidades de que no fuese la misma? Demasiada coincidencia junta tendría que ser pura premeditación. ¿Es que Alex sabía que ella se encontraba tan cerca de Claire? ¿Sabía que era su hermana quien le había quitado gran parte de su felicidad?

-Disculpa, ¿Me estoy equivocando?

-¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?- preguntó al final Anna con dificultad

-He escuchado varias veces a Yoh-kun mencionarte, así que supuse…

-¿Yoh? ¿Yoh te habló de mí?

En ese momento se sintió dolida. ¿Por qué demonios aquella niña sabía su nombre y ella apenas reconocía su existencia?

-Bueno… no tanto hablar, sólo te mencionó.

-Me mencionó dices… ¿Acaso sabes quién soy yo?-

Claire se quedó sin responder por unos segundos, decidiendo si dar la respuesta más certera o la que más le convenía creer.

-Debes ser algún familiar de Yoh… ¿tal vez su hermana o prima?

La itako permaneció sin decir nada, con escasez de palabras y posibles conjeturas. Esa joven no estaba enterada de nada, o al menos eso parecía.

-No.-dijo Anna bajando la mirada, reconociendo la probabilidad de que ella no era la única ilusa dentro de su realidad. Y con una amarga sonrisa agregó-Te equivocas.- para luego darse la vuelta e intentar salir por la puerta principal.

-Entonces… ¿Quién eres?

Anna se volteó nuevamente. Unos ojos esmeraldas la miraban expectantes.

-No creo que deba ser yo quien te conteste eso.

-Bueno es que Yoh nunca termina de decírmelo.

-Tiene una buena razón, pero no es justificada de igual manera.

Aunque no lo pareciera, la itako se encontraba en shock, sin poder concebir que tal vez alguien hubiese tejido un complot en su contra.

Justo después, escuchó pasos descender la escalera. Los pasos del menor de los Asakura, su prometido por ley, la persona por la que al parecer ya no valía la pena sufrir.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos al mismo Yoh-kun?-preguntó Anna con ironía y una sonrisa floja, que le provocó a Claire ganas de llorar.

-¿Anna, con quien…?-

Claire observó como Yoh se asomaba por la entrada de la sala, a un lado de Anna, y la miraba con perplejidad, haciendo que en sus ojos azabaches se viera reflejado el horror. Ante esto la joven inglesa comprendió que su presencia entre las dos personas en frente de ella era un error, y que Anna no era una prima de Yoh, como ella había querido pensar.

Sin embargo, su alma adolorida exigía una explicación.

-Claire… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Horo me dio tu mensaje así que nos fuimos, pero olvidé mi sombrero,- explicó pasando su mirada de la rubia al joven- por eso regresé-

-Así que… ¿lavandería?

El castaño miró a la joven rubia cuando su comentario irónico le llegó a los oídos.

-Anna no es lo que piensas…

-Pues bueno, creo que a ambas nos vendría bien una explicación, porque al parecer, Yoh, esta joven no está bien enterada de tu situación.

-¿Qué situación? ¿Yoh, que sucede?-preguntó Claire angustiada, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Claire, te lo iba a decir dentro de un rato, pero… encontré algo que puede aclarar parte de este asunto.- dijo Yoh mirando a la itako- por eso me retrasé.-

-No entiendo de que están hablando, Yoh, lo que me interesa ahora es saber quién es ella.- confesó Claire, y seguidamente dijo-¿Por qué me la has ocultado?

La mirada verdosa de la joven se encontró con la negra de Anna, quien sin reparar mucho en ella se dirigió a Yoh.

-Esto tiene explicación, Anna- le susurró este.

-Que irónico, ¿no se supone que la querida debe ser a la que debes ocultar?

-Anna, no. Claire no tiene la culpa, es Al…

-¡No lo menciones que no sabes nada!

-¿Pues me podrías explicar cómo es que su hermana terminó aquí entre nosotros mientras él se encarga de velar por tu estado emocional?

-Fuiste tú el que la conoció y te dejaste enredar. Además, debe haber una explicación.

-¡Yoh!-

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la chica inglesa ante su grito.

-¿Quién es Anna?-preguntó casi suplicante, sintiendo que ya no podía tapar semejante verdad con la punta de su dedo.

-¿Qué quien es Anna?-dijo Yoh intercambiando miradas con la rubia para luego dirigirse a Claire.

-Si, Yoh, dile quien soy- le provocó la itako con un nudo gigante en su garganta.

-Ella es…-

"La persona a quien más amo en este mundo" quiso decir el Asakura, pues su mente le gritaba insistentemente que aquella era la única verdad que conocía su universo, pero algo… algo le impedía hacerlo. ¿Sería la compasión? ¿La pena por aquella chica, quizás? ¿La cobardía? No… era algo más.

-…mi…-

Antes de poder terminar escuchó pasos a un lado suyo que se dirigían hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Anna?-la llamó volteándose a verla

-Eres una rata, Asakura, ¿Lo sabías?-

-Es que no entiendes…

-¡Exacto! ¡No entiendo cómo es posible que no puedas decir la maldita verdad de una vez!-y con los ojos nublados preguntó- ¿Por qué es tan difícil dejar de torturarme?

-¡No! Yo no planeaba esto…

-¿Pues sabes qué?… ya no me importa más.- y al instante se giró hacia la puerta-Desde ahora nuestro compromiso esta oficialmente roto para mí. Ya no me puedo dar el lujo de seguir esperando un milagro, otra estúpida excusa, un beso hipócrita.- volteándose a verlo agregó- Mejor cuéntaselo a tu amiga, tal vez ella sea más paciente, o menos estúpida que yo-

Y dejando al joven helado Anna salió por la puerta principal.

-¡Anna, espera!- le gritó Yoh, sin poder avanzar más gracias a unas manos que sostuvieron su brazo con fuerza.

-Yoh… ya entiendo.-dijo Claire con una sonrisa a medio hacer- Tú estás atado a ella con un compromiso que ya no te parece justo. Tú no la amas. No correspondes sus sentimientos pero aún así no quieres lastimarla.

-No, Claire…

-Yo comprendo, Yoh, entiendo que no hayas querido decírmelo para no lastimarme.

-¡No es así, Claire!-insistió el joven liberándose del abrazo de la inglesa.- He echado todo a perder y no sé cómo arreglarlo. Ni siquiera sé como ocurrió todo esto, pero estoy consciente de que no soy yo el que quiere esto.

-Yoh… lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-Claire… discúlpame, pero yo no quiero separarme de mi prometida.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… no quiero verme lejos de Anna, porque sé que ella es la única que logra hacerme sentir como un niño de 5 años de nuevo. Es gracias a ella, en gran parte, que soy quien soy ahora.

-No…

-Anna es la persona más cercana a mí… Siento algo muy fuerte por ella. Y quien sea que intente separarnos, no lo va a lograr.

Asakura Yoh respiró profundo después de aquella confesión. Sintió como desaparecía la pesada carga que llevaba encima desde hacía mucho tiempo. Supo que algo se rompía, dejándolo libre.

-¿Qué dices?

"No… ¿es que Diana ya no tiene influencia sobre él?" pensó con desesperación Claire.

-Pero… ¿Qué soy yo, entonces?- preguntó la joven adolorida de escuchar que todas su intenciones se venían abajo.

-Claire… yo te quiero, eso es verdad, pero no creo que lo que siento por ti se pueda convertir en algo más que amistad.

-¿Y por qué…?

-Discúlpame… jamás quise herirte. No era mi intención jugar con tus sentimientos, pero al parecer eso es lo único que hice, con Anna y contigo.

-Pero… yo si siento algo más por ti, Yoh, y sé que después de tanto tiempo contigo, yo no te soy nada indiferente. Por favor, no intentes negármelo.

-Tienes razón, pero había algo, Claire. Algo más fuerte que yo me controlaba y me impulsó a hacer aquello que no sentía.

-¿Cómo?

Pregunto la chica perpleja.

-Alguien trató de hacerme olvidar a Anna… y creo que tú sabes quién.

Los ojos de Claire estaban desteñidos por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabia Yoh aquello?

-No te entiendo-decidió mentir- Los sentimientos no se pueden manipular. ¿Quién podría hacer una cosa así?

-¿Alex, tal vez?

En ese momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el corazón se Claire se detuvo, y no literalmente.

Anna salió de la pensión y casi de inmediato visualizó a Horo Horo apoyado en el muro que separaba la calle de la casona. Esta no le dirigió palabra y él tampoco intento decirle nada. Simplemente la observó salir y caminar por la acerca hasta perderse al doblar una esquina.

Horo suspiró pensando en el problema en el que estaban todos metidos. Miró hacia la pensión mas no hizo ningún movimiento, sin ganas de entrar aún.

La itako sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, pero por alguna razón sus piernas parecían dudar pues arrastraban los pies como queriéndose quedar donde estaban. Su vista abarcaba solamente un par de metros delante de sus pies, incapaz de enfrentar al aire que la rodeaba por miedo a que congelara su mirada y la enfrentara a una realidad que no quería reconocer.

Se detuvo por completo cuando escuchó pasos dirigirse hacia ella. Esa presencia le era familiar, pero no la podía identificar. Era la presencia de un desconocido. Alguien que probablemente jugó con ella como todos al parecer lo habían hecho. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo de su mirada azulada, ¿Quién podría?

Lo miró sin señal de algún sentimiento en sus ojos, ni siquiera confusión.

-¿Anna?- la llamó Alex, pero fue como si hablara con una muñeca desprovista de vida, de las ganas mismas de vivir.-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó seguidamente al ver tan horroroso destello en los ojos negros.

La itako no le respondió. Ella siguió su camino como si el joven no estuviera ahí, como si no le hubiese dicho nada.

-¡Anna!-la llamó nuevamente esta vez atreviéndose a tomar el brazo de la joven para evitar que se fuera.-¿Qué pasa?

Anna dejó de mirar al suelo y sus pupilas se fundieron con las del joven en un espacio en el que el tiempo no pareció interferir, para luego paulatinamente acercar su frente al torso de Alex y por último cerrar los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

Ante todo esto Alex permaneció estático, sintiendo por primera vez el aura ofuscada de la joven sacerdotisa quien, al más sencillo acercamiento, le provocó la impresión de que su inerte corazón latía de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Yoh estaba enamorado de tu hermana?

El joven inglés se quedó sin palabras ante la pregunta hecha.

-¿Cómo fui tan estúpida por segunda vez?

Alex abrazó a la sacerdotisa, tomando su cabeza con su mano izquierda y acercándola a él con la otra.

-Perdóname- fue lo único que el nudo en su garganta le permitió decir.

-¿Cómo es que me has podido engañar de esta manera?-preguntó Anna, con el corazón y la mirada, ambos totalmente rotos.

Con un movimiento brusco y lleno de dolor, Anna se apartó de Alex.

-Anna, escúchame.

-¡No! No quiero que me mientas más… no tú.

-Yo no te he mentido.

-He escuchado eso tantas veces, no lo repitas.

-Anna, tienes que terminar de leer el diario, así te darás cuenta que…

-No quiero leer nada- dijo la itako negando con la cabeza- ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?

El rubio inglés bajó la cabeza, evitando mirar a Diana quien parecía estar en shock.

-No era mi intención que nada de esto pasara, debes saberlo.

-Es demasiada coincidencia. Tienes que explicarme.

-Yo… no puedo. Él lo sabrá.

-¿Él? ¿De qué hablas?

-Tienes que terminar de leer, por favor.

-Ahora no puedo hacer eso, dejé el diario en mi habitación y no planeo entrar en la pensión por ahora.- dijo la joven caminando por la dirección en la que Alex había venido.

-¿Qué sucedió, Anna? – preguntó siguiéndola.

-¡Tú lo debes saber!

-No sabes lo que dices, estas malinterpretando todo.

-¡Entonces dime de una vez que es lo que quieres!-le dijo la rubia volteándose.

Ante la reacción de Anna, Alex se quedó sin movimiento, comprendiendo que Anna dudaba de él.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nuestra relación no tiene sentido.- siguió la rubia- De un momento a otro comenzamos a frecuentarnos y…

-¿Por qué le buscas explicación lógica a todo? Eres tan inflexible a la hora de sacar tus conclusiones

-Porque sé que tienes una razón para haberte acercado a mí… y me da miedo lo que pienso.

-¿Y qué es eso?

La joven calló, al dudar sobre si decirlo o no.

Alex sonrió amargamente.

-¿Es que piensas que yo planeé todo esto?

-Por favor, no me digas que no sabías que Claire estaba saliendo con Yoh.

-El punto es, Anna, que no tenía nada de esto previsto.

-No me estas respondiendo, ¿Sabías o no?

"Alex no sabía nada, Anna. Yo soy la única culpable de de todo esto"

La sacerdotisa dirigió su mirada hacia Diana, la fuente de la voz.

-Explícate- pidió la itako.

-No, Diana.- interrumpió Alex- Yo lo haré.

"Pero…"

-Aquí ha habido una confusión.- empezó el joven, mirando a la rubia- Es cierto que hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho, y una de ellas es que mi hermana, Claire, está aquí en esta ciudad. Pero por ciertos motivos no me le puedo acercar, ni tampoco te puedo contar lo que nos sucedió.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que vivía tan cerca?

Alex se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que es porque nunca preguntaste- término con una sonrisa.

-Vaya respuesta… y por favor no me digas que te guardaste todo el asunto de Yoh y Claire por la misma razón.

-No, eso tiene otra explicación.- dijo y al escuchar el silencio por parte de Anna prosiguió- Yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Es más, iba de camino a decírtelo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te acabas de enterar?

-Sí, pero eso no justifica que haya permitido que todo esto pasara.

-No es que pudieras hacer mucho…- dijo Anna mirando hacia otro lado- No te estoy culpando por el hecho de que estén juntos, sino por ocultarlo, pero al parecer tu tampoco sabías. ¿Y como…?

"Anna, no hemos terminado de explicarte"- dijo Diana- "Si es cierto de que Alex no tiene nada que ver, por el contrario, yo lo sabía todo, y me adjudico la culpa de que Yoh, tu prometido, se fijara en Claire"

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la itako pasando la vista del joven al espiritu.

"Yo ejercí mi poder sobre Yoh para que se olvidara de lo que siente por ti. Todo para que los sentimientos de Claire fueran correspondidos"

-Espera… tú, ¿hiciste qué?-

Que horrible sensación cobijo a la itako. Cerró los ojos fuertemente llena de confusión. No acababa de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al escuchar la explicación de Diana, sintió como que después de haberle disparado, la levantaran del suelo, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que ella no estaba muerta y que sus heridas habían sido todas mentira y por ende innecesariamente sufridas. Y por un instante sí deseo estar muerta y enterrada, porque los muertos que decidían partir al otro mundo no eran obligados a sufrir el dolor, ni físico, ni mental y mucho menos emocional. Quiso estar muerta al recordar todas las palabras hirientes que habían salido de su boca.

…_-Eres una rata, Asakura, ¿Lo sabías?- _

_-Es que no entiendes…_

_-¡Exacto! ¡No entiendo cómo es posible que no puedas decir la maldita verdad de una vez!-y con los ojos nublados pregunto- ¿Por qué es tan difícil dejar de torturarme?_

_-¡No! Yo no planeaba esto…_

_-¿Pues sabes qué?… ya no me importa más.- y al instante se giró hacia la puerta-Desde ahora nuestro compromiso esta oficialmente roto para mi…_

-Anna,-la llamó Alex acercándose- sé que esto te parece la más vil de las infamias, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo único que quería Diana era hacer feliz a mi hermana.

-¿Me estás diciendo que manipulaste a Yoh?- preguntó Anna mirando incrédula al espiritu- sólo para cumplir el capricho de alguien.

"No sabía que era tu prometido"

-Igual, esa no es excusa para manipular los sentimientos de las personas.-comento Alex- Tú lo sabes.

"Lo sé. Lo siento tanto, Anna"- se disculpó Diana- "Justo ahora íbamos a liberar a Yoh del hechizo"

Ante esto, Anna pareció reaccionar- Es cierto- dijo- Entonces, él estaba actuando en contra de su voluntad.

"_Desde ahora nuestro compromiso esta oficialmente roto para mi…"_

-Se puede decir- aceptó Alex.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto- le dijo la sacerdotisa a Diana.

"Perdóname, Anna-san"

-Y no puedo creer que tú lo hayas permitido.- le dijo por último con decepción a Alex.

"¡Alex no sabía nada!"-exclamo Diana

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- quiso saber la sacerdotisa.

-Acepto mi responsabilidad, sé que hicimos mal.-dijo Alex tomando las manos de la joven- pero quiero que sepas que jamás pensamos en hacerte daño. Cuando Diana se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo, y por una serie de eventos no pudo quitar su hechizo de Yoh. Por favor, ahora permítenos enmendar nuestro error.

- La sacerdotisa lo miro dolida, y después de esperar un par de segundos, después de prometerse el ver por última vez tan profundamente aquellos ojos azules, deslizó su mano entre las del joven, escapando así de su abrazo y al darse la vuelta dijo:

-Vengan conmigo, Yoh está en la pensión ahora.- dijo y empezó a caminar.

-Vamos, Diana.- llamó el joven, pero se detuvo al ver que los pasos de la itako se habían extinguido.

-Por cierto… Claire está con él- informó la rubia, y sin esperar contestación, siguió su camino.

El joven Carter no pudo reaccionar al instante. Segundos pasaron en los que recordó la promesa que había hecho de proteger siempre a su hermana, a pesar de nunca poder enfrentarla. En su mente se asomó una sola pregunta "¿Qué haré?" y tras de ella mas segundos se fueron hasta que se percató de que Anna se alejaba e ignorando las preocupaciones de Diana, la siguió sin saber que esperar ni hacer cuando llegaran. Después de mucho tiempo vería a su hermana, pero las circunstancias que creaban el encuentro lo hacían nada más que nefasto.

-¿Alex?-dejó escapar aquel nombre en un suspiro desfalleciente.

-Sí, tu hermano, tengo entendido.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que sabes de él?- preguntó Claire con ojos totalmente pasmados por la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano?- quiso saber el joven Asakura, acusando con la mirada a la chica.

-Hay cosas que uno se guarda, simplemente porque son muy dolorosas de recordar.- contestó con amargura.- Pensé que eso mismo hacías tu-

-No.- dijo Yoh sin quitar la mirada de Claire- Yo no soy así, y si me conocieras bien, lo sabrías.

Y acercándose a la joven continuó:

-Claire, quiero que me digas lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó sonriendo- Aquí no pasa nada… salvo que tú no puedes decidir entre dos mujeres, estas confundido.

-Yo no tengo que decidir, la decisión está hecha, desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero había algo…- dijo y se acercó más a la joven, tomándola del brazo- y tú sabes el que… me vas a decir, me vas a llevar con él.

-Yoh…-

-Llévame con tu hermano, Alexander Carter.

-No…-las lágrimas de Claire, no esperaron lo suficiente para brotar, dolorosas, culpables.

-¡Claire, ya basta de juegos! Sé que algo está pasando y quiero que me lo digas… lo pude sentir hace un rato.

-¡NO!-

En ese instante la joven inglesa se desplomó ante los pies del shaman, hecha un manojo de nervios.

Ahí fue cuando Yoh se acordó de la horrible enfermedad que acechaba a la chica y pidiendo disculpas, se agachó junto a ella, volviéndole a preguntar por su hermano.

-Yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides, Yoh.-dijo entre sollozos.- Mi hermano, el Alexander Carter que dices conocer, murió hace 3 anos por el ataque de un desconocido… un shaman.

-Entonces es cierto- dijo Yoh ayudándola a pararse- Siento escucharlo…- terminó de manera ausente.

"Esto quiere decir que Claire no sabe que Alex sigue en este mundo"- pensó el joven-"Pero… dijo shaman, ¿Qué tanto sabrá ella de shamanes?"

-Claire, tu hermano también era un shaman, ¿cierto?

-Si…-respondió algo asombrada de la naturalidad con que Yoh hablaba del asunto.- ¿Cómo…?

-Tú, claramente, no eres una-dijo sonriendo- ¿Me equivoco?

-No me puedo considerar una shaman, ni siquiera puedo ver espíritus…

Está bien, se había tomado el riesgo de mentir, pero al menos no era una total mentira ya que era cierto que no podía ver espíritus, exceptuando a Diana.

-…pero, Yoh, ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Eres un shaman?

-¿Qué crees?

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Si tú eres tan… normal.

E Yoh se empezó a reír.

-Bueno, no sé si tomar eso como un cumplido jiji-

-Eh… no, lo quise decir en el mejor sentido. Es que eren tan sencillo y tan autentico a la vez… nunca me lo imagine.

-Y yo nunca me imagine que fueras hermana de Alex.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de él? No le he hablado a nadie acerca de mi hermano.

-¿Es cierto que no estás enterada de nada?

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Ven- pidió Yoh tomándola de brazo-te voy a llevar a un lugar.

-Yoh, no me has contestado.

-Hay alguien que te podría responder mejor que yo.

Claire no dudaba de Yoh, lo que sucedía era que el sabía algo que ella no, y al mismos tiempo Claire ocultaba algo. Lo que más temía era que su secreto fuera revelado. Eso era lo único que ella no quería. Pero le causaba mucha curiosidad saber a quién se refería Yoh.

-Está bien, vamos de una vez entonces. Pero prométeme que luego me dirás de parte de quien escuchaste el nombre de mi hermano.

Ante la petición de la joven, Yoh sonrió levemente y la guio a las a fueras de la pensión.

-Anna, sé que en estos momentos no quieres ni dirigirnos la palabra, pero prefiero decirte algo referente a mi hermana antes de que sucedan mas desgracias.

La sacerdotisa siguió caminando sin responder.

-Hay una maldición. No puedo ver a mi hermana, ni a ningún miembro de mi familia.

El eco de los pasos de Anna no se detuvo.

-Pero si así sucede, lo más probable es que mi alma se separe de mi cuerpo… esta vez para no regresar.

-Pues las cosas volverían a su estado natural.- respondió la joven después de desatar el nudo detrás de su lengua.

-Tienes razón, aunque eso implicaría el fin de mi misión.

-¿Qué misión?- preguntó Anna volteándose.

-Yo… no puedo decírtelo, o enserio sería el fin de todo.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices ¿y ahora qué rayos se supone que debo hacer?

-Si Claire está en la pensión, tendré que quedarme distanciado y Diana entrara para liberar a Yoh del hechizo.

-Hagan lo que sea para que funcione.- le dijo exaltada la joven, volteándose para retomar el paso.

-Anna, por favor cálmate- le pidió Alex, tomándola del brazo e impidiendo que se marchara.

-¡No me da la gana!-

-Tú no estás así por la confesión de Diana, dime que sucede.

-¿Qué sucede? Que me acabo de dar cuenta de que no te conozco en lo absoluto.

-Te aseguro- dijo sonriendo apenas- que el diario aclarará muchas cosas.

-Vamos, entonces.-dijo soltándose.

"Quizás sea mejor terminar pronto con todo esto, Alex"- aconsejo Diana.

-Si, tal vez es algo que he estado aplazando.- contestó el rubio retomando el camino.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la pensión, y descubrieron que no había nadie, fue un gran alivio para Alex, quien se quedó esperando en la sala a que Anna trajera su diario.

-Pensé que Claire estaría aquí.- dijo Alex.

-Pensándolo bien no creo que haya querido quedarse después de semejante acontecimiento. "Y claro el tenia que acompañarla"

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No quiero hablar de eso. Entonces, ¿dices que tengo que leer esto?

-Si-contestó el joven, extrañado de la presencia intrusa que invadía el diario.

_Alex se volteó por última vez hacia mí y con tranquilidad se despidió y empezó a alejarse con aquel hombre vestido de negro entre las espesura de un parque solitario. _

_Me quedé hasta ver que los árboles se los tragaban y mis ojos se empezaban a empañar. Luego me volteé y comencé a caminar hacia mi hogar esperando que el viento secara mis lágrimas aguantadas. Cuando así lo hizo, inicié la carrera a mi casa, con la esperanza de obtener ayuda de quien estuviese ahí, sin saber cual era exactamente la emergencia. _

_Para mi desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde para cuando llegué a mi hogar. Alex murió en circunstancias misteriosas e inexplicables. Los servicios funerarios se hicieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni siquiera mi madre tuvo tiempo de derramar un par de lagrimas por su primogénito ni supo que o quien se lo había arrebatado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, ya todo había pasado y estábamos en casa, vestidos de negro, enterándonos apenas de que lo que acababa de pasar era real. Fue allí cuando se desbordo un grito de terror por sus labios. _

Desde aquí, Anna se dio cuenta que la caligrafía cambio y estaba segura de que era de la persona que ahora estaba parada atrás de ella, leyendo a su mismo ritmo.

-No escribió nada más después de eso. Siempre le dije que tenía un talento oculto, solo le faltaba pulirlo un poco-

-Tu muerte le afectó mucho.- comentó Anna recordando el rostro desconcertado de la joven …

-Ha tenido una vida difícil, aunque siempre fue muy ambiciosa en lo que quería. En realidad no me sorprende demasiado lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Luego te explico, sigue leyendo, por favor.

_**Claire, escribo esto porque tengo la confianza de que algún día encontraras este diario. Sé que las circunstancias de mi muerte le son desconocidas a toda la familia así que explicare lo que sucedió, y por qué hice todo esto. El hombre con el que nos encontramos se llama Brian Bennet y como el mismo lo dijo, estaba buscando el collar de Diana. Según él, lo había rastreado desde hace tiempo, buscando a cada persona cuyo antepasado haya tenido contacto con la joya. Hasta que me encontró a mí. **_

_**-Y dime, Carter, ya para terminar con todo esto. ¿Cuánto quieres por el objeto?**_

_**-Creo que ya dije que no te daré el collar. Y al parecer Diana tampoco está de acuerdo con la idea. **_

_**Bennet suspiró con cansancio. **_

_**-Quería ser amable, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para perderlo contigo…Mefistófeles, ya sabes que hacer.- dijo imperativamente. **_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**Mefistófeles es el nombre con que se le conocía al diablo en el Renacimiento y el mismo que Johan Wolfgang von Goethe le dio al demonio en su obra "Fausto", por lo que podrás entender por qué un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. **_

_**Un ser muy parecido a un niño de 12 años se presentó enfrente de nosotros, y digo parecido, porque bajo ninguna circunstancia un niño podría emanar tal cantidad de energía negativa. Sus ropas lo delataban como un aristócrata de finales del siglo XVIII y todo estaba combinado con su negrísimo cabello, tez blanca y ojos rojo oscuro. **_

_**-¿Llamó usted, amo?-preguntó con una voz que jamás pretendo escuchar de nuevo, sin quitarme la mirada de encima ni un segundo, ni siquiera para parpadear. **_

_**Bennet señaló mi cuello y dijo:-Quiero eso. El collar que ese humano posee. Tráemelo.**_

_**-Sus deseos…-empezó a decir el niño y medio segundo después se encontraba enfrente de mí, sin exhalar ni un respiro que comprobara la vida dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, sin parpadear todavía-… son ordenes.**_

_**Instintivamente retrocedí, dándole la oportunidad a Diana de colocarse entre nosotros y recibir todo el impacto que hasta el día de hoy no sé de dónde provino. Por suerte, Diana había desplegado un campo de energía que nos protegió parcialmente, pues quedamos sentados varios metros de nuestra posición. **_

_**No puedo negar que estaba asustado, aterrado más bien. Yo sólo me quede ahí, mientras Diana trataba de sacarme de mi trance para hacer la posesión, pero yo estaba absorbiendo toda la energía que ese niño dispersaba a su alrededor y era tan perniciosa y dañina que no me podía mover, solo podía verme reflejado en sus ojos y prácticamente oler el sufrimiento que podía causar. **_

_**-¿Fue suficiente? ¿O necesitas mas motivación?- preguntó Bennet**_

_**-"Diana"-llamé en mi pensamiento-"Ayúdame, por favor. No me puedo mover" **_

_**Al instante, sentí como mi ritmo cardiaco disminuía y pude volver a enfocar mi vista lejos de los ojos del niño. Lentamente me incorporé e hice la posesión de objetos con Diana, usando el collar como medio, claro. **_

_**La joya se convirtió en una larga cadena de luz azul con una oz al final de esta la cual brillaba con más intensidad. **_

_**-No me importa que sean o quieran, no les entregare voluntariamente este collar. **_

_**-Mefisto, por favor termina ya con esto.- **_

_**-Sí, señor- anunció el demonio y justo después mi posesión fue eliminada. Sólo recuerdo estar en el suelo, con Diana sujeta por el niño. Bennet se acercó y se inclinó hasta mi altura. **_

_**-No comprendes, Alex, me entregarás el collar quieras o no. Es tan sencillo como eso. **_

_**-¿Por qué me lo quieres arrebatar?**_

_**-Tú no deberías ser el dueño actual, sino yo. Además, no tienes idea del enorme poder que guarda esta joya, yo sí.**_

_**-Nada de lo que dices me convence. No te daré…-y fue ahí cuando sucedió...**_

_**Un objeto afilado y alargado que provenía del brazo del niño perforó apenas mi estómago, como dándome tiempo para asimilar y sentir plenamente lo que acababa de pasar. **_

_**-Mira, solo te diré que la necesito para ser el próximo Shaman King-dijo y se acercó a mi tratando de arrebatarme el collar del cuello, pero lo evite sujetando su mano.**_

_**-Ya probaste el poder de Mefisto, Alex. No me tientes.- susurró amenazante, quitándose las gafas oscuras para revelar unos ojos más oscuros aun - **_

_**-Tú eres el que no me debe tentar. "Diana, hazlo ahora." **_

_**Estoy seguro que nadie se esperaba lo que Diana hizo a continuación.**_

_**Ella y la piedra celeste se fusionaron, quedando el collar en posesión de Diana, incapaz de ser tocado por nadie. **_

_**-¡¿Pero qué?**_

_**-Ahora ni tú ni yo tendremos la piedra.**_

_**-¡Reviértelo ya!**_

_**-Eso no lo decido yo- contesté y por todo el esfuerzo, expulse una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca.**_

_**-Maldito, no debiste hacer eso…**_

_**El no había terminado de decir aquello cuando lo que atravesaba parte de mi estomago perforo totalmente la mitad superior de mi cuerpo, saliendo dolorosamente por la espalda. **_

_**Antes de caer inconsciente pude ver la expresión de sorpresa que cubrió el rostro de Bennet. Después de eso, ya no recuerdo nada mas, lo que viene despues me lo conto Diana.**_

_**-¿Pero qué demonios has hecho, Mefisto?- preguntó volteándose a ver al demonio. **_

_**El niño pelinegro ahora veía detenidamente a Diana y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su amo.**_

_**-Pensé que eso era lo que quería que hiciera, además- dijo viéndome con asco-… ya me estaba cansando. **_

_**-¡Yo no te pedí que lo mataras! Demonios… ahora trata de arrebatarle el collar a ese espiritu…**_

_**-No-contestó el niño. **_

_**-¿Cómo has dicho? **_

_**-No voy a hacer lo que me pides, pues el pacto ha sido cumplido.**_

_**-Escúchame bien, vas a terminar lo que empezaste…**_

_**-¿O sino qué?- preguntó desafiante- No puedes hacerme absolutamente nada… pero para que veas que cumplo con mis promesas… ten- el niño lanzó a Diana en dirección a Bennet, quien estaba tan atónito que no se inmutó en ella.**_

_**-Voy a hacer como que no escuché nada de eso. Ahora, dame el collar.**_

_**-Pero si te lo acabo de dar.**_

_**-Sin el espiritu…**_

_**-Ah, eso es harina de otro costal. Verás… tu y yo hicimos un pacto para que te ayudara a conseguir el collar, ¿sí? Bueno ahí lo tienes, que venga con un espiritu incluido, no es mi problema, lo que realmente me importa ahora es tu parte del trato. **_

_**-¿Qué?... no puedes estar hablando enserio. No he terminado mi misión.**_

_**-Pero yo sí. Ahora, pido lo que me pertenece. **_

_**-Mefisto, no se supone que te entregue mi alma hasta que muera.-dijo Bennet retrocediendo.**_

_**-Es cierto… ¿qué casualidad que hoy es ese día no crees? **_

_**-¿Cóm…-el hombre no terminó de decir aquella palabra cuando cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Luego, sin mucho esfuerzo, Mefisto, como le decía, lo alzó en el aire y le arrancó completamente su alma, guardándola en un pequeño contendor de vidrio negro.**_

_**-Y es Mefistófeles…- dijo por último el niño. **_

_**Diana veía todo esto, impactada, a un lado de mi cuerpo inerte. **_

_**-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. He perdido mucho tiempo y tal vez el Señor este furioso.**_

_**Luego le dirigió una mirada Diana, en especial al collar que traía.**_

_**-Vaya, al parecer me pasé un poco.- comentó acercándose a nosotros- parte de mi poder se ha combinado con el de tu amo.-dijo señalando el collar que había cambiado su color de azul a rojo. **_

_**Diana se sorprendió al darse cuenta. **_

_**-Eso significa que una parte de mi está ahí adentro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó con inocencia, una terrible inocencia. **_

_**Diana lo miro expectante. **_

_**-Creo que no hay opción. No me puedo separar de todo mi poder eternamente, pero tampoco me puedo quedar aquí… por lo que lo único que puedo hacer es venir por mi otra parte luego, cuando ustedes lo hayan alimentado suficiente para que se convierta en otro demonio. **_

_**Me imagino lo horrorizada que habrá estado Diana.**_

_**-Y para hacer esto, necesitaras de tu amigo…**_

_**En ese momento, a lo lejos se acercaron un par de personas corriendo. Eran Alfred, nuestro mayordomo y tu. **_

_**Diana se volteo a verlos recoger mi cuerpo, sorprendentemente libre de heridas y limpio de sangre, cuando se giro a ver al demonio este le dio un último mensaje:**_

_**-Cuando el alma de tu amigo salga, no dejes que se vaya. Yo regresaré pronto. **_

_**Y luego desapareció. **_

_**Diana dice que le empezaste a hablar, sin poder verla, pero con la certeza de que estaba ahí.**_

_**Mi alma salió de mi cuerpo justo cuando llegamos a casa y mi madre me observaba sin decir nada. Su mirada en ese momento fue lo más doloroso, no recuerdo otra cosa en vida o en la muerte que me haya causado tanto escozor en el alma. No hubo reacción, simplemente asintió cuando le pidieron permiso para hacer la autopsia y al siguiente parpadeo ya estaba en la mesa de la funeraria. **_

_**Ni siquiera me habían desvestido, simplemente me colocaron ahí. **_

_**Y un segundo después apareció Mefistófeles, esta vez, note que había crecido un poco, ahora aparentaba tener los 15 años. **_

_**Como puedes suponer, el demonio unió nuevamente mi alma con el mi cuerpo, pero me advirtió una cosa:**_

_**-Si crees que te he revivido, estas muy equivocado. Simplemente he utilizado tu propio cuerpo como contenedor de tu alma. Tu estas muerto, por ende, es difícil que tu cuerpo acepte nuevamente tu alma sin un medio que los una. Cualquier cosa que tenga valor sentimental y terrenal para ti, servirá para mantenerte unido. **_

_**-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunté una vez afuera de la funeraria. **_

_**-Tú tienes algo que me pertenece, y si haces un buen trabajo, me beneficiara más adelante. Dentro del collar que tiene el espiritu, yace parte de mi esencia, un demonio en potencia que me servirá una vez haya crecido. **_

_**-Me rehúso a hacer eso. No voy a crear a un demonio y luego liberarlo. **_

_**-No tienes opción. Sólo así serás capaz de obtener el descanso eterno.**_

_**-No importa quedarme en este mundo para siempre, no traeré daño a nadie.**_

_**-Pues le harás más daño a tus seres queridos si te niegas.**_

_**-¿Cómo? **_

_**-El collar es ahora parte de tu espiritu, como ya te dije, mi esencia está dentro de la joya. Si no la alimentas con el sufrimiento de otros, que es la manera más fácil de alimentar a un demonio, entonces este terminara por consumir a tu espiritu. **_

_**Yo me quede en silencio, considerando que tal vez todo eso era una pesadilla.**_

_**-¿Sabes qué?- preguntó Mefisto y al instante sus ojos escarlata brillaron como las brasas de un carbón y yo sentí que un nuevo candado se añadía a mi cadena de maldiciones.-Ahora no dudarás mas.**_

_**-¿Qué has hecho?**_

_**-Sólo un pequeño incentivo para que cumplas tu misión sin distracciones. No podrás estar cerca de tu familia. Su sola presencia desestabilizará tu alma y la expulsará de tu cuerpo para siempre, y te quedarás en este mundo terrenal por mucho más tiempo. **_

_**-No puedes obligarme…**_

_**-Ya lo he hecho, ¿No te has dado cuenta?- preguntó acercándose y apartando un par de mechones de mi frente.- ¿O te quieres seguir negando?**_

_**Yo le aparté la mano bruscamente.**_

_**- Escoge… ¿A quién dejaras vivir? A tu buena amiga Diana, o a un simple demonio. **_

_**-Aquello no tiene discusión ¿Pero por qué haces esto?**_

_**-No es que te hay escogido ni mucho menos que lo haya planeado. Simplemente tuviste la desgracia de cruzarte por el camino de Bennet y me pareciste mejor contenedor que él para mi esencia. Ahora ¿Quieres saber los efectos que podría tener la presencia de un demonio en un débil corazón como el de tu hermana? **_

_**-Deja a Claire en paz…- le amenacé cuando no tenía ni cómo defenderme a mí ni a Diana. **_

_**-Bien, entonces queda todo claro.- dijo y caminó dándome la espalda.- necesito que consigas un objeto que signifique algo para ti… ya sabes, lo más sentimental que puedas encontrar- y antes de irse se volteó a verme- Me encontraré contigo entonces… ah, y asegúrate que nadie te vea… aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes. **_

_**Esa noche volví a nuestro hogar. Sabía que nadie conciliaría el sueño esa noche, pero aún así tenía que conseguir algo y ese era el lugar indicado, pues había vivido toda mi existencia ahí. No pude ver a nuestra madre, no me atreví. A mi padre lo vi solo en el jardín, con uno de los puros que había dejado de fumar hace ya casi 10 años.**_

_**Entré a tu habitación, te revolvías inquieta en la cama, hasta que Diana calmó tus ansias y se deshizo de tu angustia, la misma que fue absorbida por el collar. Corté un mechón de tu cabello, al igual que un pedazo que cinta celeste que te había regalado hace mucho tiempo. Me fui de ahí sin mirarte por segunda vez. Te extrañaría demasiado, Claire. Pero antes de dejar aquel hogar para siempre, entré en mi habitación y extraje este diario, en el que con tanto recelo guardaba todas las cartas que me enviaste desde Japón. Me sorprendió mucho encontrar tu relato grabado en estas páginas. Gracias por dejarme algo con que recordarte. **_

_**Así como Mefisto lo prometió, apareció justo cuando salí de la casa y utilizó tus cabellos como un vínculo más fuerte que uniera mi cuerpo y mi alma. **_

_**-Yo regresaré sólo cuando mi otra mitad esté lista- dijo- En ese momento, tú serás capaz de alcanzar el descanso eterno. **_

_**Y con eso, se fue caminando hasta que desapareció como polvo en el viento. **_

-Ya no hay nada más escrito- anunció Anna, mirando las páginas en blanco restantes y entre ellas, el mechón de cabello de Claire.

-Ya no hay nada más que decir con respecto a mi muerte-dijo Alex sentado en el sofá- Nunca quise contar la historia, ni hablar de _él. _Siento que si lo hago, entonces aparecerá.

-En resumen, estás anclado en este mundo hasta que reúnas la suficiente cantidad de sufrimiento humano para alimentar al demonio que residen en el collar.

Alex asintió.

-¿Y por eso haces todo esto?, ¿Acaso me has visto como una fuente de pesar permanente? Por eso tenías que traer a tu hermana para que…

-Te equivocas, yo no planeé nada de esto, y aunque sea verdad que al principio me acerqué porque necesitaba de ti, nunca pensé que nada de esto pasaría. Quería que nos ayudáramos mutuamente. Yo te quitaría esa carga pesada de encima y tú, me ayudarías a pasar al otro mundo.

-Hay muchas otras personas que sufren tanto o más que yo.

-Pero ninguna es una sacerdotisa como tú.

Anna lo miró por unos segundos.

-Tú no querías que yo alimentara al demonio, sino que te liberara de la maldición.

-Exacto y como quiero que entiendas, lo que sucedió con Diana y Claire, no estaba en los planes. Jamás te haría daño de esa manera.

Anna se quedó en silencio ante esta respuesta.

-Pero como así sucedió, pido que nos disculpes.- término de decir el joven.

Ante esto, Anna se sentó a un lado de su amigo y suspiro.

-Todo este tiempo pensé que lo que había hecho mal estaba regresando a mí, como en una especie de karma y cuando me enteré de que Claire, tu hermana, estaba aquí yo pensé lo peor.

Después de una pausa agregó:

-Pensé que tu también me habías fallado- dijo mirándolo por fin.

-Nunca- pronunció Alex, dejando que aquella palabra se le escapara de la boca junto con un susurro- Primero mi alma deja de existir antes de que se me ocurra hacerte daño.- dijo abrazando el rostro de Anna con sus manos.- Tal vez al principio solo necesitaba un favor de ti, pero ahora… ahora

Sintió que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia la joven, como si ella fuese su sol y lo atrajera con la inmensa fuerza de gravedad que sólo un astro de esta magnitud posee.

Pero su sentido común lo salvó antes de quedar calcinado por su deseo. Se paró al instante y la miró atentamente.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Yoh.- dijo ofreciéndole su mano y a la vez una sonrisa- Él y Claire merecen saber la verdad.

Anna sintió la calidez que emanaba del joven y tomó su mano.

-Gracias.

* * *

O-O No, no he abandonado el fic. Si, esta bien, se que me tarde un monton para actualizar y espero que haya valido la pena.

Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que siguen leyendo este fic, ya pronto nos acercamos al final y espero que sigan conmigo ^o^

Una vez mas perdonan la tardanza! Gomene T.T

Se les quiere!

Kaпpиka


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, bueno no quiero hacer esta introducción muy larga solo quiero que sepan que he decidido darle a la historia un nuevo giro y cabe la posibilidad de un final alternativo… el cual vendrá luego XD. ¡Gracias a todo por su paciencia!**

* * *

-¿Yoh, exactamente que estamos esperando?- preguntó Claire abrazando sus piernas mientras volvía a mirar el cementerio detrás de ellos.

-A alguien- respondió algo ausente el Asakura, buscando en todas direcciones las figuras de Anna y el joven Carter.

-Está empezando a hacer calor- se quejó la chica acomodándose en la escasa sombra que, debido a la posición del sol, originaba el inmenso árbol.

-Siento que estés incomoda,- le dijo viéndola- pero no creo que tarden mucho en llegar.

-¿Me puedes decir quiénes son estas personas?

-No, aún no.

-Estás muy raro, Yoh.- comentó Claire al mismo tiempo que analizaba a su acompañante- Sé que todo esto se debe a Anna…

-Por favor, no deseo hablar de eso ahora; además, creo que ya dije suficiente con respecto a ese tema.- dijo algo serio pero sin olvidar de sonreír ínfimamente al final.

-No te entiendo- comentó de malhumor la joven, pero decidió guardar silencio ya que Yoh no era el único con un secreto.

-Claire…

-¿Um?

-Todo va a salir bien- le dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa y Claire sólo pudo guardar silencio y sonrojarse intensamente.

-Yoh, ¿lo que dijiste es verdad?

-¿Lo qué dije?

-Sí, justo cuando Anna se fue.

Ahí fue cuando Yoh guardó silencio porque recordaba con precisión lo que había dicho… aún podía sentir aquella calidez recorrer su rostro.

-Ya sabes… aquello que dijiste sobre Anna. Que supuestamente es ella a quien amas. Eso no puede ser cierto, ¿Verdad, Yoh?

* * *

-Alex-

-Dime-

Anna miro rápidamente al joven a su izquierda antes de contestar.

-¿Por qué me diste un collar con un demonio creciendo dentro?

Un segundo después la itako escuchó aquella risa absuelta de pena o culpa.

-Y eso es gracioso porque…- quiso saber Anna frunciendo el ceño.

-La manera en la que lo dices suena muy cruel-

-Todavía no me parece gracioso- dijo la joven mientras sentía un leve vapor en su cara por la tonta idea de que su amigo se estuviera burlando de ella… eso no pasaba muy seguido después de todo.

Alex se inclinó un poco para ver la expresión de su amiga, con cuidado de no tropezar mientras caminaban en la acera.

-Vamos, no te avergüences, es solo que no lo vi de esa manera.

-Yo no me avergüenzo- dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

-Claro…pero escúchame, Anna, necesito que confíes en mi.-dijo finalmente Alex al parar súbitamente enfrente de la itako.

Ésta lo miró algo extrañada y sorprendida a la vez, pero sin pensar ni parpadear respondió.

-Yo sí confío en ti- y después de respirar continuó- solo pregunto porque…

-Está bien que quieras aclaraciones, pero no dudes de lo que te digo, porque es la pura verdad.- pidió sosteniéndola de los hombros.- ¿Está bien?

-Sí. ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, no es nada. – y después de suspirar continuó caminando- Te di el collar porque pensé que con eso podrías liberarte de esa carga tan pesada que llevabas. Aunque recuerdo que fue un choque para ti al principio.

-Si…- aceptó la joven al sentir los escalofríos que le provocaban los recuerdos de su primer contacto con Diana y el collar.

-Al parecer estás bien- dijo Alex al ver el color azul oscuro de la pierda.

-Al parecer… ¿qué significa el color rojo?

-La pierda se torna escarlata cuando está recibiendo una gran cantidad de energía

-Oh…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la joven mientras recordaba el día en el que se resguardó entre los pasillos de la biblioteca.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti-

-¿Eh?-

-Pudiste controlarte bien hace un rato-al presenciar la mirada y silencio interrogantes de la itako prosiguió- cuando te encontré de camino a tu casa.-

-Ah… eso.

-No alimentaste al demonio. Pudiste expresar tus sentimientos, pero algo cambió… el demonio ya no se pudo aprovecharse de tu tristeza y eso significa que de algún modo la controlaste bien.

-¿Controlar… mi tristeza?- preguntó algo confundida la sacerdotisa.

-Si… es algo que no te pudo haber ensenado nadie más que tú misma.- le explicó alegre, sonriendo.-Felicidades.

-Tienes razón, pero estoy segura de que sin ti no lo hubiera podido lograr.- comentó Anna, sin poderse controlar al ver la sonrisa de su amigo mas, después de esto, guardó silencio un poco avergonzada por haberse hecho escuchar.

Alex se sintió cálido por dentro, y lamentando el haber llegado demasiado tarde a la vida de la sacerdotisa, siguió caminando en dirección a un lugar que ambos conocían demasiado bien.

Diana sonrió feliz de que sus miedos hayan sido mal infundados y que aquellos dos pudieran encontrar paz en medio de todo el caos causado.

-¿Nos dirigimos a donde creo?- preguntó Anna.

-Sí-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que están ahí?

-No lo estoy, solo tengo un presentimiento. Siento pequeños rastros de la presencia de mi hermana.

-Cierto… se me olvidaba que eres increíblemente perceptivo.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Alex ignorando el rastro de sarcasmo en la voz de Anna- igual puedo percibir esencias en los objetos… como libros.

-Eso es más que obvio-dijo la rubia mirándolo y resaltando con la mirada lo que había dicho.

-¿Y sabes que presencia encontré cuando toqué el diario?-

-… ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Alguien más ha leído el diario?

-Eso no lo sé, pero me es obvio que Yoh lo ha tocado.

-¿Yoh?- preguntó desconcertada- ¿Yoh estuvo en mi habitación?

-De nuevo, no sé pero…-

En ese momento Anna inhaló más aire de lo normal en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el joven inglés.

-Seguro fue cuando bajé y él se quedó arriba…no me di cuenta porque justo entonces entró Claire y… pues…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me quedé hablando con ella.

-Entonces así fue como te enteraste. Siento que haya sido de esa manera.

-No importa, sé que no quisiste que esto pasara.

A pesar de que había decidido perdonar a Diana, lamentaba haber despreciado por tanto tiempo a su ex prometido, sin éste haber tenido intención de lastimarla, aparentemente.

Entonces recordó todas las veces que Yoh trató de acercarse y explicarle que de alguna manera seguía pensando en ella, cuando creía estar enamorado de la hermana de Alex a quien conocía desde hace muy poco. Todo el resentimiento que tenía dirigido hacia él había desaparecido, solo había quedado un triste remordimiento.

-Yoh es alguien muy especial

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó la rubia a Alex.

-Porque a pesar de las apariencias y a pesar del fuerte hechizo de Diana, él no se olvido de ti, ni de sus sentimientos. No dejó de quererte, Anna.

"Es cierto" pensó la sacerdotisa sonrojándose intensamente justo antes de darse cuenta de que la presencia de Alex volvía a alterarse, entonces giró rápido a verlo y pudo notar como su alma intentaba débilmente separarse de su cuerpo.

-¿Alex, qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

-… nos acercamos-respondió el inglés con una hermosa sonrisa.

El solo pensamiento de volver a ver a su hermana, aún así le costara la paz eterna, lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Tienes que calmarte,- le dijo la itako- concéntrate, confía en mí- le pidió deteniéndolo y haciendo que la mirara.

Alex se detuvo, contempló sus ojos por apenas míseros segundos y tomando una de las manos que Anna había puesto sobre su mejilla, sonrió.

-No sé hacer otra cosa.- admitió relajándose y cerrando los ojos.

Ante esto la sacerdotisa igualmente se tranquilizó pues el alma de su amigo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Ella también podía sentir la presencia de dos personas más adelante de ellos.

-Alex, te voy a pedir que te quedes aquí, voy a hablar con ellos y… traeré a Yoh.

El joven quedó en silencio revisando sus opciones, pero todo se resumía al plan de Anna. Si se acercaba demasiado a Claire, ya no podría regresar a su cuerpo y era posible, muy posible, que se quedara vagando en este mundo hasta el fin de los días.

-Entiendo- dijo éste- Perdón por no poder acompañarte.

-No te disculpes por eso.- le dijo Anna frunciendo un poco el ceño- ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo?

-Si, además no estoy solo, Diana está conmigo.- aseguró sonriéndole al espíritu quien le sonrió de vuelta.

"Anna, despreocúpate. Yo cuidaré de Alex mientras traes Yoh y luego todo esto quedara resuelto."

Anna únicamente asintió con la cabeza al espíritu y se dio la vuelta para reunirse con Yoh y Claire.

* * *

-Yoh…-lo llamó la chica de cabello castaño nuevamente- me estoy aburriendo y ¡Tú no quieres responderme!

-Claire, por favor.- pidió el joven- No nos hagas esto…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se cuan doloroso puede ser aceptar que… tu y yo no podemos ser más que amigos,-dijo pensando bien sus palabras- Perdón pero no voy a mentirte.

-Yoh…

-Yo te quiero, Claire.

Esto produjo una sonrisa en los labios de la joven y de inmediato fue a abrazar al chico quien la envolvió en un férreo abrazo, como tratando de mantenerla unida y evitar que se le desmoronara entre sus brazos.

-…pero no te amo. –le confesó extremadamente dolido, sintiendo una cadena estrangularlo al terminar su oración.

El joven Asakura sintió las manos de Claire hacerse pequeños puños en su espalda mientras se aferraban a su abrigo.

No hubo respuesta, mas pudo escuchar como las lágrimas de la joven martillaban algo dentro de ella, rompiéndolo de a poco. A él no se le ocurrió otra cosa más adecuada que guardar silencio y seguir protegiéndola de su arrolladora verdad.

-Lo siento.- le dijo una y otra vez porque sentía que todo esto era su culpa.- Perdón por haberte hecho creer lo contrario, Claire. Siento haberte herido de esta manera… no tengo excusa.

Estas palabras solo hicieron que el llanto de Claire se acrecentara, pues ella sabía la verdad y no podía creer que Yoh se estuviera atribuyendo la culpa cuando la única culpable de su sufrimiento era ella misma.

A pesar de saber la verdad completa, Claire no pudo aceptar lo que Yoh le acababa de decir. Ella no merecía sufrir más.

-Diana…- llamó en voz baja al espíritu para que llegara en su ayuda y en ese instante Yoh la separó delicadamente.

-Anna…- le escuchó decir el nombre equivocado y cuando se volteó en la dirección en la que los ojos del castaño brillaron se encontró con la viva imagen sacada de los sueños de Yoh.

Anna obvió el hecho de que Yoh estuviera abrazando a Claire, ella solo se concentro en aquellos grandes ojos marrones… ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Yoh todavía la quería?

-Siento interrumpir- dijo evitando las lágrimas de la joven inglesa- pero tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Yoh se sorprendió por la reacción directa de Anna, pero se mantuvo en silencio pues no deseaba espantarla nuevamente.

Claire, por otro lado, se encontraba desconcertada. ¿Qué hacía Anna ahí? ¿Acaso venía a decirles cuanto los odiaba o algún dramatismo similar? Ella no quería escuchar eso, no de la persona que había arruinado su vida por segunda vez.

-¿Era ella?-preguntó, dirigiendo sus incrédulos ojos verdes hacia Yoh- ¿La esperábamos a ella todo este tiempo?

-Sí- respondió Yoh sin apartar su vista de la rubia- y también a…-miro rápidamente a Claire- ¿Dónde está?- soltó aquella pregunta dirigiéndose a Anna nuevamente. Algo le insistía que no debía decirle a Claire que su hermano estaba "vivo", no aún al menos.

-Estabas con el ¿Cierto?- quiso saber el Asakura dando un paso en dirección de la itako.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Yoh, tienes que venir conmigo un momento- le dijo Anna, sin titubear.-Te lo explicaremos todo- dijo mirando con desdén a la Claire. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no la perdonaría tan fácil por haber deformado aquel amor que ella creía puro y exclusivo.

Claire lo había comprendido. Era una guerra después de todo y al parecer la rubia no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácil. ¿Pero a que se refería con explicar todo?

A pesar de su confusión, lo que tenía claro era que Yoh estaba equivocado, él no podía estar enamorado de aquella mujer. Él la quería a ella, a Claire Carter.

-No vayas, Yoh.- le pidió mirando retadoramente a Anna- Ella solo quiere confundirte más.- dijo tomando del brazo al joven.

-No te dejes engañar más, Yoh.- le dijo la rubia itako sin dejar de mirar a Claire- No soy yo la que te está manipulando.-

-¿Acaso insinúas yo manipulo a Yoh? Repasa de nuevo la historia, eres tú la que lo tenía atado a su lado con un compromiso impuesto.-

-Sabemos lo que has hecho, Claire.-dijo Anna pasando por desapercibido aquellos dardos cargados de veneno- Tú no eres la única que ve espíritus.

Ante este comentario, los espejos esmeraldas de Claire reflejaron el terror mismo de haber sido descubierta y se empañaron por la frialdad con la que había sido revelada la verdad. ¿Cómo demonios sabia eso ella? "¡¿Quién diablos eres?" pensó furiosa. Esa revelación no era algo que se esperaba y eso se hizo notar por su falta de habla y su boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Qué?- soltó Yoh sin comprender lo que había dicho Anna.- pero si Claire no puede ver…- y calló al ver la expresión de la joven a su lado.- Claire ¿De que está hablando Anna?

-No tengo idea- mintió sin titubear, manteniendo su mirada soldada a la imagen de Anna.

-Claro que si- desmintió ésta con furia.- Tengo pruebas.

-¿Y cuáles son?- preguntó Claire retando su suerte. No, era imposible que ella supiera de la existencia de Diana.

Anna miró hacia atrás, considerando la posibilidad de llamar a Diana, pero luego Alex quedaría desprotegido.

-Tú sabes de quien hablo- dijo sonriendo con ínfima malicia.- Ella me lo dijo todo.

Eso había sido como un segundo golpe para Claire, uno muy bajo. ¿Diana? ¿Sería posible que ella la haya traicionado?

-No…- dijo en voz baja al tiempo que, por la impresión, soltó el brazo de su acompañante.

-¿Claire?- la llamó Yoh al verla en ese estado de shock.

-Yoh, ven, por favor.- dijo Anna extendiendo su mano.- Nos hemos equivocado, ambos, pero no ha sido nuestra culpa. Ven conmigo y te lo explicaré todo.

El joven Asakura no podía creer lo que decía la rubia. Había cambiado de un momento a otro y esto se debía a una gran revelación, estaba seguro, porque Anna no perdonaba así como así.

-Claro que iré contigo, pero dame un minuto.- le pidió tomando a Claire de los hombros y retirándola unos pasos de la presencia de Anna.

-Claire, por favor, quédate aquí un momento yo volveré y…

-No vayas Yoh- dijo ocultando sus ojos tras un velo marrón.- Por favor.-le rogó dejando ver sus lagrimas una vez más.

-Claire, ¿me estas ocultando algo o…?

-¿Ves lo que, a la que dices amar, está haciendo? Ahora estás desconfiando de mi.

-Yo solo quiero saber la verdad. Y quiero escuchar tu parte también, pero eso será cuando vuelva, así que por favor, espérame.

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica- Te esperaré, porque creo en ti, creo en nosotros- le dijo totalmente abnegada a la realidad, mientras tomaba las manos de Yoh entre las suyas.

-Claire… solo espérame aquí- le pidió sin saber que mas decirle. ¿Cómo le haría entender a la joven que no había un "nosotros" para ellos?

Se volteó y camino hacia Anna, quien esperó hasta que estuviera a su lado para emprender la marcha hasta donde se encontraba Alex.

Ninguno se atrevía a robar una rápida imagen del otro. Les parecía doloroso tener que enfrentar sus miradas. Yoh no sabía cómo explicarle a Anna que era muy probable que su "amigo" estuviera engañándola, pero más imposible le parecía convencerla de que en ningún momento la había sacado de su mente. Su recuerdo estaba tatuado en su memoria.

Anna, por otro lado, tampoco sabía cómo empezar a explicarle a Yoh toda esa situación. Se sentía culpable en parte ya que ella era la que lo había despreciado y maltratado todo este tiempo.

-Anna, quiero disculparme.- dijo Yoh deteniéndose de repente.- Quisiera hablar contigo antes de estar en presencia de Alex.

-No tienes que hacerlo- le dijo la rubia esquivando su mirada.

-Pero… ¡No es lo que tú piensas!- Yoh se acercó más a la joven tomándola de los hombros- Por favor, escúchame.

Anna miro rápidamente en la dirección de Alex y luego puso atención a los ojos marrones de su acompañante.

"Ya sé todo lo que me quieres decir, Yoh. Y te creo. Pero no sé como aceptarlo, no sé como aceptar que estuve equivocada todo este tiempo" – fue lo que quiso decirle la itako a Yoh, pero sus sentimientos se transformaron en una gruesa esfera que se atascó en su garganta, apenas dejándola respirar.

Al no ver reacción por parte de Anna, el joven Asakura continúo.

-Anna… no quiero perderte.- aquel miedo se estaba materializando para desgracia de Yoh, quien tuvo que hacérselo saber a la chica.

-Yoh…

-Escúchame, -le pidió abrazando el rostro de la itako con sus manos mientras con su pulgar silenciaba los labios de su dueña.

-Entiendo que esto te parezca increíblemente ilógico, pero te pido que trates de comprender. Sé que cuando me preguntaste si había alguien más yo respondí con mucha seguridad que sí. No lo dudé en mi mente ni un instante, pero en ese entonces, lo que no te dije era que tu también estabas presente, no solo en mi pensamiento sino en mi interior, Anna.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó la sacerdotisa sin darle credibilidad a lo dicho por el shaman.- Yoh ¿Es cierto que aún me quieres?- volvió a cuestionar, sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo, pero a ese punto ya no le importaba, había aprendido a liberar sus emociones para que estas no la consumieran por dentro. Debía saber si Yoh la quería, necesitaba saberlo.

-No te quiero, Anna, te amo y esa es la única verdad que conozco- fue la respuesta del castaño.

-Eso lo sabes bien, Anna- le dijo Alex saliendo de entre los árboles en compañía de Diana.

Al ver la figura del joven rubio el corazón de Anna le empujó el pecho un par de veces antes de alejarse del lado del Asakura para asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bien.

"¿Que fue eso?" se cuestionó la sacerdotisa refiriéndose a esa sensación que la dejó sin aliento por unos segundos. Sentía como si estuviese haciendo algo malo al estar con Yoh a espaldas de Alex.

"Yo tampoco sé" le respondió Diana, fijándose atentamente como Anna tomaba de la mano a su amo.

-Te dije que me esperaras allá.- le reprendió la joven al ver que su alma estaba alterada de nuevo ¿Ves? Te has vuelto a agitar.-

-Estoy bien- aseguró el rubio estrechando la mano de la itako.

Yoh se quedó simplemente sin palabras al ver aquella escena. La intimidad con la que ambos se trataban era envidiable, y lo pensaba porque de tantos años conocer a Anna esta jamás le había tomado de la mano así. Sí se había mostrado preocupada por él… pero no de esa manera.

Estaba celoso de nuevo y tan solo ver a Alex podía sentir como su sangre se revolvía dentro de sus venas, lo cual afectó el débil estado de Alex.

-Yoh, no es lo que piensas. Por favor cálmate.- le pidió el inglés al sentir el peso abrumador del rencor.

-Entonces ¿qué es? – le preguntó el castaño con impotencia para luego mirar a la joven- ¿Qué es Anna? Por favor, no me digas que me trajiste aquí para decirme lo que pienso.

-Lo último que queremos es causar otro mal entendido- explico la rubia- Primero que todo, Alex es muy empático por lo que las emociones fuertes le afectan mucho. Yo lo ayudo a estabilizar su alma para que no salga de su cuerpo.

-¿Salirse de… su cuerpo?- confundido, Yoh preguntó a modo de pedir una explicación.

-Ven- le dijo Anna- Te lo explicaremos todo- agregó con una sonrisa casi transparente lo que a Yoh Asakura le pareció un cruel espejismo en medio de su infernal desierto, sin embargo se extrañó por el comportamiento de Anna quien ya no parecía odiarlo.

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo…- le confesó mirando con recelo a Alex-… en privado.

-Entiendo- contestó el inglés dejando ir la mano de Anna- ¿Por qué no le explicas tú? Diana puede ir contigo y terminar el trabajo.-

Apenas el joven ofreció esa opción Diana apareció a su lado mirando sorprendida a Yoh, quien también se fijó en ella por ser la primera vez que la veía. Había algo en ese par de ojos sombríos y melancólicos que parcia conocerlo: todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que deseaba saber y decir. Ella sabia sin duda alguna el origen y, más importante aún, la salida de aquel laberinto en el que su amo los había metido.

"Alex"- La escuchó decir Yoh, mas su boca no se movió en ningún momento.- "No hay nada que hacer… Él ya no está siendo manipulado"

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo liberaste?

"No… no fui yo quien rompió la influencia."

-Entonces…- quiso insinuar mirando escéptico al Yoh- Se liberó por si solo.-

La mirada de Anna acompañó a las otras que acosaban a Yoh con incrédula y pasmada curiosidad.

-¿Desde cuándo?- le preguntó Anna a Diana, sin dejar de observar a Yoh.

"…No sabría decirlo, pero sé que esta mañana el aún estaba bajo mi influencia"

-¿Qué?- dijo Yoh perplejo-¿De qué están hablando?

-Tú conoces a mi hermana Claire. ¿Cierto, Yoh?

-Entonces son hermanos después de todo… ¿Y tu sabias?- preguntó a Anna.

-Me enteré no mucho después que tú.- confesó acercándose- El que tu sepas significa que leíste el diario… creo que ya sabes parte de la historia.

-Hay cosas que necesito confirmar- le dijo viéndola detenidamente- Y otras más importantes que confesarte. No me importa lo que te haya dicho Alex, solo escúchame, por favor.

-Lo haré, pero primero déjanos hablar a nosotros.

Minutos que nadie se atrevió a contar pasaron mientras ambos Alex y Anna le revelaban a Yoh la verdad que el había ignorado por más que mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, Claire… ¿Claire me manipuló todo este tiempo?

"A ella no le bastaba con que la quisieras, quería que la amaras" –trató de explicar Diana.

-Un simple deseo egoísta- alegó Anna evitando la mirada de todos.

-Mi hermana siempre ha sido un poco caprichosa- explico Alex- Por favor, perdónala. Se debe sentir muy sola.

-No trates de excusarla,-dijo Anna sin pensarlo- eso no está bien.

-Entiendo que estén enojados- dijo Alex- pero denle una oportunidad de redimirse…

-No nos pidas tal cosa- se opuso la itako.

-Anna, por favor.- objetó el joven rubio ante la obstinación de Anna.-Trata de entenderla.

La joven evitó la mirada del inglés y pudo ver como Yoh estaba a punto de decir algo… Siempre hacia el mismo gesto con los labios.

-Entonces, dices que Claire utilizó a… Diana ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando al espiritu celeste quien le sonrió asintiendo. El Asakura le correspondió el gesto, sin poder resistirse ante su encanto.- para controlarme y hacerme creer que la amaba.-

Al terminar su premisa, Alex asintió por lo que Yoh continúo.

-Y dices que tú no sabias nada de esto y solo contactaste a Anna para que de alguna manera te ayudara a terminar la maldición del collar y a pasar al otro mundo sin necesidad de seguir alimentando al demonio con sufrimiento humano. ¿Cierto?

-Así es. Y por eso lamento que tu y Anna se hayan visto involucrados de esa manera.

-Es que yo…- empezó a decir el Asakura- había pensado que tal vez…- y en ese momento comenzó a reír sin ninguna razón aparente.

-¿Yoh? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Anna confundida y algo fastidiada por la repentina alegría del joven.

Yoh vio a la joven acercarse más y sin ya poderse controlar la abrazo fuertemente.

No hay manera de explicar el alivio que sintió al sostenerla, no la quería volver a dejar ir.

Una sonrisa se moldeó lentamente en los labios de Alex. Diana lo observó en silencio y descubrió aquello que era disfrazado por esa aparente muestra de alegría. Ella era la única que podía hacerlo, después de todo.

¿Sería posible? Se preguntaba Anna mientras los brazos de Yoh la sostenían. ¿Sería posible que después de tanto tiempo y tantas penurias sus sentimientos por el shaman hayan quedado intactos?

No, claro que no. Algo había cambiado. ¿Pero que podría ser? Se preguntó aferrándose al castaño. Miró hacia atrás y se percató de que Alex intentaba retirarse. Algo dentro de ella se encogió y se separó de Yoh.

-Alex, -lo llamó- ¿A dónde vas? No olvides que aún tengo que liberarte de este demonio.- le recordó Anna con una curva al final de sus labios.

Alex la vio algo sorprendido pero de inmediato imitó el gesto de la rubia.

-Te lo agradecería infinitamente.-

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Yoh se había ido con _ella_ y la había dejado sola. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Se supone que debía escogerla a ella! ¡A Claire Carter!

Claire hundió los dedos entre sus cabellos mientras caminaba fuera del parque hacia una de sus más horrendas pesadillas. Se había quedado sola de nuevo, se recalcó en su mente y las frías lágrimas parecían marcar su soledad en su piel.

¿Cómo es que el encantamiento de Diana había fallado? ¿Será que la había traicionado? Imposible.

Tenía que contactar a Diana, ¿Pero cómo?

Sabía que aún no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, si recién había descubierto que la podía ver.

Entonces intentó llamarla con el pensamiento pero después de unos minutos desistió y comenzó a pronunciar su nombre por lo bajo, lo que tampoco dio resultado.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- le preguntó al espacio entre su cabeza y sus pies.

Sus brazos la rodeaban débilmente en una postura desamparada al mismo tiempo que seguía caminando en una dirección que no llevaba a ningún lado.

De pronto algo que parecía firmemente adherido al suelo la detuvo bruscamente. Su nariz detectó un olor entre dulce y amargo. Casi quemaba.

La colisión había hecho que Claire retrocediera un par de pasos y hubiera terminado en el suelo de no haber sido por unas delicadas manos que se aferraron a sus brazos.

Claire se asustó por el contacto inicial pero por inercia miró a la cara a la persona que la sostenía y sintió algo que jamás volvería a sentir en su corta vida. Sintió calidez, pero a la vez una frialdad insoportable. Sintió amparo, y una terrible desconfianza. Pero más que nada sintió un irresistible miedo… miedo por saber quién era esa persona. Ese tipo de miedo que llega cuando estamos a punto de descubrir lo inesperado.

-¿Estás bien, Claire?- preguntó una voz de terciopelo.

La joven no respondió. Se quedó estática mientras se sumergía en aquellas piscinas rojo sangre en frente de ella.

Sintió como la atraía suavemente hacia él. Sintió negrísimos cabellos dibujar líneas indescifrables sobre su rostro gracias al viento. Sintió aun más aquel embelesante aroma. Sintió el contacto de aquella nívea piel hecha de seda. Sintió una sonrisa adornada con labios tan rojos como aquellos iris formarse contra sus labios. Y ya nada le importó.

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo de todos mis lectores, sé que me demoro demasiado para actualizar y prometo que me pondré las pilas para darle el final que esta historia y ustedes se merecen ^.^**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!**

**Matta ne!**

**Cp.**


End file.
